What I Go To School For (Sophomore Year)
by Miley Owns My Gypsy Heart
Summary: Everyone that you teach all day knows your looking at me in a different way. I guess that's why my marks are getting so high. I can see those tell tale signs telling me that I was on your mind. I could see that you wanted more when you told me that I'm what you go to school for... - SEQUEL UP NOW!
1. Prologue

_**PROLOGUE**_

_The girl stared in wonder at the boy, hearts shining in her big blue eyes. He was eighteen and even at 9 Miley knew he was a perfect specimen of man. Miley, her father - Robby Ray, former country star - and her brother Jackson - he just turned 13 - had moved to Malibu at the begining of the year after the death of her mother. In the 8 months since the move from Tennessee Miley had gone from sad to smitten. And all because of the rebel, bad boy neighbour; Joe Lucas._

_Miley's Dad and the Lucas' were fast friends from the first day they moved to Malibu; which led to Miley's current position. Robby and Jackson were going on a father/son camping trip for two weeks. Sandy and Tom Lucas were going on a cruise for their second honeymoon. The eldest of the Lucas boys - Kevin - was away at college and hadn't come home for the Summer. Which left Joe Lucas - vollunteered by his parents - to watch over Miley, Nate and the youngest, Frankie._

"_What do you guys want on your pizza?" Joe asked, sounding thoroughly bored as he looked at the tae-out menu._

"_Who cares." Nick muttered, barely glancing up from his cell phone. Soon-to-be 1-year-old Frankie didn't even look up from his video game_

"_What about you, Princess?" Joe smiled charmingly at Miley who blushed at his attention._

"_Doesn't matter." Miley shrugged, having decided at the first mention that this was going to be the best two weeks of her young life._

"_Hey, I'm going to Josh's place." Nick announced after Joe hung up from ordering the piza. "I'll see you tomorrow or whatever."_

"_You wanna hang with Frankie or something?" Joe asked when after 15 minutes Miley was still staring at him._

"_No." Miley denied._

"_So what do nine-year-old girls like these days?" Miley considered saying him, but figured that would be way too embarassing._

"_I'm almost ten." She mumbled._

"_Right. How could I forget." Joe laughed, getting up to answer the door when the pizza arrived. "Hey, Frankie, pizza, bath, then bed"_

"_I don't wanna bath." Frankie whined, but Joe just rolled his eyes._

"_When's your bed time, Kiddo?" Joe questioned Miley an hour later when he'd finally wrestled Frankie into a bath and bed._

"_Eight." Miley replied, hardly able to look at Joe, but unable to look away; Frankie had gotten him all when during his bath and he had stripped off his shirt and jeans leaving him only in his boxer briefs. Joe didn't really think anything of just walking around in his underwear, he was used to a house of just boys and his Mom._

"_Cool." Joe shrugged, flopping down on the couch and running a hand through his messy hair as he flicked through the TV channels. Miley licked her lips, finding Joe much more interesting to watch than anything that might be on TV. "You don't need to be, like, tucked in or anything, do you?"_

"_I'm not a baby." Miley rolled her eyes._

_It was three days later when Miley felt like that statement wasn't true. A storm had rolled in during the day, resulting in a power outage and a scared little girl. Miley didn't like to broadcast it to the world, but she was terrified of thunder storms, to the point where she still had to crawl into bed with her parents when they happened. Except her Mom was dead, and her Dad was camping with Jackson for another 11 nights._

"_You okay, Princess?" Joe opened the door to the guest bedroom. Frankie was sleeping obliviously, Nick was playing games on his phone._

"_I want Daddy." Miley spoke in a small, trembling, Southern tinted voice._

"_I'm sure your Dad and Jackson are fine." He leaned against the doorjam, watching the girl through the darkness. Lightening flash and seconds later it was followed by thunder that made Miley whimper and clutch her teddy, Beary Bear, tighter. Joe sighed and rubbed a hand through his hair. "Look, if I stay until you fall asleep will that make you feel better?" He asked, crying girls was not his thing, even little ones. Actually that might make it worse because not only was she a crying girl, but she was also a crying kid and no-one liked crying kids._

"_Really?" Miley sniffled as Joe moved over to her._

"_Sure, why not. Scooch over." Miley complied, leaving enough room for Joe to lay next to her. "Just don't tell anyone, I have a rep to uphold." Really, if anyone found out - even Nick or Frankie - his whole bad boy rep he'd spent year building would be down the toilet._

"'_Kay." Miley agreed, cuddling into the older boy she was completely in love with. "Thank-you."_

"_No problem, Princess." Joe turned over, getting more comfortable, he even kissed her forehead. "Why can't girls my age be sweet like you?" Miley smiled sleepilly at that, Joe's hot skin surrounding her as he held her comfortingly when thunder and lightning crashed and flashed again. "Try and sleep, the storm should be over by morning."_

_That's how Miley and Joe woke up the next morning; with 9-year-old Miley half on top of Joe as the sun filtered through the dreary clouds. Beary Bear lay discarded on the floor and Joe felt a distinct pool of wetness on his chest._

"_Hey, Bro, Mom and Dad want to talk to you!" Nick announced, walking through the halls of the Lucas house. Joe sat up straight, earning a surprise squeel from Miley as she woke up._

"_Sorry, Kid." Joe shrugged, getting up and running a hand through his hair as he stretched, trying to wake up. He quickly left the room when Miley was still yawning and snatched the phone from his little brother. "'Sup, Mommy?" He didn't even bother to whipe the drool off his chest._

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"_Are the Lucas' moving?" Miley looked out the window one morning close to September to see a moving truck._

"_No, Joe's going to college." Jackson answered and Miley felt like that was worse._

"_College?" The girl questioned. Her two week stay with her crush had ended a week ago and she'd been down ever since. The storm had ended up last three days; all three of which Joe had stayed with her so she could sleep. "Why?"_

"_Because he wants to? How should I know?" Jackson rolled his eyes, continuing through to the kitchen._

"_But-" Miley pouted, watching for the next few hours as the moving truck and Joe's car were packed with his things. The Lucas' said they had an older son who had gone to college, but in the almost nine months since she moved across the street from them she'd never even seen the boy. Now Joe was going to college as well; what if she never saw him again? "Wait!" Miley ran across the road an hour later when she saw her boy was getting in his car to leave._

"_Hey, Cutie." Joe grinned at her, making her blush. He thought she was cute. "What's up?"_

"_Don't go?" Miley stuck her bottom lip out in a pout that she knew her own father couldn't say no to._

"_Sorry, Kiddo, I gotta go." Joe knelt in front of her, he couldn't explain why he felt the nee to protect the little girl from all things bad in the world. "Higher education and all that. But, I'll be back at Christmas."_

"_But, can I come with you then?" She didn't like appearing so needy, but she really didn't want Joe to go; what if found a girlfriend at college? A real one that he was going to marry, not like the ones she'd seen him with here._

"_I don't think you're quite ready for college yet. And besides, your Dad would miss you a lot." Joe chuckled, not really able to look her in the eyes anymore; damn she knew how to pout._

"_I'm gonna miss you." Miley's bottom lip trembled and Joe sighed._

"_I'll miss you too, Princess, but I promise I'll come back to visit all the time." He tried to cheer her up. "I'll even come back for your birthday in November if you want?"_

"_Really?" Miley blinked away the tears that were forming and Joe let out a breath. It was less painfull to watch his exes cry than this little girl._

"_Really." He agreed and she smiled shyly._

"_Will you take this?" She pulled a guitar from behind her back, she knew he liked music; he even played her a song he wrote on his guitar one of the nights it was storming. "So you rememer me?"_

"_I'll always remember you, Miley, but you keep that, it's yours." Joe urged with a small smile._

"_I have another one, I want you to have it." Miley insisted and Joe sighed, taking it._

"_Give me a hug, Cutie." Miley didn't hesitate to comply, feeling butterflies in her tummy when Joe's big strong arms hugger her back._

_Ten minutes later when he was finally in his car, driving down the road Joe felt an unnatural twist in his gut - or his heart - when he saw Miley run into her house in tears through the rearview mirror. He glanced at the guitar in his passenger seat and he saw her name; Miley Stewart. Proudly scrawled in her childish handwriting across the back._

* * *

**1) I don't think I'm going to have the time to actually work on this story for a while (maybe a week or so) but here's the prologue just to tease you. :P  
2) I'm basing this more off the Busted song than the Jonas kiddie version cover.  
3) Chapter 1 starts off on the first day of Sophmore year (10th grade).  
4) I know I said I wouldn't do it anymore because I just get disapointed when it doesn't happen, but I'm going to ask for 5 reviews for this?  
- and another couple for Camp Rock Year 3 chapter 7 wouldn't hurt.**

**Hope everyone liked this :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	2. Chapter 1

_**CHAPTER ONE**_

"Hey, guys. I greeted my two best friends, Lilly Truscott and Oliver Oken. It was a total clichè but being back in school was the first time I'd seen them since the first week of Summer. Oliver went on vacation with his family to Canada and Lilly had split her time between her Mom and Dad each visiting their parents - her grandparents - in Florida and Georgia.

"Hey, Miles." Lilly hugged me tightly and started talking a thousand words a second. The great thing about Lilly is once she starts I didn't need to do much to contribute to the conversation.

"'Sup, Mi-lay." Oliver grinned, trying to be flirtatious. He'd been head over heels about Hannah Montana ever since he hit puberty, and he said he was over it since he found out it was me, but the way he was always flirting with me suggested otherwise. I just didn't feel that way about him, though, he was my friend and nothing more. Plus, no offence to Oliver, but I had a much better object of my affections; Joe Lucas had just moved back to Malibu - permanantly, supposedly - after spending a year in Europe after finishing college. If I'd thought he was cute when I was 9 than he was a billion times more than that now. And he was living right across the road from me... Well, for now. According to Dad he was looking for a new apartment so he didn't have to live with his parents. "How was your Summer."

"Pretty cool." I shrugged, trying to downplay it in public. Lilly and Oliver hadn't been the only one out of town this Summer, Hannah Montana had been touring this Summer in Asia and I'd only gotten back three weeks ago. Oliver and I kept chatting - adding the occassionaly required input to Lilly - as we looked for our new lockers.

"So, what schedule do you guys have?" Lilly asked, apparently finished talking about her Summer as we reached my locker.

"Here." I fished it out and handed it over, fresh out of the printer this morning. I had Math first up, that's all I knew, Math with Miss Ungermyer.

"Hey, didn't you hear; Miss Ungermyer had to move away for some reason, now we have some Mister Lucas dude for Math." Lilly told me and I idly wondered why the school didn't change the name on the schedules then. Or how Lilly knew about it. The name prickled my senses, but I shrugged it off.

"Either way." The warning bell rang over me as I put most of books away. "Don't know what this guy is like so I shouldn't be late." I sighed, why couldn't I be earlier to school so I could hang out with my friends more? Lilly and Oliver aparent didn't have Math first on Mondays so I was on my own. By the time I got to class the goody goody kids were sitting at their desks, waiting for class to start. The popular and trouble maker kids weren't here yet. And everyone else was milling around, not really doing anything. _Mr. J. Lucas!_ Was scrawled across the blackboard in rough white chalk. Familiarity prickled me again, but I didn't have time to dwell on it because the final bell rang and everyone scrambled for seats next to their friends.

One. Two. Three. Four. Five. Six. Seven

Seven minutes after school had officially started for the year the door opened and my heart stopped. Our teacher had arrived.

"Good morning." He greeted, running a hand through his shock of messy black hair that he clearly hadn't tried to brush or tame this morning. "Well, good for me anyway, I get to start a new job at my old school. You guys on the other have just had to start school after three months doing whatever the Hell you wanted." He mused, leaning casually against the teachers desk. "I'm Joseph Lucas, and I'm guessing you all chose these seating arrangements?" He looked away, his brown eyes glittering as he surveyed us. There was a general humm of affirmation without anyone actually outright saying it. "Well, hate to break it to you, but that's not gonna fly, so everyone up, I'm going to assign seating." Silence met him. "Just because you don't move now doesn't mean it's not going to happen." Joe - Mr. Lucas, I had remind myself - coaxed and predictably the girls were the first to move; eager to please the hot new Math teacher. "Bennett." He called, his eyes skirting the room, looking for the student. "Over here please." The front row desk by the windows. "Before you sit down you can tell everyone one interesting fact about yourself. And in return you can ask me one question to even the playing field." My eyes widened, didn't he know what he was getting himself into? This was a room of teenagers!

"Everyone thinks I'm right handed, but I'm really ambidexterous." Parker Bennett grinned wickedly, honestly that wasn't much of an interesting fact, but now she could ask Joe - Mr. Lucas - a question. "Do you have a girlfriend?"

"No." Joe answered casually, earning squeels from most of the girls in the room. "Matthews, next to Miss Bennett please."

"I once broke my arm jumping out a window into a pool." Chris Matthews said with an easy shrug, of course they'd be happy next to each other, they were dating. "How many chicks have you banged?" The guys 'oohed', the girls squeeled again, but Joe just rolled his eyes.

"None." Joe replied, glancing down at the student roll in his hands. "I don't 'bang' anyone, let alone baby birds. But, I have slept with seven women..." A couple of the jocks scoffed. "Well, technically I've _slept_ with eight girls, but that wasn't the question. And it's a matter of quality, not quantity." I flushed, I knew why he ammended, I was the extra girl. The one he only slept with in the literal sense. When I was 9. Jeez, if any f the girls knew about that now... "Danes, front and centre." Joe instructed.

"I totalled the first car I got this Summer." Michael muttered, and he already had abrand new one to drive to school today. "When did you lose your virginity?"

"When I was sixteen... I believe it was a Saturday." Joe grinned a little before returning to the pressence. "Hmm..." He glanced back to the roll, looking surprised for a second, his eyes flittering up to survey us. "Stewart." I slicked my lips and stepped forward to the second desk from the door in the front row. What could my fact be? Joe's eyes widened frationally when he saw me.

"I got my first guitar when I was eight and I gave it away when I was nine." To him, his eyes widened again as I sat down, contemplating a question. He'd held true to his promise on the day he left to come back for my birthday, he even played me a song.

"And your question?" Joe raised an eyebrow at me.

"Why'd you become a teacher?" I knew the rest of the class thought it was a weak question, but I was honestly currious.

"Those who can't do, teach." Joe shrugged, but I knew he was plenty talented. "Truth is I just liked teaching, when I was younger I tought my little brothers how to tie their shoes and ride their bikes. I just wanted to teach, so I became a teacher." I nodded, I remeber watching him teach Frankie to ride his bike the Summer he left. "Addison." Joe gestured to the seat next to me and I tried not to groan.

Math class quite quickly after that, the facts all quite boring, but the questions weren't. We didn't actually learn anything close to Math, but certainly a lot about Joe. He like brunette girls - what was the bet the blondes would be dyed by tomorrow? - blue eyes, he plays guitar, piano and baseball...

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

By lunch word had spread about Joe to the point where the whole school was buzzing. The hot Math was answering any and all questions about himself; not limitted by sex. He'd even answered his favourite sex position - cowgirl. By the end of the day I wouldn't be surprised if every girl in the school was hot for him.

By the end of school I was proven right; I was waiting for Lilly and Oliver by my locker - ten minutes after classes ended - when Joe walked out of his classroom with a trail of girls following him. It was amusing, angering, confusing and frustraing; amusing because I knew it ouwld happen, how could it now? Angering because no-one else in this school even knew he existed until today, but I'd been in love with him when I was 9 and they all thought they had a chance; which brings me to confusing, no-one had a chance, none of those girls, not me,so why should I be angry? And then frustrated, Why did he have to be my teacher? I mean, I know I'm 15 and he's 23 so I didn't have a chance either way, but still if he wasn't my teacher then at least I was allowed to feel this way.

"Okay, Girls, I gotta go home." Joe said uneasilly, walking away from the girls. "And so do you." Lilly and Oliver found me and Lilly sighed happilly when she saw him.

"Come on, Lil." I grabbed one arm and Oliver took the other, both of us dragging her away as Joe put his bag over one shoulder and started towards the door.

"Hey, Miles." He grinned at me as he passed, putting his helmet on. Oliver, Lilly and I followed him outside - Lilly gaping in disbelief at me - to see Joe getting on a motorbike. Hot. Hot. Hot. Why did he have to be my teacher.

"You _know_ Mister Lucas?" Lilly hissed after we watched him ride off on his Harley. Why were guys on motorcycles so hot?

"He's my neighbour." I answered automatically. "He just moved across the street." Technically it was true, I don't now why I didn't wantthem to know about when I was 9.

"We are so going to your place." Lilly decided, walking ahead of me and Oliver.

"I don't know what you're waiting for." I told Lilly when we'd been hanging out at my house for two hours. Oliver and I were watching TV, but Lilly was camped by the window that had a view onto the street. "It's not like he's gonna run down the street naked or something." I blushed even as I said it. Plus, I knew Joe worked out in the mornings, running along the beach shirtless.

"What's so great about that guy?" Oliver scoffed, slumping down on the couch.

"He's hot." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"Psh, whatever, the Ollie Trolley is way better."

"And calling yourself the Ollie Trolley is why you haven't had a date in... Ever." I pointed out.

"Ollie Trolley, Smoken' Oken, the Double O. You have no game." Lilly listed, still staying by the window until her cell phone rang. "I gotta go; Mom." She made a face when she hung up. "See you guys."

"By, Lil." I waved as Oliver got up.

"I should go too, see you tomorrow, Miley." And I was left alone since Dad was at a Hannah meeting and Jackson was at _Rico's_.

* * *

**1) I know I said it would take longer, but I was struck by inspiration for this. And I'm also working on CR3 chapter 8 and it's almost done, so that should be up in the next day or two (max).  
2) I've been thinking of a story based around the premise of the show Touch... Has anyone seen that, would anyone like it?  
3) Kinda pissed that Joe said he was going to start filming a movie las year, but he mentioned it once and then never again, and now right in the middle of the supposed comeback when they should be focussed on promoting music nick announce he's staring in a movie?  
4) I asked for 5 reviews, but I got 6 :D You wanna match or better that for this chapter?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	3. Chapter 2

_**CHAPTER TWO**_

I groaned, reaching out to swat at my alarm as I was reluctantly pulled into consciousness. I rolled out of bed with my eyes still closed and stumbled downstairs for breakfast. Stupid school. Why couldn't it still be the last three weeks of Summer when I had nothing to do but relax.

"Mornin', Bud." Dad greeted cheerfully, how could he be such a morning person and be related to me and Jackson. "Mornin', Son." My older brother came down after me.

"Food." Was all Jackson said, slumping into a chair at the table.

"Right in front of you." Dad rolled his eyes as I reached for the Fruit Loops. "Make it yourself."

"Dad." Jackson whined.

"Grow up, Son, you go to college next year and I'm not gonna be there to make you breakfast every morning." Dad instructed, earning another whine. I watched them banter back and forth for a few minutes as I ate my cereal before I checked the time.

"I gotta shower." I muttered as they kept arguing about who should pour Jackson's cereal. How did Jackson become the older sibling? I ran up to my room, roaming through my closet for something cute to wear. I didn't even register the downstairs shower turning on. The shower that I had to use because the hot water wasn't working upstairs for some reason. I was still half asleep as I wandered into the downstairs bathroom; the shower had just shut off and. "Oh, my God!" I felt wide-eyed and red-cheeked when I looked up, realising I wasn't alone. We both just stared at each other for a second. My mouth felt dry and between my thighs felt wet.

"Oh, shit!" Joe turned away, his hands moving to cover his half hard erection. I turned away as well, covering my eyes.

"Sweet niblets, I'm so sorry." I quickly left. I decided I could skip my shower this morning and ran upstairs to my room, the image of Joe - my Math teacher - Lucas half hard and fully naked burned into my retinas. I just sat in my room in slight shot until Dad yelled out that he was leaving and a few minutes later when I was getting dressed Jackson yelled that I'd missed my chance at a ride. By the time I was actually ready for school I'd be cutting it clse to get there on time even though I'd gotten up in plenty of time and should have actually been there by now. They were both gone, but I crept downstairs quietly all the same.

"Hey." I almost jumped out of my skin at the voice.

"Hi." I gaped at him; the naked image filling my mind again. God, he's a sexy man. "I-I-" I didn't know how to talk.

"Uh... Look, a-about this morning..." He blushed; Joe Lucas blushed. "Uh, Mister Stew-Rob-your Dad said I could use your shower so I'm not late again." He stumbled the words out, running a hand through his hair, just barely damp but messy and sexy.

"Sorry." I blushed, not able to look him in the eyes anymore. "I-I didn't know." Holy Hell; was he going to be naked in my house everyday before school. The thought almost made drool.

"So can we just... Forget about it?" Joe requested, looking all bashful and perfect. Damn it, why couldn't he have become unattractive in the last five years? "We have to see each other at school and I don't want it to be weird and awkward, but I would totally understand if you wanted to transfer out of my class." My eyes widened, not see him everyday? "But, right now you're just staring at me and we both have school in ten minutes and the only way to get there on time right now is if you let me take you."

"Sure." I agreed; take me to school, take me to the moon, take me anywhere he wants.

"Great." Joe let out a breath, relaxing a little. "Uh, I don't have a car yet, so we'll have to take my bike." I tried not to think of erotic things at that; he wants to take me, and we'll be riding on his motorbike, and I saw him naked. Hotness overload. I grabbed my bag quickly as an afterthought and followed him out to the red and black Harley. "I now you don't want helmet hair or whatever, but better safe that sorry." He shrugged, handing me the helmet and I obediently put it on. He sat on the bike and I had no way to check that I wasn't drooling because of the helmet. "Okay, come here." He beckoned me over and I followed. I thought I'd be getting on the back, behind him, holding onto him. But, he held my hand like a delicate, breakable glass and lead me to sit in front of him.

"Sweet niblets." I could feel him all around me as he reached around me to start the bike and drive it.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"You okay?" Joe - Mr. Lucas - asked when he helped me off his now stationary bike. He'd parked down the block so no-one would see us arriving together, but the bell was going to ring in about five minutes.

"Yeah." I said hoarsely; the bike between my legs, me between Joe's legs, the roar of the engine, his warm, tender touch. My knees were weak as I ran a hand through my hair to unflatten it from my head.

"See you in class, Princess." He smiled at me nervously, just like this morning, after I saw him naked

"Yeah." I repeated, licking my dry lips.

"Hey, Miles." Lilly greeted when I finally made it to my locker. "Why are you late?" How could I answer that without saying I saw our new Math teacher naked?

"Jackson left without me." I decided that was safely.

"Jerk." Lilly muttered. The bell rang stopping anything else and I didn't know if it was a blessing or a curse; on one hand, no more questioning from Lilly, on the other I had Math first on Tuesdays as well so I have to see Joe with the memory of him naked in my head.

"Good morning." Joe - Mr. Lucas - was in the classroom when I got there and everyone was obediently moving to their assigned seats. "Okay, so we had our fun yesterday, time to actually learn something today." Everyone groaned, but looked at him and I saw him naked, dripping with water, and his half hard erection. I'd learnt plenty today, before school even started. Like Mr. Lucas certainly could have had a lot more than 7 conquests with equipment like he had... And I'd only seen him at half hard, imagining what he could be like at fully hard made me lift my hand to my mouth to check that I wasn't drooling. Mr. Lucas turned and picked up some chalk, writing fluidly across the blackboard. Numbers and letters filled the board on one side and when he finished Mr. Lucas stood to the other with his arms crossed, looking out at us. "By the end of this year I want you all able to answer this problem." I gaped, how the Hell was I supposed to do that? I'm not some Math genius I sing, that's my talent. "In the meantime there are twenty-five of you and fifty minutes left of class so you'll each get two minutes to answer a problem on this board." He slid the backboard aside so the white board came into view with problems numbered 1 to 25. "Don't despair if you don't get it, this is just to see where you're at in this class so I can plan the lessons to fit the students... Miss Bennett, if you could step up here please?"

Parker stood up and smiled sweetly at Joe as she stepped forward, looking at the first problem. I tried not to clench my fists in anger; she didn't even know him, what gave her the right to make flirty eyes at him? Then again what gave me the right to be angry about it? He's attractive, he's not my boyfriend, he only knows me as his kid neighbour, and he's my freaking Math teacher.

Parker took three minutes to solve her problem - though half of that was spent making flirty eyes at Joe. Then her boyfriend - looking none too happy - Chris solved his quickly, practically throwing the marker down when he was done.

"Okay, Princess, you're up." Joe said casually when Michael finished his problem. The whole class went deadly silent for a second and Joe's eyes widened. "Oh, uh, I mean Mile-Miss Stewart." He blushed and I knew I was too as I got out of my chair. "Sorry." Mr. Lucas winced at me, looking flustered. I grabbed the pen and stared intently at the board, determined to be over this as soon as possible and away from everyone's stares.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Hey." I was on my way to the cafeteria for lunch when I heard the voice. That voice. His voice. He was still in his classroom, a bunch of papers in front of him with a pen tapping against his stubbly chin leaving little blue marks.

"Hey." I mimicked back, standing awkwardly in the doorway. Lilly and Oliver would be waiting for me, but I'd left my cell phone in English. Since the Princess comment this morning the guys had been taunting me with Princess all day - and Jackson was no exception - and the girls had been torn between mocking me for it and jealous that I knew Mr. Lucas in some way out of school for him to be so carelessly casual with me.

"You wanna come in?" Joe asked with soft brown eyes that drew me in. My phone vibrated in my hand saying I had a text from Lilly, but I ignored it.

"Are you gonna draw on me too?" I raised an amused eyebrow even as I entered the class and sat at my desk.

"Huh?" Joe furrowed his brow and I motioned to my chin, making him wipe at his own, finding the blue ink. "Oh. Uh, no, you're safe." He put his pen down and sighed. "Listen, I'm sorry about this morning." What part? Me seeing him naked or him calling me Princess in front of the whole class? "About all of it; I shouldn't still call you Princess, especially not at school, you're not a little girl anymore. And since I'm your teacher I shouldn't be showering at your house in the morning.

"It's fine." I could feel my pulse racing at the thought of Joe Lucas being naked in my house every morning. "I'm sorry for walking in, My Dad didn't tell me, but you don't have to go home and be late every day." The naked image was burned into my retinas, never letting me look at him and not see it. We sat in awkward silence for a minute, where do we go from here?

"You know I still have your guitar." Joe smiled softly and I blushed. "You can have it back if you want."

"It's yours now." I shook my head, looking down shyly. "So what are you doing that made you draw on yourself?" I asked, changing the subject and Mr. Lucas looked down to the papers in front of him.

"Going over your Math tests from finals last year to see who needs more help and where I need to focus the work the most." In other words; school work.

"How did I do?" I know I got a B+, but that's about it, I didn't really care; as long as I maintained a 3.0 GPA I get to do my Hannah stuff.

"One more question and you would've had an A minus." Mr. Lucas grinned in a way that totally melted my heart. "Most of your grade barely passed Math last year, so you're right around the top ten of the class."

"To be fair though, Miss Ungermyer didn't exactly leave any room for questions; you either got it or-"

"You got left behind." Joe nodded, making a face. "I had Ungermyer too." So he could sympathise, hopefully he would be better... Well, he certainly was better to look at. "It doesn't really help that this school is really backwards either; there's a whole English department with five different teachers and it's own wing, but this classroom is the whole Math department?" He shook his head disdainfully. "I've gotta teach you guys basic Math, Algebra, Geometry, Trig, calculus, the whole nine yards." He sat back in his teacher chair and sighed. "Not to mention the arts program consists of cheerleading and nothing else; you guys don't even have a band anymore."

"It disbanded." I shrugged dryly and Joe chuckled at the lame joke. "It did though, two years ago when I was in eighth they disbanded show choir, band, theatre and art." Mr. Lucas shook his head and glanced around, his eyes landing on the clock.

"You should probably get to lunch, your friends will be looking for you." He smiled a little at me and I smiled back as I got up. "Sorry about the whole Princess thing. Let me know if anyone give you shit about it." I just shrugged as left, getting one last look at him as I left. Except the the funny thing was he was looking at me too, except his eyes were on my ass as I left...

* * *

**Okay, so I woke up this morning to Joe Jonas tweeting about ball gags and when I googled why I found rumor upon rumor of a sex tape... Gotta say, I wouldn't object to see Joe in all his glory :P**

**On the other hand ever since I saw the rumor I've had this in my head #AprilFools**

**1) If it were real would you watch it?  
2) Favourite part o this chapter?  
3) Publicity stunt for Blanda?  
4) Anything in the chapter you woul have liked to have been different?  
5) Forget a ball gag, I'd have a lot more fun with Joe Jonas and a pair of handcuffs... #DirtyMind  
6) Is there anything in particular anyone wants to see happen in this story?**

**Okay, you guys are awesome: 9 reviews! Now can you match that again for this chapter?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	4. Chapter 3

_**CHAPTER THREE**_

I set my alarm extra early for Wednesday so I could sleepily crawl out of bed, over to the deck and climb up onto part of the roof that overlooked the beach. I was tiredly rubbing sleep from my eyes when the reason for my dawn awakening showed up; Joe Lucas. He stopped by my house and I strained my ears, but couldn't hear him talking with my Dad as he dropped off his bag and his clothes for school before he came out the back door. I spied him from up high as he started stretching, stripping off his shirt and tossing it aside. Then he started push-ups and I had to check for drool when I saw his muscles clenching and quivering with every movement. 250 push-ups I counted along with him, watching his back start to glisten with sweat. Then he started running, he took off down the beach like a lion after his pray. I watched until he was out of sight, then I went back inside and into my bathroom. I could have gone downstairs, but after yesterday I don't think I could ever go in that bathroom again without see Joe naked. And after that and what I just witnessed I didn't care about hot water, I needed a cold shower. Showered, dressed and considerably cooled down I went downstairs twenty minutes later.

"Mornin', Bud." Dad greeted in surprise that I would be up this early.

"Morning, Daddy." I kissed his cheek happily as I found myself some breakfast.

"Hey, Bud?" Dad spoke up when I was finishing breakfast.

"Yeah?" I hummed, checking the time; Jackson was going to be up any minute now, which meant I had about half an hour before Joe Lucas was naked in the house again.

"You know Jackson has that volleyball competition coming up in a few weeks in San Diego?" Dad asked nervously and I frowned, why was he so nervous?

"Yeah, state championships." I nodded, trying to be casual.

"Well, we're gonna be gone for a week, and since you're missing a week of school before Christmas I thought you should stay here when I go with Jackson to San Diego." Dad explained and I nodded, still on alert about his unease.

"Okay." That was fair enough.

"Well, I asked him this morning and he agreed." Oh, God, where was this going? Please don't say I was going to be staying with Mr. Donztig our next door neighbour? "For the week we're away." Just spit it out, Man. "You will be staying with Joe Lucas." My mouth dropped open, my brain wasn't working. I was going to stay with Joe Lucas for a week? This was a dream, right? Please don't wake me up. I wonder if it storms if I could get away with the whole 'sleep with me' thing again?

"Okay." I finally managed to form a word.

"Really? Okay?" Dad asked, looking relieved. "It won't be weird since he'd your teacher or anything?" Trust me, it couldn't possibly be any weirder than seeing him naked and him being my teacher. But, I couldn't possibly say that to my Dad.

"Yeah, it's fine." I shrugged, playing nonchalant. "I mean, he's a neighbour, right? People stay with their neighbours all the time."

"That's great, Mile, really great that you're being mature about this." Dad said proudly as the back door opened. It couldn't possibly be time for Joe to be back already; Jackson wasn't even up yet.

"Hey, Mister S. Do you have any vinegar?" Joe was saying as he walked into the house, still dripping wet. What, had he gone swimming? "I think a jellyfish got me on my swim." Oh, God he had gone swimming. Clear your mind, Miley, clear your mind. I ordered myself.

"Take a seat, Joe." Dad nodded, heading for the pantry. "Miley, go get the first aid, please." Joe looked up in surprise to see me and I could only blush at him before I hurried off to find the first aid kit.

"Here." I fished out the bandages and cotton wool balls.

"Thanks." Joe hissed, taking the balls and dabbing them in vinegar before touching a couple to thing sting; a large, angry red mark on his rib-cage.

"Let me." I murmured when he tried to reach his back, Dad was on the internet, looking up what we should do.

"Thanks." Joe hissed again as I started gently swabbing his side and back with vinegar. Sweet niblets; Joe Lucas is half naked in my kitchen and I've got free reign over touching his sculpted, perfect torso. I licked my lips and watched the muscles in his shoulders twitch as I vinegared all the red marks.

"One jellyfish did this?" I questioned, raising one perfectly waxed eyebrow.

"Okay, so I may have swum through a swarm of them." Joe admitted sheepishly and I rolled my eyes. "Got my leg too; one of them tried to get to third base with me." I choked on the air I was breathing at that and had to cough a few timed before I could breathe properly. Holy Hell, so much for trying not to think about him naked; how am I supposed to not think about his package when he talks about fish trying to grope him?

"Hand me the cream?" I requested, gesturing to a jar in the first aid kit, when Joe complied I started smoothing the cream onto the stings, being carefull not touch him too hard.

"You're really good at this." Joe smiled lazily as Dad determined that we were fine to treat the stings and he went upstairs to wake Jackson.

"Thanks." I blushed, grabbing a bandage Joe obediently held his arms up - making me almost drool when his muscles flexed - so I could wrap the bandage around his ribs and back. "So, let's see how close that jellyfish got to third base." I knew my face was burning red as I dropped to my knees in front of Joe who was on one of the kitchen chairs. Joe pulled his board shorts up on his left leg and my eyes widened to see the angry red maks wrapped around his upper thigh. I licked my lips and Joe groaned as he readjusted himself so he could show the full mark.

I reached for the vinegar and cotton wool balls again earning a hiss when I touched one to the sting. I started at the lowest part of the sting and worked my way up, up, up... I tried not to pant or drool or show my arousal as got closer to his crotch, keenly aware that he had a very substantial Bulge that he was trying to cover with one hand, but failing miserably. I glanced up at Joe to see his light brown eyes had darkened and were half-lidded as he watched me intently. Holy Hell, this is a dangerous path. I dipped my fingers in the cream and started from the bottom again, my fingers lithely gliding up his muscled thigh, to the hem of his board shorts that were pushed up as far as they could go. The higher my fingers got with the cream the more I was aware of the Bulge. I froze my hand unmoving, afraid of what to do when my hand brushed the Bulge. Joes's breath hitched, mine stopped altogether, I gasped, my eyes widened. The Bulge twitched.

It all happened in less than a second.

I heard the thumping of footsteps and clumsily picked up another bandage, dropping it three times in the process. I was sure I couldn't possibly get any redder right now, nor that anyone else had ever been this red from being so close to someone, let alone their Math teacher. I quickly bandaged the sting and stood up just as Dad and Jackson came downstairs, the latter still half asleep.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

After the incident with the jellyfish stings and the vinegar, cream and bandages I had fled as soon as possible. Jackson had barely got his foot off the bottom step before I was, washing my hands and avoiding looking at anyone. Joe had stumbled over a thanks to Dad and me before grabbing his things and leaving, I guess he wasn't showering here today. Right after I'd washed my hands I grabbed my school bag and I was out the door with a hasty bye to Dad Jackson, almost colliding with Joe as we both rushed the front door, earning more embarrassment and awkwardness.

"Hey, Miles." I don't know how long I'd been standing at my locker, just staring blankly inside when Lilly arrived.

"Hey." I shook myself back to reality, trying to force my mind away from Joe and his penis.

"You okay? You look spaced." Lilly commented as we walked to her locker.

"I'm fine." I tried to sound convincing.

"Cool." She nodded, changing the subject, her green eyes alight. "So, what looks better?" She turned to me holding up two different lip glosses.

"Peach." I decided for her. "Why?" I questioned as she applied some lip gloss and checked her hair in her locker mirror.

"Just want to look my best." Lilly tried to shrug casually, but the pink blush on her cheeks gave her away. I narrowed my eyes slightly and inspected her; pink, flowery clothes, heels, make up. She was trying to impress a boy.

"So what do you have first?" I asked, I didn't have Math until after lunch today.

"Math, you?" So that was why Lilly was all prettied up, it wasn't just a boy she was trying to impress, it was Joe Lucas.

"Biology." I made a face, I was okay - if not good - at most subjects, but I just suck at biology.

"How's my hair?" Lilly turned to me with glossy peach lips, highlighted green eyes, and slightly bronzed skin.

"Great." I forced a smile.

"'Hey, Mi-lay, Li-lay." Oliver greeted us both ten minutes later when he walked into school. "What are you all hookered up for, Lil?" He asked, eyeing her up and down.

"Jerk." We both hit his arm before walking away.

"What did I say?" Oliver called at our retreating backs as if he didn't just say his best friend since kindergarten looked like a hooker.

"Don't listen to him, Lil, you look great." I assured as we walked to the Math classroom. School didn't even officially start for half an hour still, but most of the girls were already here for Math class.

"Is it true he called you a Princess yesterday?" Lilly asked as we stood at the doorway. Honestly, I was surprised she didn't ask for confirmation yesterday when she first heard the rumors.

"Yeah." I sighed, he still thought of me as the little 9-year-old who was too scared of storms to sleep alone. "It was a mistake though."

"A mistake? Hello, Miles, Mister Lucas knows who you are he gave you a personal nickname. He clearly likes you." I rolled my eyes at the way Lilly explained it like it was obvious.

"He doesn't like me, he's my teacher." I pointed out, deciding I finally had to tell her the truth. "And he gave me that nickname when I was nine, besides a lot of girls get called Princess, it doesn't mean anything."

"Except he's the hottest teacher on the planet and he singled you out." Lilly persisted before double taking. "Wait, did you say you knew him when you were nine?"

"When we first moved here." I shrugged, playing nonchalant. "He was a Senior, then he went away to college that Summer." And came back for my birthday just to make me happy. But, I didn't say that. "His youngest brother Frankie is only two and a half years younger than us." A funny thought occurred to me at that; Nick Lucas had just graduated, but if Joe was still teaching here then Frankie would be one of his students next year.

"And you never told me?" Lilly demanded.

"I didn't know he was a teacher here until two days ago." I defended myself, and I wanted to keep it to myself, I don't know, that Summer was special to me. "Besides, it's not like it's relevant, he's our Math teacher, Lil, he's not gonna fall in love with a student.." The truth was harsh. "He probably thinks it's funny that all those girls are falling over themselves for him because we're just kids to him." And yet somehow, that didn't feel true when he was staring at my ass yesterday.

"Whatever." Lilly grumbled, walking away. Oops; I think I accidentally just said Joe laughs at Lilly because she likes him.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

That day at lunch the cafeteria was half empty, and the ones that were there were mostly boys. I frowned, sitting next to Oliver, I think Lilly was still mad at me from this morning. When I sat down Oliver looked at me in surprise.

"Where is everyone?" I asked, feeling out of the loop.

"Gym." Oliver shrugged, like I should already know.

"Why?" That only confused me more; was there a girls-only assembly I should be at?

"Mister Lucas is there apparently." He rolled his eyes, clearly another boy not happy about all the girls being infatuated by our Math teacher. It happened slowly as we got further into lunch, the boys started to trickle out too until the point where there was only a handful of kids left and Oliver suggested we go see what the fuss was about.

"Woah." I couldn't help but breathe when we got to the Gym. Mr. Lucas was on the floor of the Gym, topless. For a second that's all that registered; his tanned, sweaty skin and the white contrasting bandage that covered the stings. Then it registered that he was playing basketball, three against one by the looks of it. Three of the boys from the JV basketball team were surrounding him, also sweaty. One of them elbowed his ribs and he winced, dropping the ball and the JV's scored. I frowned, concerned, I doubt a contact sport like basketball for the angry red stings that covered him.

"Okay, okay." Mr. Lucas bent, his hand on his knees as he panted. "I forfeit." He conceded and girls whined whilst most of the boys cheered. "You guys win." He shook their hands good-naturedly. I could hear him from where we were standing by the door. "If I miss my workout again I may have to call you guys." So that's why he was here, he didn't finish this morning and he just ended up getting an audience when he was working out.

"Three JV's for a workout?" Oliver spoke, surprised, impressed even. "Damn, and he's injured."

"And he was winning." A girl near us told him. "Seven to three. He must have a lot of stamina." She bit her lip and stared at him with a far off look, clearly fantasising what he could do with that stamina. I couldn't help my mind going there as well, and I'd seen him nervous and at half mast so I had a better visual in my head.

"You're drooling, Miley." Oliver interrupted and I had to reach a hand up to check that he wasn't lying. Damn it, he wasn't.

* * *

**1) So the plot thickens ;)  
2) The next chapter is quite boring, sorry. But, chapter 5 is a lot better.  
3) Chapter 9 of CR3 is half done, but it's been half done for two days, so I'll try and finish it soon so I can update that.  
4) I'm thinking I might tag team this story, like maybe 5 chapters in Miley's point of view, then 5 in Joe's... I'm not sure, though What do you guys want to see?  
5) Do you have a favourite part of this chapter?  
6) Is there anything you wantted to be different?  
7) Or anything you want to see happen in the future chapters?**

**You guys are AWESOME! Can I get 7 reviews or up for this chapter?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	5. Chapter 4

_**CHAPTER FOUR**_

"I wonder what happened?" Lilly mused as we ate lunch. She'd been obsessing over Joe all week, and sure, I felt the same way, but it was starting to get annoying because I couldn't say how I really felt and that none of us had a chance because he wouldn't risk his job for a student, but if he did I at least knew him before hundreds of girls were swooning over him. "I bet he was doing something really gallant, like he got hit by a car helping a little old lady across the street, or he got in a fight with a gang over an innocent girls honor or he-"

"He was stung by a jellyfish who tried to get to third base with him." I cut in, I couldn't take it any more. Joe was mine. Why did all these other girls have to fawn all over him? I knew him first, I was in love with him first. He's mine.

"That's not brave, Miles." Lilly rolled her eyes.

"It's what happened though." I muttered with a dull shrug. "He swam into a swarm of jellyfish during his workout. He made it to our house and asked Dad to help him with the stings." I'll just leave out the part where I was the one who ended up helping him and almost getting to third base with him myself. My little secret.

"Oh." Lilly deflated a little. "Wait, why didn't you tell me?"

"'Cause it's not like it mattered; at school he's our teacher, and at home he's just a neighbour who happened to come to our house when he was injured." And so incredibly sexy.

"Not like it matters?" Lilly scoffed, "Miley, he's only the hottest guy in Malibu, if you see him again you have to tell me."

"Yeah, okay, Lil, whatever." I sighed, picking at my school grade macaroni. Disgusting. My Z-Phone beeped a new text message. "I gotta go." I got up without any other explanation and left the cafeteria.

_Can you come to Math classroom?_

It was from Joe. My fingers flew over the keyboard as I typed a quick affirmative, all but running to the Math classroom. Sure, I'd have to deal with Lilly and Oliver later, but right now Joe had somehow acquired my number and wanted to see me.

"Hey." He was sitting at his desk with his tie - usually neat and straight - hanging undone and limp around his neck.

"Hey." I absently made my way to my desk. I had Math first after lunch anyway.

"So, you're pretty popular around here, right?" He asked and whatever I was expecting that wasn't it.

"I think you have me confused with Amber and Ashley." I rolled my eyes at the mere mention of them.

"I want likable, not desperately slutty." Joe scoffed before his eyes widened and his cheeks turned an endearing pink when he realised what he said. "I mean, uh, I mean-"

"Hey, can't help it if it's true." I shrugged and he grinned slightly.

"Yeah, but as a teacher I'm pretty sure I'm not supposed to think that, let alone say it in front of another student." He ran a hand through his hair. "Anyway, you're pretty popular, right?" He asked again.

"Not really, why?" I questioned and Joe sighed.

"I'm thinking of getting a school band going as an extracurricular and I was hoping since you're good with music, and likeable to everyone you could help me?" He reached up and scratched the back of his neck nervously.

"You don't need my help." I scoffed, hello, did he not notice the way the girls all drooled over him? And the basketball game with the JV's yesterday when he was injured earnt him a lot of respect with the boys. "Trust me, all you need to do is put your name on it and the room will be full."

"Yeah, but I don't want smitten little adolescent girls." Joe blushed and I was once again reminded that I'm one of them. That's all I'll ever be to him. "I want you to help me get a talented band, maybe if we can get something good going and maybe get into a couple of competition Mister Fisher will bring music back to the arts program."

"Show choir may be all the rage these days, but anyone talented enough for a school band isn't going to want to commit social suicide by signing up." I sighed, it was a pity really, everyone always said musicians were hot, but the second someone came out as a musician - if they weren't already famous - they were branded a geek and a loser. "Even with you leading the operation." I eyed him up a little; tie undone, first couple of buttons on his shirt undone, hair mussed, cheeks still slightly pink.

"It's music, how hard could it be?" He asked, trying to be casual, but I could tell he was nervous. "I had to choose between teaching and music, but that doesn't mean I'm going to let an entire generation of kids just miss out on music."

"Good luck then." I smiled sadly, he was passionate about this, but I don't think even the sexy Mr. Lucas could stop joining band from being a suicide mission. And this from the girl who was now branded as a Princess.

"You won't help me?" Joe looked crestfallen, like I'd just hit his puppy with a baseball bat. "I know you're good at music, you're Dad told me." I gulped and paled a little at the implication; someone knew my secret. Someone knows about Hannah Montana. "I won't tell, Miley." He assured and I let out a breath. Of course he wouldn't tell, I should have known he wasn't, but it felt like an automatic response to panic. "But, I still want you to help me." Had his eyes always been so hypnotizing? A beautiful shade of brown that looked almost golden in the right light. And he could do a killer puppy dog.

"Okay." I agreed, sighing like a smitten girl... Which I guess I am. Joe grinned and I couldn't help but smile too.

"Great." Mr. Lucas said, looking physically relieved. "So, I'll make up some flyers and we can figure this out next week or something." Spending extra time with Joe outside of class? How could I argue with that. "In the meantime I have to figure out a schedule that will teach four grades, twelve classes, six periods, and five different types of Math..." My eyes widened, no wonder he was so upset the other day about being the only Math teacher when there's 5 English teachers. "It would have helped if they'd let me know more than a week before school started that I got the job."

"Hang on." I backtracked a little. "If you're the only Math teacher how exactly would I have been able to transfer out of your class like you said the other day?" Honestly, I was surprised I was even able to remember anything he said that morning. Joe blushed an endearing pink again that made me smile.

"Uh, yeah..." He looked away, all shy and bashful. "I, uh, I wasn't really thinking that morning." Neither was I. "Which is also why I called you Princess... Sorry again."

"Yeah, you better be." I grumbled, rolling my eyes. "Half the school calls me Princess now."

"Sorry." Mr. Lucas winced.

"Geez, first Princess, now a school band; you're just determined to ruin my social life, aren't you?" I accused narrowing my eyes playfully.

"All the better to keep you to myself." Joe smirked and my heart skipped a beat. "Next I'll leak how you're scared of thunderstorms, then you'll have no choice but to hang out with me."

"Who says I'm still scared of thunder storms?" I challenged, my face heating up. Okay, so I was, but I didn't need to crawl into bed with my Dad anymore... Actually, I hadn't needed to since that week when I was 9.

"Does it matter?" He leaned forward, his eyes alight as we bantered. "The damage will be done and you'll be mine." He ended in a creepy stalker voice that made me laugh. "Mine, I tell you."

"Never." I denied, though I certainly wouldn't object to it.

"That's what you think." Joe's beautiful gold brown eyes took on an evil glint. "Don't forget who's in charge when Mister S. and Jackson go out of town. Then you'll be mine." My eyes widened, that's only two weeks away. "Completely at my mercy. To do with as I please." His eyes darkened and his voice got a little husky. "Shit." He shook himself out of it as my mind started wandering with the possibilities. "Shit, I'm sorry." He flushed and sat up straight. "This is such an inappropriate conversation, you're my fifteen year old student." And I was brought back to reality. Why did reality have to suck so much. "I've gotta go, I'll contact you next week about the band thing." And with that Mr. Lucas got up and fled the classroom, his cheeks burning and his bag strategically in front of his crotch in a way that made me wonder if the Bulge had made another appearance. Oh, God, was Joe - insanely hot Math teacher - Lucas just flirting with me? Holy crap! No wonder he ran so quickly, he realised how wrong it was; like he said, I'm his 15-year-old student and he's my 23-year-old teacher. But, it felt so good, made me feel all tingly and _wet_. Why did the things that felt so good have to be so wrong and **illegal**?

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

I was laying on the beach in my bikini trying to tan and not think about anything that happened this week. Mainly anything that would remind me of Joe Lucas because thinking about him just made me feel all hot and angry and confused. Geez, I had no idea how lucky I was when I was 9 to have such unrestricted access to him, to be allowed to crush on him and not have it be illegal because back then everyone just thought it was a childish crush. Now I was hot for my Math teacher and no-one now would think of that as just childish.

I sighed, turning over so I could tan my back. It wasn't ideal to tan so publicly because I'm going to get tan lines now, but I needed to relax and laying in the sun with the waves crashing, Lilly laying next to me rambling, and the heat of the sun pounding down against me certainly was relaxing. I could feel eyes on me, like I usually did when I tanned at the beach near Rico's, but I figured it was just Oliver or one of the other boys like usual. I didn't mind if they looked - though it was a little weird when it was Oliver - but as long as they didn't interrupt me they were harmless.

"Did it hurt?" A male voice inquired near us and I rolled my eyes even though they were closed.

"What?" I sighed, getting ready to tell the boy to leave me alone.

"When you-oh, shit." I turned my head and opened my eyes and I almost choked.

"What's going on-?" Lilly asked, sitting up when she realised I wasn't paying attention to her. "Mister Lucas?" Her frown instantly turned into a flirty smile.

"Uh... S-sorry." He flushed, looking away. "Sorry for bothering you... I, uh, I have to go." Both Lilly and I followed him as he sprinted off in the other direction.

"Oh, my God." Lilly giggled. "He was so going to flirt with you." I blushed hotly at the thought.

"No he wasn't." I tried to deny, but we both knew a pick up line when we heard one.

"Hello, Miles, he was going to use the Heaven line on you until he knew who you were." Lilly pointed out and I rolled my eyes, yeah, until he found out I'm his 15-year-old student. "He thought you were hot."

"All he could see was my back." I tried to dismiss, though I did feel hot and tingly at the thought of him liking the back of me enough to try and flirt. "Besides, the Heaven line? How corny is that?" I tried to play it down. Okay, so my Math teacher was going to hit on me? How do I play that down?

"Uh, Miles, you're missing the point; Mister Hottest-Teacher-Ever Lucas was checking you out and he was going to hit on you." Lilly kept reminding, like I needed it. "That's practically saying if he wasn't our teacher he would be all over you. He thinks you're hot."

"Just drop it, Lil." I groaned, don't think about my Math teacher naked. Don't think about my Math teacher naked. It was starting to become a mantra after the last couple of days. "The fact is, he is our teacher, it's illegal, and even if he wasn't our teacher it'd be illegal because he's twenty-three and we're fifteen. So, just... Drop it?" I requested, laying back down with my head turned away from her.

* * *

**1) I only have a few lines left to finish chapter 9 of CR3 so hopefully that will be up by the end of the day.  
2) I was so close; I was hoping Pom Poms would come out on April 1st, but it's April 2nd.  
3) Still no news yet on a release date for a Miley single (with Miley as lead singer and not a feature) :(  
4) I think the pace is going to start picking up from here to help move the story along.  
5) Just to eliminate any confusion I'm using JONAS L.A Joe with the short hair an dorky glasses for this story.**

**7+ reviews for the next update :D Pretty pretty please? You guys are awesome!**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	6. Chapter 5

_**CHAPTER FIVE**_

"Where's Mister Lucas going?" I asked when I looked out the window on Saturday morning a familiar sense of depressing abandonment creeping up on me.

"He's moving to his apartment." Dad answered, setting a plate of breakfast on the table for me as I watched Joe carry a box out to a car. I turned away from the window and frowned. "Which is why I offered all of us to help him unpack." My eyes widened a little.

"Seriously, Dad?" Jackson whined from his waffles. "You're making us help a teacher move? Do you know what that would do to my rep if anyone found out?"

"For that you'd have to have a rep." I scoffed and he mimicked me childishly. I was about to mimick him mimicking me when Dad cut in.

"We're helping our neighbour and friend, Jackson, he just happens to be your teacher." Dad said in a stern voice tha meant neither of us were allowed to argue. I wasn't going to argue, an entire day out of school with Joe? Like any girl would say no to that. "So, both of you get done with breakfast and get ready." He prompted and I obeyed whilst Jackson stalled.

An hour and a half later the three of us were walking up to a nice, new studio apartment that had an extra room on a small second floor that was an attic since it was on the top floor. When we got there there was already boxes cluttered on the floor near walls and Joe was in the proccess of taking his shirt. Hello, good timing. I stood in the doorway and gaped as Joe's muscles rippled sexilly as he pulled his shirt over his head and tossed it on the couch. The bandages on his torso stood out, the stark white against his naturally tan skin that was slick with sweat already. Math teacher, Math teacher, Math teacher. I reminded myself.

"Oh, hey." He blushed a little, running a hand through his hair.

"So, where do you want us to start?" Dad asked when Jackson looked like he was about to whine and all I could was stare at Joe.

"Oh, uh... Anywhere?" Joe shrugged, his eyes lingering for a moment before he picked up a box and went to the closet in the back. Dad set us to work; Jackson organising and setting up the DVD's and entertainment, Dad in the kitchen and me in the bathroom. Okay, the bathroo, nice, innocent, nothing that could make my mind wander, right? Wrong. Oh, so wrong. The shower where he was going to be naked, the towels that would touch his naked body, the body wash that he'd use on his... Math teacher, Math teacher, Math teaccher. Toothbrush that got to be in his mouth, shaver that got to touch his face, aftershave, hair gel, shampoo, condoms... I don't know how long I just stood gaping at the box of condoms. I guess it must have been longer than I thought because the next thing I'm aware of are voices talking about lunch and someone coming closer to the bathroom saying they'll get me.

"Hey, Miley-" I spun around and hid the box behind my back, my whole face burning bright red.

"Hey." I choked, way to act like I'm not hiding his condoms, Stupid.

"What's that?" Joe asked, furrowing his brow.

"Nothing." I answered quickly. Too quickly for it to be true and we both knew it.

"Snooping through my stuff, huh?" Joe teased, advancing on me and for every step he took closer I took one back until my knees his the bath. Crap. "Come on, what's my little Princess hiding?" Sweet niblets, he called me his. I gulped and stared at him with wide eyes as he advanced even more, right in front of me, looming over me. The box of condoms - extra large - felt like lead in my hands behind my back.

"I-I-I-" I couldn't remember how to talk as Joe reached around my back easilly, his strong, hard body pressing against mine. I gasped and my eyes fluttered when his fingers accidentally brushed my ass before they grasped the box. Joe's eyes drew to mine when I gasped and he licked his, my eyes following the movement of his tongue.

"Hmm..." Joe groaned lowly - or that could have been my imagination - before he stepped back. I tried not to pant as Mr. Lucas took a couple of steps back and he looked down. "Oh." He cleared his throat awkwardly.

"Sorry." I mumbled hoarsely, avoiding looking at him anymore for fear of spontanious combustion. He licked his lips again, his adams apple bobbing.

"Uh..." His eyes flicked from me to the box and back again several times. We just stood and stared at each other, the box of condoms between us like a giant elephant. "I, uh, you-I-your Dad wants to know what you want for lunch." He stumbled the words out and I nodded. "I'll, uh... I'll finish up in here."

"Okay." I gulped, my eyes going from his to the condoms one last time as I slowly walked around him to the door. "Extra large, huh?" I couldn't resist on the way out, very aware that this time he did groan audibly.

"Hey, Bud, we're ordering some take-out for lunch, what do you want?" Dad asked when I emmerged, only to have the bathroom door almost slam shut behind me.

"Anything." After that I wasn't hungry... Well, not for food. Or anything that would be legal for the next three years.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Nice place." I commented when me, Jackson, Dad, Joe and his family were all sitting around Saturday night after everything was unpacked and put away and clean and we were eating take out again before we were going to go home.

"Thanks." Joe muttered, he'd been avoiding looking at me all afternoon since the incident in the bathroom. "The-the room upstairs is yours in two weeks." Oh, yeah, I'd forgotten about that. I'd seen him naked and handled his condoms inside of a week and we weren't living in the same place; my mind was crazy imagining what would happen in two weeks when i was staying with him.

"Cool." Was what my mouth said with all that information.

"And don't you embarass the poor girl at school when she is here." Sandy Lucas told her son sternly.

"I won't, Mom." Joe rolled his eyes, but I remember how he answered the phone when he was 18, I bet when no-one was around he still called her Mommy.

"You know, you're pretty cool for a teacher." Jackson said and he scoffed.

"Yeah, what in my old age?" Joe joked and I giggled. "Dude, I'm only five years older than you."

"Act your age, Joseph." Sandy scolded absently. "You're a teacher now, not a frat boy."

"You were a frat boy?" Jackson grinned like a kid on Christmas. "Are there really parties every night?"

"I guess you could find a party on campus on any day." Joe shrugged, earning a sharp look from his Mom. "But, it gets real old real fast, and you don't want to be partying all the time and then have to go to class." He shook his head sorrowfully. "My first roommate flunked out in first semester from partying all the time and being too hung over in class."

"Listen to Mister Lucas, Son." Dad advised and we both rolled our eyes, it was more likely Jackson would take the route of the first roommate, not the college graduate. Let's face it, the boy wasn't made for school.

"Are there really sororrities full of girls and they have naked sleepovers?" Jackson seemed to get even more excited. Sandy was staring at Joe with a pointed look, but I knew anything Joe said about college would just go in one ear and out the other Jackson, making him hear what he wanted to hear.

"Do I look like a sororrity girl to you?" Joe scoffed, picking at his pizza.

"Joseph." Sandy scolded sternly.

"Doesn't Frankie have to go to bed soon?" Joe grumbled, his ears turning pink from being told off by his mother, even at 23.

"Come on, Bro." Frankie whined when Sandy checked her watch and deemed that, yes, her youngest did have to go to bed soon.

"Sucks to be you, Kid." Joe smirked, ruffling the boys hair.

"We should get home too." Dad decided and I felt my heart sink.

"Love you, Mommy." I heard Joe whispered as he hugged his mother and I smiled, could he get any cuter? "See you guys on Monday." He called to me and Jackson as we grabbed our things, getting ready to leave. He walked his Mom and little brother to the door first and watched them get into their car - he still only had his Harley, but he did say he was looking into a car - before he turned to us. "Thanks for helping out." Mr. Lucas shook hnds with Dad and did some weird guy shake/fist bump thing with Jackson. "Extra large. Really." His low voice rumbled huskilly in my ear so only I could hear and I was left gaping and wide-eyed as I followed Dad and Jackson to Dad's car.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Where is he?" Lilly demanded, sitting on our deck on Sunday morning. She'd woken me up at 7:00 to announce she was coming over. Seven. On a Sunday. I'm pretty sure that was a crime or something. But, none-the-less I dragged myself out of bed - away from dreams of Joe the Math teacher Lucas and exra large condoms - and forced myself to look somewhat alive to greet Lilly. Who apparently just wanted to sit on the deck and watch all the surfers, hoping one of them would Mr. Lucas. Seriously, if Mr. Lucas had any sense he'd still be asleep like I wanted to be.

"Probably sleeping." I shrugged, tired, I'd been up half the night, the last words Joe said to me ringing through my ears and keeping me awake.

"But, what about his workout?" Lilly demanded, her green eyes trained on every person who passed in case it might be our Math teacher. "Doesn't he work out everyday?" Yes, from watching him the last three weeks of Summer I could attest to that.

"I don't know, maybe he slept in." I sighed instead, it's not creepy that I know my Math teachers workout habits, is it? "It is Sunday, a day generally known for God and sleeping in."

"Why are you so cranky?" Lilly asked, eyeing me funny.

"Because you got me out of bed at seven o'clock on a Sunday to stalk our Math teachers workout." I pointed out exhasperatedly.

"Whatever." Lilly rolled her eyes before getting exciteed and sitting up straight. "Hey, look, there he is." She pointed and I followed her line of sight to see that it was in fact Joe Lucas, jogging down the beach in his boardshorts, all sweaty and glistening already. I guess he must have started from his new apartment, which makes sense since it's a weekend and he doesn't have to stop here to get ready for school. "How do I look?" Lilly turned to me expectantly.

"Great." I answered slowly. Like you're desperate for a guy way out of reach. But, I couldn't say anything because I was too. I wanted him; I wanted him bad.

"HEY, MISTER LUCAS!" My eyes bugged out when Lilly yelled to him. Joe slowed and looked around, taking his earphones out. Lilly was waving like a maniac next to me and all I could do was sink into my chair and try and hide my bright red blush. 'Extra large. Really' Kept running through my mind like a broken record. Extra large. Extra large.

"Hey." Mr. Lucas walked over to us slowly, looking a little wary. Personally, I didn't blame him, Lilly had gone from waving like a maniac to grinning like one. "What's up, Girls?" What's up is I've seen him naked, I've brushed his Bulge, I've had him almost flirt with me, I know he has a box of extra large condoms in his apartment, and **he's my Math teacher**! Why was the world so unfair?

"Nothing." Lilly bit her lip and batted her eyelashes. "So, you're working out again, huh?"

"Yeah... Gotta stay in shape." Joe answered, running a hand through his sweaty hair like I was starting to learn he does when he's nervous. "So, what are you girls doing?"

"Just hanging out." Lilly answered before I could even open my mouth. "You look hot!" She announced and there was complete silence for a second. "I-I mean, it's a really hot day, and you look like you've been running a lot, did you want some water?" Lilly tried to cover up, blushing and I knew if someone else didn't speak soon she'd start rambling.

"Uh, sure, thanks." Joe agreed with an uneasy smile, causing Lilly to jump up and run into the house.

"Sooo..." I spoke slowly, awkwardly. I guess this is the punishment I get for my Dad volunteering me help him move; me knowing he has a box of extra large condoms, and him knowing I know he has a box of extra large condom, and him being my teacher. Why did it always have to come back to him being my teacher?

"Yeah..." Joe nodded, he felt the awkwardness too. Lilly came back out with a glass of iced water and handed it to Joe with a shy little smile. "Thanks." He took a sip and we all just sat/stood there awkwardly, though Lilly was oblivious to it. "So, I'll see you girls tomorrow?" Joe said awkwardly when he was finished his water.

"Can't wait." Lilly nodded enthusiastically.

* * *

**1) It is Good Friday now and I probably won't update until after Easter.  
2) Things are starting to heat up here; condoms and nakedness, all in one week. And soon they're going to be living together for a week...  
3) Next chapter starts Joe's point of view that will go fo 5 chapters.  
4) I never really thought about whether or not Jake Ryan will be in this or not, but I will think about it.  
5) #IWantNewMileyMusic**

**8+ reviews for this chapter over the weekend to make me happy. Then, when I get back I'll hopefully have Camp Rock Year Three finished, plus the next chapter of this, plus if you're lucky the letter J in he A-Z sex series.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	7. Chapter 6

_**CHAPTER SIX**_

"What the Hell are you doing?" I scolded my reflection in the mirror. This was wrong on so many levels I'd lost count. "Get your head out of your pants." I glared, but my reflection just glared back stubbornly. "Don't fuck this up, you idiot. Just get this done and get it over with." Of course, that wouldn't work in two weeks.

Tuesday, the second week of school and Miley Stewart was coming to my apartment to help me make a plan to get a band started at school. I should never have suggested my place; alone with a 15-year-old student, that looked wrong on so many levels. Not only that, but it was Miley Stewart, the girl I'd inadvertently flirted with _at school_ last week. The girl I'd called Princess in front of a class who spread it to the whole school. The girl who had walked in on me getting out of the shower on the second day of school. The girl who had made me hard when she was bandaging my jellyfish stings. The girl I started to hit on at the beach until I realised it was her. The girl who helped me move over the weekend and I caught in this very room with my **condoms**. My freaking student. It wasn't the first time I'd had to remind myself of that. I felt like a creepy pedophile, and now I'd gone and invited her to my apartment after school, alone. Not to mention in two weeks she'd be staying with me for a week. Why had I agreed to that again?

A hesitant knock sounded on my front door and I groaned inwardly. Why couldn't she be like a normal teacher and be repelled by seeing her teacher out of school? I glared at my reflection one last time, willing myself to be a normal teacher, before I went to answer the door.

"Hey." I ran a hand through my hair nervously.

"Hey." Miley mimicked. How did we always end up like this? Awkward.

"Oh, come in." I stepped to the side when I realised we were just standing in the doorway. "So how do you think I could get people to join the school band?" I asked when we were sat on the couch. Why did I have to believe in the arts at schools? Why did I have to be a teacher and get a job at Seaview High?

"Rename it something less lame." Miley shrugged, absently chipping at her nail polish. "Just because Glee makes show choir cool doesn't mean everyone suddenly wants to jump up and join the marching band."

"What if it wasn't a marching band?" I suggested, the idea forming in my hand. "What if it was an actual band? An extracurricular school rock band or something."

"Then you might just be onto something." She smiled, her big blue eyes sparkling. Stop it, you idiot, your 15-year-old students eyes do not sparkle. "But, still, no normal kid wants to spend extra time on something school related."

"And yet you're here." I pointed out, earning a blush.

"I couldn't just let you fail like a loser." She explained, "you're already a teacher, now you're trying to start a school band, the student population can only take so much before they turn on you." I had a feeling it'd take a lot more than being a teacher and a school band to turn most of the girls off of me. Sure, it was flattering, but it was also a little unnerving and weird. "So. A rock band, do you have an idea for a way to market it to get people to sign up?"

"That's where you come in." I grinned down at her, I hadn't been the only one watching her at the beach. But - unfortunately - I was the only one who approached her. God, I'd been about to hit on my student. The cute little girl who lived across the road before I went to college and she grew up into... This. I knew for a fact that my little-est brother Frankie was practically in love with her - had been for about three or four years. "Who knows what would draw kids in better than having one help me?" That's right, Joseph, she's a kid. "Especially when it's the one that's Hannah Montana half the time."

"Flattery, Mister Lucas." She smiled coyly at me. "Will get you everywhere." Miley finished, batting her lashes. "So, what do you have in mind?"

"I don't know, maybe make up some cool flyers and-"

"No." Miley cut in with a roll of her eyes. "The only people you're going to get through flyers are... No-one. No-one uses flyers anymore. Send out an e-mail or a mass text or something."

"And that's why you're here." I told her, getting up and finding my computer. "So I can actually get people to audition, let alone join."

"So you're pretty serious about this, huh?" Miley asked as I sat back down and logged in. I flushed when my computer loaded and the previous screen opened. I clicked everywhere quickly, shutting the window and quickly slamming the computer shut when it took too long. "Uh..." Miley cleared her throat and looked away. Another awkward moment with Miley Stewart; what's it up to now? A million? I should know, I'm her Math teacher.

"Sorry." I mumbled, tapping the top of my computer idly. I couldn't open it because I couldn't be sure the pages were closed. "I, um, I'll work on an e-message or something and e-mail it to you for approval if you want to go?"

"Right." Miley jumped up and grabbed her bag from next to the coffee table. "School girls, huh?" I could see the bright red blush on Miley's cheeks as she asked the question and I knew I was just as red. "What do guys like so much about that?" I couldn't very well answer that it reminded me of her.

"I don't know." I couldn't look at her as I spoke. "They're innocent and it's like being the guy that can corrupt them." I shrugged, trying to act casual... Whilst talking about porn with Miley Stewart.

"Well any girl that would do that definitely isn't innocent." She rolled her eyes. "And those breasts definitely weren't real. Why do guys like big boobs?" awkward scale from one to ten? 56

"They, uh, they look good?" I made it sound like a question, but as I said it my eyes were drawn to Miley's. Student. Student. Student. I reminded myself, forcing my eyes away. "I don't really care how big they are." I licked my dry lips. "How'd you know they were fake?" She couldn't have gotten more than a glimpse at the porn site, how could she tell? I resisted the urge to open my computer and take a closer look.

"A girl just knows." Miley smirked, waving a little before she left. I groaned lowly and closed my eyes. The schoolgirl from the porn video replaced with Miley in mind and my eyes flew open again. Student. Student 15-year-old student. The girl is a walking arrest warrant to even think about.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"This isn't going to work." Miley warned as she picked up her guitar and stood in front of the green banner I'd found in the shut down arts room.

"It is, now, I don't know. Make a rock star pose or something." I commanded, raising my camera. How the Hell did I keep getting into these situations? What normal teacher takes pictures of his students out of school hours - especially weekends. Or ever? Miley rolled her eyes, but complied, looking bored as she struck a poser with her guitar.

"Come on, Bud, you've done a lot better shoots with a lot less direction than that." Mr. Stewart said from watching us on the couch. luckily he was here, it means there's no chance of anymore incidents. Miley rolled her eyes again an sighed, but she posed properly. I tried to hide my grin as I snapped a picture of her

"Work it, Sister." Jackson said in a sassy, overdone voice as he passed on his way to the kitchen. "Sashay, sashay."

"Give me a Z-snap, Brother." Miley laughed and I couldn't help but get a picture of it, carefree and happy.

"I, uh, I think that's enough pictures." I decided, lowering my camera.

"Cool." Miley and Jackson came over to the couch with their Dad and me as I was putting in the memory card. "Let's see 'em." A couple of dozen pictures to chose from to put on the e-flyer we were going to send out to the student body. Jeez; e-mail. e-flyer, e-card... Just had e in front of something and it gets popular these days.

"I like that one." Mr. Stewart pointed out one of the ones of Miley laughing.

"Ew no." Miley scrunched her nose at it. "Give me that." She took the computer and opened the flyer we'd started to make.

"So are either of you going to audition?" I asked, watching as Miley found a picture of herself and started editing everything to her liking.

"If you make it cool enough there's gonna be girls." Jackson said with a smirk. "And where there's girls there's the _Jacksonator_."

"What about you, Miley?" I tried not to get my hopes up; I knew for a fact that she was talented, if she auditioned she was practically in, and that would mean spending even more time with her.

"Not likely." She scoffed, not even taking her eyes off the computer. "Gotta give everyone else a chance." She high-fived her Dad. "When do you want the auditions?" A pair of big blue eyes turned on me expectantly.

"Lunch period on Monday?" I shrugged, I'm not allowed to feel disappointed. She turned the computer so I could see; a poster with a lot of flashing lights that would undoubtably grab the kids' attention, an electric guitar playing in the background, Miley as the main feature in the centre of the poster with her guitar, the rest of the details in seemingly random places around the page. Hopefully I could actually introduce music back into this school. "Nice." I praised as she saved it, opened the school e-mail system and let me log in so I could send it out to the student body. "Thanks, Princess." I grinned when it was sent out, kissing her temple without thinking about it.

"Yeah... No problem, Mister Lucas." Miley flushed and I realised what I'd done. I kissed her. Oh, shit, I kissed her.

"Right, so, I'm gonna go." I stood up abruptly. "See you guys in Math."

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

By the 3rd week of school I hated myself for looking forward to my first class on Mondays. I shouldn't be looking forward to work so I could see one of my students. God, what the Hell is wrong with me? I'm 23, I'm her Math teacher, and she's illegal to even think about. And I'd have to spend a week living with her next week; if I could get through that reminding myself she's my 15-year-old student, and remembering when she was an innocent little 9-year-old then I think I could probably get through anything. I was checking my lesson plans ten minutes before class was set to start when the first student came in; a girl named Amber Addison who was shameless and blatant when she was trying to flirt with me every class. It was only a matter of seconds before the rest of the girls started filing, giggling and blushing when I smiled weakly at them. When the warning bell rang the boys started coming in and I sighed. Miley was sitting almost directly in front of me.

"Okay." I stood up and picked up the class roll, marking off everyone without even asking names. I knew them by now. "Let's get this show on the road." I announced when I was done. "Square roots..."

Sitting in the abandoned music room ten minutes into lunch I was starting to get nervous that no-one would show up to audition for the band. I guess trying to bring music to this school wasn't working so good. What happened for Mr. Fisher to cut all the artsy programs from this school anyway? It was only 5 years since I was here and sure they were losers, but at least there was a band and a show choir and the people in them were happy. But, that was when Mr. Harper was principal.

"I don't mean to tell you how run your band, but I think you might want a couple more people." I looked up at the first sign of life in this room other than me and the spiders. Miley.

"I'm very selective." I rolled my eyes as she came in. "Did you happen to hear if anyone was coming?" I asked hopefully.

"They don't want to look like losers by joining a school band." Miley smiled sadly and I sat back despondently. "No matter how you market it they still see it as a school band."

"Is there any way we can make it cooler?" I questioned hopefully.

"Not likely." She looked around the room and sat down at the piano. There were, like, 9 keys missing and it was out of tune, but when Miley tinkled her fingers across the remaining ones it somehow sounded magical. "The girls would get on board if you were front man... And naked."

"Not happening." I chuckled, feeling my skin heating up. "One student seeing me naked is plenty."

"Which is why I know they'd like it." Miley smirked and blushed at the same time. I cleared my throat and looked away. I was completely soft when I got out of the shower that, then Miley opened the door and I was half hard by the time she left.

"You might be onto something." I changed the subject; it was bad enough I was talking about being naked with a student, but when it was Miley it made my body react.

"What?" Her fingers stilled and her eyes went wide, her mouth dropping open in shock.

"Not about being naked." I quickly denied and she relaxed a little. "I mean, what if we did one of those Glee things and performed in front of the school to try and get some people to sign up?"

"It might work." Miley agreed, nodding. "But, who's this 'we'?"

"If I sing on my own I'm just gonna look like an idiot with a guitar."

"And if I sing with you I'm the weird girl who gets called Princess and sings with her teacher." Miley pointed out, getting up from the piano. "Anyway, I just came to see how the audition was going."

"Horribly." I rolled my eyes, gesturing around. "I'll hang around in case someone does show up, but you should probably get going unless you want someone to think you auditioned."

"Yeah." She picked up her bag and shot another look around the abandoned room. "See you later, Mister Lucas."

* * *

**1) Okay, so the updates for CR and A-Z aren't working so well; I've got about a dozen lines written for the final chapter of Camp Rock, and even less for the letter J  
2) Thank-you everyone so much for the 9 reviews :D  
3) Next chapter starts them living together.  
4) Is there anything anyone wants to see happen in the week they're living together?  
5) Pom Poms, 1 Day!**

**8+ reviews for the next chapter, because I know you guys can do it :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	8. Chapter 7

_**CHAPTER SEVEN**_

"Hey, Joe." Mr. Stewart welcomed when I got to his house half asleep at seven on Monday morning, the start of the 4th week of school. I hadn't slept last night, laying awake and horrified, starting tonight Miley was going to be staying with me for a week because Mr. Stewart and Jackson are going to San Diego for Jackson's national volleyball competition. Their car was already packed and when I came in Jackson was asleep in the passenger seat.

"'S'up, Mister S.?" I nodded, running a hand through my hair tiredly.

"Miley is in the shower, her suitcase is up in her room if you want to get it, and thank-you so much for this, Joe." Mr. Stewart said, looking rushed.

"It's no problem, Mister S." I shrugged, trying not to show how much it affected me to know Miley was in the shower; naked.

"I better get going or we'll miss sign-up." Mr. Stewart said and I nodded. "Thanks again Joe." He smiled before he left and I was alone in his house with his naked daughter upstairs. Options, options; I could stay here and sweat under the knowledge that the jailbait was naked upstairs, or I could go on my workout as usual. It wouldn't be responsible to just leave Miley alone without telling her I was leaving. I started to head upstairs, intending on just telling Miley I was going for my workout and then getting the Hell out of here before I did something stupid.

"Miley?" I knocked on her bathroom door, trying not to be too awkward.

"Mmm." I heard from the other side over the water. Student. Student. Student.

"Hey, uh, I'm just gonna go work out so if I'm not here..." Mr. S. was making a huge mistake leaving me in charge of his daughter. God, why did it have to be her?

"Joe." Miley's voice was low and bare audible.

"Yeah?" I was about to leave, but turned back.

"Mmm... Joe, right there." My eyes widened and I almost choked. "Harder... Right... Just... JOE!" I stumbled back, tripping over my feet in my haste to escape. I didn't even bother warming up, I just started sprinting down the beach as fast as I could. I had to get away from there before it was too late. Miley was masturbating and she said my name... Fuck, I am so screwed.

When I finally ran out of steam I collapsed on the sand covered in sweat. God, what the Hell is wrong with me? Lusting after my 15-year-old student? Especially one who I knew when she was a little kid. This was just a stage. I told myself. It's just happening because of all these awkward moment we keep having. We just need to stop having incidents and everything will be normal. Miley will be my student, and I'll be her teacher, and nothing more, everything will be normal if these situation would just stop happening. With that resolve I got up and started running back to the Stewart house.

"Hey, Mister Lucas." Miley smiled brightly when I stumbled through the back door, breathless and panting.

"Hey." I wiped at my sweaty forehead, trying not to think about how she was just masturbating and saying my name. "So, uh, I'm gonna shower then we can drop your suitcase off and head to school."

"Cool." Miley nodded, her cheeks turning pink. I went to the downstairs bathroom and slammed the door, making sure to lock it behind me; I certainly didn't need a repeat of three weeks ago to help me get over these inappropriate incidents. In the meantime I had an aching boner and a cold shower wasn't going to cut it this time. The scalding water splashed against my back as I leaned against the wall of the shower and took my hard dick in my hand; doing exactly what Miley had been doing that caused this. Miley had been masturbating over me and now I was repaying the forbidden act.

I bit my lip, trying not to let her name escape me. My penis throbbed, images of the forbidden fruit that is Miley playing across my eyelids. My hips bucked unconsciously, aching to be thrusting into something other than my hand. I groaned and swore when I came, my semen shooting over tiled wall in front of me.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Did you want me to drive you to my place after school?" I asked, parking my new - well, it was once upon a time, and technically it was new to me - beat up convertible down the block from Seaview High so there was less of a chance of the other students or teachers seeing me driving around with one of my students.

"I was gonna hang out with Lilly and Oliver... If that's okay?" Miley asked in response.

"Sure. Just text me if you're gonna be late." I told her, that's responsible right?

"Yeah, cool." She nodded, throwing her backpack over her shoulder and tossing a wave at me as she walked the rest of the way to school. Ten minutes later I was faced with Miley again when my first class of the day started.

"Okay, People." I clapped my hands when everyone was settled after the bell rang. "I'd ask how your weekends were, but we have too much to learn and not enough time to learn it all." The class groaned and I smirked. "So, Miss Bennett, what did you do this weekend?" I sat on the edge of my desk as Parker Bennett stumbled through a brief explanation of siting at home being a good little cheerleader. Please, even I knew that wasn't true, especially when her boyfriend next to her started to go on about a party and how he got it on with his girlfriend. Parker hit Chris and glared at him harshly.

"Went to the mall, cute shoes, the beach, cute boys." Miley smirked at me a little, challenging me. Challenge accepted. "What about you, Mister Lucas? how was your weekend?"

"Went to a bar." I smirked back at her. "Hot women." A couple of guys in the back high-fived. "I guess in the name of fairness I should say the number has gone up to eleven... Plus the extra one." When I saw Miley's eyes widen and fill with betrayal I felt guilty about admitting that.

"Thought it was all about quality not quantity?" One of the over confident jock guys asked.

"Trust me, it was good quality." I got up from edge of my desk and went behind it. "Just so happened it was good quality over one weekend."

"Four women, three nights?" Another boy asked and I rolled my eyes.

"Four women, two nights; I don't mess around on school nights. And yes, I do know that that means there was three of us at a time." I picked up the class plans I'd made up. "And since we're wasting time talking about my sex life we're clearly done talking about the weekend and that means we get to start learning." I couldn't stand the betrayed look in Miley's bright blue eyes. But, when I looked back to her it was gone and she was back to normal, thought her jaw was clenched a little showing it was just an act. The class groaned and whined as I started writing on the white board.

When class was over and the five minute interval for the kids to get to their next one and the teachers to get ready for different kids Miley got up slowly. I watched her guiltily, yes I went to bar of Friday and Saturday night, and yes I took women home on both nights. But, they were all pretty blue eyes brunettes and when I was with them it was the forbidden fruit from my fantasies who I was thinking about. And I couldn't even feel guilty about it at the time because I was drunk off my ass trying to forget her. But, when I woke up Saturday morning and one of them asked me who Miley was, I definately felt the disgust at myself and guilt.

"See you tonight." Miley muttered, avoiding looking at me.

"Yeah." I agreed with a sigh. "Hey, Miley." I stopped her before she could leave completely. She was the last one here, and it was only a matter of seconds until the next class started coming in. Miley looked at me expectantly. "I'm..." How could I tell her that I was sorry and disgusted by everything I'd felt and done? "I'm sorry." I ended lamely when the first student for my second class arrived.

Seven hours later I was at my apartment. School had let out an hour ago and so far the only sign of Miley was her suitcase up in the lone bedroom that was the upper floor. It had been an hour since I saw Miley with her friends as they headed towards the beach. I didn't know when she was coming back or what to do, but I spent every minute on edge. What do I do when she gets here? Am I supposed to set a curfew? God, I'm doing this whole responsible caretaker thing wrong; lusting after my 15-year-old student, not even knowing where she was, talking about my sex life with my sophomore class.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

By 6:00 I was way beyond edgy. School had been out for two hours, and I knew it wasn't that late, but I should know where Miley is, right? I'd ordered a pizza and it was sitting on the kitchen counter, untouched and getting cold, but I couldn't eat it. Should I text her? Call her? Go look for her? Before I could actually act on any of the ideas there was a knock on the front door. I glanced at the pizza, it had already been delivered.

"Hi." Miley was on the other side blushing and looking sheepish.

"Oh thank God." I relaxed, stepping back and letting her in.

"You okay?" Miley asked, eyeing me warily.

"Just don't know how to do this whole responsible guardian thing." I leaned back against the door as I closed it.

"Sorry." Miley said, standing awkwardly in the middle of the room. "I'll be better tomorrow, I should have texted or called or something."

"No, you told me this morning, I'm just new at this." I dismissed, not wanting her to feel bad. "We'll figure out something better for tomorrow."

"Well, you definitely have the worrying down." Miley teased as I grabbed the pizza box. "Tell me, is it something that just happens when you turn eighteen, or do you get a handbook when you're assigned a kid?"

"Handbook." I answered seamlessly. "Pizza?" I offered, sitting on the couch. I could relax now. "Chapter one is all about how to panic and worry. I haven't got to chapter two yet."

"Clearly." She rolled her eyes sitting next to me and drawing her feet up under her.

"The door is unlocked, you don't have to knock, you know." I commented after a couple of silent minutes as we both ate the cold pizza.

"I wasn't sure." Miley explained and I nodded understandingly. "So, what did you do today besides put the how to parent handbook to practical use?"

"Nothing." I looked away guiltily. "The handbook doesn't cover that till chapter two." Miley giggled and I felt disgusted with the way it made my heart falter. "So what do you want to do tonight?... Do you have a bedtime or something?"

"No." Miley scoffed, settling back, absently leaning into my side. "I'm fifteen, my curfew is seven on school nights and nine-thirty on weekends, but Dad isn't lame enough to still give me a bedtime." I put my arm around her shoulders, feeling relaxed and comfortable now; Miley was here, I could stop panicking, and she seemed in good spirits. "You don't have any teacher stuff to do, do you?"

"Not tonight." I denied, feeling content. "But, I will have homework to mark tomorrow."

"Cool." Miley nodded, scooching a little closer and my alarm bells went off. If something didn't change soon then this had the overwhelming potential to screw me up so bad because even now I had he urge to kiss her and if we didn't move soon then I probably would.

"Yeah." I cleared my throat. "So do you want me to help you unpack or something?"

"Okay." She shrugged, getting up and I held in a sigh of relief. "So what does the Math teacher do when he's not picking up women at bars for threesomes?" Miley asked as we ascended the stairs to second room. The downstairs studio part was all basically one big room with a half wall separating off the bedroom, and a bathroom, plus for some reason a room upstairs that I guess could be for storage or some sort of themed room, but I had it as a spare bedroom for Miley and if Frankie ever wanted to stay with his loser older brother who became a teacher.

"Haven't really had time lately." I replied, closing my eyes for a second. Miley was a few steps ahead of me and that gave me a very convenient view of her ass. "I had a band in college."

"Yeah?" We finally reached the top and she raised an eyebrow at me. "What was your position?"

"Lead singer, keyboard and backing guitar." I'd just leave out the part that when we played acoustic sets I still used the guitar she'd given me with her name scrawled proudly on the back in her childish handwriting.

"You guys any good?" Her suitcase was sitting on the bed in the middle of the room and we both went to it.

"We were offered a deal at an independent label just before the Summer." There was a reason I'd had to chose between music and teaching.

"And you didn't take it?" She gaped at me like I had a second head.

"Chances of making it in the music industry are one in a million."

"I know that, when I was a kid and I said I wanted to be a singer everybody told me that." Miley said, opening her suitcase. "I told them right back every time that I could be that one and now I am." She held up a picture of her as Hannah Montana with her Dad, two other women - one of them was Dolly Parton - and her brother holding her Booty award. God, that was seductively named. Miley was holding her Booty. I was staring at Miley's Booty. Millions of people watched her Booty. "You were offered a deal, that was them saying they wanted you to be a one in a million too. How can you be so passionate about the music program and say you wanted to be that one when you turned down your opportunity."

"There's more to it than that." I sighed, Miley certainly was passionate about this, her blue eyes blazing as she spoke. "I would have taken the deal, for me, for my band, but things happened and life changes and music just wasn't a reality anymore." I explained, putting the picture of Miley and her Booty on the bedside table. "I had to be the one to tell the band I couldn't do it, I had to turn down the label, I wanted it, but sometimes it just can't happen."

"Oh." Miley deflated, looking apologetic. "I'm sorry, I-"

"It's okay." I sighed, running a hand through my hair, messing it up even more than it already was. "You don't know what happened."

"You could tell me if you want." She said softly, taking her computer out.

"Maybe." I found myself in front of her, looking down at her through half-lidded eyes. "One day." I absently reached up and started playing with a lock of my hair. "If you want."

"What if I do want?" Miley smiled up at me.

"Then your wants are my actions." I murmured, my eyes following the motion of Miley licking her lips.

"I want, I want, I want..." She mused playfully. "I want you to..." A teasing little smile made my stomach flip. "Cut back on the homework." I groaned lowly when she stepped back with a smirk. "I mean, really, I'm fifteen, I have better things to do than spend an hour trying to figure out the discriminate in twenty equations."

"The fact that it takes you an hour means I shouldn't cut back on the homework." I told her, letting my heart rate return to normal. God, this week alone with Miley is going to kill from tha amount of restraint I'm going to need to keep myself off of her.

* * *

**1) I hope you like it.  
2) Have any of you listened to/seen Pom Poms? To be honest I was expecting a little better.  
3) I'm sorry to say there probably won't be any sex in the week Miley is living with Joe. It's not a definite no, just a probably not.  
4) I'm still trying, and I'm about a 3rd of tthe way through CR3 chapter 10 and I'm really starting to like it.  
5) You guys are awesome; I just wanted to say that :D**

**8+ reviews please? :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	9. Chapter 8

_**CHAPTER EIGHT**_

From bright and sunny one day to overcast and cloudy the next. When I woke up Tuesday morning I thought it was actually still night time it was so dark. What the Hell happened overnight? It wasn't storming yet, but I knew it wasn't long until it did. I hit off my alarm and rolled out of bed.

"Miley." I forced myself up the stairs to Miley's room. "Miley, it's morning." I rubbed my eyes tiredly.

"Go away, Dad." Miley mumbled, rolling over and pulling her pillow over her head. As she did so my attention was brought to the fact that the blanket had fallen off the bed during the night, the sheet shifted when she moved... And Miley was only wearing a tank top and panties to bed. And she was either cold or turned on because I could see the outline of her stiffened nipples. Student. Student. Student. Oh, fuck, I am so screwed. I ran out of the room and downstairs with a boner like a pubescent little teenage boy. I'm 23, but when I'm around Miley I feel 13.

An ice cold shower, masturbating, cursing at myself in the mirror, and a steaming coffee later. Equalling around about half an hour, because I didn't trust the weather not to start raining I skipped my workout this morning; maybe I could hit up a couple of JV's during lunch. I found myself back at Miley's door.

"Miley, time to wake up." I knocked on the door, not trusting myself to go in there again. "Come on, Princess, we've got school today."

"Ugh... Fine." I heard her groan tiredly. "Stupidly hot teacher better be glad he's hot for waking me up." She grumbled, I don't think she realised I could hear her, ad I wasn't about to create another awkward situation between us by sticking around to tell her so I went back to the kitchen to make some breakfast. "I'm takin' a shower." Miley announced, coming down the stairs and my eyes were drawn to her. She hadn't changed since waking up; still wearing just a tank top and panties. Tiny little pink panties with darker pink hearts. I couldn't help but stare; Miley's long legs looked like they went on forever as she stepped down the stairs, I liked my lips when my eyes found her tight little ass, a tone waist without a single ounce of fat on her, and her breasts... Good God, two perky handfuls capped with still hardened nipples from her sleep. "Joe?"

"Huh?" When I came back to reality Miley was at the bottom of the stairs nd was eyeing me warily.

"The eggs are burning." Miley said, raising an eyebrow. She blushed, the redness spreading to her upper chest as well as she quickly went to the bathroom.

"Shit." I turned back to the eggs, trying to salvage them, but it was no use; what was supposed to be scrambled eggs now resembled mushy charcoal. This is my punishment for ogling a 15-year-old in her underwear. Burnt eggs and a tingling in my balls warning me I was getting turned on. Half an hour later Miley's bacon was cold and my boner was more prominent, because, hello; there is a hot naked girl in my apartment, and yesterday she was masturbating and thinking about me. School didn't start for half an hour yet, but I was getting antsy. I'd been awake for an hour and I had my second boner and was fantasising about Miley again.

"You need a better hot water system." I jumped at Miley's voice, realising I'd been staring into space and rubbing my erection through my pants. "It totally froze me when I was getting a good lather going." She pouted, but all I could see was Miley standing in front of me in nothing but a towel. "Not to mention I had to wash my hair in cold water." Wait, if the 'good lather' wasn't shampoo than that meant... Bodywash... I groaned and closed my eyes, cursing myself a thousand ways to Hell for what I was thinking. How am I supposed to get over my attraction to her when she talks about being naked in the shower while standing in front of me in only a towel?

"Fuck." I swore under my breath, my eyes catching a droplet of water from her wet hair, trailing down her chest and dipping under the towel between her breasts.

"Mister Lucas?" Miley furrowed her brow at me.

"Sorry." I felt myself heat up in a red blush. "Uh... Sorry." I licked my lips, I could feel my dick pressing against the restraint of my boxer briefs and pants. "Um, there's bacon and mushrooms and cinnamon toast on the counter, I'll-I'll check out the water heater." I shot up from the couch before she could respond and ran to the laundry room where the water heater was. I hid in the room, hearing Miley walking up the stairs. I couldn't go back out there like this, and I didn't have much time before Miley was back downstairs, wondering where I was and wanting the hot water fixed. I pulled my dick out of my pants and tried not to make any noise as I stroked it; for the second time in an hour masturbating to thoughts of Miley. The laundry room was small and over hot from the dryer and the water heater. I hated myself every time I closed because Miley was the image I saw, so I left them open and flittering around the tiny room at the back of my apartment. Wrong choice; Miley's clothes from yesterday were on the top of the laundry, most prominently her light blue panties and matching bra sitting on top like sinful little sexy lingerie. My and reached out before I realised it and plucked her underwear from the pile.  
"Oh, fuck." I moaned lowly, wrapping her used panties around my hard cock and bringing her bra to my face; it still smelled like her sweet, seductive perfume. It was barely minutes until I came, shooting my sperm into the crotch of Miley's panties and breathing unevenly as the stars behind my eyes faded. "God, I'm screwed." I leaned back against the wall and panted removing her underwear from my softening appendage. My semen was thick and plentiful, covering the crotch of the panties, right where Miley's pussy would be. Miley's light footfalls started down the stairs again and I shot up, tucking myself back in my pants and putting her underwear back on the laundry pile, careful to make sure the sperm stains weren't visible, before I straightened myself and slipped out of the laundry room. "I'll, um, I'll call the maintenance guy, get him to check it out." I said hoarsely, remembering why I went in there in the first place.

"Cool." Miley smiled dazzlingly, jumping onto a stool at the kitchen counter and picking at the bacon and mushrooms that I'm positive were now cold, but she didn't seem fazed by it.

"Don't like cinnamon toast?" I asked, trying to be casual and have a normal conversation.

"More like cinnamon doesn't like me." Miley rolled her eyes, nibbling her bacon. "If I eat it, it kills me." She revealed and I felt my eyes widen. "I'm, like, deadly allergic to anything cinnamon."

"Oh, sorry." How did I not know that? Seriously, I could have accidentally killed the girl I'm falling in love with... Holy shit; I couldn't be falling in love with Miley Stewart. I'm 23, she's 15, I'm a teacher, and she's my fucking Sophomore student.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

By lunch the dark clouds had gone from clouds to a full on storm. I was in the gym with a group of a couple dozen girls watching us, and a couple of JV's I'd managed to convince to help me work out when I heard the first rumble of thunder and my mind went straight to Miley. The JV's stole the ball and scored before they noticed I wasn't paying attention anymore. Miley was afraid of thunder storms; I still remember the cute, scared little girl who was almost on the verge of tears when there was a thunderstorm the week she was staying with me and my little brothers. Now it was just me and her.

"Hey, Teach, you cool?" One of the boys asked, bringing me back to the present as another crash of thunder rolled overhead.

"Yeah, I'm fine, I gotta go." I went over and grabbed a towel, swiping it over me on my way to the showers. "Thanks, Guys, good game." I tossed over my shoulder. By the time I found Miley it was almost pitch black outside and she was hiding out in the abandoned music room. "Miley?" She jumped, her fingers freezing on the piano keys.

"Oh, hi." I sat next to her.

"You okay?" I asked, resisting the urge to bring her into my arms.

"Yeah." She let out even breaths, though she was tense. "I just like to come here... Music calms me, it's my little hide away during storms."

"You want me to go?" I offered, though I didn't want to her alone... Was it that I didn't want to leave her alone, or I didn't want to leave her period?

"No, I don't mind." Her fingers started moving on the ebony and ivory keys. "You still want to do the school band thing?" She asked, closing her eyes momentarily and I took the time to marvel at her.

"Yeah. Why, did you decide you actually want to help me not be a loser?" I smirked a little.

"Hey, it was my face plastered all over that e-flyer, I don't want to be a loser either." I still had the outtakes of the amateur photo shoot we'd done for the flyers. "So, what did you have in mind?"

"You still against performing Glee style with your Math teacher?" Honestly, it was the best idea, clearly flyers hadn't worked.

"And be the sole loser hanging out with her Math teacher?" She scoffed, never mind that that's exactly what we were doing now, or that we were living together for a week. "With two of us it's just weird, but I might be able to convince Oliver and Lilly and a couple of others to come audition, and then you could do the school thing to fill it out."

"I'll take it." I sighed, if extra time with Miley meant extra time with Lilly Truscott ogling me and Oliver Oken ogling Miley - much to my dismay - I'd take it.

"Cool, so do you know when?" Thunder rumbled loudly overhead and she stiffened a little.

"We'll figure it out at home." I decided after a moment, ignoring the sense of warmth I felt at the prospect of sharing a home with Miley. "We should both be getting to class now." As if on cue the warning bell rang, meaning I should have been in class already, setting up for my next set of students. Miley already had Math - first on both Mondays and Tuesdays - so that meant I wouldn't be seeing her again till after school.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"I know it's uncool and would ruin your reputation and shit, but I'm driving you home." I told Miley lowly when I found her at her locker after the final bell rang and the storm hadn't let up.

"Lilly and Oliver's parents already picked them up." Miley said, which explained why she was alone, she was rarely alone at school thanks to Lilly and Oliver, today in the music room had been a rare occurence. "I was about to come find you."

"Hell of a storm, huh?" I made nervous conversation as we approached the double doors.

"Yeah." She spoke stiffly I knew it was unlikely, but I hoped that she still didn't need to sleep with someone when there was a storm, because I'd it in a heartbeat and I don't know if I could control myself in a bed with a scantily dressed Miley Stewart.

"You want to stop on the way and get some take out?" Anything to keep my mind away from the dangerous thoughts of Miley in bed with me.

"I'm good." Thunder rumbled loudly overhead when we reached the doors and I opened my umbrella, though it didn't look like it would do a whole lot to protect us.

"Come here." I pulled her closer to me in an effort to protect her - never mind the feeling of her body pressed against mine - and hurried us out to my car under the feeble cover of the umbrella.

"God, I hate storms." Miley muttered as I switched the heater on and started to drive, not that it did much to help the fact that we were both soaking wet right down to the skin.

"You should get a warm shower." I said as I parked in the underground car park, which was half flooded, luckily my space was on a slight uphill so it was mostly protected, unlike the cars at the bottom.

"What about you?" Miley bit her lip, looking concerned.

"I'll be fine; I'm the adult, you're the kid, it's my job to make sure you're okay." I told her, practically pushing her to the bathroom. She was wet, dripping wet, and her clothes were clinging to her body. She was also cold, very cold apparently because her nipple were quite visible and that was not good for me maintaining the whole student-teacher thing. Miley went to the bathroom and I started to strip down so I could put on something dry when I heard a scream. My heart stilled in my chest and my blood froze, feeling dread fill me as I tripped out of my pants to get to the bathroom. Except when I got there I found it suddenly very difficult to concentrate.

Miley was standing in front of me; naked. Completely naked, her wet clothes in a small pile on the floor and she was standing at the door to the shower, clearly she'd been about to get in.

"S-sp-spider!" Miley pointed and I was shot back to reality. A reality where it appeared someone was listening to my prayers. I went over and true to her _naked_ word there was a spider in the shower.

"Awe." I knelt down and reached out for it, letting the little guy crawl onto my hand. "It's okay, he won't hurt you." It was just a tarantula about the size of the palm of my hand. "They're docile creatures, they won't bit unless they sense danger." The little thing seemed perfectly happy in my hand as I stood up. "And even if it did, it's just a tarantula, practically harmless to humans."

"It's a spider!" Miley half-screamed, looking at me like I was crazy. "Ew, ew, ew. Get it away from me." She back away with wide eyes as I stepped out of the shower. Now that I knew there was no actual danger I was once again faced with a very naked Miley. Not a single tan line on her perfect body, her breasts perky and I just wanted to hold them, kiss them. My eyes trailed down and my breath hitched; here was the girl I'd been fantasizing about since school started, standing naked in my bathroom and I could see every inch of her, her vagina was neatly and perfectly waxed, not a single suggestion of hair anywhere. Though I could see moisture starting to gather between her lips, and I could feel my dick getting harder the longer I stared.

* * *

**1) Yes, yes that did just happen.  
2) The storm continues next chapter.  
3) True is coming out this month (sequel to Elixir and Devoted, books by Hilary Duff.) Excited :D Maybe I'll be able to finish Eternity?  
4) To 'Guest' and anyone else who might be concerned about Miley's age and the 'illegal' aspect of the 23-year-old tecaher and the 15-year-old student... Just remember, not everything turns out how you expect it to. I have big ideas for this story, it's just a matter of choosing one to follow. ;)**

**9+ reviews for this chapter please? Pretty please? 'Cause you guys are awesome :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	10. Chapter 9

_**CHAPTER NINE**_

"Get it away from me." Miley repeated and I was brought back to the situation at hand... Literally; the spider in my hand that was apparently terrifying Miley so much. I nodded dumbly, my eyes still on her body as I stepped closer to her, she was blocking the exit. She quickly stepped back and practically ran as I got closer, holding the spider. I knew my boner was painfully visible to Miley as I started past her, but it didn't faze me in the slightest, I was too turned on to care. "Oh, Sweet niblets." I heard Miley gasp behind me before the bathroom door clicked shut and I was left alone with the spider; I guess she just realised she was naked... SO gloriously naked.

"Don't look at me like that." I frowned at the spider in my hand. "I know it's not right." I let it crawl off my hand and onto the bench. "I'm trying to stop it, but you saw what I did. How could any man say no to that?" The spider just stared at me, judging me. "I know she's my student." I argued, but the spider turned away. "But, fuck, she makes me crazy, I can't help it and I know I'm going to Hell for it." Jeez, I'm arguing with a spider. I shook my head and went to look for a container to put it in, I couldn't just put it outside, it probably came in to get away from the storm. I punched some holes in the lid for air and grabbed some dirt from a pot plant and leaves and sticks and stuff before I urged the tarantula into the container and shut it. "Try and judge me now." I frowned at it, but it just stared back. Damn thing could see right through me. I turned away from the judgey spider and started to make hot cocoa since I didn't even know if Miley like coffee or tea; everyone likes cocoa, right?

When that was done I readjusted my hardened dick and found some dry clothes. The stupid spider was judging and I'd resolved not to give it the satisfaction of seeing me give in to my urges about Miley so I was trying not masturbate thinking about her again. Which meant I was going to have serious case of blue balls. Stupid spider.

Miley was in the shower for a good half hour again and by the time she was done I'd managed to make my boner go down to about half hard instead of fully, and I was dressed so it wasn't full on poking out like before. Except when she opened the door I was reminded of the fact that she didn't take any clothes in with her except the ones she was wearing. So for the second time today I was faced with Miley in nothing but a towel. When Miley saw me we both just stared at each other for a moment before she blushed and looked down, running upstairs.

"Stop it." I glared at my clothed dick that was fully hard again. "It's wrong and you know it, so just stop it." It stayed persistently hard, ignoring me, just like it had for the better part of the half hour Miley was showering. "I don't care if you like her, it's not right. It's freaking _illegal_." I scolded, holy fuck; first I argued with a spider, now I was arguing with my cock. "Just wait until she's gone, then I'll take you to a bar, okay?" I reasoned desperately. I readjusted myself so it wasn't so obvious and grabbed my bag from beside the door. I had homework to mark, something to focus on other than the image of Miley's naked body burned into the back of my eyelids.

"Hey, Mister Lucas." Miley came out of her room after ten minutes and this is when I'd really be put to the test.

"Hey." So we were back to formal salutations again?

"Uh... Sorry about before." Her face was endearing pink as she awkwardly sat next to me.

"It's okay." It was more than okay, it was a fucking turn on. "Spiders... Mom's afraid of spiders too." There we go, nothing's a bigger turn off than my Mom. I love her and all, but Mom and sex just don't go together without a built in gag reflex. "There's-there's cocoa on the counter." I gestured and she got up without a word to get it.

"Sweet niblets." I could hear the terror in her voice again and immediately turned to see her staring at the container with the spider it in. Damn judgey thing. "Wh-what's it doing here?"

"It must have come in to get out of the rain." I shrugged, getting up and picking up the container, looking at the little guy; still staring at me with unblinking, judging eyes. "I'll let it out when the rain stops or it might drown."

"And the problem with that is...?" Miley prompted, staying a firm four feet away.

"Come on, Miles, it's more scared of you than you are of it." I coaxed, putting the spider back down and picking up her cocoa.

"I sincerely doubt that." She mumbled, taking the drink and eyeing the spider distrustfully.

"He's perfectly harmless." I assured, sitting back down.

"It's a spider, it's not harmless, it's evil." Miley insisted, more like it was a judgey little thing.

"I won't let it hurt you." I tried a different way. "I'll keep it near me all night nd I won't let it near you."

"Good." Miley humphed, sitting back with her cocoa. "What are you doin'?" She seemed more at ease now; warm and dry with her cocoa and an assurance that I wouldn't let the spider hurt her.

"Grading homework." I replied, holding up a freshman's homework sheet for emphasis.

"Ugh, boring." She made a sour face, even as she reached for her bag. "Can't you cut back even a little bit? Math is so boring." Miley whined, pulling her homework out.

"Name a subject that isn't boring." I rolled my eyes. and she stuck her tongue out.

"What do I even need this stuff for? It's not like I'm gonna grow up to be an accountant or scientist or something." Instead of actually working on the problems she started doodling on the borders.

"What do you need to know Shakespeare for?" I shot back with a raised eyebrow. "Because the government says you have to know useless shit you'll never use." I thought for a second until I spoke again. "Which, I actually do use because I have to teach it to others, so I guess I did need to learn it, so it wasn't just useless shit for me... Huh."

"Yeah, well, not everyone turns down a record deal to be a high school Math teacher." Miley rolled her eyes.

"Tell you what." I mused, "if you get everything right on your homework I'll tell you why I turned it down." I challenged.

"Really?" Miley asked sceptically. "You'll just tell me, just like that?"

"If you get everything right." I confirmed and she stared at me for a moment, sussing me out, trying to see if it was worth it to actually try on her homework.

"Deal." She finally agreed, holding out her hand and I shook it, smiling. "But, since I'm being forced to learn you have to make dinner."

"Deal." I mimicked, releasing her hand when I realised I'd been holding it too long.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Eep." I heard a scream next to me. The power had just cut out, leaving Miley and I in complete darkness, only broke by the lightning. Which was followed by thunder, which made Miley jump in fright.

"It's okay." I tried to sooth, but I could practically feel her shaking. She'd been sitting at one end of the couch and I was on the other with her feet in my lap as she did her homework and I marked other class' homework whilst idly stroking her feet every now and then.

"I don't like storms." Miley whimpered a little and I felt like that was a bit of an understatement.

"It's okay, Baby." I soothed, lifting her feet off my lap an starting to get up, but she squeaked.

"Don't leave me." She begged.

"I'm just going to get a torch, I'll be right back." I promised, navigating slowly with my arms feeling for obstacles. There was silence for a moment, broken by lightning and then a rumble of loud thunder.

"Joe?" Miley asked as I rummaged through one of the draws.

"I'm right here, Miles." I assured, closing my fingers around the torch. "You can use your phone for light." I flipped the torch on and shined it around; Miley was huddled on the couch with her knees drawn up to her chest. "Hang on, I'll get some candles." I saw Miley's phone light up as I went to look for the candles I knew my Mom had left here; scented ones because she thought they were nice. I'm a guy, guys don't do scented candles.

"This is scary." Miley commented from the couch as I set the candles around the apartment and lit them.

"It's just the power, I'm sure it'll be back on soon." Now that we had moderate light I could see Miley was pale in the glow of the candles. "Come here." I held out my arms, it was totally against the whole don't get too close or be physical with Miley thing I was trying, but she needed a hug. In an instant Miley was in my lap and I was inhaling her sweet scent.

"You're cuddley." Miley hummed after a while, sounding relaxed.

"Uh... Thanks?" I flushed, thankful that she couldn't actually see me. "Hey, you want some food?" I offered nervously, I'd started on pasta before the power went out and it was simmering on the stove.

"In the dark?" I could hear the scepticism in her voice.

"What? You can't find your mouth in the dark?" I teased as she got off my lap. "Come on, we've got candles, it's not like we're in complete darkness."

"Okay." Miley relented, letting me take her hand in the candle light ad lead her to the table, rearranging the candles so there was more light in that area before I dished us both some pasta. "This is good." She hummed after a minute.

"Geez, Miles, try not to sound so surprised." I rolled my eyes playfully.

"I'm just sayin', who would've thought the frat boy could cook."

"Someone in the frat house had to." I pointed out, "I couldn't very well live on beer and vodka for four years." Never mind that I'd known how to cook years beforehand; when I was little I used to sit in the kitchen and watch Mom, but that made me sound like a total pussy.

"I think it's cute." Miley commented idly.

"Cute?" I choked out.

"Yeah, every girl totally loves a man that can cook." She explained, taking a sip of her drink. "Hot, smart, cooking, sensitive, a musician... You're, like, the perfect man. I'm surprised there aren't women lined up at your door begging to date you."

"I sent them the wrong address." I joked and she giggled. I tried to ignore the fact that Miley basically said I was her perfect man; I'm also her teacher, not such a perfect situation. Then again we're sitting in my apartment eating a meal I cooked for her by candle light. Could it get any more romantic? And I didn't even mean for this to happen. "What about you? I've seen boys staring at you all the time." On the beach the other week I was one of them. "Where's your boyfriend?"

"Non-existant." Miley rolled her big blue eyes.

"Come on, there's got to at least be one you like?" I felt like I was pleading, because if there was another guy - no matter how much it'd piss me off - then I'd be safe because she wouldn't be interested in me and that would completely eliminate the possibility of anything happening. Except yesterday she'd been in the shower masturbating and saying my name. It was a feeble hope, but it was still there. "Oliver? That Lamati kid on the swim team?" Maybe there was a kid named Joe that she liked and it wasn't me she was masturbating over yesterday?

"Ew, Oliver?" Through the candle light I saw Miley make a sour face and shake her head. I could also see the blush rising in her cheeks. "And no, there's no _boy_ that I like." Fuck it. The way she said it; the blush meant there was someone, and the way she said boy meant it wasn't one of the kids at school. How many other men did she know named Joe?

"Well." I swallowed nervously, pushing my plate away, suddenly not hungry anymore. At least not for food. Or anything legal. Talking about boys with Miley, remembering hearing her in the shower, the images of earlier this afternoon naked in my bathroom... It was all too much; my dick had no choice but to start to react to it all. "It's their loss." And another nail in my coffin. Jeez, if Mr. S. found out how I think about his daughter he'd slaughter me on the spot. "Any guy would be lucky to have you."

"Yeah?" Miley changed, becoming soft and sweet, hesitant in the way she asked that. Her blue eyes gazing at me inquisitively.

"_Any_ man." I confirmed, earning a shy smile.

* * *

**1) Oh, wow, I'm going to have to write faster at this rate :D You guys are awesome.  
2) Let me clarify a little more; there definitely will be scenes where they're intimate, probably not sex for a while considering she's only 15, but the story probably won't end the way you're expecting it to, or there might be interactions that you wouldn't expect.  
3) Chapter 11 is going to start Miley's point of view again; probably going with 5 hapters each at this point.  
4) Does anyone have a favourite part of the story so far? What is it? Why? What should there be more of?**

**9+ reviews please because you guys are s awesome I know you can do it because it took you less than 24 hours to it last time :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	11. Chapter 10

_**CHAPTER TEN**_

"Joe?" Miley hummed nervously. It was hours after dinner and we'd been playing board games by candle light because there wasn't really much else we could do. I'd found a radio and a station that worked and we'd found out that apparently there was a hurricane warning for the West coast, more specifically the L.A/Malibu area.

"Yeah, Babe?" She was laying on the couch now as we listened to the radio and I could tell she was sleepy.

"I don't still need to sleep with someone when there's a storm." I avoided pointing out that this was way past storm level. "But, will you sing to me? Daddy does when I can't sleep."

"Sure thing." I murmured. The candle light and the way she said Daddy made her appear so much younger than 15. "You want to go up to your room?" I offered.

"No." She denied, settling into the couch as I found my guitar... Her guitar. The guitar Miley had given me the day I left for college. I wondered if she'd recognise it as I sat down and turned the radio down a little.

"Anything in particular?" I asked, strumming the guitar idly as I sat on the floor near her head.

"Doesn't matter." She smiled softly at me as I settled on a tune. I don't know how long I sat on the floor playing the guitar that had once belonged to the girl on my couch and singing slow, lullaby love songs to her, but eventually her eyes drooped and slipped shut. I'd been watching her the whole time and she just looked so peaceful and untroubled in her sleep. The perfect image of purity and innocence. I set the guitar down and got up, carefully scooping Miley into my arms, as I did so she curled into me with a contented sound and her fingers clutched onto my shirt.

"Sleep tight." I murmured, setting Miley down on my bed; I'd take the couch for tonight, I didn't want to be too far away if she had a nightmare. Except when I put her down she didn't let go of my shirt. "Come on, Babe, let go." I cooed, trying to unclench her fists, but when I did her hand instead clenched around my wrist

"Stay." Miley mumbled sleepily and I hissed in a breath. "Please?" She was still mostly asleep, but she had a tight grip that refused to let my wrist go.

"Okay." I sighed, already cursing myself. Miley let go of my wrist and I pulled my shirt and jeans off so I was only in my boxer briefs whilst Miley was in a tank top and sweat pants after her shower earlier.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Joe." I heard a moan through my sleep addled brain. And I felt a wriggling in my arms, including a delectably seductive wiggle against my morning wood cock. "Mmm... Joey." Another moan and this time I was more awake; awake enough to recognise it as Miley's and to also remember that Miley was the one in my arms. I forced one sleepy eye open to peer around; Miley was in my arms with her back to my chest and her ass rubbing my dick. I glanced at the clock and groaned, it was barely two in the morning. I felt Miley's whole body stiffen at my noise, I didn't want to startle her and make her leave - despite the current time it was the best sleep I ever remember having - so I settled back into my pillow, holding her just a little tighter. Which is when I noticed the location of my hands.

Miley let out a low sound between a hiss and a moan when the fingers of my left hand squeezed around her _bare_ left breast. Jesus fuck! My right hand was more innocent, just on her stomach, but it's where I could feel her hands that made me almost pass out and orgasm in my boxer briefs simultaneously. Miley's hands were dipped under the waistband of her sweat pants, on her pussy her. Her tight little vagina. The treasure at the end of the rainbow.

I unconsciously hummed my erection into her backside and growled low in my chest. Now not only did I know she was masturbating thinking about me, but she was doing in my bed, when I'm here, in my arms.

"Joe?" Miley's whisper was soft and hesitant, hoping I was still asleep, but I couldn't help it.

"Shh." I moved my head next to hers and nipped at her earlobe lightly. Miley squeaked and froze, I could practically feel the mortification rolling off of her, fighting with the arousal I knew she felt. "It's okay." I assured, my right hand on her stomach moving down and joining hers under the waistband of her sweats.

"What are-?" Miley started again, before cutting it off with a moan when my hand nudged hers away.

"Oh, fuck." I swore softly, my fingers feeling the outer lips of her vagina, slick and hot with her arousal. I massaged up and down, my fingers slipping into her depths more and more each time.

"Joe." She gasped when I found her clit. I rubbed her clit in slow circles as I nibbled my way from her earlobe to her neck, marvelling in every taste of her I got. "Joe." This time it was more of a warning as I felt her legs start to quiver and her belly tense, arching ever so slight into my hand at her pussy and on her breast. I massaged her breast for a second before I moved it and focussed more resolutely on her nipple, rolling the hardened peak between my thumb and forefinger, earning moans from her that only made my dick harder against her ass.

At the warning signs of her orgasm I stopped my ministrations on her clit and kissed her neck lightly. Her pulse was racing under my lips and I could feel every motion as she whined low and deep, begging for the release I'd just denied her.

"Just relax, Babe." I spoke huskily, my fingers moving back between her lips. Up and down my fingers roamed, brushing over her clit once, twice, three times before I gave in to her whimpers and eased my forefinger inside her. "Shit." I cursed, feeling how hot and wet and _tight_ she was. A virgin no doubt. I was probably the first man to touch her here. The thought turned me on even more and I started moving my finger inside her. I moved my finger slowly, not wanting to hurt her and not knowing what pace she liked. I curved my finger in search of that illusive spot inside of her as I moved my finger in and out of her.

"Ah..." Miley let out breathy moan and I knew I'd found that special spot. I continued to move my finger in and out of her tight, wet little vagina slowly, being sure to touch that sot at every possible chance, and I started my thumb on her clit again, rubbing in slow torturous circles. "More." Miley whimpered and I growled lowly, biting harshly on her shoulder unintentionally. Miley hissed and I added a second finger inside her hot wetness whilst simultaneously humping her ass. Except it wasn't giving me the friction I wanted and she seemed to sense that as she reached behind her, her small little hand grazed my painfully hard dick through my boxer briefs. I bit again and Miley pushed my boxer briefs down, letting my boner spring free of its confines. Miley stroked it once, twice, three times before positioning it and I realised I was between her ass cheeks, slick with the wetness of her arousal and pending orgasm. I thrust against her ass and moaned as my dick moved between her thighs. Miley squeezed her thighs together and I felt my eyes roll back a little. This was probably as close as I'd ever get to fucking her and I wanted to last long enough to at least giver her her much deserved orgasm.

"Cum." I commanded, pressing roughly against her clit and rubbing faster. I moved my fingers inside her faster, feeling the walls of her vagina flutter around them. I tugged at her nipple and lapped my tongue over the spot I'd bitten her too roughly.

"Oh, Joe." I knew she was close again, the way she quivered and her belly tensed, the way her hand flew to my wrist and her nails dug in, not letting me stop this time. But, I wasn't going to stop this time, I wanted her to cum. "Joe." Another warning moan escaped her lips, almost a begging sounded. My fingers inside her slick heat found that special spot, my thumb crushed against her clit, I bit a little more gently against her shoulder, I teased her nipple one last time and I felt her whole body tense and unravel at the same time. I moved my fingers and thumb at her pussy slowly, moving against all the right spots as I milked her orgasm, prolonging it as long as possible. "Ohhh..." Was the only sound Miley seemed capable of as she came back from her orgasm high, the walls of her vagina returning to a soft flutter as her juices spilled out, coating my hand. I could smell the sweet fragrance all around me as Miley settled like a sated little kitten still in my arms whilst I thrust between her thighs, selfishly seeking my own release.

"Miley." I growled lowly, possessive, as I felt my balls tingle and my cock throb the closer I got until I ultimately exploded in what I was sure was the best orgasm of my life. "Fuck." I grunted, not having the energy to move any more.

"Hmm." Miley hummed, nestling into my arms and almost purring as I held her.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

When I woke up again it was to an empty bed and cold sheets telling me Miley had left a while ago. Then I remembered that Holy shit, I just groped Miley, I practically finger fucked her into a purring little kitten last night. WHat do I mean practically, I _did_ finger fuck her last night. And now she was gone from my bed and I was left with only the scent of her orgasm on my hand and sheets as proof that it actually happened. I sat up bolt right and looked around in a panic. It was morning, I could tell that much, but the storm was still raging outside, and the power didn't appear to be back on either.

"Thank God!" I let out a relieved breath when I heard the shower on in the bathroom behind me which Miley hadn't run away. Now I just had until she got out to figure out how to apologise for fingering her like a horny predator last night. I sighed and got out of bed, tucking my dick into my boxer briefs where it was still hanging out. The sheets were strewn across the foot of the bed and the floor as I got up and looked around. What the Hell am I supposed to do? I went to the kitchen and contemplated my choices; I could try for coffee without power, but coffee didn't seem strong enough for this morning. Which is where my bottle of Johnnie Walker Blue Label came into play. I plopped myself on a kitchen stool with a tumbler and my best whiskey. Fuck, I am so screwed. I molested Miley. A 15-year-old. My 15-year-old student. I poured three fingers and promptly downed the whole thing in one gulp. My $200 Whiskey had never been opened until this morning. I poured another couple of fingers and contemplated them; Dad gave me this when I graduated college, but I doubt he meant for me to drink it after fingering my 15-_fucking_-year-old student.

The shower switched off and I groaned, downing the second glass.

"What are doing?" I jumped at the sound of her voice. I'd been sitting, staring at the whisker, contemplating a third tumbler of the amber liquid.

"Miley-" I started, what do I say? Sorry for molesting you?

"I check the radio, school wasn't cancelled, you should get ready." She cut me off, acting as if last night never happened. Did it happen? Or was it just my imagination? I could've sworn it happened, but Miley wouldn't be acting all _normal_ if it did, would she?

"About last night-" I started again, not quite sure where to go, but knowing I needed to apologise.

"We've got to leave in the next ten minutes." Miley cut over me again and I was stunned. Did I just dream that whole encounter last night? But, the rosy pink blush on Miley's cheeks told me I was right.

"Listen, Miley-" I was desperate, I couldn't just let her let this go. This was a serious matter.

"You shower, I'll get you some cereal." Miley commanded, picking up my arm and pushing me lightly to the bathroom. What the Hell?

I stumbled through a quick shower, cursing and swearing at myself the entire time until I go out, feeling no better than when I got in and shaved. I felt haunted and disgusting. What had I done? By the time I got out of the bathroom ten minutes later and found myself some clothes to wear to school Miley was sitting at the kitchen counter finishing her cereal with an extra bowl next to her for me. Did I wake up in an alternate reality or something?

"Miley." I caught her attention, feeling guilt and disgust creep up on me. I was never supposed to act on my feelings, I was supposed to get through this week and then hopefully stop all the awkward encounters we seemed to be getting into with each other, then my feeling would go away altogether. Miley looked up at me with her big blue eyes, her cheeks blazing red, and her fingers couldn't seem to sit still. "I'm sorry, Miley." I finally told her, looking straight into her blue eyes that seemed so hypnotizing. "I'm sorry about last night, it was wrong on so many levels and I am so disgusted with myself for what I did to you." I saw hurt flash in Miley's eyes, but she looked away.

"I'll wait in the car." She choked out, not looking at me as she got up, grabbed her school bag and left in record speed. I didn't see much, but as she slammed the door behind her I saw the sparkle of a tear on her cheek. Fuck, fuck fuck! I made her cry. What the Hell is wrong with me?

I stared at the breakfast she'd set out for me, but I couldn't stomach it, I guess my breakfast this morning was two tumblers of Johnnie Walker Blue. I sighed sadly and gather up all my paperwork for school and dragged myself out of my apartment. I caught a glimpse of myself in the mirror by the door and I winced, I looked like Hell this morning. I felt like Hell. I felt like a monster.

* * *

**1) Sexy times and the aftermath.  
2) More of the aftermath coming up in Miley's point of view.  
3) This is where the story starts getting a bit more heavy...  
4) I'll try to clarify one last time and if it doesn't work then I give up:  
-Miley and Joe will have intimate moments (see above). They will not be having sex when Miley is 15. The issue of the 'legality' of the situation will come in to play. Things will most likely be happening at school.**

**I (insert heart shaped emoticon) all of you guys who review; just for the last chapter I asked for 9 and got 13.  
PrincessJ1997, Joleylover13 (please tell me you're not actually 13 and reading this?) Guest 1, Lifesaclimb11 (once again, please tell me you're not 11-years-old.) Guest 2, Jonassmiler, Taylah, Guest 3, Guest 4, Harmony, Guest 5, SuJu 4 Life (I love how you've been with me for a long time, you're one of my favourites for always reviewing and sticking with me :D) and last but not least Guest 6. :D**

**Let's see how we can do?... 10+ reviews for this chapter?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	12. Chapter 11

_**CHAPTER ELEVEN**_

I tried to hold my tears in until the door was closed behind me, but I couldn't help it as I felt one fall when he could still see me. In the stairwell I let myself sob. Yes, I knew what happened was wrong. I knew it when I woke up at quarter to two this morning and I could feel his erection pressed firmly against my butt, I knew it when I couldn't help my and I let my hands slip under the waistband of my sweatpants. I knew it when I felt Joe wake up behind me, around me, and he took over, his hands touching me in ways I'd never been touched, making me feel like I'd never felt before, giving me the best orgasm I was sure I'd ever receive.

When I woke up for the second time this morning I'd had a minor - more like major - panic attack about what happened, but if he did it too, that meant he wanted it, right? It meant he felt the same way about me. So if I acted normal, then it would be normal, and if it was normal then we could do it again, we could explore it further, I could tell him how I felt.

But then he said he was disgusted. I disgusted him. It made me feel sick and humiliated and I had to get out of there as soon as possible. Now I sat in the passenger seat of his old Mercedes convertible crying to myself and berating myself for being so stupid. He's 23, what would he want with a 15-year-old? He could have any woman he wanted with just a smirk. And I'd humiliated myself and thrown myself at him last night like a desperate whore. I saw the door to the stairs open and Joe came into the garage. The look of pure disgust on his face only made me more upset, but I forced myself to stop crying and wiped my eyes.

I couldn't look at him when he got in and he just stared at me. I felt like curling up in a ball and dying. He sighed and started the car before starting the drive to school, going slower than usual because of the storm. Honestly, according to the radio there was a hurricane coming - a big one by the sound of it and the current storm - and the couldn't even cancel school? Then again at least at school I could get away from Joe Lucas so he wouldn't be so disgusted in me.

"Miley-" Joe tried to speak when he parked the car, but I couldn't hear it again so I flew out of the car and ran into the school building. Great start to the day. Not. The only thing worse would be if I had Math first up, but luckily that's only Monday and Tuesday, I don't think I could handle the humiliation of seeing him again so soon.

"Hey, Miley." Lilly greeted brightly, already at my locker.

"Hey, Lil." I tried to force a weak smile. But, I just couldn't do it.

"You okay?" She furrowed her brow.

"Yeah, I'm fine." I finally forced the smile, hoping it didn't look like a grimace. "Just the storm."

"I know right?" She rolled her green eyes. "You'd think they'd let us off school with a hurricane on the way."

"Yeah." I hummed, but I don't think I could survive if school had been cancelled today. Today I only had to spend an hour around him and that's with a room full of other kids. At his apartment there would be just me and him and the overwhelming humiliation. "See you at lunch." I mumbled when the bell rang.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Mister Lucas is acting weird." Lilly commented during lunch. I flushed and looked down, trying not to act different, but I felt the tears well in my eyes.

"How so?" I choked out.

"I don't know, weird." Lilly shrugged, picking at her macaroni. "Like, angry or something." Great, he was not only disgusted, but angry as well. Now I really wasn't looking forward to Math, actually I was dreading it from the first mention of disgust. How could I be so stupid to think he might actually feel something for me? "It was totally weird, and he yelled at Ashley to get out of her seat, which he assigned to her."

"Where does she sit?" I asked curiously, hoping it wasn't second from the door at the front because I really didn't want to face his wrath and draw his attention to me any more than needed.

"Front row, second from the door." She shrugged, like it didn't matter, like it didn't mean that I was the reason for Joe being so out of whack.

"Great." I breathed and Lilly raised an eyebrow. "That's my seat." I muttered reluctantly and she made a sympathetic face. "See you after school?"

"Sure, see you." Lilly smiled, back to her bubbly self as we parted ways when the bell rang.

"If you're not in your seat in the next fifteen seconds you get detention." Mr. Lucas announced as soon as the final bell rang. I kept my head down and heard murmurs of confusion from everyone. "And do it quietly, this is a classroom, not a playground." He snapped, turning around from the whiteboard. "What, Miss Addison?" Mr. Lucas ground out when Amber raised her hand hesitantly. So far this year Math class had been really laid back, sure we'd been learning, but Mr. Lucas somehow made it feel like we were just hanging out.

"Are you okay, Mister Lucas?" She asked nervously and I winced, that seemed like the wrong thing to say. Instead of answering Mr. Lucas turned away again and started writing on the board. This was all my fault; I made Joe disgusted and now he was taking it out on everyone. I couldn't stay there, I couldn't just sit in Math class and pretend nothing happened.

"Fuck it!" I heard Mr. Lucas yell followed by a thump and another curse as I fled his classroom. I just got up and left without saying anything, I couldn't just stay there, I disgusted him. How was I even going to go back to his apartment this afternoon? I could feel eyes on me, but I couldn't look back as I ran. I wish I could just escape the school altogether, but the storm was too heavy.

I found myself in the abandoned music room near the back of the school and I just broke down. Again. He said he was disgusted with what he did to me. I disgusted him. I tried to act normal this morning, I'd woken up feeling like I was living on a cloud, then realisation had set it and I'd panicked; Joe was still asleep, holding me tightly and looking so perfect with a half smile on his lips. I'd almost had a full on panic attack in the shower, but it couldn't stop the way I felt, the way his brown eyes sparkled when he smiled and it made my heart skip, or the way we flirted so carelessly even when it was so wrong and people could have heard us, or the way I felt safe and secure around him, like nothing could ever hurt me. I thought he felt the same because he flirted back, he came to me with help for the band he wanted to start, he called me Babe and Baby when no-one else way around.

In the shower I'd decided to act like it was normal, not make a big deal out of so I wouldn't freak him out, but it didn't matter.

I didn't bother leaving the music room when the bell for the end of class ran, or the start of a new class; I just stayed in the music room, skipping the rest of the day being miserable. How was I going to face Joe after school? How was I going to go back to his apartment and have to live with him for another three days when it was clear that he was disgusted by me and what we'd done. If I could have just controlled myself this morning I wouldn't be in this mess, but I was the idiot who had decided to masturbate in my teachers arms, in his bed. Stupid idiot!

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

By the time school finished my tears had dried up and I was sitting at the decrepit old piano, hunched over and contemplating my options. I didn't have any options; I had to go back to Joe's apartment with him, I had to face him. I couldn't bring myself to leave.

"Miley." I don't know how long I'd been here; hours since Math, but it could have been only minutes since school ended, or longer. Maybe I'd been in here days, but I didn't care. "Can we talk?"

"I think you said enough this morning." I got up and walked past Mr. Lucas, not looking at him, I couldn't stand it.

"I never meant to upset you." I tried to ignore him, he was too pure hearted to intentionally hurt me, but that doesn't mean he didn't. It hurt to find out the guy I like, the guy I could possibly love, was disgusted by me.

"Can we just go?" I mumbled dully, keeping my head down as I headed towards the start of the school and out to his car. I didn't even care about the storm, or the way the rain seeped through my clothes and down to my skin, chilling me to the bone. Joe got into the drivers seat and I could feel him staring at me for one long minute before he sighed and started the car.

"You should shower." Joe muttered when we walked into his apartment after a long, silent, stale drive. I nodded mutely and dropped my bag on the floor by the door, heading up to my room to get some dry clothes before making my way to the bathroom. As I passed Joe was sitting on his bed with his head hung, looking like someone had just run over his puppy. Repeatedly. About two minutes into my shower just standing there dully, contemplating never leaving, when I heard the crash. First a crash, then several more, then the sound of gut wrenching pain that could only have come from Joe. I switched the shower off and hurried to dry and get dressed; he may be the last person I wanted to see right now, but I couldn't just ignore it if he was injured.

"Mister Lucas?" I asked hesitantly, peeking out of the bathroom. Joe was standing in the middle of the studio apartment and I could help but gasp at the sight that greeted me. A smashed vase with the plastic flowers scattered around it, a smashed cup that must have been thrown against a wall, various other pieces crockery lying broken across the apartment. And Joe was standing in the middle of it all breathing heavily and blood dripping from his hand. "Oh, my God!" I ran over to him and all the tension seemed to disappear when I held his hand to inspect it. "We've got to clean this." I told him, dragging him to the kitchen counter, putting aside my humiliation in favour of stopping him from getting an infection.

"I'm sorry." Joe sat on the stool, hunched over again. "I don't know what I said that upset you, but I'm sorry." I unconsciously gripped his injured hand tighter, earning a hiss of pain that gave me a sick sense of satisfaction. He didn't know? Like he didn't just say this morning that I disgust him? I got up without a word, not willing to give into my tears and emotions again, and went to find the first aid kit I knew I'd unpacked weeks ago in his bathroom. "And I'm sorry about last night, I know I fucked up, but please, talk to me?" He was almost begging when I came back. I lit a couple of candles for more light and bit my lip to keep my emotions in. I would not cry in front of him. Again. I was a little less than gentle as I cleaned the cut with antiseptic. "Miley, _please_ say something?" Joe pleaded, but I kept my eyes down resolutely. "Fuck." He swore when I pressed the antiseptic to his cut again, tearing his hand away from me.

"Give me your hand." I held mine out, but I refused to look at him, it was a wonder I could keep my voice even.

"Tell me what I said wrong this morning that you've been avoiding me all day." Joe demanded, keeping his hand close to him. "We need to talk about what happened, Miley, it was wrong. _Illegal_. Do you realise if anyone found I'd be face federal charges?"

"Don't worry." I rolled my eyes, giving in. "I won't tell anyone that you lowered your standards enough from cheap bar whores to do something like that with **disgusting** little Miley Stewart." I snapped, getting up, he could clean his own cut. "And I'll stay out of your from now on, here and at school, so I don't have to _disgust_ you any more than I already have."

* * *

**1) So there, you have it, the aftermath in Miley's point of view. It's amazing what a little misconception can lead to, isn't it?  
2) To anyone still holding out feeble hope for Camp Rock Year Three chapter 10, I am still working on. I'm getting there, slowly But, it's going to happen.  
3) I looked it up; the legal age of consent in California is 18. With extra penalties if the minor is 15 or under Plus extra penalties of the offender is 21 or over. Not to mention the 'position of trust' thing because Joe is the teacher...  
4) miley's boo, jonasmiler, Gues 1, Guest 2, TiffMaxwell14 (I feel the need to make sure you're not actually 14), Guest 3, Harmony, Guest 4, SuJu 4 Life, CrossWiresInMyHead23 (no need to check your email all day, here's another update), PrincessJ1997 and lifesaclimb11.  
You guys are responsible for this chapter being here right now 'cause you reviewed and reviews are like little hugs I can keep coming back to reading that help me to write :D**

**10+ reviews for this admittedly bory chapter.**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	13. Chapter 12

_**CHAPTER TWELVE**_

"Shit." I heard behind me after I slammed the door. "Miley." His footsteps were heavy as they bounded up the stairs. "Miley, open the door." Instead of complying I sat in the corner, staring at it. Why couldn't he just leave me alone? "Damn it, Miley." He growled out and at the gap between the door and the floor I saw blood fall. Joe's blood. No matter how I felt at the moment, I couldn't in good conscience let him just bleed.

"It isn't locked." I spoke from my corner, barely more than a whisper.

"Oh." I heard before the door swung open and I was faced with a sheepish looking Joe Lucas.

"There's no lock on that door." Or I would have locked it and not come out until Dad and Jackson got back from San Diego.

"Miley." Joe's voice was soft and pleading. As if he cared, hearing him speak like that made it impossible to look at him. "Miley, I wasn't disgusted with you." I just wanted to get away from here, I'd had enough rejection for one day. For a lifetime. "You're not disgusting, Miley, you're beautiful." He knelt in front of me and tilted my chin delicately with one finger so I had no choice but to look at him. It was almost pitch black in this corner, but I still managed to see the intensity in his brown eyes. "You're gorgeous, Miley, no man could ever be disgusted by you, least of all me." I turned away and closed my eyes. Joe sighed sadly, but I couldn't let my emotions for him win again; that's what got me here, my emotions and hormones - mainly hormones - when I'd woken up in his arms at quarter to two this morning. "Are you going to listen to me or ignore me forever?" I refused to open my eyes because I knew I'd cry again if I did. "Fine." He breathed out, sitting down and through th darkness I saw him take his top off and secure it around his cut hand. I should have bandaged that before I snapped, I thought idly. "I'll just sit here until you can ignore me." Joe decided and I winced. Great. Not.

Stuck in a dark room during a storm and the only way out was through Joe Lucas; either confront him or stay in the room with him. God, I wish there was a third option. I could see lightning flash through the one window in the room and I jumped when it was followed quickly by thunder. I don't know why, lightning never scared me, the rain didn't scare me, it was the thunder.

"It's three in the afternoon, at least come downstairs and not sit up here in the dark with nothing to do." Joe tried to entice me. "Come on, I'll see if the gas works and make you some cocoa... You can even do your homework if you want. But, you're terrified of thunder storms and being up here in the dark doing nothing isn't going to help." I could feel my resolve slipping, and with it, my tears. If I went down there he'd start again, he'd try and let me down easy, as if I didn't already know what he thought of me; disgusting. He'd said it himself this morning, he was disgust by what he'd done with me. "Well, I'm going to go downstairs and make cocoa. You can keep ignoring me if you want, but I just don't want you to be scared." With that he got up and left, leaving the room cold and empty. Thank God. I let the tears slip, falling; why couldn't I fall for a nice, normal boy? One that was actually a boy, my age, not my Math teacher who was disgusted by me. A boy who might actually like me back.

I heard Joe curse downstairs and hit something, I winced, why couldn't I just stay away? I got up with a sigh and wiped my tears until my face was dry, but I was sure my eyes would be red. After about two minutes thunder rumbled loudly, seemingly all around me, and I ran downstairs, at least there was light there. There was also Joe Lucas there. Joe was at the stove, turns out the gas was working by the sight of the flickering blue flames.

"Hey." Joe forced a smile, but I couldn't look at him, instead looking at the destruction he'd caused. "Cocoa is almost done." His voice was so soft and caring, as if he actually cared. Instead of answering I went to the laundry room where I knew the broom was and started to clean up the shards scattered across the floor. "You don't have to do that. I made it, I'll clean it up." I gripped the broom tighter, why couldn't he just stop talking? Stop being so caring. Stop destroying my heart with every word he spoke. "You got all your homework right last night before the power went out." He said conversationally. "So, I guess I owe you an explanation." I threw the pieces of glass and china and porcelain in the bin.

"I'm going to do my homework." I forced out in a hoarse whisper, maybe one day I'd be able to be normal with Joe, maybe one day it wouldn't hurt to look at him or think about him and know what he thought about me. But, today wasn't that day. I picked a candle and sat at the coffee table, I needed something to distract me; from the storm and from Joe. I'd been staring at my history paper for a full five minutes when I felt his presence and he set a cup of cocoa next to me.

"Miley." Joe let out a breath. He was more than next to me, he was right behind me, I could feel his breath against the back of my head. I stiffened when he touched me, his hands on my shoulders. "You have no idea, Baby." How could he call me Baby after saying I disgust him? "I turned down the record deal 'cause my Dad is a jackass." He didn't move away from me. "We were all set to take it, didn't even need to think about it, but Mom called me the day after we were offered the deal, she ws crying." He breathed low and slow. "Dad left her, he just up and left with his twenty-two-year-old secretary. Apparently she was pregnant and Dad said he didn't love Mom anymore." I winced, that must have been horrible for Mrs. Lucas. "Mom needed me, I couldn't just leave her; Kevin barely comes home, Nick was going away to college this year, and Frankie's just a kid, I needed to be here for her." He sighed and I completely froze when I felt his lips on the back of my head. "She'd never ask, she's too selfless for that, but I knew I had to be close, I go see her everyday after school... Well, when there's not a hurricane and every weekend, and I do things with Frankie." I felt him sit back and I relaxed a fraction. "She needed me, and the band may have hated me for it, but I'd never abandon her like Dad did." He scoffed a little. "The only thing I've heard from Dad since was when he sent me a bottle of whiskey for graduation, with an invitation to his next wedding." Joe muttered bitterly.

"You're a good son." I couldn't help but say.

"Yeah, well, I make up for it by being a complete monster who molests his students."

"What are you talking about?" I turned to him, I couldn't ignore something like that. No matter how much I was hurt.

"That's what I am, Miley, I molested you." He winced at his own words. "You're fifteen, I'm twenty-three, what I did was molest you when you were a scared, vulnerable girl who I was supposed to take care of."

"You didn't do anything I didn't want." I argued, flushing as I said it. This isn't a conversation I thought I would ever have with anyone. "I wasn't scared or vulnerable, I started it, I was the one touching myself in your bed."

"You shouldn't have been in my bed in the first place. Or I shouldn't have... We shouldn't have been in the same bed. It's _illegal_, Miley." Joe said desperately. "I shouldn't have let myself be ruled by feelings I shouldn't even have for you."

"You have feelings for me?" I couldn't help the hope that sparked in me. Joe did a double take and stared at me through the candle light for a moment before he sighed.

"It's wrong and illegal in so many ways, Miley, how I feel doesn't matter." Even as he said it he reached up and brushed a lock of hair behind my ear. "But, you need to know, I could never be disgusted by you. I'm disgusted with myself, for letting myself do that to you, for taking advantage of you."

"But, you didn't take advantage of me." I insisted, couldn't he tell that I wanted it?

"Yes, I did." Joe insisted right back, looking frustrated. "I'm supposed to be taking care of you, not finger fucking you in my bed during a storm when I know you're scared."

"I wasn't scared. You think if I was scared I would have been touching myself like that? I wanted it, Joe, I wanted _you_, and you gave me what I wanted." I reached for him and stroked his stubbly cheek, smiling when he closed his eyes and leaned into my touch.

"Look." Joe opened his eyes and pulled away. "I'll be professional, nothing like that will happen again, it _can't_ happen again." I felt a painful thud in my chest. "When you go back to your Dad and brother it'll go away. The feelings I have for you, the infatuation you make me feel, it'll stop." Another painful thud. "But, **please** don't think you're disgusting, or that you could ever disgust anyone. Nothing could be further from the truth. Half the things I've done in the last month have bordered on illegal because I can't stay away from you, but it has to stop. I can't keep feeling this way, and you... I can't hurt you." I started to lean in, I wanted to kiss him. If I kissed him he'd see how I felt, how right it felt between us. But as I got closer Joe cupped my face and turned his head, stopping my lips when they were mere centimetres from his. "I can't, Miley." He sighed sadly, brushing his thumb over my bottom lip. "God, I wish I could, but I can't." I felt my lip tremble. "At the end of the week you'll go back home, and none of this happened, okay?" He looked deep into my eyes. The candle light made the brown and gold in his eyes so much more intense. "Nothing in the last twenty-four hours... Nothing in the last month... Happened between us, okay? Trust me, it won't be easy to forget, but we have to."

"Why?" I frowned, feeling rejected all over again. He wasn't saying I was disgusting, be he still didn't want to be with me. "I can keep a secret, I won't tell anyone."

"Don't make this more difficult, Miley." Joe looked frustrated. "Go hang out with your friends, go on dates, get a boyfriend for all I care, but you and me can't happen." He clenched his fists slightly as his voice raised a little. "It just **can't**, Miley, and hanging onto thoughts like that are only going to hurt you. Get over me and any school girl romantic notion you have of me, and I'll just-I'll just treat you like any other student."

"I thought you said you didn't want to hurt me." I snapped, trying to will myself not to cry.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

I'd been hiding in my room with a couple of candles and my homework for the last four hours, despite Joe trying every half hour (at least) to get me out. Did he honestly expect me to be able to be around him right now? After he admitted he has feelings for me, but practically yelled at me that any ideas of us together would never be anything more than a silly little school girl fantasy. It's like giving a dog a bone and then yelling at it when he thinks he's allowed to chew it.

"Miley!" Joe tried again, I had my headphones in my ear and was trying to block everything out; Joe, the storm, Joe, the thunder, Joe. I'd already finished all my homework so now all I had was my music. "Come on, Miley, please come out?" I'd shoved a chair under the doorknob so he couldn't open it. As soon as he finished speaking there was a loud, sickening crash and then the storm seemed a whole lot closer.

"Joe?" I had to know if he was okay. I pushed the chair aside and when I opened the door Joe was leaning against the doorjam looking pained. But, behind Joe caught my attention more; the giant window that made up the entire right wall was broken shattered.

"The safest place is the bathroom." Joe yelled over the storm, but I was rooted to the spot. "Miley, come on, it's not safe here." He grabbed my hand and actually had to drag me into action. "Are you okay?" Joe turned to me as soon as the bathroom door was closer, locked, and chair placed at the doorknob just for good measure. "Miley?" He prompted when I didn't say anything.

"Fine." I finally got out, feeling shaky and pale. "I'm fine." I assured and he let out a relieved breath. "You have a piece of glass in your back." I told him why I was so out of it.

"What are you-?" Joe felt his back in confusion and looked honestly surprised to see blood on his hand. "Oh, shit. It must be from the window." I didn't need to know where it was from, I needed to know how to get it out. "Can you-?"

"How?" I spoke hoarsely, I swear I felt the whole building shake from the force of the storm and that did nothing to calm me.

"There's." Joe groaned and his fists clenched, I guess the pain was finally catching up to him. "The first aid kit." He gestured with a wince. I looked around the bathroom more closely and realised he must have been setting it up when I was in my room being petulant. Blankets, water, food, flashlights, first aid. Hell, he'd even brought his guitar in here. "You're gonna have to take it out."

* * *

**1) Imagine, being stuck in a room with Joe Jonas for an undetermind amount of time... Sounds like of my dreams ;)  
2) The next chapter will be continuing the hurricane and what happens when a rejected Miley and a conflicted and injured Joe are locked together.  
3) This chapter would have been up way earlier (I got the 10th review at 11:30 last night according my email) but I had to work first thing this morning and I only finished.  
4) You guys are amazing; 19 reviews in 1 day!**

**Deep breath!**

**lifesaclimb11, Loving Is My Game, TiffMaxwell14 (you still didn't say if you're 14 or not, should I be worried about the age of the people reading this?) Katie, PrincessJ1997, Mark J (I think you're the first one that I know for sure is a guy) MICAxheartsxYOU, Guest 6 :P, Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, Jonasmiler, Guest 4, Guest 5, CorinaVanessa, Harmony, SuJu 4 Life x2... And finally; CrossWiresInMyHead23**

**Let's see how quick we can get this one to 11+ reviews?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	14. Chapter 13

_**CHAPTER THIRTEEN**_

"What?" I gasped at Joe.

"It's okay, Miles, you can do it." He assured me, sweet niblets, he's got a piece of glass in his back and he's comforting me. "You just gotta take the glass out, clean it, and bandage it. Just like the jellyfish stings." Except that wasn't an open wound, and the jellyfish weren't still attached. "Just grip it and pull." Joe grunted out as I finally started to scramble through the first aid box.

"Are you sure?" I worried, my hands were shaking so bad I wasn't even sure I could grab the thing without hurting Joe

"On three." Joe said instead, gripping the edge of the bathtub so tightly his knuckles turned white. "One." He counted through gritted teeth I bit my lip, I couldn't do this, it would hurt him and I couldn't knowingly hurt Joe. "Two." I squeaked and Joe yelped when I pulled on the wrong number and found a piece of glass about six inches long, three inches wide at the widest part, and covered at least two thirds in blood. Joe's blood. "Fuck, Miley, three. You were supposed to pull on three." Joe snapped.

"Sorry." I whimpered, my whole body trembling as I dropped the piece of the window, breaking it into three smaller pieces.

"Now you need to wipe it." Joe instructed, his breathing laboured and uneven. "And bandage it."

"O-okay." I nodded even though I was facing his back. Shakey hands picked up the antibacterial wipes. It wasn't a small cut by any means, but by the time I touched the wipe to it they were steady. I breathed out evenly and carefully cleaned the cut despite Joe's hissing and the way the muscles on his back kept contracting and quivering. "Almost done." I cooed, grabbing a towel and covering the cut as I found a giant band aid and some bandages. When the blood was mostly gone the band-aid barely covered the entire cut before I started wrapping the bandage around. Even as I did that I could see the blood seeping through. "Here." I handed him a little bottle of painkillers, in hindsight I should have given him the painkillers first.

"Damn that's gonna hurt in the morning." Joe winced, slumping down as he swallowed two painkillers dry. "Are you sure you're okay?" Sweet niblets, the man is injured with a three inch cut at least four inches deep in his shoulder blade and he wants to know if I'm okay?

"I'm fine." I rolled my eyes, wiping the blood off my hands and staining the towel I was using.

"I guess we're near, like, the wall of the hurricane." Joe guessed, sitting up more and leaning against the bathtub.

"Are you sure we're safe?" I worried, biting my lip. We were on the 15th floor of the building - Joe had the penthouse - one window (an entire wall) had already been completely destroyed and it felt like the whole building was shaking and trembling.

"As safe as we're gonna get." Joe shrugged one shoulder. "We're lucky there's no windows in here or we'd be sitting in with the washing machine and water heater." I sat back and couldn't help but tremble with the building; I'd never been in a storm this bad, let alone a hurricane, and Joe had already been injured from it. "Hey." Joe hissed as he moved, sitting next to me on the opposite wall. "We're going to be okay." I nodded mutely, hugging myself. "Even Professor Judgey is gonna be fine."

"Who?" I couldn't help but ask and Joe grinned, I guess he'd wanted to distract me. After everything today - **everything** - at least right now we weren't being awkward.

"Miss Miley Stewart, meet Professor Judgey Pants." He picked up a container I hadn't noticed before and I screamed when I found myself face to face with a spider.

"Ew, ew, ew, ew." I scrambled away and Joe laughed opening the counter, which only served to drive me further away.

"He's harmless, Miles." Joe grinned, letting the 8-legged monster crawl onto his hand. "Look at that innocent face."

"Innocent?" I scoffed, trying to get as far from that spider as possible. "It's freaking creepy." I insisted as the thing just stared at me. It just stared, watching, judging. I guess it was aptly named but seriously, who names a creepy spider Professor Judgey Pants? Joe Lucas apparently.

"Okay, okay." Joe rolled his eyes and put the spider back in its container. "Tough break, Professor, I guess she doesn't like you. Your loss, Miley's amazing."

"Keep that _thing_ away from me." I demanded as he put the lid back on and set the container on the bathroom counter.

"I won't let him hurt you, Princess." Joe grinned.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"You okay?" I eyed Joe warily, he didn't look like he was in pain, but he looked uncomfortable.

"Fine." Joe muttered, his voice strained.

"Are you sure?" I frowned, he kept shifting, like he couldn't find a comfortable way to sit.

"Yeah, I just-..." He didn't continued and his cheeks turned an adorable pink. God, he's cute.

"Just what?" I persisted, we'd been comfortable in the bathroom so far, both of us listening to my i-Pod, sitting close together so we could both hear it over the storm and I could feel body, warm and muscled against me.

"Nothing, just forget it." Joe denied, clearing his throat and looking away. He shifted again.

"Tell me, Joe." I insisted, worried. "Is it the cut? On your back, or your hand? Do you need more painkillers?" I reached for the bottle in the first aid kit.

"It's not anything like that." Joe shook his head, blushing darker. "I need to pee."

"Oh." Whatever I'd been expecting it wasn't that.

"Yeah." Joe cleared his throat awkwardly.

"I, uh, I can turn away." I offered, feeling my face heat up too.

"It's okay, I can hold it." Joe shook his head.

"For how long? We've been in here two hours and we haven't even reached the eye of the storm yet." I pointed out and he winced. "I'll turn around, you pee, that's it." I turned away and I could hear Joe fighting with himself for a minute before he gave in. I bit my lip when I heard his fly unzip. Sweet niblets, I'd felt that giant he kept in his pants. I heard Joe groan, a pleasured little sound that sent heat straight to my belly. I tried to think innocent thoughts like puppies and bunnies, anything to keep my mind off Joe Lucas and his penis. Then I heard a flush and another zip and I let out a breath of relief.

"It's, uh, it's okay, you can turn back." Joe muttered as he washed his hands. I don't know how, but we still had water.

"Sooo..." I started, exactly what is the protocol for this sort of thing?

"Yeah..." Joe rubbed the back of his neck and looked away, blushing.

"So on an awkward scale of extra large condoms to two o'clock this morning, where do you think this rates?" I asked conversationally and Joe grinned.

"I think somewhere around seeing each other naked." He provided, which only served to us both blush more. "If you wanna get some sleep I'm sure the tub is more comfortable than the floor." He offered.

"Yeah, right." I rolled my eyes. "I barely sleep through storms as it is and you think I could sleep through this?" I stretched my muscles, I'd been sitting on the floor for way too long. "Not in this lifetime, Buddy."

"You seemed to sleep pretty well last night." Joe pointed out with a smirk and I flushed. So we're allowed to stop pretending like that didn't happen in here? "I think I even heard you pur."

"I do not pur." I denied hotly and Joe laughed.

"You were purring like a little kitten with a ball of yarn." He teased, his eyes sparkling in the light of the torch.

"So what does that make you? The yarn?" I shot back defensively.

"Why? You want to roll around and play with me a little?" Oh, this was so heading down a dangerous path.

"More like bat you around with my kitty claws." I playfully bared my nails at him.

"Feisty." Joe growled, his eyes darkening a little. "Me-ow, Kitten." He licked his lips and end with drawing the bottom one between his lips and biting it for a second. "Come at me with those claws." He dared me, his voice deeper as he stared at me. "I'm all yours to play with, Babe." I couldn't control myself as I crawled across the small space between us and I found myself straddling him. I could feel the Bulge making appearance and it made me all kids of hot and bothered.

"You sure about that?" I challenged raking my nails down his muscled chest - he'd taken his shirt off since it was covered in blood and drenched from the storm - earning a low moan in response. "You sure you can handle it?"

"Trust me, Princess, I can handle anything you give me." Joe growled and i gasped when he thrust his jean-clad Bulge up to my heated pussy.

"Prove it." It only took two words. Two words and Joe Lucas' lips crushed against mine for the first time. Two whispered words and his strong arms were around me, his hands on my ass, holding me to him as his mouth dominated mine. Two words was all it took for me to moan at the feel and taste of my Math teachers tongue in mouth doing things I didn't even know was possible.

Joe kissed me, his lips hard and punishing, but soft and sweet at the same time. When I gasped at the electricity I felt from the contact he took the opportunity to push his tongue past my lips and into my mouth, touching every crevice he could find. My mind went blank when I felt his tongue against mine, when I tasted him; he tasted like nothing I could recognise, but it was pure Heaven. Like tasting the most sinfully perfect morsel in the Universe. He tasted like Joe. My hands fell harmlessly to his chest, feeling his muscles ripple with each movement he made, starting to slicken with sweat from the growing heat between us. I absently raked my nails down and Joe hissed, biting my bottom lip lightly in a way that I could only moan at. Joe's hands were on my ass, each hand gripping a cheek firmly through my jeans and holding me down on his deliciously large Bulge. Moving my hips in slow, but firm circles. The heat pooled in my vagina, I could feel my arousal growing, the wetness spreading. My hands trailed idly from his chest, brushing his nipples as they did and earning another hiss and lip bite, up to his face. I cupped his face to mine and felt his scratchy stubble under my fingertips as my tongue slid along with his. My first French kiss. He'd touched my bare breast and my vagina, he'd had his dick between my thighs before we'd even kissed. My fingers slid back, tangling in his short black hair.

Joe thrust up into my vagina, a low growl rumbling from deep in his chest sounding as he did. I could feel it more than hear it. His hands moved up from my ass and I let a low whine into his mouth, tugging at the ends of his hair desperately. In response Joe moved his hands down again except this time inside my jeans, his warm guitar-calloused hands touching every inch of my butt. He kept one hand there, moving me against his hard, large Bulge. God, that Bulge. The other hand moved around the front of my jeans, popping the button and sliding down the zipper deftly for better access.

I could feel Joe's Bulge throb through his jeans as his hand made it's way down further into mine. I couldn't help but tear my lips from his when his talented - oh so talented - fingers slipped into the heat of my vagina, first rubbing my clit in slow circles. Joe growled again, a commanding sound, and moved his hand from my butt to my head, forcing my mouth back to his, holding me firmly in place with a hand tangled through my hair. I gasped and moaned into his mouth simultaneously when he eased not one, but two fingers into the hot, wet opening of my vagina, his thumb pressing against my clit in rough circles.

I pulled at the ends of Joe's and scratched my nails down to his neck in warning, feeling the heat inside me start to reach its crescendo. He curved his fingers and rubbed them against a place inside me I didn't even know existed until him and pushed his Bulge up, thrusting against me wantonly. I tried to keep kissing him, I never wanted this to stop, but the more his fingers worked me the less coherent I became until I reached that crescendo. Letting a low, keening sound fall from my lips into Joe's mouth as I orgasmed. He kept moving his fingers, pressing my clit, thrusting his Bulge up against me. He kissed me harder, his teeth biting my bottom lip harshly as he pulled back and thudded his head against the wall as his thrusts slowed.

I was panting. Joe was panting. My orgasm had wet not only his fingers, but his whole hand, seeped through to my pants and jeans. Joe's Bulge was starting to soften, his orgasm reached as well as we just sat there, me in his lap and him against the wall, as we came down from our highs.

* * *

**1) That's one Hell of a kiss!  
2) Yes, I know this storm is going on for a long time, but we will get back to school soon. I just wanted a little time with them away from school to have a little turmoil and sexiness before the real risky part starts.  
3) Is there anything in particular anyone wants to happen in this story? I'm open to all ideas.  
4) Can anyone actually imagine sweet and shy looking Joe from JONAS L.A (don't know I mentioned that's the image of him I'm using) bing this dominating and forceful?  
5) Can any of you AMAZING readers make me a poster for this story, I tried to, but it just looked horrible and I refuse to revisit that so, I'm asking you guys :D**

**joleylover13 (I think I'd like for the average of readers of this to be, I don't know, 16 and up, 15 at the youngest?), Alecks454, Mark J., Tiff Maxwell14, CorinaVanessa, Guest 1, MICAxheartsxYOU, Guest 2, PrincessJ1997, Guest 3, Guest 4, Harmony, SuJu 4 Life, makejoemine, Lemonecake and Jonasmiler... Thank-you ALL for your AMAZING reviews :D You guys make me happy.**

**12+ reviews please? Cause I know you love me *cutesie smile***

**Smiler For Joe!**


	15. Chapter 14

_**CHAPTER FOURTEEN**_

"Mmm." I moaned contentedly, settling on Joe's lap with his hand still in my panties. "You're good at that." For the second time in less than 24 hours Joe had used his fingers and his hand to reduce me to an orgasmed mess.

"Oh, Baby." Joe chuckled, the sound rumbling through me. I let out another contented sound and he chuckled again. "There's that hot little pur again, Kitten."

"Yeah?' I lifted my head off his shoulder lazily. "I didn't exactly hear you complaining about my kitty claws."

"I got a gorgeous girl in my lap post-orgasm. Who the Hell would complain about that?" Joe smirked, pulling his hand out of my panties.

"What are you-?" I started to ask when he brought his hand up to hi mouth.

"Mmm." Joe smirked at me with his eye as he moved one of his fingers into his mouth. He closed his eyes as he sucked his finger clean of my orgasm. "God, you're delicious." Joe moaned, opening his eyes again and offering me his other finger.

"Ew no." I scrunched my nose, but he just shrugged and put it in his own mouth. I definitely didn't want to taste it myself, but I couldn't explain why I found it so erotic to watch Joe lick his fingers clean.

"I want more." He growled and I trembled when he eyed me hungrily. He licked his lips and I felt a shiver run down my spine. "I never liked it before." Joe hummed, sitting up straighter and taking my compliant body with him. He started to move forward, gently laying me on the hard tiled floor. "I've done it before, but they were always disgusting." He made a face as he splayed me out on the tiles for his entertainment. "But, you." He growled, moving over me and bracing himself on his strong arms. "God, you're the best thing I've ever tasted. How is that possible when I can't stand the taste of other women?" Even as he spoke Joe tugged at my jeans, still unbuttoned from what could at the very least be described as a very explosive first kiss ten minutes ago. "You just smelled so good, I had to taste you." Joe seemed hypnotised, leaning down over me, his hands moving down to my hips before pushing my top up, his hands warm and gentle against my skin. He lowered his head, kissing my stomach lightly with his warm, open mouth, leaving my skin wet and tingling in his wake. Sweet niblets, I wish this didn't have to stop.

"Joe." I whined, knowing this wasn't going to end well because of whar I was about to do.

"Hmm... Baby." Joe moaned, nipping his teeth at my hip lightly. I was starting to think Joe was a bit of a biter. He almost drew blood when he bit my shoulder this morning.

"Joe, stop." I wanted it. I wanted it oh so bad because if Joe was that good with his hand to make me freaking _pur_ then I could only imagine what he could with his mouth. Joe froze, completely froze, not moving a single muscle. I think he might have actually stopped breathing. But, I wasn't ready; French kissing and hands was already so new to me, I wasn't ready for more than that, even with Joe Lucas.

"Shit." Joe cursed and in an instant I was cold and feeling rejected even though I'm the one that said stop. Joe was sitting on the other side of the bathroom, pale and staring at me with wide brown eyes. "Miley." He gripped his hair and pulled harshly, probably a lot harder than I'd pulled. "Miley, I'm so sorry. Oh, fuck, I'm sorry." Joe looked despaired.

"Joe." I suddenly felt uncomfortable with my shirt up and my jeans halfway down my thighs. I sat up and fixed my clothes before moving closer to him, but it seemed the closer I got the further away he tried to get, but there wasn't exactly anywhere he could go in here. "Joe, it's okay."

"It's not okay, Miley." Joe snapped, distraught. "I did it again. I'm not supposed to feel these things for you, let alone act on them. It's _illegal_."

"But, you felt that, Joe, it didn't feel wrong." I insisted, hoping this wouldn't be another repeat of... Well, of most of today. He'd given me two mind blowing orgasms inside of 24-hours and he seemed to shut down and go cold after each one. From scorching hot and heavy one minute to completely cold the next.

"Just because it feels right doesn't mean it's not wrong." Joe said angrily. "It's wrong, it's illegal, it can't happen, Miley." Why did I have not be ready for oral and say stop?

"How can this be wrong?" I reached for Joe's hand and held it to my face before sliding it down to my chest where he could feel my heart beating. "How can something this right that it happened twice in one day be wrong?"

"Try telling that to the judge at the sentencing hearing where I get twenty-five years in prison for molesting a minor." Joe glared, ripping his hand back and I felt small and like I was going to cry. "It is wrong, Miley, on so many levels. The first time shouldn't have happened, and certainly not the second, but it can't happen again."

"I won't tell anyone." I assured, but it didn't seem to sooth him like I'd hoped. "Not even Lilly or my Dad."

"Oh, shit, your Dad." Joe paled even more, I was actually concerned he might be bleeding again from how pale he was. "If he ever finds out he'll hunt me down and mount my head on the wall as a trophy."

"Dad isn't that dramatic." I rolled my eyes.

"Yes, he is." He argued, "that's exactly what he said when you were nine; that if anything happened to you, anything to put a hair out of place on your head, he'd hunt me down and mount my head on his wall." He looked as sick as I felt at the thought. "I like my head where it is." He put his hands to his neck as if to make sure it was still attached properly.

"Dad won't find out, Joe." I told him again. "No-one will. I won't tell, I swear."

"We don't know that for sure." Joe insisted, wide eyed and frightened. I never thought Joe Lucas could be afraid of anything. "It'd only take a slip of the tongue, Hell, even just looking at funny would arise suspicions and, fuck, you look so sexy right now." He ended in a growl, his beautiful brown eyes that hypnotised me dark and lusty. I blushed and looked down shyly. "Stupid, stupid, stupid." Joe hit his head back against the wall with each word when he realised what he'd said. "Sexual activity with a minor. Sexual activity with a minor fifteen or under. Sexual activity with a minor when the offender is twenty-one or over. Sexual activity with a minor when the offender is in a position of trust such as a teacher." This time each sentence was accompanied by hitting his head. "Sexual activity with a minor. Sexual activity with a minor fifteen or under. Sexual activity with a minor when the offender is twenty-one or over. Sexual activity with a minor when the offender is in a position of trust such as a teacher." He repeated over and over, as if it would keep him in line. But, each time he said, each offence he listed that he could be charge with just made me sick and made me want to hold him until all his troubles were gone. "Sexual activity with a m-"

"Stop." I begged when he started again. "Please, just stop."

"Hey." Joe's whole demeanor changed and he was at my side in an instant, his voice soft and soothing. "Don't cry, Miley." He reached up and wiped at the tears that had already fallen. "It's not your fault, don't cry, Baby."

"Stop." I sniffed, folding myself into his arms. Joe only hesitated for a second before he wrapped his strong arms around me, cocooning me in his warm, safe embrace. "Stop saying those **things**."

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

I woke up with mixed feelings. For one I was in Joe's arms still; happy, content. His whole presence seemed to surround me like a safety blanket; safe, warm, a little aroused. I woke up in a bathtub, half on op of Joe; kinda uncomfortable. The storm had seemed to either have passed or reached the eye; eery and scared. I whined a little and stretched my achy muscles. Sleeping in a bathtub - even with Joe as my full body pillow - was not comfortable. In an instant Joe's eyes were open and I let out a surprised yelp when he sat us both up.

"Sorry." Joe whispered, tucking a lock of hair behind my ear tenderly. He looked around, taking in our surroundings and the eerie silence. "We're in the eye." He told me without hesitation. "Since about ten minutes." I nodded and just stared at him. Once again we were faced with the morning after situation and this time we were both awake.

"How long was I asleep?" My voice was hoarse when I spoke. I don't remember falling asleep, I remember crying, and Joe holding me. I didn't even think it was possible to sleep in the middle of a hurricane. And that had to have been a bad one.

"Three hours." Joe answered after checking his watch and I felt my eyes widen; that meant the wall of the hurricane had lasted for five hours. He ran a hand through his messy hair and stretched with a groan. "I should see how bad the damage is." He decided, somehow managing to move me off his lap without actually moving me.

"Don't go." I shot up, wincing at the sudden movement of my stiff muscles.

"It's okay." Joe soothed, smiling weakly at me. "I'm just gonna check how bad the damage is; maybe see if we can get somewhere safer." He opened the bathroom door and the first thing we saw was... His bed. "Come on, Dude." He whined, groaning as he pushed it away, except it didn't budge. "This was a brand new bed." He pouted and I tried not to giggle, but it was so adorable the way he was whining. I stepped out of the tub and helped him push, both of us finally managing to move the bed just barely enough to see out.

"I think I could fit." I told him, biting my lip and eyeing the gap we'd created. It was only small, Joe definitely wouldn't get through it, but I was only small too.

"Hell no." Joe denied instantly, his eyes wide.

"Joe, you're not going to fit, and I can." I pointed out logically. I poked my head out, but barely got a look around before I yelped because Joe pulled me back in.

"You are not going out there alone." He scoffed and pulled me further into the bathroom for good measure.

"Well, you can't fit, so we're going to be stuck in here until someone comes looking _after_ the next storm, unless I go look." I tried to convince him, his face remained set.

"No." Joe denied firmly, "you are not going out there alone, it could be unsafe. Or what if the eye of the hurricane leaves before you get back?"

"Fine." I rolled my eyes. Never mind that those were my arguments and he was still going to go when it was me making them and him leaving. "So what do we do now?" I huffed petulantly.

"You should eat something." Joe decided after looking around the small bathroom for one awkward minute.

"I'm not hungry." I muttered and he rolled his eyes, going to the bo he'd put the food in.

"We've got leftover pasta, chips, bread, chunky peanut butter, cookies." He listed as he looked through the box. My stomach grumbled, reminding me I'd skipped dinner last night... Tonight? It looked at my watch, it was 1:03 AM. "C'mon, Miles, you need to eat."

"Fine." I pouted, plopping myself on the floor and Joe handed me a container with last nights pasta in it and a fork.

"Good girl." Joe praised with a triumphant grin when I emphatically speared a meatball and bit into it. "I should change the batteries in the torch." He murmured after a minute. "They're getting a bit dim."

"Aren't you gonna eat?" I asked as he reached for the torch. I squeaked when we were suddenly plunged into darkness and I heard clattering. It was scary, the storm was going to be coming back and we were in darkness and I could hear the sound of things clattering.

"It's okay, Babe." Joe soothed, switching the torch back on and I let out a relieved breath. "There we go, that's better." He was right, the batteries did need changing because it was a lot brighter now. "I won't let anything hurt you." He assured and I smiled, even after everything he was still sweet and caring.

"You gonna eat?" I asked after a moment of comfortable silence.

"I'm not hungry." Joe started to use the same line I used on him, but that didn't work for me. Instead of telling him to eat like he told me I just shoved the fork in his mouth with a meatball on the end. I giggled at the stunned look on his face.

"If I have to eat, so do you." I told him smugly.

"Fine." Joe rolled his eyes at me. "But, I can feed myself." He took the fork and speared some pasta from the container in my lap.

"Maybe." I shrugged, "but the look on your face was priceless." I giggled again, but it was cut abruptly short when Joe shoved the fork into my mouth this time.

"Hmm... You're right, it is funny." He snickered whilst I glared.

"Jerk." I accused childishly.

"Hey, you did it first." Joe defended, holding his hands up. "Don't dish what you can't take."

"Don't dish what you can't take." I mimicked before grabbing a piece of pasta and throwing it at him.

"Seriously?" He raised his eyebrows. "Did you seriously just throw pasta at me?"

"Maybe." I said coyly, batting my lashes.

"Yeah, well, maybe I'll do this." Before I could react Joe grabbed the container out of me hand and held it over my head.

"Hey." I squealed, ducking away, but everywhere I went Joe followed, laughing at my antics. "Stop it." I screamed when he finally cornered.

"What's my incentive?" Joe smirked down at me, holding the pasta just out of my reach.

"Anything." I giggled, trying to protect my hair and look at the same time.

"Anything is a very loaded offer." Joe warned, his eyes alight with mischief.

* * *

**1) Once again, yes I am aware that this is another storm chapter, but we'll get bak to school eventually.  
2) More flirting, and no MAJOR breakdown. :)  
3) Just a warning, I'm working all day tomorrow and the next day, so updates might be a little slow.  
4) No-one wanted to try and make me a poster for this story1? That makes me sad :(  
5) Just to elliminate confusion; right now in the story it's around 1 in the morning on Thursday. Miley and Joe started living together on Monday when her Dad and Jackson went to San Diego for his volleyball cometition, they'll probably be back on Saturday.**

**Alecks454, babygirlAshlee, MICAxheartsxYOU, Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, Lemonecake x2, Guest 4, Guest 5, Harmony, Jonasmiler, Guest 6, SuJu 4 Life (I've always wondered what that stands for?), lifesaclimb11, PrincessJ1997, CrossWiresInMyHeart23... You guys make me happy :D**

**12+ reviews for this... And a poster?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	16. Chapter 15

_**CHAPTER FIFTEEN**_

"Anything." I confirmed, biting my lip.

"Promise?" Joe growled out.

"Promise." I agreed.

"Seal it with a..." Joe licked his lips and I leaned up, pressing my lips to his lightly, giving him the opportunity to pull away. Of course I was in the corner, he'd backed me there, so of course he could pull away without even trying. But, either way, he didn't. "Kiss." The word hissed passed his lips when I sat back, blushing and biting my lip shyly.

"Anything." I said again. Joe put the container of pasta on the counter and stared at me for a moment. He stared at me, he licked his lips, and then they were on mine; soft and moist and persistent. It was a slow kiss, unlike our first which was fast and hot, this was slow and hot. I don't know how long it lasted, but eventually it desolved in his forehead against mine.

"God, I have to be crazy." Joe kept his eyes closed as he whispered. He kissed me again, slow but short. "This is so wrong, so _illegal_, but I can't stop." And then he kissed me again, parting his lips against mine and I felt his tongue against my mouth. I eagerly let him in and it felt like Heaven. "I want." Joe murmured when we parted for air. "I want for you to be three years older and not my student." He cupped my face and ra his thumb over my kiss-reddened lips.

"I turn sixteen soon." I reminded him, initially the countdown to my birthday had been for things like getting my license, now it meant I was only two years away from not being illegal to Joe.

"Fifty-one days." Joe hummed and my eyes widened as he stared at me with pained eyes. "You'll be sixteen in fifty-one days." Had he been counting down? Because of the connection between us? "But, it's not enough, you'll still be two years too young and you'll still be my Sophomore student." He licked his lips and sat back, I missed him so close to me, but not for long as tugged on my hand until I was in his lap and rested his chin on top of my head. "Seven-hundred and eighty-one days until you're eighteen." He held me tightly. "But, you'll still be my student for more than two hundred days after that." It seemed so long. "Around a thousand days until you graduate... That's how long I have to wait." A thousand days? The thought made me sick.

"I won't tell anyone." If it meant I didn't have to wait a thousand days I'd stop speaking altogether.

"You should get some more sleep." Joe shook his head and his voice lost the far off sound it had to it.

"I'm not tired." I denied, but I just felt him chuckle. Felt more than heard.

"If I don't get you to sleep now then I have no chance when we leave the eye." He pointed out, gently nudging me off his lap. I whined when he got up and went to shut the bathroom door again - how had we remained so untouched in here? - before he climbed back into thee bathtub. "Come on, Princess?" He wrapped me in a blanket like a small child and pulled me down on top of him in the same motion as he picked up the guitar. It was then that I saw for the first my name on the back. That was my guitar; the one I gave him when left for college when he was eighteen.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

When I woke up it was to sweltering heat. And humming. It took me a few minutes to wake and when I was awake enough to think coherently the humming had stopped; it had been Joe humming and stroking my hair absently We were in the bathtub and I was sandwiched between a heat, hot blanket, and Joe Lucas' hot body. Both figuratively and literally hot, I could feel his hard muscles under me, and his body heat was overwhelming.

"What's goin' on?" I asked sleepily, looking around. We were still in the bathroom, cuddled up in the bathtub. Though, the door looked splintered and water had started seeping under until there was now at least three inches of water on the tiled floor.

"The storm passed." Joe murmured, keeping me in the bathtub, laying between his legs. If only we were naked and had bubblebath, this could be so erotic. What am I saying? Joe doesn't need to be naked to make something erotic.

"When?" I yawned, he must have lulled me to sleep with his singing and guitar playing when we were in the eye of the storm. Joe lifted his wrist and sighed.

"Two and a half hours ago." He answered and my eyes widened. I'd slept through the whole second coming of the hurricane. "It's just past eight in the morning."

"Why didn't you wake me?" Had he been sitting here just watching me sleep for two and a half hours?

"Because?" Joe breathed out despondently. "If I woke you then we have to figure out a way out of here. If we leave here then..." I closed my eyes and hoped he wouldn't say it. "Then I'm your twenty-three year old teacher again and you're my fifteen-year-old student, and I can't hold you like this if you're my student." He did it, he said it. I winced at his words. How could words as common and innocent as teacher and student feel stabbing pains in my gut?

"Then, I'm still asleep." I decided, I could deal with the sweltering heat if it meant I could stay.

"No." Joe laughed harshly. "You're not, and I need to face the reality of how wrong this is." And we were back to cold Joe again, I didn't like cold Joe. He sat us up and got out from behind me. He shot me one sad look before he turned and opened the bathroom door, letting another two inches of water flood the room and splash against everything. The bed that had blocked our way when we were in the eye had been moved again, just enough for Joe to step out. I held in my sadness and forced myself out of the tub, following after him. "Great." Joe stood in the middle of the ruined apartment, holding a laptop. "This isn't even mine." He tilted it and water dripped out for a second before the whole thing just fell in half. It wasn't mine either which meant it had been dropped off by the friendly little hurricane that stopped by for a visit. Joe opened his front door causing the five inches of water in the main part of the apartment to start flooding out. "Hi, Mrs. Gunderson." Joe greeted, barely managing a grimace, let alone a smile. "Sorry, Mrs. Gunderson." He repeated in the same dull tone as I followed after him again; Mrs. Gunderson was an older lady who lived the floor under Joe's and she'd been starting to clean up when Joe's flood of water came and wash everything off the stairs she was halfway up. Including her.

"I found your computer." I told Joe after a minute of looking around the destruction. "Well, part of it." I amended, picking up the laptop screen that I only recognised as his because of the peeling stickers on the back.

"Well, that should make you happy." Joe commented, coming over.

"Why?" I scoffed, right about now the only thing that would make me happy would be being back in that bathtub with him.

"That had all my lesson plans and homework on it." I rolled my eyes and dropped the screen.

"Yeah, great." I mumbled sarcastically. "I get my heart broken, but I don't have to do any homework." I walked away from Joe and went to look at the rest of the damage.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Just tell me?" I requested. It was late Thursday night after the hurricane had long gone, leaving bright skies and destruction behind. Joe's Mom's had across the street from my house had fared really well, with only broken windows and minor damage. Our house on the other hand hadn't done so well on the ground floor since it was mostly glass. So Mrs. Lucas had offered to let us stay with her - after fussing over Joe and then me for a good ten minutes each. Sandy Lucas and Frankie were both asleep in their bedrooms with boards and plastic over the windows. Joe had his old room, and Mrs. Lucas had allocated me to Nick's, but both of us were still downstairs.

"Tell you what?" Joe looked honestly confused.

"If I was seven-hundred and eighty-one days older and not your student...?" 781, the number was burned into my memory.

"Does it matter?" Joe scoffed, looking away.

"It does to me." I whispered, feeling small and vulnerable.

"If you were seven-hundred and eighty-one days older and not my student..." He shook his head slightly, looking cynical. "I'd be a very happy man." He sighed and looked away for a second. "But, you're not, and I'm not, and even having this conversation could land me an interview with the police if anyone heard."

"So what happens now?" I asked, hopeful, but knowing I shouldn't be.

"Nothing." Joe stood up. "I get you back to your father, we forget this week ever happened, you go date guys your age, I go fuck women my age." He said it monotonously, like nothing more than counting to ten, but I couldn't help wince. Not that he saw because he'd turned away and was halfway up the stairs. "Miley." He stopped at the top and I could barely look at him without wanting to cry. After what we'd done how could he just throw it away and talk so careless about being intimate with other women? "I'll be knocking your door down in a thousand days." And there he goes again, making me all hopeful by saying things like that. In 1000 I'll be 18 and graduated high school which would mean Joe wouldn't be my teacher.

How could he tell me to forget about this week, and then say something like that? How could I forget this week when I had the promise of a thousand days from now reminding me. A thousand days; what if he felt differently in a thousand days? It seemed like so long away, over two years. What if he got a girlfriend? What if he fell in love with her and they got engaged? What if they got married and moved in together? He'd touch her like he touched me this week... Except he wouldn't have to feel bad or guilty about it. I suddenly felt sick and my hope at his statement wasn't there anymore. And I found myself hating a woman that didn't even exist yet. Why couldn't I have been born 781 days earlier?... Ugh, if I was already eighteen then I'd be Jackson's twin, it was bad enough I had to admit he was my brother, let alone sharing a birthday with him.

I felt a droplet hit my hand and I looked down in confusion. A warm little droplet of water was sliding down my hand to the table, but before it reached the wood another droplet fell and I realised I was crying.

I was crying because I realised, despite what he said about a thousand days... Joe had pushed me away again, he'd rejected me again. Despite the touching and the orgasms and the kissing, and all the sweet words Joe had rejected me again. How many rejections for the same man would it take before it completely broke me? Apparently the answer was two. I felt numb, like someone had hit me over the head with a mallet and I was still in the dizzy, incomprehensive stage before the pain hit. Joe had rejected me again. He said I was beautiful, he said he had feelings for me, he kissed me and held me and made me orgasm, but it didn't mean anything; he rejected me again. AGain. He did it once and on the exact same day I let him in enough to reject me again. How pathetic could I get?

First I throw myself at my Math teacher, and then when he rejected me, I let him sweet talk me enough to reject me again. Maybe I should just what he says and date someone my own age? At least then he wouldn't turn cold and say how wrong it is and list the charges he could be faced with every time we kiss. Except it's not that easy, I can't just forget Joe and date some other guy because it would be easier.

"Miley?" I was startled by the voice and I looked up to see Sandy Lucas smiling sadly at me. "It's okay, Sweetie." She hugged me. "You're safe now." And yet I'd felt safer during the hurricane, locked in a room with Joe. "Come on, Sweetie, let's get you into bed." I sniffled and nodded, letting her lead me up to Nick's old room. Which was right next to Joe's according to the plaque with his name on it in colorful letters that had clearly been there since he was a child. I didn't even both getting changed as I crawled into the bed and Sandy tucked me in. "You know, when you were little Joe just thought you were the cutest thing in the world." She smiled at me, as if that should make me feel better. Now all he seemed to do was send me so many mixed signals I wasn't even sure which was up anymore. "Now look at you, all grown up." She kissed my forehead in a way only a mother could. I supressed a bitter scoff, if I was all grown up then there wouldn't be a problem.

Let's face it, to Joe - who it really counts with - I'm still just a kid.

* * *

**1) Next starts Joe's point of view... And it's back to school!  
2) I just finished this now, so I hope you like it.  
3) Check out the poster I made at 2 this morning when I was meant to be sleeping. And give me your honest opinion on it.  
4) Sorry for the wait on this.  
5) Even sorrier for the wait on Camp Rock Year Three chapter 10. I swear I will finish it!**

**Mark J, Guest 1, Guest 2, Harmony, PrincessJ1997, SuJu 4 Life x2, Guest 3, Jonasmiler, Lemonecake, Joleylover13, Simar and lifesaclimb11. You guys have once again made the Awesome List! :D**

**12+ reviews please? Pretty please with a half naked Joe Jonas on top? (you choose which half is naked ;])**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	17. Chapter 16

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

Who the Hell decides to re-open a school four days after a hurricane? AAll schoolswere built as automatic shelters and safe places during natural disasters and epidemics so it wasn't hit too bad; mostly just the windows and classrooms on the outer parts of the school. But, still I did not want to have to drag my ass out of bed and teach four days after a hurricane, and telling the girl I love to basically see other guys. Because that's what I'd done, I told Miley to date guys her age, and that I'd fuck women my age. I know it had been wrong, but it was even more wrong to feel the way I did about Miley.

I'd laid in bed all night, listening to her cry after my Mom tucked her into bed, it haunted me. I'd made her cry. Again. How many times would I have to screw up? How many times would I have to make her cry before she realised I'm no good? And then I had to go and send her mixed signals by saying I'd be knocking down her door the day she graduates. I mean it's true, I've been counting down the days, but now I don't think she'd ever let it go, which I desperately needed her to do because otherwise I'd screw up againand do something like kiss her. Again.

Hmm... It's kind of funny that everything I shouldn't do with a student I found myself promising not to do with Miley _again_. After I already promised that the first time on Wednesday I went and not only fingered her again, but I added making out with her and intention to eating her hot little pussy to the equation. Eating other women out never appealed to me, sure I'd done with a couple of my past girlfriends, but it was only for their benefit, it did nothing to arouse me, and they taste horrible. I'd started thinking all the vagina jokes about smelling and tasting like fish were true. But, Miley... God, Miley smelled amazing, sweet and musky at the same time, justluring me into this fucked up web even more. I couldn't help but taste her and as soon as I had I wanted more.

I dropped my backback on the floor behind my new desk in my new classroom loser to the middle of the school, away from the damage and any windows. Great, now the first time I'd be seeing Miley since Saturday when her Dad and brother had raced back to make sure she was okay would be in a classroom full of other kids. She hadn't spoken a word to me since Thursday night, even going out of her way to not be in the same room as me without at least two other people there. Hell, even if she did let us be in the same room alone I don't even know what I could say to make it better. I won't wait 996 days for you? That'd only upset her more. I want you, but we can't be together? I'd said that enough and it only gave her mixed signals. Especially when I'd kiss her and then push her away.

The bell rang and I groaned, great. First class on Monday and I know I'd see Miley and have to act like last week hadn't happened. The Sophomore's started to file into the class silent and out of the corner of my eyes I saw some of them shoot me wary looks. I'd been angry on Wednesday during school; Miley refused to talk to me after she ran out of my apartment crying. I'd snapped at everyone who sat in her chair, and I just couldn't handle it when it was her turn in my class. After she left I'd hit the whiteboard so hard I'd actually left a sizable dent. I knew where she went, the music room, but I couldn't follow her with everyone just staring at me, and I knew she wanted to be alone.

"Okay." I sighed, how could I face Miley and the rest of the class - mainly Miley - and say sorry for my mixed signals. How could I make Miley understand that I wasn't any good for her and get her to move on? "Look, I'm sorry." I sat on the edge of the desk and looked at them, over half the class hadn't turned up, not that I was surprised; hello, hurricane. "Last week I was totally out of line." Miley kept her head down and refused to look at me, but what I was saying spoke to her as well. "I shouldn't have reacted like that, I was going through some personal stuff." I saw Miley close her eyes tightly. "But, it's over now." Her eyes flew open and up to me, wide and full of tears. God, they're such a beautiful blue. "It's over and it won't happen again." I steeled myself and forced myself to look into her eyes as I said it. I could practically see her heart breaking through those beautiful blue orbs. "I'm sorry." I couldn't stand to see the tears anymore so I turned away. I stared at the whiteboard for a moment, trying to gather my thoughts before I picked up a marker and started writing. I could hear Miley's soft sobs, but I forced myself to work through it, clenhing my fist at my side painfully to keep from turning and comforting her.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Miss Truscott." I made a snap decision as my last class before lucnh was leaving. The blonde who I knew was one of Miley's best friends stayed back.

"Yeah, Mister Lucas." Most of the girls - including Lilly - had been quick to get back to flirting and trying to pretty themselves up for me after I'd apologised, but the one I wanted just cried. Because of me.

"I know your friends with Miley Stewart." I shifted uncomfortably, I could have endless conversations with Miley.

"Oh, yeah?" She looked significantly less interested now.

"It's just, she was crying in class earlier, I was hoping you could make sure she's okay for me?" That was true, and it got Lilly's attention.

"Miley was crying?" She asked, alarmed. "Why?"

"I don't know." I made myself shrug casually, but that one was a lie, I knew exactly why she was crying. Because of me. "But, I care about all of my students, I just want to know that she's okay."

"Yeah, sure, I'll make sure she's okay, Mister Lucas, thanks." Lilly smiled at me, but I cold see the worry behind her green eyes as I dismissed her. I caused Miley's heartache, the least I could do was be a coward and send someone else to fix it.

"Hey, Joe." I looked up in surprise to see , one of the English teachers in my doorway ten minutes into the lunch break.

"Hey." It was weird, most of the teachers here had been here when I was a student and now not only was I seeing them again, but I was their colleague and not the Hellraiser I'd been in school.

"You gonna come join the rest of us or stay here like a loser." They all liked to mock me for not having a social life, saying I peaked in high school and now I was back here just to prove it. Why did I accept the job here again?

"I think I'll stay a loser." I rolled my eyes, I never did like Mr. Kahn when I was a student, and the feeling hadn't changed in five years. "Wouldn't want to break tradition. " I don't think I'd even stepped into the staff room other than the monthly staff meetings and when I'd been needlessly shown around the school when I was hired. Mr. Kahn just shrugged and walked away. Only to be replaced within a minute.

"Hi." My head shot up and my eyes went wide. After three days of ignoring me she wanted to be alone with me now? And didn't I just send Lilly after her?

"I think Lilly is looking for you." I licked my lips nervously, suddenly I was the one who wanted witnesses around. I didn't trust myself with Miley.

"Okay..." Miley said slowly, looking at me funny.

"Sorry, it's just-" Just what? My 15-year-old student is standing front of me in just plain jeans a shirt and a jacket and she's the most beautiful girl I've ever seen? "You know what happens when we're alone." Miley's whole demeaor turned cold and I knew I'd said the wrong thing. "It can't happen, Miley, no matter how much either of us what it to."

"I don't have anyone else to talk to." Her bottom lip trembled. "I can't talk to anyone else because I'm scared something will happen to you if I say the wrong thing." Which is my fault, I made it so Miley couldn't talk to anyone, I'd instilled so much paranoia in her about what would happen that she was too afraid to talk to anyone.

"I'm sorry." Again. I looked down at my desk and I could she was still just in the doorway. "Come in." I offered weakly, I couldn't just turn her away. "Is there a way you could tell your friends without them finding out the whole truth?" As much as I didn't want anyone else to know what happened between us - whether they knew it was me and illegal or not - I knew Miley wanted to be able to talk to someone.

"Hey, Lilly, let's talk about a guy I can't tell you who it is or anything about him or what happened between us, but he broke my heart." I winced at the way she put it, but it was true. "That should go over really well." She said sarcastically.

"God, why couldn't you be three years older?" I sighed, because then none of these problems would exist.

"Because then I'd be Jacksons twin, and no thank-you." Miley scrunched up her nose a way that could only be adorable. "Why couldn't _you_ be five years younger?"

"Because then I'd be Nick's twin and that'd be worse than being Jackson's twin." I smirked and Miley giggled.

"Nothing is that horrible; Jackson has things in his room that move." She shuddered and I couldn't help but smile at her. "And we don't have a pet. It moves all on its own..."

"Nick was a biter until he was nine, I still have faint scars from him." I challenged, but that just made Miley laugh.

"Jackson had vanilla pudding in his room that turned black, a pizza with moving raisins, and a Hannah Montana toilet seat." Miley listed, ticking each one off on her fingers.

"Okay, you have the worse brother." I conceded, holding my hands up in defeat. "But, I'm still either five years too old, or your three years too young." I pointed out, brining us back to the unwanted topic. "And as bad as either of us want to be able to be together-"

"Yeah, I know; we can't, it's illegal." Miley snapped, glaring at me. Good, better she be angry than infatuated. "I've heard it all before, you don't need to keep telling me."

"No, I need to keep telling myself." I admitted and she gasped.

"How can you keep doing this to me?" Miley demanded, standing up from where she'd been sitting at her desk. "How can you keep giving me all these mixed signals; I'm so dizzy from your constant hot and cold act that I don't even know what to feel anymore."

"Hate me." I shot back evenly. If she hated me it'd be so much easier. "That's how you should feel, you should hate me for what I did to you. You should go out with other guys, or girls for all I care-" God, that would be so hot. "-but, if you hated me then that would really fucking fantastic."

"Fine." Was all Miley said, glaring at me for a moment before it softened for a second and I could see the sadness as she left my classroom. "I hate you; is that better? I hate you, Joe Lucas." Oh, God, it would have been better if I could believe it. If I hadn't made her cry. Again.

* * *

**1) Back to school... And back to drama!  
2) I know this is only a short chapter, but hopefully the next one will be longer and I just wanted to end this here.  
3) Hallowe'en is aproaching...  
4) So is Miley's birthday (in the story)**

**And now for The Awesome List of Awesome People Who Review (I think I need to make a shorter title):  
Joleylover13, OurTrueHeartz (no pouting, turn that pout inside out), Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, Harmony, TiffMaxxwell14, Simar, Mark J, lifesaclimb11, PrincessJ1997 x3, Guest 4, Jonasmiler and SuJu 4 Life.  
This has been todays Awesome List of Awesome People Who Review! :D**

**12+ reviews pretty please? With the other half of Joe naked...**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	18. Chapter 17

_**CHAPTER SIXTEEN**_

The buzz around the school was bigshot actor Jake Ryan was coming to Seaview. Apparently he'd been here for a couple of months two years ago and now he was back. I didn't really care, it was just some kid with an ego the size of the moon. What I did care about though was when I heard a couple of girls discussing how it wasn't even worth forgetting me over because every time Jake Ryan came to Malibu he only had eyes for Miley Stewart.

Great. Not. Now not only do I have infatuated girls ogling me all the time, but some little egotist was after Miley. Which shouldn't bother me in the slightest, especially since I told her she should hate me and date other guys. But, when I faced with the reality of it, I didn't like it. Not one single bit.

The rumors had started two weeks ago, a week after the hurricane hit and it was now Monday, October 28th. The whole school was decked out for Hallowe'en and Jake the stuck up actor Ryan was supposed to be starting today. I sighed, I didn't even know the kid and I was making assumptions about him because I'd heard rumors that he liked Miley two years ago. Then again if he had taste enough to like her then he'd have to be brain-dead not to like her now. Speaking Miley it was Monday so naturally that meant seeing her first thing in the morning. Not that it was the sick and twisted and _illegal_ highlight of my day or anything... Okay, maybe it was. Thursday was the worst, Miley doesn't have Math on Thursdays.

"Joe." Mr. Fisher stood at my door and I noticed not only were the girls early for my class, but half the school seemed to want to be here.

"Yeah?" I furrowed my brow as Mr. Fisher stepped aside to reveal a vaguely familiar-looking blonde kid.

"This is Jake Ryan, Mister Lucas, he's going to be joining our school as of today and I just wanted to introduce him and make sure this young man got settled." Mr. Fisher explained, ever the kiss-ass. I resisted rolling my eyes as Jake Ryan stepped into my class and looked around. I eyed him up and down as he did the same to me. Sussing each other out.

"I'm sure he'll be just fine." I forced myself to say.

"Yeah." Jake agreed with a smirk. "I mean, it's Math, how hard could it be?" I clenched my fists as he stepped further in my classroom.

"There's a spare desk at the back in the corner." I ground out.

"I think I'd benefit more from the front of the class." Jake challenged.

"Ever studious, Mister Ryan." Mr. Fisher beamed and this time I didn't fight the roll in my eyes.

"It's assigned seating, the only one available is in the back." I said bluntly, I was not going to let him interrupt my class, and I especially wasn't going to let him sit at the front and have everyone stare at him all the time. Never mind that Miley's seat was at the front, it's not like I just didn't want him sitting next to her. Okay, so it had nothing to do with the rest and everything to do with not wanting this douche sitting near Miley.

"I'm sure this young man wouldn't mind switching seats." Mr. Fisher the kiss-ass intervened, gesturing to Michael Danes.

"Michael Danes has vision problems, he needs to sit close to see the board, Parker Bennett and Chris Matthews have both tried to commit PDA, sleep, pass notes, and other misdemeanors so they have to stay where they are so I can keep an eye on them." I listed, narrowing my eyes at this Jake kid. "Amber Addison takes every possible chance to pass notes, gossip and look at other kids' papers so I need to keep an eye on her too." I didn't even care that I had just ratted out three of my students and they all looked appalled. "The only person in the front row that could actually be moved with no disruptions or repercussions to either their grade or the rest of the class is Miley Stewart." Take that, you little brat. Now you either sit in the back, or you make Miley sit in the back. Either way he's not getting near her.

"It's, uh." Jake flushed, "it's okay, I don't want to make anyone move, I'll sit in the back." He agreed and I smirked. Mr. Fisher frowned at me, but I didn't care as I watched Jake Ryan saunter to the back of the class with an eagle eye.

"I'll make sure Mister Ryan is properly welcomed." I forced a smile to Mr. Fisher. "Was there anything else?"

"No." Mr. Fisher looked a bit put out. "No, that's all." And with that he turned and left.

"The bell has rung." I told the gaggle of student still outside the door ten minutes later. "If you are not in this class then you need to get to the one you are in because I won't be writing exceptions for ogling a new student." I instructed and this time they looked put out - Oliver Oken included - but they left as well, just like Fisher had.

"Mister Lucas." Amber Addison raised her hand, why did it always seem to be Amber Addison?

"Yes, Amber?" I sighed, pausing in writing on the board after I checked off everyone on the roll call.

"Aren't you going to have Jake say something about himself and ask you a question?" She asked, all innocent. I didn't know if she was more into Jake or more dirt on me. I didn't care either.

"Ryan." I leaned against my desk and tried not to glare at him, fully aware of Miley's blue eyes gazing at me. "Tell the class one interesting, un-_google _-able fact about yourself, and then ask me one question about myself that I will answer candidly." Why did that have to come back and bite me in the ass? "And make it quick, I have a class to teach."

"I'm up for my _fourth_ Teenie for Hottie of the Year this year, and that hasn't been announced yet, but I'm a clear favourite." Jake puffed out his chest like a frog.

"Yeah, interesting." I scoffed, rolling my eyes.

"Are you going to vote for me to win my Hottie of the Year, Mister Lucas?" Jake asked with a smirk.

"Why the Hell would I vote for some award given to teenage boys because nine-year-old girls think they know something about what a man looks like? I'm a twenty-three year old man, not a desperate nine-year-old girl." I rolled my eyes again and I heard a few snickers as I turned back to the board, hiding my smirk at the way Jake Ryan turned red at my answer.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Jake Ryan is going to ask a girl to the Hallowe'en dance today." Two girls in the back gushed to each other as I waited for the bell to ring on Tuesday morning.

"So? Everyone knows he's going to ask Princess Stewart." The name still stuck from the second day of school. At least it was better than the Stinky Stewart I'd seen Amber and Ashley trying to get going. As if on cue the little mongrel attention seeker himself strutted into my class. I gritted my teeth when he didn't go to his desk, but hung around obviously at the front of the class.

"Your seat, Mister Ryan, is at the back of the room." I smirked at Jake right when Miley walked in the door, right after the bell rang.

"Can I just-" He started to ask.

"No, you can't, you came here to be treated like a normal kid, so you better get used to class starting when the bell rings and not when you want it to." I was sure the rest of the student noticed my dislike of Jake Ryan, because I was perfectly pleasant and casual in all my other classes, exactly as I had been since the start of school.

"I'll talk to you after class, Miley." Jake muttered as he made his way to the back of the classroom.

"Pop quiz." I decided on the spot and everyone groaned. "C'mon guys, it's just the stuff from the first two months, to make sure I'm not leaving anyone behind." Except Ryan who wasn't here for the first two months. "I'll even throw in a bonus question to me for everyone who gets an A." That caught their attention and they sat up straighter. I had the tests all printed out for in a couple of weeks, but I just wanted to get under that little brats nerves. "Hell, for everyone who gets a hundred percent I'll take off an article of clothing next lesson." That had girls giggling and blushing. After I handed out the tests I sat back for the rest of the lesson and just watched. Most of the kids looked like they were actually trying their best on the test. Miley kept glancing at me in confusion, but was doing her test regardless. I knew if she wanted to she could get a hundred percent.

"Hey, Miley." Jake jumped up as soon as the bell rang ending class.

"Just a minute, Jake, I have to talk to... Mister Lucas." Miley dismissed eyeing me.

"What's up?" I smiled innocently, she'd no doubt figured out I had some sort of problem with Jake Ryan.

"What are you doing?" She demanded after everyone had handed their tests in and Jake was waiting by the door.

"Pop quiz." I replied, still all innocent. "Keep the brain awake and learning."

"You know what I mean." Miley glared, "you've got something against Jake, what is it."

"Nothing." I denied; couldn't a teacher just tell his student who he's in love with to date other guys and then do everything possible to make a guy with a known interest in her live through Hell for an hour every day without arising suspicions? "I just don't want some little brat who thinks he's all that interrupting my class."

"You're impossible." Miley growled and I felt guilty at the pain in her eyes. "I'm trying here." She spoke lowly as my next class started to filter in. "I'm trying, but if you're going to be like this then you're just making it harder for me."

"I'm sorry." I sighed and she did too. "I'll sort out my problems, you should get to class." I muttered and she nodded.

"That's at least an A grade test." Miley tossed over her shoulder on her way out. Geez, I'm not the only giving mixed signals.

"So, Miley, did you want to go to the Hallowe'en dance with me?" I gripped my marker so hard I actually snapped it when I heard Jake Ryan speak. Miley was silent and I couldn't look up when I felt her eyes on me for a second.

"Sure." She agreed before the bell rang.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

How the fuck had I let myself get roped into chaperoning this stupid dance? And what the Hell sort of school hosts a dance on a Thursday when there's school tomorrow? Then I spotted bigshot Hollywood actor and pain in my ass; Jake Ryan. I told Miley I'd sort out my problems, and I really should, but that little brat was her date, how could I just sit by and let some little jerky actor put the moves on the girl I love... Even though I shouldn't love her. I didn't want to make it harder on her when I was the one who told her to see other guys, but did it have to be him? I swear the little brat was trying to get on my nerves every time he was in my class.

"If you're going to spike the punch." I told a Junior with an ill concealed bottle of vodka. "Get better at hiding the bottle." I rolled my eyes and he flushed, but handed it over when I held out my hand. "And even when you're caught never admit to anything." Honestly, didn't these kids know anything about breaking the rules?

"Sorry, Mister Lucas." He mumbled, looking all abashed.

"You're lucky it was me." I shrugged, weighing the bottle in my hands compared to the amount of punch. The kid didn't even get the chance to open the bottle yet. "Kunkle would've suspended your ass." I twisted the cap off and glanced around, Miss Karen Kunkle the biology teacher who scared half the school was busy yelling at a couple of Sophomores making out in a corner. "And careful how much you put in, too much and everyone will know." I carefully measured out some vodka as I poured.

"Woah." The Junior looked impressed that a teacher was actually spiking the punch.

"You've spiked the drink, now scram, the rest is mine." I grumbled, shooing the boy away. I;d barely managed to discreetly take mouthful of vodka before I spit it out, drawing several people's reaction, but Miley had just arrived and I didn't care. She was wearing a little red dress that clung to her curves and came to mid thigh at best, showing off her those damn sexy long legs in a pair of red, high-heeled boots. A little belt wrapped around her waist with a pointed tail falling at the end and and a pair of Devil ears. If Miley is the Devil I would gladly hand myself over to Hell, I was going there anyway. "Shit." I swore, admiring her for a second before forcing myself back to reality. She looked uncomfortable and kept tugging at the hem of the dress in both ways; pulling up to try and stop those perky, perfect, round breasts from spilling out into full view, and pulling down to try and keep the dress from going up her thighs too far. Then the little dick on her arm came into focus as I came out of my Miley-vission.

Jake Ryan was looking around the room smirking, and I saw him hi-five another little prick who was blatantly checking Miley out. I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth, glaring at the little bastard. Miley said something to Jake, looking uncertain, but he just brushed whatever it was off and turned back to the jocks and cheerleaders that had surrounded him. God, I wish I could give him detention for being a dick.

I saw Jake say something then laugh and kiss Miley's cheek, his hand around his waist. He slipped a little square, foil package into her purse when she wasn't looking with a triumphant smirk. Miley frowned and started to disentangle herself from him. I slammed the bottle of vodka down when I saw him pinch her ass to the amusement of the other boys.

"Hurry back." Jake called, loud enough for me to hear. I'd had enough. I was seeing red, I wanted to rip that little bastards dick off and shove it down his throat.

"Miley." I stood in front of her and she looked surprised before she blushed. Right now she was the only thing stopping me from brutally slaughtering that little actor boy.

"Uh... Hi, Mister Lucas." Miley mumbled, tugging at the tiny fucking red dress again.

"Why are you letting him be a dick to you?" I growled out, fighting everything in me telling me to kill him in the most painful way possible. Right now that involve the bottle of vodka, shoving it up his ass and lighting it on fire.

"He doesn't mean anything by it." Miley defended, shifting uncomfortably. "He's actually really sweet."

"Yeah, because sweet guys pinch a girls ass in front of the whole school and put a condom in her bag when she's not looking." I glowered and she looked shocked again.

"You saw that?" She seemed ashamed before she back-tracked. "Wait, Jake didn't put anything in my purse."

"I saw him put a condom in there, Miley, he's planning on getting laid tonight." The thought made my blood boil with rage.

"No, he didn't." Miley argued, frowning, starting to walk away.

"Yes, he did." I clenched my teeth as I grabbed her arm, I couldn't just let her go back to him.

"Well, what do you care if he did, huh?" Miley spun back to me and I growled. "You're the one that told me to see other guys, and you're the one that's been sleeping around every other day." I paled a little, she'd seen the women leaving the house? I felt sick at the thought. "Did you ever think I might want to be with Jake as well?"

"No." I demanded, ready to punch the first thing I saw until I saw blood.

"Excu-" Miley started to say, but it turned into a yelp when I dragged her away.

"No." I growled again when we were out of the gym that was being used for the dance. "You're not allowed to be with him."

"God, you are insufferable." Miley near-shouted, glaring right back at me. "You don't want me, and you tell me to see other guys while you fuck random women every other night, but then when I go on a date you act all Tarzan." She ranted, though it started losing steam when I started advancing on her, backing her into a dark hallway. "L-like m-me man, y-you woman." Her voice trembled a little.

"Mine." I rumbled.

"What?" Miley breathed out, her chest heaving between us.

"Me man, you woman." I licked my lips and she looked confused, angry and surprised. "You _mine_."

* * *

**1) I hope this chapter is better than the last one :D  
2) Fall Down; Will. I. Am featuring Miley Cyrus. Get it. Now. (I didn't really like Ashtrays and Heartbreaks)  
3) Joe man, me woman. Me Joe's... :P Now excuse me while I fantasise about Tarzan-Joe in a tiny little loin cloth...  
4) Check out the new poster for the story. Made by our very own OurTrueHeartz! :D**

**And now for the Awesome List of Awesome People!  
Guest 1 x2(sorry to say you can't do emoticons on fanfiction), Jonasmiler, Joleylover13, Guest 2, Guest 3, Harmony (Joe just thinks it would be easier if Miley hated him because she wouldn't want him and she wouldn't be hurt), Lemonecake, SuJu 4 Life, PrincessJ1997, Guest 4, lifesaclimb11.**

**12+ reviews. Pretty please? With a cherry on top of Joe's naked parts?**

**Smiler For Joe!**

**P.S: Everyone just give me a word starting with the letter J (or any letter after J, but prefferably J) Any word at all, it can be something completely random that makes no sense at all. I just want to see if I can work on my A-Z series.**


	19. Chapter 18

_**CHAPTER EIGHTEEN**_

I couldn't hold out anymore, sweeping down and kissing her I forced my lips onto her glossy red ones, tangling one hand in her hair and other gripping her hip as I pressed her into the wall. Miley moaned into my mouth, letting my tongue enter hers as I was determined to kiss her into forgetting her own name. Miley melted helplessly into my arms and kissed me back. It didn't matter that she wasn't the most experienced, or that she was shy about kissing, it mattered that it was her and she was the only person on the world who could make me crazy like this. Her fingers tangled into my hair and she moaned again.

I pulled my lips away from hers, nipping her bottom lip as I did and we were both breathing harshly. I rested my forehead on hers for a second before I forced my eyes open to look at her. God, she's gorgeous; her eyes still closed, her long lashes fluttering against her flushed cheeks, her lips parted and her breath panting out between then, her chest heaving as she tried to regulate her breathing.

"Me man, you woman." I repeated as her eyes slowly opened. "You **mine**." I held her body against mine, refusing to allow even the smallest of spaces between us. "_Mine_, Miley. Not that little bastard actor boys, not anyone elses, **mine**."

"Okay." The word left her lips as a contented little sound.

"I don't fucking care if I have to go caveman on you and knock you over the head with my club and carry you out over my shoulder. You're fucking mine and I will not let you leave here with that bastard." I'd do it if I had to, I'd go find a branch, make it into a club and carry Miley out over my shoulder if I had to. I hoped I didn't have to because I don't really want to hit Miley over the head.

"I'm yours, Joe." Miley soothed, her hands moving away from my hair and cupping my face, making me look at her. "I'm yours. I always was." She assured, looking deep into my eyes with her ocean blue ones, I felt like she could see my Soul.

"God, you're beautiful." I murmured, the anger and rage leaving my body in an instant. I tucked a lock of wavy hair behind her ear and she blushed, leaning into my touch. "But, this dress." I ran my other hand down the length of her body, feeling her curves through the tiny thin dress. God, was she even wearing underwear? "I know it wasn't your idea, you're uncomfortable in it." And just like that my blood was boiling with anger again and I wanted to murder someone.

"It's okay." Miley shrugged, trying to placate me.

"Miley, that thing is tiny." Tiny and oh so sexy. "You're uncomfortable, you don't want to be wearing it." I groaned, God, don't think about her out of the dress; just the Devil horns and boots... "That bastard should be crucified for making you do something you don't want to." Miley reached her hands to my arms, her fingers spreading a coolness that soothed the burning rage. "He just wanted to dress you up and parade you around; he's probably in there right now bragging about what he plans to do to the hottest girl in school with that condom he slipped into your purse."

"Jake isn't that kind of guy." Miley denied and I growled.

"Check your purse." I challenged.

"What?"

"Check your purse, when you see the condom you have to let me beat the shit out of that little piece of crap excuse of a human being." I stepped back from her warm body and crossed my arms - mostly to keep from holding her again, but it looked intimidating too. Miley pouted for a second, frowned a second later, but then she picked her purse off the floor where she'd dropped it during our kiss and opened it. She blushed and I looked away, feeling my cheeks heat up when she started rifling through and a couple of stray tampons fell out onto the floor. I bent down and picked them up, idly thinking about how lucky they were. Not about the blood or anything, but they got to be inside of Miley's hot, tight little pussy. Jeez, what is wrong with me that I'm jealous of my 15-year-old students tampons?

"Dang flabit." Miley frowned as I stood back up with the tampons and and I saw the little square foil in her hand. Except it wasn't alone, there was a rectangular plastic hotel room key.

"I'll kill the bastard." I vowed.

"No, you won't." Miley countered, looking angry herself.

"You can't expect me to just stand by and-"

"I do and you will." Miley snapped, "what are you going to do, Joe? Go Tarzan on Jake too?" At the mention I automatically thought of finding a clubbing and killing him that way. "In front of the whole school?" Well, when she put it like that it didn't seem like such a good idea, but then I saw the key and condom again and it seemed like a fantastic idea. "It wasn't right for Jake to do this, but you aren't going to hurt him and get yourself arrested for beating up one of your students for no apparent reason."

"Oh, there is a damn good reason." I contradicted, why couldn't she just let me hurt the bastard? "You're _mine_ and he was going to-"

"Try saying that in front of the whole school and let's see how long it takes the police to arrest you." Miley glared and reality invaded me again. I'd just stolen Miley out of a school dance I was supposed to be chaperoning and kissed her in the hallway and declared that she was mine. "Joe?" She sensed the change in me and became hesitant.

"I did it again." I muttered, stepping away from her even more and putting my hands in my hair and pulling. "I didn't it again." I kissed her when I swore I wouldn't. I let my jealousy get the better of me.

"Joe, don't." Miley's voice pleaded as I stared at her in horror. "Don't mess with me again? Don't get possessive and jealous and say I'm yours then push me away."

"I wasn't jealous." I frowned, even though we both knew I was.

"You wanted to kill Jake for putting a condom and room key in my purse even though I never would have done anything with him." Miley pointed out with a raised eyebrow.

"I wasn't jealous." I maintained, crossing my arms petulantly. "And he touched your ass too." I reminded, earning a grimace from Miley at the memory.

"Then, please, Mister Lucas, enlighten me as to exactly what you were feeling." Miley's lashes fluttered and I never knew being called Mr. Lucas could sound so hot and seductive.

"You're mine." I pouted, my bottom lip puckering out a little of its own accord. "He thought he could have you, but you're mine."

"Jealous." Miley sang, her tiny delicate hands moving to uncross my arms.

"No, I wasn't." I denied, even though it was blatantly obvious to anyone with eyes.

"Jealous Joseph." Miley smirked, her hands moving mine to her hips.

"Was not." I huffed childishly and she giggled, God I love her giggle.

"Admit you were jealous and I'll kiss you." She offered, that did sound like a tempting offer.

"And if I don't? Because I wasn't." I was stubborn.

"Then I'll kiss Jake instead." There was tha sexy little smirk on her lips again.

"Like Hell you'll go anywhere near him." I growled threateningly.

"But, you wouldn't be jealous." Miley said innocently, evil little girl. "So I could just walk back in there and kiss him and you wouldn't do anything. Because Joey Lucas doesn't get jealous."

"Except kill the fucking bastard." I grumbled before back tracking. "Did you just call me Joey?" I asked, stunned. Miley giggled again and I narrowed my eyes at her. "No-one's called me Joey since kindergarten."

"I bet you were stubborn then too, huh?" Miley moved against me and I became aware of just how close she'd gotten.

"No." I denied, earning another giggle. "I was goal oriented to the point of defiance and interrupting the rest of the group." I grinned triumphantly. "At least that's what my teachers said." I shrugged, my hands on her hips moving idly, first up her sides, then around her back. Holy shit; I couldn't see any straps because of the strapless dress, but there was such a thing as a strapless bra. Except Miley wasn't wearing any bra. "Naughty." I rumbled low in my chest as my hands moved down her back over the silken, clingy material of her dress. "For Jake?" I demanded, feeling angry and jealous.

"No."

"Then who?" I gripped her hips tightly and glared, every fibre of being screaming jealous and possessive.

"No-one. Do you know how hard it is to find a bra that wouldn't show under this?" I relaxed a little at that.

"What about this?" My voice was husky as my hands found her ass. "No panties." I licked my lips.

"Pantie lines." Miley leaned into me. "Not attractive."

"Babe, anything is attractive on you." God, how could she make go from pissed to hot to pissed to despaired to childishly to hot again so quickly? "Especially when that douche and the rest of the guys in this school are going to be ogling you." I was still trying to wrap my brain around it; Miley is completely naked under this tiny little dress. Naked, no underwear. I mean, I'd seen her naked before, but the thought of her naked would never get old.

"Miley?" I clenched my fists and gritted my teeth when I heard pretty boy wandering the halls. "Where are you, Baby?"

"Mine." I glowered, getting ready to go and punch that kids lights out.

"Joe." Miley stood in front of me, blinking up at me with her big blue eyes, accentuated with smokey eye make-up. "Joe, stop." She ordered, but I wanted blood. "I'll deal with Jake, Joe. Don't do anything stupid."

"It wouldn't be stupid." I wanted my hands around his neck for the way he was looking at Miley before.

"You'll be thinking differently when you're arrested for beating up one of your students slash one of the most famous teenagers." Her hands were on my chest, trying to hold me back.

"Student?" And reality hit me again.

"Go back to the dance, Joe, I'll deal with Jake." Miley ordered, pushing me lightly and I let myself be pushed. Why did I always have to remember the whole student thing? I was so much happier when I could forget.

"There you, Babe." I growled and stayed in the shadows where they couldn't see me instead of proceeding back to the dance I was supposed to be chaperoning.

"What's this, Jake?" I heard Miley confront him angrily. "And this?" I heard something hit his chest and then fall to the ground, the condom.

"It's okay, Miley, Lilly will cover for us." Jake tried to sound seductive.

"There's nothing to cover." Miley snapped and I smiled, content that she could put him in his place - maybe even get in a hit - so I slipped back to the dance. I needed to figure myself out. Miley was right, I couldn't keep kissing her then pushing her away. I couldn't call her mine then call her my student. It was wrong to her, I couldn't keep hurting her, which I knew I was. I spotted the confiscated vodka I'd taken off the Junior and grabbed it, taking a mouthful.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

Jake Ryan came into the dance looking angry ad with a hand print on the side of his face. I felt proud, it was clear that Miley had done that to him and he was none too happy about whatever they'd 'discussed'. Miley came in a moment later and my pride turned to worry when Miley's eyes were red and her mascara was running. Miley had been crying and this time it wasn't because of me. I watched her with hawk eyes as she scanned the room and then started heading towards Lilly.

"Hey, Karen." I found Miss Karen Kunkle, still keeping an eye on Miley.

"Joe." Miss Kunkle nodded, I think she'd always had a soft spot for me, but I have no idea why.

"Hey, can I leave early?" I asked, sure she liked me, I don't know how much. "I've got to get home and take care of something that just came up."

"If you must." Miss Kunkle frowned, which I think was as close as she ever got to showing positive emotion.

"Thanks, Miss K." I kissed her cheek for added effect before I ran out of the gym, after Miley who had just left. Lilly was still with her date, but I could see her glaring at Jake. Good. "Miley." I caught up to her as she was walking towards the front of the school. "Where are you goin', Baby?"

"I don't know." Miley shrugged simply, her bottom lip trembling. "Lilly's gonna cover, I just don't want to go home." I sighed and folded her into my arms. "Dad's gonna ask questions and I just don't want to answer."

"It's okay, Baby." I cooed, kissing the top of her hair gently. "Come to my place." I offered, pulling back a little and brushing her hair back. Even with her mascara running she was beautiful.

"God, I must look like a racoon." Miley sniffed, wiping her eyes.

"A very adorable racoon." I grinned, earning a giggle. "Come on, Mom's gonna be with trick or treaters all night. Or we could go get ice cream or something."

"Really?" Miley asked hesitantly.

"Really." I kissed her forehead before I stepped back and held out my arm like a gentleman. "Come on, you adorable racoon. You're mine, remember, I won't let anything hurt you." Miley stopped walking, we were almost the front of the school.

"You won't push me away again, will you?" I reached up and wiped at her tears. I guess this was it. I knew if I pushed her away again it would be for the last time and she wouldn't come back to me. I knew it was the right thing to do if I pushed her away, if I told her no again. "Joe?"

* * *

**1) Okay, so this chapter was all over the place, I don't really know where I was going or what I wanted to do with it.  
2) Hopefully the next one will be better.  
3) I'm planning on next chapter having a Miley/Joe heart-to-heart and perhaps talk about the illegal elephant in the room.  
4) Props to SuJu 4 Life, lemonecake and Coastiewife465 for giving me the most original responses to the letter J.  
- Jukebox, Jellybean, and Jazz... I'm going to be using one of them for the focus point of the J in A-Z, but you'll have to wait and read to find out which. Though tell me which one you think it will be ;)  
5) Thank-you to everyone who suggested a J word, and Coastiewife465 for the extra letters as well.  
6) Tarzan-Joe in the tiny little loin cloth seems to be a crowd favourite now, maybe I'll try and make a picture for it :P  
7) Slow going, but I made some progress on amp Rock Year 3, Chapter 10 last night. I guarantee it will be up by the end of the month.  
8) We might be getting an English Bulldog (my Dad's dream for his whole life has been an English Bulldog) soon and I'm trying to sell them on the name Sir Danger Churchill. :P**

**The Awesome List Of Awesome People is here again :D  
lifesaclimb11, Joleylover13, Guest 1, Coastiewife465, LoingIsMyGame, Guest 2, Lemonecake, Guest 3, Guest 4, PrincessJ1997, OurTrueHeartz, Guest 5, Harmony, Jonasmiler, MICAxheartsxYOU, Guest 6 and lastly (firstly) SuJu 4 Life. That was a long list this time :D  
Maybe the next one will be even longer? :P**

**12+ reviews for this chapter please?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	20. Chapter 19

_**CHAPTER NINETEEN**_

"No." I eventually said, brushing another tear from Miley's cheek. This was the make it or break it for us; this was where it was up to me - the teacher - to decide if being in a very illegal relationship with Miley - the 15-year-old student - was worth the risk of being caught and arrested if anyone found out. "No, I won't push you away." Because I'm weak, I'm too weak to stay away even when it's the best thing for both of us. "I promise." I leaned down and kissed her lips softly. I couldn't hurt her like that again because I don't think she'd recover this time, and hurting her absolutely killed me, I couldn't stand to see her hurt. Especially because of me.

"Good." Miley leaned into me for a moment before I stepped back and cleared my throat. "Joe?" Miley asked as I lead her out to my car, glancing around everywhere to make sure no-one took any notice of me taking my student in a tiny red dress to my car.

"Yeah?" I held the door for her like a gentleman as she got in and tugged at her dress self-consciously.

"I don't want to go home yet." She bit her lip shyly and blinked at me with those blue eyes.

"Where do you want to go?" I shut the door firmly and made my way to the drivers seat.

"I don't know... Anywhere." She shrugged all innocent and pure; sugar and spice and all things nice. Isn't that what little girls are made of?

"Wanna go to my place?" I offered awkwardly, my apartment was still being repaired after the hurricane so I was still staying with my Mom and Frankie.

"No, I just want to go somewhere..." Miley huffed a little and stared into space. "Quiet?"

"Quiet?" I hummed thoughtfully, starting my car. "I think I can find quiet." Twenty minutes later I parked at the top of a cliff that peeked over the ocean, giving us a beautiful night view of the stars and the sea, we were sitting in my car with ice cream, just silent.

"Are you sure you won't push me away again?" Miley asked in a small voice, her eyes locked on the ice cream. "What about when we're at school tomorrow and you realise it was wrong again?" I didn't have to wait for school tomorrow, I knew it was wrong now. "'Cause I don't think I could handle it if you said no again."

"I won't." I assured, but I didn't have anything other than my word to comfort her. And so far my promises had been broken enough. "I can't." I watched a drop of melted ice cream fall back into the tub. "God, I wish I didn't feel this way, Miley, I wish I wasn't so completely in love with you and that it wasn't so illegal for me to feel like this." Miley turned startled eyes up to me. "But, I'm weak, Miley. I'm too weak not to love you and I'm too weak to stay away even when I know it's best for both of us."

"You love me?" Miley asked softly, the cookie dough ice cream between us abandoned.

"Of course I do." I smiled a little.

"Don't do that." She frowned at me. "Don't act like it's obvious when you've been toying with my emotions for the last two months." She explained to my confusion. "You flirt with me, you touch me and make me feel like I never have and then you avoid me and push me away, then it happens again and you push me away again. It's always so hot and cold with you; like you want it one minute and you can't stand to be in the same room as me alone the next."

"Oh, Miley." She looked like she was about to cry again. "I'm so sorry, Baby." I cooed, brushing her hair back. "I know I'm screwed up, but I never wanted to hurt you. I know I did, but I never wanted to."

"Then why did you?" I looked away guiltily under her gaze.

"I don't know." I shook my head; because I'm infatuated with her, but I keep remembering how wrong it is. "Because I'm an idiot." Really, it was the truth. I'm was an idiot to keep hurting her. "I kept trying to convince myself not to feel the way I do because it's wrong, but the more I fought it the more fell in love with you."

"And now?" I couldn't miss the hope in Miley's voice with those two words.

"Now..." I sighed, licking my lips. "I'm done trying to fight it." I felt like her bright blue eyes could see right through me, even in the dimly lit car. "I tried fighting and it only made me screw up and act on it anyway and then hurt you. So, I'm done fighting it, and if I get caught then I'll deserve it, but at least I'll earn my punishment."

"We won't get caught." Miley assured, how did she always seem so certain about it? "I won't tell anyone, Joe, I promise."

"I know." I knew Miley wouldn't tell anyone, but that didn't we couldn't get caught.

"So what does this mean?" Miley questioned after a couple of minutes of silence, taking a plastic spoon full of ice cream. I smiled at the way she didn't notice a little white dot of ice cream on her nose.

"It means that..." I took a deep breath. "It means that I'm in love with you, and I'm not fighting it anymore. It means that-" instead of letting me keep talking Miley leaned over and pressed her lips to mine. During the kiss Miley somehow moved from the passenger seat to my lap and I found myself with an armful of a beautiful girl. "It means that I won't be stopping this from happening anymore." I murmured when we broke for a second, tangling my fingers in her hair and bringing her back to me. Miley squirmed in my lap and I became acutely aware of the tiny red dress and the fact that she wasn't wearing panties. "Okay." My voice was embarrassingly high when I pulled away again too soon. "I need to get you home." I decided.

"What? Why? I don't want to go home." Miley frowned, shifting in my lap again. If she moved anymore than she would definitely feel what she did to me.

"Because you're fifteen and it's a school night." I replied, trying to think of completely unsexy things to get my boner to go down. Now was not the time.

"Joe." She sighed, looking at me sadly. "Don't use my age as an excuse, I thought we were working this out."

"We are, Baby." I dropped my head onto her bare shoulder. "I'm sorry." I apologised, I had a feeling I'd be doing that a lot in this relationship. "It's just this dress is really tiny, you're gorgeous, and I'm guy." I tried to explain uncomfortably.

"What does that-" Her eyes went wide when I pushed my half hard dick up against her. "Oh."

"Yeah, so I need to get you home before I do something stupid that both of us will regret." Miley nodded and silently climbed over to the passenger seat again. "Shit." I swore, forcing myself to look away when she accidentally flashed me under dress when she moved.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"How is it going to work?" Miley asked when we were sitting in my car down the block from her house. "I mean, I'm guessing we probably can't go on dates like normal people."

"No, we can't." I agreed, I'd be depriving Miley of a normal relationship, one where she could hold his hand in public and kiss him without the fear of getting caught and arrested.

"So how does it work?" She reiterated.

"I don't know." I sighed, this was going to take a lot more than just wanting it to make it work. "We'll figure it out later." I didn't want to think about all the complications right now. "You should get inside before your Dad starts to worry, I'll call you later." I told her, reaching for her hand and bringing it up to my lips.

"Do I get a goodnight kiss?" Miley requested shyly. Instead of speaking I leaned over and tenderly kissed her soft, pink lips. It was only a short kiss, barely more than a peck, but it was sweet and it made Miley blush and giggle. "See you at school." She smiled, getting out of my car and tugging at her dress.

"Yeah." I watched her go like a hawk, making sure she got to her house okay. "Fuck, I am so screwed." I cursed myself, hitting my head back against the headrest a couple of times before I drove the half block to my Mom's house. "Hi, Mommy." I kissed her cheek as I passed, dropping my keys in the key bowl on the table by the door.

"You're back early." Mom commented and I checked the time, the dance still had another hour to go probably.

"They didn't need me." I lied effortlessly, shrugging. I didn't like lying to my Mom, but it was better than the alternative. I didn't know how she'd take my feelings for Miley or what had been going on between us our new relationship, but I knew it wouldn't be good. I grabbed a tumbler of whiskey and made my way up to my room, intent on masturbating my half boner away and then facing the judgemental, unblinking stare of Professor Judgey Pants. I know I should have let him go, but the little guy grew on me. "What are you doing here, Dude?" Frankie was in my room when I got there, my belt and the button of my pants already undone, and my whiskey half finished.

"Nothing." Frankie denied quickly, his face turning bright red as he turned around and hid something behind his back.

"Get better at lying, Brother." I rolled my eyes, stalking over to him. "What, is there a pretty girl?" I raised an eyebrow, he had binoculars and was clearly looking out my window, which was the only with a view onto the street.

"No." Frankie denied, once again far too quick for it to be believable.

"A cute guy then?" I teased and he punched my arm. "Come on, Man, let me see." I prompted, grabbing the binoculars before he could protest.

"She's not your type." Frankie frowned, trying to grab them back, but I was stronger.

"I don't have a type." I tried to act casual, but I think even Mom and Frankie had notice how all the women I brought here were petite brunettes with big blue eyes. I peaked out my window, searching for the girl. "Guess she must have gone home, Bro." I told him, scanning the street, but it was empty. Too late for trick or treaters I guess.

"So, can I have my binoculars back then?" He seemed a little too eager and his face was burning bright red.

"If you tell me who it is." I compromised, holding them above my head so he couldn't reach. Frankie mumbled something, turning redder, but I couldn't understand. "Huh? Frank, what was that?"

"Miley Stewart." My eyes widened and my arm dropped, letting him grab his binoculars back. "Yes." He grinned, peeking out my window with them again. Miley wasn't out there, she was safely inside, I'd made sure of it. "You can see right into her bedroom." Frankie said and I almost choked. "But, it's only from here and Mom would kill me." I knew he'd had a crush on Miley for years. I guess good taste in women ran in the family. Though I can't say anything about Dad's recent choices in women.

"Give me that." I snatched the binoculars back and looked through the window again, this time aiming at Miley's house instead of the street. "Holy shit." I swore, not even caring that Frankie heard. Miley was in her room, and it would have made me jealous to her in that tiny little dress and know Frankie had been looking, but the dress was gone. All her clothes were gone. Miley was naked and my little brother was perving on her from my window.

"Dude, give them back, did I miss it, let me see." Frankie pestered at my side.

"Dude, get out of my room, don't you have homework or something?" I shot back, lowering the binoculars and trying not to get too noticeably hard from seeing Miley naked. God, Miley is naked in her room and I can see it from my room. How many times had Frankie done this? More importantly how many times had I missed out on this?

"Come on, Joe, you used to be cool." Frankie whined.

"You're perving on my naked student from my room." I pointed out and his eyes widened, I guess she hadn't been naked when he saw. Score for me. "I think I'm being pretty cool by not telling Mom and having her sit you down for the sex talk." His wide-eyed embarrassment turned to horror at that. "Scram, Baby Bro, if you're gonna perve don't invade their privacy-" well, I didn't really care as long as it wasn't Miley. "-and don't let anyone catch you." Honestly, that was perving rule number 1. "I could have just as easily been Mom, then you'd be screwed." I advised, nudging him out my door and shutting it after him. "Hello, Sexy." I hummed, dropping into my desk chair and looking through the binoculars into Miley's room. I finished my whiskey and slid my zipper down with my free hand, letting my rapidly hardening dick out as I watched. I have no idea why Miley was dancing around her room naked, but I definitely wasn't going to complain when I had a view like this to masturbate to.

* * *

**1) To be honest, I don't really know where this story is going after this.  
- do I end it here? Do I keep going for their relationship? I honestly don't know, give me an idea of what you guys want.  
2) Hmm... I think I've messed up the ages in this, let me clear things up;  
-Miley is 15 turning 16 in about a month.  
-Joe is 23, he just turned 23 about two and a half months ago in the story.  
-Jackson, we'll put at 18, around 2.5 years older than Miley.  
-Nick, he's got the same age difference in real life, so he's just turned 20.  
-Kevin is again the same age difference, so he's 24, turning 25 in about a month.  
-Frankie just turned 12, and is crushing retty hard on Miley.  
3) Hope that helps if there's any confusion.  
4) I'm going to be getting my computer fixed, so it may take a couple of days to get the next chapter when writing on my phone.**

**Awesome List Of Awesome People:  
Jonasmiler, lifesaclimb11, Guest 1, CrossWiresInMyHead23, Guest 2, OurTrueHeartz, Guest 3, Guest 4, Guest 5, Guest 6, PrincessJ1997, Harmony, SuJu 4 Life, and MICAxheartsxYOU. You guys made the Awesome List!**

**13+ reviews for this chapter please?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	21. Chapter 20

_**CHAPTER TWENTY**_

"Morning, Mister Lucas." Miley smiled shyly when she walked into Math on Monday morning. Friday Miley didn't even have Math, and I didn't have an excuse to see her all weekend.

"Morning." I smiled as she sat down. I couldn't even tell her she looked beautiful today, this had to be the most screwed up relationship in the world. "How was everyone's weekend?" I grinned when the bell rang. "Everyone sufficiently recovered from their Hallowe'en hangovers?" This time I smirked and several of them blushed, even though I didn't have this class on Friday's half the school had been hungover after the dance on Thursday. It wasn't that I'd put a lot of the vodka in the punch, but someone must have re-spiked it after I left. "Well, that's good. I know I said I'd do it the next lesson, but I had to make sure the grades were right and I just finished grading your tests." I held up a stack of papers and the girls tittered. I crossed my arms and leant against my desk, eyeing them. "Let's see, we've got some C's, some D's, quite a few B's." I shuffled through, picking out a few tests. "Who wants to know what they got?" Almost ever hand flew into the air. "Parker, B plus." I handed her her test and she pouted. "Chris, B minus." I moved to the next student. "Mikey, Man, your grade's improving. Only three questions off perfect." I'd given him an A+ for the effort and the girls all whined, I was acutely aware that Miley was among them.

"Sorry, I'm late." The classroom door burst open and I glared. Jake fucking Ryan. "Big premier last night, I slept in." Jake sauntered to the back of the class with a smirk.

"This is a classroom, Mister Ryan." I ground out, clenching my fists and scrunching the tests as I did so. "You get here on time or I give you detention, I don't care who you are, unless you have a valid reason like a death in the family or illness." I felt a foot touch my leg and I looked down to see Miley staring at me and shaking her head minutely. "I may be laid back with the rules, but everyone else managed to be here on time." The door opened again and lunch lady Judy walked in all smiles with a tray complete with napkin and klosh.

"I didn't have time for breakfast." Jake explained with an arrogant shrug.

"Then you should have woken up on time, eaten breakfast, and been here for the start of class." I glared at him before turning to Judy. "I'm sorry, Judy, but Mister Ryan's in-class breakfast has been cancelled." Judy smiled and nodded. "Now, why don't you get that pretty little smile back to the kitchen where I'm the only one allowed to see it." Judy blushed and walked back out; lunch lady Judy had always liked me when I was at school. Come to think of it, most of the females - even the teachers - liked me when I was at school.

"You can't send my breakfast away." Jake protested, God I wanted to beat the shit out of him.

"I just did, Ryan." I snapped, "and unless you want to end this class with detention instead of a warning for being late then please, by all means, keep arguing." I prompted. I was pretty relaxed with the rules, if you're late once instead of automatic detention I give them a warning, if they're late twice it's a detention because I did give them fair warning. I glared at Jake and he glared right back at me, trying to assert his dominance as Alpha male, but this was my class, and Miley is _mine_. God, Miley didn't even have anything to do with this right now. Jake sighed and looked away, making me smirk triumphantly. "Amber Addison." I returned to the tests. "Your name is a double A, but your grade is a B." I handed her back her test. I continued through the class - actor bastard Jake Ryan got a C minus - until I was left with five tests and five confused students who hadn't received theirs back. Including Miley. "Who didn't get their test?" I asked and five hands raised. "Charlie." A quiet boy who kept to himself and was one of the smartest in his grade. "I keep true to my promises, one article of clothing for the rest of class for every perfect score." I handed Charlie White back his paper. "Pick something that comes off, Charlie." I held my arms out wide and smirked. Poor Charlie flushed and shrugged, mumbling under his breath.

"I-I don't know." He muttered as all he girls started hissing to him, telling him what to say. It was probably the first time a girl had ever talked to him. "Uh, y-your tie?"

"One tie." I loosened my tie before slipping it from around my neck and draping it around Miley's - most would think since she was the closest, but personally it was because I loved the blush that rose on her cheeks when I did it. "Katie." A girl in the middle of the class turned as red as her hair when I said her name and held up her test. "Perfect score, Katie. Pick something. Anything." I dared devilishly.

"Your shirt." Katie blurted out and the girls squealed.

"Come on, Girls, it's not like you haven't seen me work out before." I teased, rolling me eyes, I think the whole school had seen me work out with the JV's before. I started unbuttoning my shirt and I couldn't take my eyes off Miley as I did. Her bright blue eyes were darker than usual and glued to the skin I was revealing. I even saw her lick her lips as I shrugged the material off, the action sending arousal straight to my dick. "Alright, Greg, pick your poison." I gave him his perfect test. I felt sorry for the guy, if he told me to take off my pants then the guys would make fun of him. Meanwhile, if he didn't then no girl would talk to him for passing up the opportunity for them to see me without my pants.

"Uh." I could see he realised the same thing I already knew and he was cursing himself for getting a perfect score.

"Keeping in mind belt and pants are two different things and one must come off before the other." I decided to help him.

"Fine, belt." Greg grumbled, one girl in the back started fanning herself with her test when I unbuckled my belt.

"Two left..." I teased, waving the papers. "Miss Elizabeth." Lizzie blushed when I stood in front of her. "What does that score say?"

"Uh..." Lizzie looked away and looked back, not sure where to look.

"That's a hundred, and that's something you get to tell me to take off."

"Pants." I'd barely finished talking before Lizzie practically yelled it.

"We've still got forty-five minutes of class left." I mused, unbuttoning, unzipping. I smirked and let go of my pants, letting them fall. I flushed, maybe I shouldn't have made this promise. I mean, this is my Sophomore class, and I'm pretty sure this is questionable at best, and illegal at worst. I could get arrested without anyone finding out I'm in love with Miley. "This is Math, not Biology, how much learning do you think is going to happen in the next forty-five minutes?" I asked one of the boys casually, like I wasn't standing in front of a group of 15-year-olds in my underwear. How did I get a teaching licence again?

"Good luck." The boy scoffed as I wandered back to the front of class.

"Miss Miley Stewart, the final perfect score." I place it in front of her with a smirk. Miley's eyes widened and she reached up to wipe her mouth. And she's the one that's seen me naked before. "Remove what you will. Yourself." I dared and her eyes bulged. The class gasped, the girls squealed and giggled. Everything was purely silent as Miley reached up, her warm, delicate fingers touched my abdomen and I had to bite my lip to keep from moaning.

Her fingers trailed over my skin, she was probably aware this was the only time she could touch me like this in public. I felt my dick twitch in my underwear as Miley's fingers smoothed over my Treasure Trail leading to my boxers. I was wearing extra long boxers that almost came to my knees and were extra baggy. Miley bit her lip and looked up at me questioningly, hooking her thumbs under the waistband. I grinned and nodded ever so slightly, letting her know she could. She started pulling the boxers, both of us holding our breath, along with the rest of the class.

"Psych." I forced myself to say when the boxers were down far enough to reveal the second pair of boxers underneath. "Come on, Guys, do you really think I'm that stupid?" I rolled my eyes, stepping out of the too-big boxers so I was in the normal boxer shorts, and not that anyone else knew, but I also had my boxer briefs underneath. The girls groaned and whined and some of them were panting. "You got me down to shorts, be happy with that." I told them, heading back to my desk and picking up the white-board marker. "Now, let's get to learning, even though it's going to be a waste on about half of you." I started writing on the board, in only shorts and my shoes.

"See you, Mister Lucas." The girls were all smiley and blushing and giggling as they left, I was lounging back in my chair and watching them in amusement.

"Bye, Girls." I grinned, waving a little. "Learn lots."

"Hey, Mister Lucas." Miley smiled at me and I grinned back, pulling my pants back on and buckling my belt. "Some lesson." She said, blushing. God, I love that blush.

"Did you learn anything?" I teased, shrugging my shirt back on and starting to button it.

"Plenty." Miley smirked, though I doubt any of it was Math.

"Pretty good incentive to get good grades, huh?" I watched her play with the ends of my tie, still hanging loosely around her neck.

"You pretty much guaranteed everyone's going to ace Math this year." Miley shrugged, sitting idly on the edge of my desk. "And that you're the most popular teacher in the Universe." I absently sat forward and started to play with the tie. I wish I could just grab the tie, bring her close and kiss her. But, that was just begging to get caught, even though I wanted it and I could see that Miley wanted it too.

"Math is important." I shrugged, starting to tie the tie in a perfect Windsor knot. "One plus two equals three." I smoothed the tie, letting my fingers brush her covered breasts. "You plus me equals-"

"Hey, Mister Lucas." My next class started arriving and I jumped away from Miley at the same time as she jumped up from my desk, putting at least two feet between us, both of us blushing, I'm sure.

"Good morning, Miss Mackenzie." I nodded to her as Miley started to play with the tie again. "Keep it." I murmured, eyeing her. "It looks good on you." I said so only she could hear.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Good afternoon, Seaview High." I sat back in the chair in the admin office with the announcement microphone on Tuesday during lunch. "This is Joe Lucas, Math teacher extraordinaire." I winked at Miss Daisy, the woman at the front desk and she blushed. Blushing seemed to be a reoccurring theme with me. "Just letting you there's going to be band auditions tomorrow during lunch for anyone who's interested in being part of the School Of Rock concert competition next May." After some research I'd found out the School Of Rock program - had nothing to do with the movie - is basically a battle of the bands thing for schools to win funding for music and arts programs. Which is what this school sorely needed. "So, come join me in the music room and we'll see if we can put together a band and kick some school band ass in six months." I clicked out and set the microphone down. "Thanks, Miss Daisy." I grinned, getting up.

"Anytime, Mister Lucas." Miss Daisy replied breathlessly as I pecked her cheek and left the office. Hopefully after yesterday and the pictures I'd seen circulating I could actually draw a couple of people to audition this time.

_Janitors closet near Math_

I got the text and frowned, staring it in confusion for a minute before I checked the sender and blood started racing. Miley. I hurried through the hallways and tried to look discreet as I slipped into the closet. Miley was already in there, biting her lips and smiling shyly. I locked the door behind me and grinned. Sure, we hadn't had a chance to talk since Hallowe'en when I'd agreed to this relationship, except for flirting yesterday. But, I definitely wasn't averse to this.

"So the band is back on, huh?" Miley asked after a minute. Seriously, she seduces me into a closet and she wants to talk about the band? I felt like pouting.

"You gonna sign up?" Even though she'd already said no I felt hopeful.

"I might be convinced." Miley batted her lashes at me.

"What would it take to convince you?" I started advancing on her. I wanted to kiss her. So bad.

"I'm sure you could think of something." She smoothed her hands over the lapels of my jacket. "Math teacher extraordinaire that you are." She licked her lips and my eyes followed the movement. "What was it you were saying yesterday? You plus me equals-" I didn't let her finish, I pinned her to the wall with one hand in her hair and the other on her hip as I attached my lips to hers. Miley moaned into my mouth and I nipped her bottom lip. So hot, so sexy. "Hmm." Miley moaned again when I tore away from her mouth, pressing my lips to every part of her I could reach; her jaw, her earlobe, her neck, her shoulder. "Joe." The sound of her moaning my name went straight to my penis.

"Beautiful." I mumbled, lifting her by her ass and letting her wrap her legs around me so I had better access to her. "Delicious." I found the perfect spot and nipped. I'm 23, I'm too old to give the girl I like a hickey, but I just wanted to keep tasting Miley's honey-colored skin. "Mine." I rumbled low in my chest, I wanted everyone to know she was mine, but I couldn't tell anyone. "I love you, Baby." I cooed, lifting my head to look in her eyes. I didn't want her to think it was just physical, that I just wanted to get my rocks off. I'm in love with this girl and it's going to send me to Hell. "I love you. Don't forget that."

"I won't." Miley smiled, combing her fingers through my hair tenderly. Deep down I wanted her to say she loves me too.

* * *

**1) Will we ever find out what Miley+Joe equals?  
2) So, after everyone just about yelling at me I've decided I won't be ending this story here, it'll probably go until the end of the school year at least.  
3) Imagine Joe stripping in class... Excuse me while I fantasize... ;)  
4) My computer has been sent off to be fixed, but I still have all my data and moderate access to a computer, so hopefully updating won't be slowed too much.  
5) So we know Joe loves Miley, but Miley didn't say it back; what are your thoughts on why?  
6) I've been thinking of writing a Vampire Diaries story, I'm still trying to work out the finer details, but here are some basic plot points;  
-I got the idea when Joe got the tattoo of the 2 ropes, 4 ends thing for his parents and brothers.  
-It would feature the Salvatore Brothers; Damon (oldest) Stefan (I never liked him) Lorenzo (half-brother from an affair) and Joseph (a few months younger than Lorenzo)  
-Another piece of inspiration was a picture I saw of Joe on stage where he looked startlingly like Ian Somerhalder.  
-Damon/Elena, I do like Katherine, Joseph/another girl from the petrova line (not a doppleganger obviously).  
-This isn't a plot point, but Ian Somerhalder is my perfect Christian Grey.  
7) I don't know if I'll actually write it, but I thought I'd put the idea out there and see what the response is before I decide.**

**And now! (in a cheesey gameshow host voice) The Awesome List Of Awesome People!  
Guest 1, OurTrueHeartz, PrincessJ1997 x2, Katie, lemonecake, lifesaclimb11, Guest 2, Guest 3, Harmony, Guest 4 and finally... SuJu 4 Life!  
Congratulations for being selected for The Awesome List Of Awesome People! Your prizes are... Joe Jonas stripping in preceeding chapter ;)**

**13+ reviews for this. Pretty please? With Damon and Joe on top?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	22. Chapter 21

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-ONE**_

I yelped when a hand grabbed me and pulled me, my first instinct was to fight and run, but the person over powered me and covered my mouth so I couldn't scream. Then the scent around me invaded my senses; cleaning products, mould, vomit, and Joe. Joe Lucas.

"It's okay, Baby." Joe cooed in my ear, slowly peeling his fingers off my mouth. "Sorry, I didn't know how else to get you alone." He muttered sheepishly, letting me go. He'd pulled me into a janitors closet.

"Shouldn't you be in the music room?" I raised an eyebrow, it was Wednesday during lunch which meant it was the auditions for the band. After Joe's little stripping thing in class on Monday and the announcement yesterday the students were more than willing to give it a shot this time around.

"I need help." Joe said, his beautiful brown eyes wide.

"Tell me about, you kidnapped me into a janitors closet, do you know how cliché that is?" I looked around and kicked a bucket.

"I thought this band thing would be a good idea, but then I realised; I don't know the first thing about telling kids they suck at music if they're not good." Joe panicked.

"Awe." I cooed, smiling sweetly. "That's so cute, you don't want to hurt anyone's feelings."

"It's not _cute_." Joe denied, horrified at the mere thought. "I am a man, men are not cute; puppies are cute, babies are cute, **men** like _me_ are not **cute**." He ended with a petulant little pout that just made him look cuter.

"Whatever you say, Cutie." I teased, rolling my eyes playfully.

"I'm not cute." Joe huffed, crossing his arms, but let's face it, we both knew he was downright adorable.

"Sure." I agreed placatingly with a smirk. "Anyway, what do you need help with?" I prompted, bringing him back to the reason he pulled me into a stinky janitors closet.

"I need you to help me with the audition, I don't know how to tell someone they suck, I'm the cool teacher."

"So you want me to be the one everyone hates?" I scoffed, I was already Princess to half the school.

"Please?" He exaggerated his pout a little more and turned his big hazel-brown eyes on me. Sweet niblets, he's a beautiful man.

"Fine." I grumbled in agreement and he grinned happily.

"Thanks, Babe." And at that point I didn't care what I'd agreed to because he kissed me and everything was right in the world again. "I like this closet." Joe decided when he pulled away and I giggled.

"Well, you can visit it later, right now half the school is waiting on you in the music room." I reminded him, though inside I wished we could stay here too. If this tiny janitors closet was all I could get of Joe during school when everyone else could be with their boyfriend then I wanted to stay here as long as possible.

"But, I don't wanna." Joe pouted.

"Too bad." I smirked, I pecked his lips and stepped back. "Come on, you big Baby."

"Only if I'm your big baby." Joe grinned as I listened at the door. Most kids were either at lunch or the music room, but that didn't me we couldn't get caught.

"Do you have, like, a cheesy handbook you get these lines from or what?" I raised an eyebrow, leaning back against the door.

"Yep." His eyes were bright and amused. "I traded in the parenting handbook. It's not like I ever got past the first chapter." He pressed me into the door and looked down at me. "What do you say we skip auditions and I show you what the flirting handbook taught me?"

"They're your auditions." I reminded with a roll of my eyes.

"Right." Joe frowned, then sighed. "Can we continue this after?"

"After we have class." I pointed out, Joe had said he wouldn't push me away again, and he wasn't, but that didn't change the fact that we were apparently in a relationship now and the only thing we had done was flirt and kiss a little since last Thursday. I knew from the start that it wasn't going to be easy, but I just want some alone time with him, time when we can talk. But, we can't, because someone might find out.

"What are you doing after school?" Joe seemed hopeful. "We could go somewhere and talk."

"Sure." I guess he had the same idea as me, he wanted to talk too. "But, you still have to get to the auditions now."

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Okay." Joe was sitting at the teachers desk. "Let's get this show on the road; when I call your name you step forward, show me your talent, tell me what you're hoping for and I'll get back to you guys with a callback list." He had a stack of papers on the desk that he was already writing on. "Everyone else wait outside, when you leave, send the next one in, I don't want anyone getting nervous on me." The group in and around the room was mostly girls, and they were hanging onto Joe's every word. "Okay, let's start with... Britney Davidson." The girl tittered and blushed as everyone else grumbled and started to leave. "Miley." Joe called to me and everyone stopped to watch. "I'll need musical accompaniment." Was all he said, I nodded and flushed under his intense gaze as I made my way to the broken down piano. "You're the only person I know of who might actually make that thing sound good." He wrote on one of the papers again before looking up at Britney Davidson. "What are you auditioning for, Britney?" It amazed me that Joe knew the name, basic grade, and other details about every single student at Seaview High.

"Uh, singer?" Britney Davidson managed to make it sound like an unsure question. I rolled my eyes, half the school probably wanted to be the singer of the band.

"What song are you going to sing me?" Joe asked, he always seemed to put everyone at ease, and keep them on edge at the same time. It was the bad boy charm that keeps everyone on edge.

"Hannah Montana." Britney said after a moment and I rolled my eyes again. "One In A Million." I sighed, a totally cliché choice, but I started playing anyway, moving my fingers across the ebony and ivory keys, somehow managing to make it sound somewhat like what the song is supposed to be around the missing and untuned keys.  
I winced when Britney Davidson started singing, but I kept my eyes down and forced my fingers to move. Halfway through the first verse Britney took a breath and Joe cleared his throat, interrupting. Thank God. Nothing against Britney Davidson, I don't know her or anything, but she cannot sing.

"Thank-you, Britney." Mr. Lucas said, absently rubbing his ear as he wrote something down. Poor guy was probably just realising he was going to get a lot more of this. And so was I from being here. "I'll, uh, I'll keep you in consideration." Britney smiled happily and blushed at Joe, thanking him profusely before she skipped out.

"That's not the worst you're going to hear." I warned when the door closed, before the next person could enter.

"At least I'll have you here to suffer with me." I glared at that as the door opened again and the next girl stepped in. Red-faced and ready to sing.  
The first twelve auditions were for lead singers. Then someone picked up a guitar and broke one of the strings in some sort of move that had the guitar behind their back and their fingers moving without purpose, just making noise. By the time the first person stepped up to the 4-piece drum set - audition number 26 - I was already thinking of excuses to ditch Joe and save my ears. By audition 32 I had managed to block out the singing and the instruments and let my mind wander at the same time as my fingers splayed across the keys of the piano. Joe was in a band in college, he was lead singer. I bet he was hot. Who am I kidding, I thought he was hot when I was 9 and I didn't even know what hot was. Hell, when I was 9 he used to ride around in a convertible, wear a leather jacket, and smirk in a way that even then I knew made girls melt. He was the perfect icon of a bad boy; devilish smirk, girls hanging off of him, detention every other day, breaking the rules. And he was proud of it. But, at the same time he was still a sweet big brother who taught Frankie to ride his bike, and even when he was breaking the rules and getting in trouble - I was woken up one night when the police brought him home - he still had time for his family. He might as well have a giant neon sign over his head saying Perfect Man.

How did he get interested in me? Why me? I was the little girl who was always staring at him, I was the little girl who begged him not to go to college. I was the girl who ogled him from her window when he was working out the last two weeks of Summer vacation. What's so special about me that Joe Lucas interest? That made him risk his career, his _freedom_ to be with me. I wasn't stupid, I know this isn't some childish little thing that could end with a slap on the wrist if we get caught; Joe is facing some serious felony charges for being with me. And yet he was risking it. It was heady and terrifying at the same time.

"Miley." I jumped at the hand on my shoulder. "You okay, Babe?" Joe sat next to me when I scooted over for him. He looked concerned and tired.

"I'm fine." I shook my head. He's a beautiful man, it's no wonder women were practically falling at his feet everywhere he went. What made me different. "What's up?"

"You free tomorrow during lunch?" Joe winced a little as he said it. "Lunch is over and there's still a tonne more auditions to do and I don't want to do it alone." I threw a surprised look at my watch, how long had I been zoned out?

"Sure." I agreed with a half smile, but Joe was still staring at me with his beautiful, concerned brown eyes. He has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen.

"Are you sure you're okay, Baby?" His hand touched mine on the piano. "You were pretty out of it just now, you didn't even hear the bell." My eyes widened at that.

"Shouldn't we be in class then?" I started to get up, but Joe pulled me back down, his hand moving from mine to around my waist.

"You have Math, and it can't exactly start without me." Joe pointed out, pressing a soft kiss to my temple. "Do you want to talk about why you were so zoned out?"

"Why do you like me?" I blurted it out before I even knew it. "You're risking so much to be with me, your whole life." I swollowed thickly. "You have women throwing themselves at you all the times; beautiful women, your age who you wouldn't be arrested for being with. Why me, Joe?"

"Why not you?" Joe shrugged and I frowned, he sighed, going silent for a second. "Because you're you, Miley." I started to get up again. What sort of explanation is 'because I'm me' when his whole life could be ruined. "I can't explain it, but those other women can throw themselves as much as they. You're the only one I want to catch." He tucked a lock of hair behind my ear and smiled softly. "It could be the way your beautiful blue eyes mesmerize me, or the way your smile seems to brighten my whole day, or how you're still afraid of thunder storms... I don't know, it's just because you're you, Miley." I couldn't help myself I when I leaned up and kissed him full on the lips.

"You've been reading that flirting handbook again haven't you?" I accused when I pulled away and he chuckled.

"Let's get to class, Babe, before someone comes looking for us."

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Hey, Miles, you coming to the beach?" Lilly asked as I was packing my bag and locker at the end of school. "I heard Hottie Lamati with the swimmers body is going surfing, which means we can watch him change into his wetsuit." She tried to entice.

"I can't." I denied automatically and she frowned. I thought for a moment, I couldn't very well tell her I can't go to the beach to watch cute guys because I'm hoping to get some private time with our Math teacher. "Uh, Dad wants me to learn a new song to record this weekend." I hoped she couldn't tell I was lying. Lilly knew me almost better than anyone else. But, I promised Joe that not even Lilly would find out about us. As hard as it was going to be I had to keep this secret from her, this was bigger than the Hannah secret.

"Just tell him you'll learn it later." Lilly shrugged, like it was obvious.

"I'm sorry, Lils, I can't." I tried to sound sincere. "I already promised him."

"Fine." Lilly rolled her eyes at me and I resisted the urge to let out a relieved breath. "But, he doesn't know what you're missing." She started to walk away. "The swimmers body." She mouthed as she left, making the motions with her hands from broad shoulders down to narrow hips.

"He doesn't know what I'm getting either." I muttered under my breath, the image of Joe filling my mind instead of Gabe Lamati and I couldn't help but blush and feel tingles between my legs. Joe Lucas was the only man who ever made me feel tingles.

_Where do you want to meet? xx_  
I stared at the text for a full minute, just staring at the x' Joe had added on the end. Now he was sending me virtual kisses. Then I got my wits about me and replied. After that I hurried to get my books and get out of school. Joe Lucas would be waiting for me. Joe Lucas, the boy I'd been in love with when I was 9, who was a man now. But, he's a man, and he does things men do; like drive and drink - not simultaneously - and have sex. Sex with women. I'm just 15, I can't drive until the end of the month, I can't drink for more than fives, I'm not his age... I'm not ready for sex. What if, despite what he said in the music room this afternoon, he got bored with me? What if he decided a 15-year-old who doesn't even have sex with him isn't enough to risk his whole life for? The thought made me sick, I didn't want him to leave me. I don't think I could survive it again. I don't know how I survived it the last time. I couldn't do it again.

* * *

**1) Literally just finished this; it's just past 1 am and I just finished it :D  
2) What would you guys like to see happen in this story?  
3) I don't know if I've said it before, but the image of Miley's I'm using for this story is early to mide season 3 Miley. So around when she's 15-16 years old, just like in the story.  
-And Joe is somewhere from adorably dorky and hot in JONAS LA to dangerous and sexy in his Fastlife days.  
4) Okay, here's a poll; which Joe do you guys think would be hotter?  
-1, cowboy Joe in the cowboy hat (and not much else)  
-2, Tarzan Joe in the loincloth  
-3, teacher Joe in his underwear  
-4, make a suggestion ;)**

**Awesome List Of Awesome People!  
Guest 2, Guest 1, PrincessJ1997 (I will never accept niley, as a matter of disliking nick), Guest 3, Hayley, lemonecake (please lower the chainsaw, I prefer decapitation by axe if you're going to kill me :P), Katie (it's a deal, I never had a best friend :D), Taylah, Guest 4, lifesaclimb11, Guest 5, Harmony (I don't know that I'm a fan, but I have read them, if they do a movie, the only Christian I would ever want would be Ian Somerhalder. And I haven't decided yet. I've had a few floating around in my head, but I'll accept suggestions for Joseph/blank), SuJu 4 Life, and FiNaLlY... Jonasmiler! :D  
You guys are awesome (that's why you made the awesome list). Thank-you so much for reviewing :D**

**13+ reviews for this? I'm running out of naked hot celebrities to offer as incentive, so why I just keep Joe and Damon dangling in front of you?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	23. Chapter 22

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-TWO**_

"You like to have ice cream when we're going to talk, don't you?" I asked Joe when for the second time inside of a week we were sitting in his car on the cliff overlooking the beach with a tub of cookie dough ice cream between us.

"You're too young to drink." Joe shrugged, like it made all the sense in the world.

"Do you wish I wasn't?" I looked down at my hands, feeling nervous. "Do you wish I was older."

"Yes." He answered without hesitation. I felt my heart sink, I could never be what Joe truly wanted. "So I wouldn't have to hide you away up here and in stinky ass janitors closest, so I could hold your hand and shove it in everyone's faces that you're mine." I couldn't help but smile a little at his wording. "But, I would never want you to change, and if you being older meant you'd be different then I want you exactly how you are."

"But, what if you get bored because I'm not ready to do... Stuff with you?" I felt insecure and unsure. Stuff like sex. I'd seen Joe with those women, bringing one home every night, even on school nights. He had sex, what if he got bored because I couldn't give it to him?

"I'll wait, I may not be a patient man, Miley, but for you I would learn." He was looking at me so intensely I couldn't help but want to kiss him.

"What if I'm not worth waiting for?" Joe huffed at my words, glaring at me ever so slightly before he reached across the console in his car and pulled me over to the drivers seat with him.

"Never, Miley." There was a slight growl to his voice. "Never think you aren't worth the world." He demanded, his brown eyes penetrating my Soul. "You're worth the world, you're worth the risk of getting caught, you're worth never teaching again, you're worth waiting for if that's what you want. But, never say you aren't worth something." I was silent, I didn't know how to respond to that. "Miley." He sighed, dropping his forehead against mine. "You're worth more than anything to me, Baby, and I'll tell you everyday until you realise it if I have to."

"I'm sorry." I whispered, looking away, I'd made him angry.

"Don't be sorry, Miles, it's okay to be insecure, especially after how I've acted in the last two months." Joe let out a breath and closed his eyes for a few seconds. "But, I'll do everything humanly possible to make it up to you."

"What if you get bored of me, or you don't want me anymore?" It would take more than just words to ease my insecurities. "What if it was just the thrill of the chase?"

"It was never the chase, Miley." He absently reached up and stroked my cheek. "I tried to not want you, to not love you, but it's just... Impossible." I closed my eyes and leaned into his touch, I wish we could stay like this forever. Just us in his car up on this cliff, where he can hold me like this and say sweet words to me. Because everywhere else we go he's the Math teacher and I'm his student.

"What if-" I started to ask, but I suddenly found it very difficult to speak - and think - when Joe pressed his lips to mine.

"No what if's, Baby, I love you, I'm in love with you." Joe said when he pulled away. Sweet niblets the man is a good kisser, he never failed to make me feel like a gooey mess of melted Miley. "I won't get bored, it wasn't the thrill of the chase, I'll wait until Eternity for you." He listed, he'd been reading that flirting handbook on how to make girls putty in his hands, hadn't he? "I don't even care about the consequences anymore, that's what you do to me. I have a list of everything I could be arrested for on my bedside table to remind me how wrong it is to love you and why I should run in the opposite direction." I winced, I'd looked them up, it wasn't anything small either, there were some serious felony charges he could face if we got caught. "But, right next to that list is a picture of you, and that's all the reasons I need to risk it; the way I feel and the hope that you might just feel the same way."

"Okay." I muttered, how could I doubt the love of the man who was risking more than 20 years in prison just to be with me? I still didn't understand why - out of every woman in the world that would throw themselves at his feet - he chose me.

"Good." Joe hummed, kissing me once before sitting back with a lazy smile. "Now the hard stuff is done we can enjoy the good stuff." He waggled his eyebrows and smirked in a way that I couldn't help but blush at.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"When can we do this again?" I looked down at my hands as Joe drove us home. It was starting to get dark and Dad would start to worry if I wasn't home because my cell phone was out of battery so he couldn't contact me to make sure I'm okay.

"I wish I could say whenever you want." Joe clenched his hands on the steering wheel. It's not like we spent all afternoon making out, but it was nice to be able to just sit and talk; and we weren't really talking about anything in particular, we were just spending time together, getting to know each other.

"This is where it gets hard, isn't it?" I asked, staring out the window this time.

"Yeah." He sighed, parking on the side of the road about a block away from our houses. "I'll never be allowed to take you out." This is what we hadn't talked about all afternoon, how are we supposed to have a relationship when we can't do anything like in a normal relationship? "You'll never be allowed to tell your friends when they ask." I finally turned to face him.

"What about the women?" The copious amount of women I'd seen him bring home for one night and then never see again.

"No more women." He looked guilty as he spoke, his beautiful brown eyes downcast. "They were a stupid mistake, I was trying to distract myself from you. There won't be any more women, I have the one I want now." Joe turned to face and smiled sadly. "Now I just have to figure out how to get as much of you as I can without getting arrested."

"We can meet after school again tomorrow." I suggested weakly.

"Yeah, I guess." He frowned and I frowned too, that didn't sound very enthusiastic. "Don't get me wrong, Baby, I want to." Joe assured when he saw my expression. "I just wish we didn't have to schedule a time to be together, I'm your boyfriend not your publicist."

"Boyfriend?" I couldn't help but smile. "Really?" I asked shyly.

"Yeah." Joe nodded, looking shy as well. "I mean... If you want." He looked so cute and endearing the way his cheeks turned pink.

"I do want it." I assured, blushing as well. "We just never said it before, I like the sound of it."

"So do I." Joe smiled a little before it fell. "But, unfortunately it doesn't tell us when I get to see you alone again... If we meet every day after school it'll feel like a meeting, and I want us to be amazing and memorable, not scheduled meetings." He checked his watch and sighed. "You should get home before you end up grounded, I had a really good time talking to you and I don't want to end it by remembering you're fifteen and I have to hide what we have."

"Okay." I agreed, feeling a bit like I was being dismissed. "See you in class tomorrow?"

"Yeah... Class." Joe nodded, leaning over to kiss my cheek before I got out.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Where were you yesterday?" Lilly asked when I got to my locker on Thursday morning.

"At home." I replied evenly, hoping I didn't have any tells for when I lie.

"No you weren't, I went there." Lilly accused and I felt my eyes widen. "Your Dad didn't even have a song that you had to learn. So where were you?"

"Nowhere." I shrugged, inwardly cursing myself. How could I be nowhere? "I just wanted to be alone for a while."

"So why couldn't you say that?" Lilly persisted, frowning at me. "This has something to do with that guy, doesn't it?"

"W-what guy?" I froze and she looked triumphant.

"The one you were crying over, the one you were kissing at Hallowe'en, the one you've been hiding from me; your best friend." She listed, rolling her green eyes at me as if it were obvious. "Come on, Miles, I've known you for four years, I know you, and you lips were totally red when you came back to the dance after you dumped Jake."

"It's nothing, Lil, just a guy." I tried to play it cool, but inside I was panicking. When did Lilly get so observant?

"So who is he?" He's our Math teacher, that's who.

"No-one, just a guy." Just the guy I'm in love with. "You don't know him."

"Where'd you meet him?" Lilly kept going, following me as I started towards my first class, trying to escape. Where did I meet him?

"Nowhere." I winced at that, once again, how could someone be nowhere?

"So, you're seeing this guy I haven't met, who is no-one important, but he's important enough for you to lie to both me and your Dad, and you met him nowhere?" Lilly surmised with a raised eyebrow. That sounded bad. "What's going on with you, Miley, you used to tell me everything?"

"Nothing's going on, Lilly." I assured, though that was another lie. This was only the start, I knew it, I was going to have to lie a lot more because of what I have with Joe now, and I was going to have to come up with better excuses. "I just-sweet niblets, I met a guy and that's it. Just drop it." I panicked and fled, quickly running into the classroom and dropping into my seat. God, I wish this was a Monday or Tuesday, then I'd get to see Joe in Math first. Instead on Thursdays I have English first. "I am so screwed." I whined to myself, dropping my head into my Lilly was going to be even more suspicious.

* * *

**1) I'm sorry it took so long; originally it was because I wanted to finish Camp Rock Year Three Chapter 10 before the end of last month since it was a month overdue, and then it was just because I've been busy the last couple of days. But, it's finally here.  
2) I know it sucks and it's short, but hopefully the next chapter will be better.  
3) So Lilly is starting to get suspicious...  
4) The updates for this MIGHT slow down to every two days or so instead of every day like before. Hopefully not, but I thought I should warn you :D**

**The Awesome List Of Awesome People Who Are Especially Awesome For Waiting So Long For This Crappy Chapter (I think that needs a shorter title :P)  
Katie x2 (please don't stop being my best frined? *Pouty face*), Guest 1, Kimberly Anne, Jessica (Don't be worried, just been busy for a couple of days, cancel the search party :P), Guest 3, PrincessJ1997 x3, Whitney Grahm (I'm glad you like it :D), Guest 2, Guest 4, Lemonecake, Guest 5, Guest 6, Taylah, Jonasmiler and FINALLY (that's a long list) SuJu 4 Life.**

**13+ reviews for this? Even though I made you wait and it's a crappy chapter? Tell me how much you hate me :P**

**Truth is I just threw in that line before about Miley not saying 'I love yo' back for my own entertainment to cause a stir... Aren't I evil :X**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	24. Chapter 23

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-THREE**_

"Miss Stewart, a word please." My heart rate pi led up when Mr. Lucas called me back after class on Monday. I hadn't been able to see him outside of class since last Wednesday. And Thursday during lunch when I was helping with the auditions, bit that didn't count since we weren't alone.

"Yes, Mister Lucas?" I tried not to let it show to the students hanging back wanting to see what trouble I was in that my heart was racing and my palms were sweating.

"You guys can gk, this doesn't concern you." Joe dismissed, knowing why they were still here as well.

"What's up?" I bit my lip shyly when we were alone in his classroom.

"You weren't there on Thursday." Joe looked concerned, maybe even a little afraid.

"Lilly insisted on not leaving my side." I told him apologetically with a shrug. "Especially after I lied to her on Wednesday."

"Oh." Joe frowned. "Does-does she know?" Does my best friend know I'm 'dating' our Math teacher?

"No." I sighed, I felt guilty about lying to Lilly, but Joe's freedom was at stake. "She wants to know who the mystery guy is."

"Do you want to tell her?" He asked, eyeing me and leaning back in his chair as I leaned against his desk.

"Not if it means something might happen to you." I answered honestly.

"But, she's your best friend, don't girls tell each other everything?" The poor man looked honestly confused.

"And you're my boyfriend." I bit my lip and smiled at that, I liked the sound of that. "Lilly can survive not knowing who I'm dating, I couldn't survive if something happened to you."

"God, I wish I could kiss you." Joe stared at me intently. I knew why he couldn't, his classroom door was wide open and anyone could walk in at any time for his next class.

"I'll see if I can get away this afternoon." I smiled a little sadly. "Or I'll call you." It wasn't the same and it wasn't enough, but it was all that was safe.

"Yeah." Joe sighed and I knew he wasn't happy, he wanted some quality time together when we didn't have to look over our shoulders out of fear of being caught.

"Hey." I smiled and he smiled back. "How many days left?" How many days until we didn't have to be afraid if being caught.

"Thirteen days until your sixteenth birthday." Officially less than two weeks. "Seven hundred and forty-three days until you're eighteen." That seemed so long away when you're counting days. "Nine hundred." Joe continued, looking dispondant. "Nine hundred and thirty-seven days until you graduate." Geez, I shouldn't have asked that question, it only served to make us both depressed; over 900 days until we coil be together legally.

"Wow." How could he recite those numbers off the top of his head?

"Yeah." Joe frowned. "You sure you're in for this?"

"I wouldn't want to be with anybody else." I glanced around for a second before I decided to take the risk and I quickly leaned over and pecked his lips, pulling back and blushing. "I should get to class." I pushed away from his desk and he just gaped at me.

"You are such a tease." Mr. Lucas accused with narrowed eyes. "God, I love you, Baby." He leaned over and kissed me again before I knew what was happening. "Now scram." He groaned, pulling back reluctantly. "Before I don't let you 'cause you're too damn sexy."

"Down boy." I giggled, swatting his hands away when he was reaching for my butt.

"Hey, it's your fault I'm up." Joe raised his eyebrowes suggestively and flushed. "Now get to class so I can take care of this."

"See you later." I smiled and grabbed my bag before I left.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"What do you want for your birthday, Bud?" Dad asked during dinner. I didn't get to call Joe after school, Lilly was determind to monopolise all my time until I told her who the 'mystery guy' was. But, I couldn't tell her. This was a lot bigger than just the Hannah secret... Geez, I never though there would be a bigger secret than the Hannah secret. But, now Joe's freedom, his life depended on me not telling anyone about us... Even if it means alienating Lilly.

"I don't know, Dad." I muttered, shaking my head. This September my 16th birthday was the biggest thing in my life; it meant driving and a car and more freedom in life. Now the biggest thing it means to me is that it's only 924 days until I can be with Joe without being scared.

"Come on, Mile, it's your big one." Dad prompted, him and Jackson were both staring at me expectantly.

"I want to be two years older?" I shrugged dully, they looked at me oddly.

"Don't be in such a rush to grow up, Miley, enjoy being sixteen." Dad admonished with a shake of his head.

"Yeah, okay." I nodded, because how could I fully enjoy being sixteen when Joe is 23 and I love him.

"So what do you want?" Jackson asked this time. What could I say I wanted that sounded normal? Nothing felt normal anymore; I'm a popstar in a wig by night, I'm in love with my Math teacher, and I'm also kind of dating said Math teacher ebhind everyone's backs.

"I don't know." I shrugged again, picking at my chilli. "A car?" It was the totally obvious choice, and I already knew I was getting one; Dad had taken me out a month ago to choose it. "I don't really want anything, I get everything I want." I reasoned, pushing plate away. "I'm gonna go start on my homework." I decided, getting up and grabbing my bag before heading to my room.  
I'd barely gotten to my room and flopped on my bed, burrying my head in my pillows when my cell phone rang. I groaned and rolled over, reaching for my bag with a whine. When I finally fished my cell out I frowned at it for a second before the caller ID registered to my mind.

"Hey, Baby, you okay?" Joe's voice filtered from the other line when I answered.

"I'm fine." I sighed, sitting up and running a hand through my hair.

"Then smile, Mile." He chuckled at his own lame joke and I couldn't help but giggle too.

"How do you know I'm not?" I challenged, looking around. Could he see me? How could he see me?

"Go to your window that faces the street." Joe instructed, I obeyed and when I got there I looked over to his house on the opposite side of the street, he was standing in the window of his room and he waved. "Frankie figured out somehow that we can see you right into your room from my room."

"Frankie figured it out?" I raised a sceptical eyebrow and he chuckled again. "You sure about that, Babe?"

"I caught him in my room on Hallowe'en." Joe insisted and my eyes widened. "I got him out before he saw anything, Babe, but fuck, you're sexy." I flushed, that was after I spent half the night making out with Joe; I was excited and giddy, I'd stripped out that uncomfortable, tiny dress and hadn't bothered putting pyjamas on that night. "Don't be embarassed." Joe cooed as if he knew what I was thinking. "He never saw anything and tonights the first night I've looked since." He assured, good. I didn't want my boyfriend/Math teachers little brother seeing me naked. "I just wanted to talk to you and you looked sad."

"It's nine hundred and thirty-seven days, of course I'm sad." I muttered, leaning against the window frame.

"Is it too hard?" Joe worried, his shoulders slumping a little. "Do you want to stop? I wouldn't blame you for thinking it's too hard."

"It's not too hard, Joe." It was my turn to assure him. "It's just... Not ideal."

"You're lieing to you best freind and your family because of me."

"Because I love you." I corrected and his breath caught.

"You love me?" Joe asked, I could see his posture tense in his room across the house.

"Yeah." I whispered, realising I'd never actually said it out loud before. "I love you, Joe Lucas." I grinned and giggled as I finally said it.

"I love you too, Miley Stewart." Joe said, I smiled, I'd never get tired of hearing that. "Are you okay now?"

"I'm always okay with you." I did feel a lot better, he just had that effect on me. "Even if it's just by phone. I'm sorry I didn't get to see you after school today."

"Me too." He sighed, someone knocked on my bedroom door. "What's up?" He asked, when I turned back.

"I think my Dad is at my door." I love my Dad, I really do, but I want to talk to my boyfriend. "I love you, Joe."

"Love you too." Joe said before there was another. "Go talk to your Dad, I'll see you in class tomorrow." As soon as we hung up I went to my bedroom door and as I predicted it was Dad.

"Hi, Dad." I forced myself to smile. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Joe move away from the window.

"You okay, Miley?" Dad looked concerned as he came in.

"I'm fine, Dad." I assured, sitting on my bed and reaching for my school bag again.

"You sure? It's just a couple of months ago all you could talk about was your birthday." Dad pointed out, a couple of months ago I didn't want so desperately to be 2 1/2 years in the future. "Now you don't even want anythin'? Is somethin' wrong, Bud?"

"Nothing's wrong, Daddy." I reitterated and he smiled. "I guess I'm just nervous, I'm gonna get a lit more responsibility the older I get, and people are going to expect more from me."

"Don't worry about them, Bud." Dad comforted in only the way a Dad can. "You only have to do what you want to."

"Does that mean I don't have to do my homework?" I grinned and he chuckled.

"You still gotta do your homework, Mile." Dad rolled his eyes.

**_WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR_**

"Just tell me who it is." Lilly persisted Tuesday at school before class.

"It's no-one important, Lilly." I tried to evade, but she could be stubborn when she wanted to.

"Then why can't you tell me who it is?" She demanded, aggravated.

"Just drop it." I couldn't help but turn and watch as Joe walked by with his motorcycle helmet. I guess he didn't drive his car today. I smiled and he grinned back, his fingers barely brushing mine as he passed.

"Doesn't your secret guy care that you're eyeing other guys?" Lilly asked after she'd finished watching Mr. Lucas pass by as well. Oh, if only she knew; I wasn't looking at another guy, he is my guy.

"Lilly, if I could tell you who it was I would." I muttered, turning back to my locker. "I'm sorry, but I can't, I really can't."

"Why not?" She growled, glaring at me, her green eyes fiery with anger.

"Because I can't." I snapped, slamming my locker when I finished getting my books. "It's complicated."

"Well uncomplicate it." She demanded, following after me.

"I can't okay?" I stopped outside Math and I could feel Joe staring at me. "Please just stop asking? Please?" I begged before going into the classroom.

_You okay__? xx_

My cell beeped with a new text from Joe as I was trying to get ready for class, blatantly ignoring Lilly who was still glaring at me.

_Fine x_

I replied, glancing up and smiling a little to assure him.

_You wanna get away and talk later?_

Joe texted back, looking up hopefully.

_Stinky janitors closet? ;)_

I suggested, biting my lip shyly. Joe chuckled from his desk and looked up from his phone at the same time as I did.

_Thought that was cliche?_

He smirked and I rolled my eyes, sticking my tongue out at him. Out of the corner of my eye I saw Lilly shake her head before she gave up and left.

* * *

**Okay, another short chapter and I've discovered something... Trying to type a chapter without the letter 'L' doesn't work so good when I have to copy and paste it each time I use it.**

**1) Do you Love it or hate it?  
2) What do you want to see coming up?  
3) Is Lilly starting to get suspicious?  
4) It's 3:41 AM and I just finished this so I hope you guys appreciate it :D  
5) Hopefully I'll have my computer back in time to right the next chapter so I'll have my 'l'. I just got it back from being fixed and I left it in my suitcase in the car after I went to a wedding out of town for a few days and now the car is going to be gone for a couple of days.**

**And now for The Awesome list of Awesome People!:  
Guest 1, Guest 2, nileyjiley, PrincessJ1997 x2, Guest 3, Harmony x2, Guest 3, SuJu 4 Life, lifesaclimb11, Guest 4, Guest 5 and Katie!**

**13+ reviews for this chapter that is way too short?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	25. Chapter 24

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FOUR**_

"Miley." For the second day in a row Mr. Lucas announced my name after class. "A word please?" Everyone eyed me again as they left and I stayed back.

"Yes." I told him and he frowned in confusion. "You asked for a word, I chose yes." I giggled, sitting on the edge of his desk after I gathered my things together in my bag.

"The things I could do with _that_ word." Joe shook his head and groaned a little.

"Do whatever you want with it." I smirked and he shifted in his seat. "And me."

"Fuck, we're in school, Baby." Mr. Lucas muttered, his dark eyes gazing at me lustfully.

"So what's up?" I flickered my eyes to the door in case his next class came.

"I wanted to know if you could help me with the final list for call back auditions during lunch today."

"Oh." I frowned a little, actual work stuff. "Sure, whatever."

"It shouldn't take too long." Joe tried to sound positive and upbeat. "Then we can get the rest of the hour to ourselves if you want."

"Yeah?" I smiled shyly and he grinned.

"Yeah." He agreed, lifting my hand off my lap and bringing it to his lips. "The owners said my apartment should be fixed by New Year." He added after a moment, absently stroking his thumb over my knuckles. "You can come over whenever you want."

"I'd like that." I smiled, lacing our fingers together lightly.

"You should get to class, Babe." I pouted as he brought our connected hands up to his lips again. "I'll see you at lunch."

"Okay." I sighed, hopping off his desk. "See you later."

"Can't wait." Joe tugged on my hand and down into his lap, kissing my lips. I moaned into him and just as quickly as he'd kissed me he let me go and I whined. "Now I really can't wait." I bit my lip and looked down, blushing bright red. "Scram, Sexy." I picked up my bag and opened his classroom door still blushing, thankful that the last person out before had shut it behind them or we most certainly would have been caught.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

**Where r u?**  
I sighed as I checked my text from Lilly. She wasn't about to give up on who I was dating and why I kept running off. But, neither was I. I couldn't give in and tell her because it wasn't my freedom, my life on the line. It was Joe and I couldn't risk that. Joe means more to me than anything in the world. I set my phone to silent and slipped it into my bag before I got to the music room. Mr. Lucas was already there with his computer open and pictures of kids scattered around him on the desk.

"Hey." I stood in the doorway and smiled, he looked so handsome when he was concentrating.

"Hey." He looked up and his golden brown eyes lit up when he saw me, a smile gracing his features. "Come in." He gestured next to him and I obeyed, stepping and dropping my bag on the floor near the door before closing and locking it behind me. Instead of sitting next to him like he planned though I went over and nestled myself into his lap.

"I missed you." I hummed, inhaling his scent, it was completely unique and seductive, just like him.

"You saw me this morning, Babe." Joe muttered, resting his chin on top of my head.

"But, not like this." I pouted as his fingers traced up and down my spine idly. "It's so hard to see you everyday and not get to do this."

"I know." He brushed a lock of hair behind my ear and smiled sadly. "Trust me, I know."

"Then why can't you be five years younger?" I demanded childishly.

"I'd still be eighteen, an adult, we'd still be illegal." Joe pointed out dully.

"But, you'd still be in school and at least I've seen Seniors and Sophomores date before so it wouldn't be too bad."

"Tell that to my corpse when your father killed me for dating his little girl."

"Oh, please." I rolled my eyes, linking my hands around his neck as I sat sideways on his lap. "My Dad is not that dramatic."

"He threatened to kill me if I didn't give you the best two weeks of your life when you were nine." Joe contradicted with wide eyes. "I know for a fact he still keeps your first lock of hair on a keychain." He added and we both couldn't help but make a face at that. "He is that dramatic when it comes to you."

"It was a pretty good two weeks." I mused out loud.

"For you maybe, I woke up covered in drool for a week." Joe grumbled and I blushed, even when I was nine I was drooling over Joe Lucas.

"Well, if you didn't want to you only had to put a shirt on." I reminded, a week of sleeping with a half naked Joe. If only the girls at school knew about that instead of the Princess thing.

"You got all pouty when I wore a shirt and gave me those big puppy dog eyes." Joe accused, as if it was my fault he was half naked for a week.

"So you're telling me." I started with a smirk. "That when I do this." I flashed my best puppy dog eyes at him. "You feel the need to strip?"

"You want to get me arrested, don't you?" Joe accused again and I laughed. "'Cause we're in school and you're talking about stripping and that does things to my body, Baby." I could feel the Bulge starting to hard under me and I flushed.

"You're the one that brought up stripping, I just wanted you to do it." I muttered, blushing bright red and Joe laughed this time. "Besides, being in school didn't stop you last time."

"I'll show you mine if you show me yours." He dared with a wicked grin and lust-filled dark brown eyes.

"I've already seen yours." I swear if I got any redder I'd burst a vessell. "And you've already seen mine." The only man to see me naked since I was a baby. And hopefully the last. "And we're in school."

"Fine." Joe grumbled with a roll of his eyes. "Then we should do this callback list and then if I have time I'll drag you off school property and-"

"And what?" I raised a challenging eyebrow, inwardly quivering with anticipation of the things he could do to me. Instead of answering Joe growled from deep in his chest and kissed me. Hard.

"And that." Joe rumbled, nipping lightly at my bottom lip as he pulled away. My breathing was harsh and uneven, how could he do that to me with just a kiss. A hell of kiss with his tongue doing crazy things in my mouth, but still just a kiss.

"Okay." I sighed dreamily, practically melting into his arms.

"Good." Joe grinned, pecking my lips softly. "So let's get these call backs sorted out and then I'll get my wicked way with you."

"Joe..." I whined petulantly, I wanted to make out _now_.

"Come on." He nuzzled me lightly. "The sooner we finish the sooner we can get back to that." He bribed with a small smile that I could feel against my cheek.

"Fine." I sighed, shifting in his lap and reaching for his computer. "What's first?"

"I recorded all the auditions for us to look at." Mr. Lucas explained, opening his video folder which had sub-folders for each band position. "And don't worry, I already deleted all the ear bleeding ones."

"Good." I clicked on the first video in the first folder - singers. Amber Addison appeared on the screen and I made a face; sure she's a good singer, but that doesn't mean I have to like her.

"Write a score out of ten on the back." Joe murmured, shuffling through the pictures scattered around him to find Amber's. "We'll figure it out from there." My admiration of Amber's talent won over my dislike for her - I wanted Joe to have a good band so he could get the music program back because he loves it so much - and I wrote down an 8 next to Joe's 7.5. It continued like that for a while, both of us just sitting and listening to the singers and writing scores on the back of their pictures - clearly from the yearbook.

"Huh?" I frowned when I one of the videos I opened was me. Except it wasn't shot in this room as an audition like all the others, it was dark and shot from outside.

"You're good." Joe blushed, looking away, he'd clearly taken the video without me knowing. It was taken from outside my house, through one of the windows when I was at the piano playing a song I'd just written.

"Creeper." I accused, because come on, he was stalking me outside my house just like a creeper would. But, I wasn't trying to be mean, I was hoping for more of a teasing atmosphere.

"Only for you, Baby." He kissed my neck and sighed. "I wanted you to audition." Mr. Lucas reasoned and I could feel him smiling. "You're so talented and beautiful, half the reason I wanted to start a band was for the music, the other half was to spend time with you."

"I already have Hannah." I shook my head. "This is someone elses chance at glory."

"I love you." Joe murmured, a distinct aura of awe in his voice.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

I watched from my locker as girls trailed Mr. Lucas after school. He had some papers and pins in his hands as he walked to the notice board down the hall. The callback lists for the band auditions. After we'd watched and scored all the videos we'd decided that anyone with a score of more than 13 - his and my score combined out of 20 - would get a callback.

"Okay, Ladies." Joe smirked at the girls around him. "I need to get to the board."And just like that the girls parted like the red sea so Joe could unlock the glass around the notice board so he could in up the callback sheets. Callbacks were going to be on Monday the 25th of November because for some weird reason Joe wanted it to be after my birthday. "Besides." Mr. Lucas continued when he'd relocked the case and had turned back to the gaggle of girls - Amber Addison, Ashley Dewit and unfortunately Lilly amongst them. "I have a girlfriend." He shrugged a little as he said it but my heart skipped a beat, it was the first time he'd given any public indication of our relationship and it made my skin tingle. The girls all groaned and whined, but I turned back to my locker when Joe grinned in my direction and winked, and bit my lip, failing to suppress an excited giggle.

"Did you know he had a girlfriend?" Lilly was suddenly at my side and I tried to recede the red flush on my cheeks.

"Why would I?" My heartrate sped up like it always did when Lilly cornered me about my 'mystery guy' or Joe Lucas - who happened to be the same man, but she would never know that. Thank God I had to be such a good actress to keep Hannah a secret. "He's our teacher, just because he lives across the street doesn't mean I know everything about him."

"Not that I'd know because you don't tell me anything anymore." Lilly muttered with a resentful shake of her head and I sighed. "Some best friend."

"If you want to come over I need to study." I said instead of responding, packing my books in my bag.

"Oh, so you actually have time for me now?" Lilly scoffed, glaring at me with her green eyes. "What? Your mystery man was busy today?"

"If you don't want to just forget it, I just thought we could hang out while I catch up on my homework." Because I hadn't been paying attention to my studies much lately. And I still need to maintain a B average to be Hannah Montana.

"Homework? You're never behind on homework." Lilly commented, following as I shut my locker and started to leave the school.

"I've been doing stuff." I shrugged, inwardly thinking that response couldn't have been any more vague if I tried.

"With that guy?" Lilly accused and I sighed again. I think I was going to end up regretting this.

"Not always." Actually very rarely now that I thought about it. "I actually spent, like, ninety percent of my time with you if you don't remember." I reminded pointedly, I'd been with Lilly as she tried to get info about Joe - unknowingly about Joe - from me, otherwise I would have been with Joe as much as I could without the risk of being too suspicious and getting caught.

"Whatever." Lilly muttered in reply and I rolled my eyes as we started walking to my house. Half way there we heard the roaring of an engine and both of us followed with our eyes as Joe rode up along beside us on his motorbike. Sweet niblets why did a bad boy on motorbike have to be so hot? Especially Joe Lucas the bad boy on the motorbike. I could faintly see Joe grin as he waved as he passed us. I weakly raised my hand and waved back as he rode by, Lilly and I both sighing dreamily when he was out of sight. "Hot motorcycle." Lilly commented thoughtfully.

"Hot guy on the motorcycle." I replied, at least I could agree with Lilly on this without too much risk or causing suspicion. Lilly and I giggled together and started to walk to my house again, significantly less strained than the first half of the walk. It's amazing what Joe could do.

* * *

**1) I know this is long overdue, I blame Mothers Day and work.  
2) How are you guys liking the way this story has progressed so far?  
3) What do you think would be a realistically good length for this story?  
4) Do you have a favourite part so far in the story?  
5) Have any of you read Divergent by Veronica Roth? Is it good? I had friends recommend it to me and wanted to know what others thought as well.  
6) Miley has hinted at announcing a new single at the Billboard music awards... I'm excited...  
7) Of course she said she was going to release a single last year, before the end of the year and there wasn't one, so I don't want to get my hopes up too high... But, of course I know that I'm already hanging onto everything hoping it has something to do with her single.  
8) Props to Miley for standing up to haters and trying to unite the fandoms on twitter to stop hating on each other.**

**The Awesome List Of Awesome People!  
Waverly (I would put up 2 chapters at a time, but you guys review so quickly that I don't have the time to write more than one before I need to update), Guest 1 (Awe, no more fighting with friends; you can be bff's with me and Katie - another reader on here :P), Guest 2 (did you happen to want... More?), Harmony (I know the feeling :D), lifesaclimb11, PrincessJ1997 x2(I don't mind, review as many times as you want :D, I love reading every single one of them ), Guest 3, Katie, Jonasmiler, Guest 625, Simar, SuJu 4 Life, CrossWiresInMyHead23.**

**14+ Reviews for this chapter? Next chapter is the last one in Miley's point of view before we get 5 chapters in Joe's point of view ;)**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	26. Chapter 25

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-FIVE**_

November 22nd. The day before my 16th birthday. Well, the night before my birthday... Actually if I'm going into technicalities it's three minutes before my birthday and I can't sleep. I've been staring at the ceiling for at least an hour now; I've tried counting sheep, reading, counting the stars, playing a lullaby. Nothing has worked, I'm just too excited. Once you become a teenager there are only 3 big birthdays to look forward to; 16, 18 and 21. I'm about to turn sixteen. Which will mean I'm only 924 days away from being able to run away with Joe... I guess most girls think of their birthdays for the presents and the new possibilities you get when you turn 16. I was using mine to count down to my relationship with my teacher not being illegal anymore. Whilst also living a double life as an international popstar... I guess I'm not like most 16-year-old girls.

My cell phone started ringing and I glared at it. Who the Hell was ringing me at 11:58 the night before my birthday? I was tempted to just let it ring out, but I already can't sleep so talking probably wouldn't hurt. Especially when I checked the caller ID.

"Happy birthday, Baby." Joe said from the other end of the line when I answered and I knew he was grinning.

"Not for another two minutes." I muttered, glaring at my alarm clock.

"Damn." Joe cursed softly and I knew he was pouting. "My watch must be fast."

"Did I ever tell you that you're really corny?" I wondered aloud through the phone, resisting the urge to giggle. My boyfriend called me at midnight to wish me happy birthday.

"You might have mentioned it." Joe replied in a nonchalant voice "But, I prefer it when you say another particular phrase."

"Cut down on the homework?" I guessed with a giggle.

"No, the one I like is only four words." I could practically see Mr. Lucas grinning across the street as I got out of bed and went to the window that overlooked the street.

"Why aren't you younger?" I guessed again, looking out, he was already at his window and when I appeared in mine he waved. I waved back and smiled.

"Oh, God, I wish I was, Babe." He ran a hand through his short messy black hair.

"You know that's a turn-on, right?" I told as I watched him pull at his hair and he paused, his posture reading his surprise even from this distance.

"What?" He was honestly baffled, like he had no idea just how sexy he was.

"The way you mess up your hair, it's way hot." Even though that was the least of our indiscretions together I couldn't help but blush. "Makes me want to do it for you."

"By all means, Miley." Joe groaned through the phone. "Please do mess it up yourself."

"Don't tempt me." I warned like Joe so often did; telling me not to tempt him or he wouldn't be able to resist anymore. I do love to tempt him though, to push him, to make him act our forbidden desires for one another when we could so easily get caught.

"Can you sneak out?" Joe asked suddenly and I furrowed my brow. "I won't get to see you on your birthday." He murmured, his voice soft, but I could hear the dejection. He couldn't be there because he's my Math teacher and I'm his student and it would be weird, even if we are neighbours. "I'm selfish, I want you; even if it's not technically your birthday yet." Still one minute to go.

"I can get out to the beach without being seen." I told him, wanting to see him just as badly when I realised I wouldn't get to.

"I'll be there." Joe breathed before the line went dead and his shadow disappeared from his window across the street. I stood in my room for a moment, listening quietly to make sure Dad and Jackson were asleep before I crept out onto the balcony. I climbed up onto the low part of the roof, over the other side. It was when climbing off the roof to jump onto a nearby tree that I realised how cold it was in the near Winter night and that I was still in my pyjamas. Sweet niblets, I'm sneaking out to meet Joe in my fluffy bunny pyjamas. I jumped into the tree and held on for a second to catch my balance before I started to climb down. I waited in the darkness, almost shivering as I hugged myself under the back deck of my house as I waited for Joe. "Miles?" It felt like an Eternity later when I heard his hesitant voice.

"Yeah." I whispered back, stepping slightly out of the shadows and he ran over to me.

"Happy birthday, Miley." He smiled a shy, sweet smile as he hugged me, but he pulled away frowned. "You're freezing." Joe scolded like I had control over the weather.

"I'm fine." I shook my head, leaning in to hug him again. "Just hold me, you're warm."

"Here." Joe took off his jacket, his favourite black leather jacket that he always wears, and he slipped it around my shoulders before I could protest, hugging me again as he did so. "It's after midnight; happy birthday, Princess." He repeated and I smiled into his chest. So far, I really liked my 16th birthday. I don't know how long we stood there, just holding each other and sharing idle kisses, but eventually Joe suggested I should get some sleep. "Your present is the left inside pocket." Joe told me with one last kiss before he disappeared.

I waited until I was in my room and snuggled in bed with Joe's jacket before I found the gift; a long thin box with a white ribbon that could only be from a jewellery store. I traced my fingers along the top of the box; I should wait until morning to open it with everything else. But, then people would want to know who it was from. And technically it is my birthday now. I carefully opened the lid of the box and gasped.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Night, Daddy." I grinned as I kissed his cheek.

"Night, Bud." Dad smiled, he looked almost sad when he gave me the box with my new car keys in it; he didn't want to see his little girl grow up. "Happy birthday." I smiled tiredly, that was the last time I'd hear that today. I went up to my room, ready to snuggle into my bed and fall asleep. Except my Z-phone started ringing and I whined.

"Hey, Beautiful." I answered without checking the caller ID, it was Joe.

"Hey." I went to my window instead of my bathroom where I was going to change into my pyjamas. I still had Joe's jacket in my room after I fell asleep in it last night. It smelled like him.

"I just wanted to tell you happy birthday again." I knew Joe was smiling just through the phone.

"You're really sweet." I touched the glass of the window as I looked out over the street. I could see a light on in Joe's room, but he wasn't at the window.

"I know, it's a gift." Joe said cockilly and I giggled, heading back to my bed. Joe's leather jacket was sitting on my bed next to his gift. Except the gift wasn't there. The pretty purple jewellery box with the white bow was gone. I'd left it up here so I could avoid the questions for today at least. "Speaking of gifts..." I narrowed my eyes at the mischief in his voice. "You should really lock your door." I gasped and turned when the doors to my balcony opened and Joe was there.

"How did you get there?" I hung up my phone and just stared at him.

"Climbed." Joe shrugged and my eyes widened. "I wanted to see you again." He pulled the jewellery box from behind his back. "And even though you've already seen it, I wanted to give this to you properly."

"It's beautiful." I told him as he opened the box and delicately lifted the bracelet into his hands.

"It's for the reasons I love you." Joe smiled, reaching for my hand and linking it around my wrist so the charms glittered in the moonlight. "And what we're waiting for." One of the charms was a Graduation cap, we were waiting for Graduation in two years.

"I love it." I marvelled at the silver charms for a moment, my eyes wide; music notes, the first letters of both our names, a tiny teddy bear that I knew was a symbol for Beary, there was even a spider, and a lightning bolt for the storms that still scare me. A rose.

"A rose by any other name would smell just as sweet." Joe murmured softly when he saw my fingers lingering on the rose. "And my Miley by any other name would be just as beautiful." Tears sprung to my eyes at that. How could one man be so perfect? I especially liked the way he called me his. "And a shooting star because you're my once in a lifetime wish on a shooting star that came true."

"I love you." I couldn't help myself as I stood on my toes and kissed him full on the lips, my free hand reaching up and holding his neck, keeping him to me as we kissed. Joe slowly opened his mouth and his tongue slid across my bottom lip and I unquestionably opened my lips to him, melting into his arms.

"Oh, Baby." Joe breathed against my lips, so close his lips brushed mine every time they moved. "I love you." He brushed my cheek lightly. "I have to go before I get caught creepin' in a sixteen-year-old's room."

"Okay." I agreed, though I was frowning, and my hands wouldn't let go of him.

"I'll see you at school on Monday." Joe carefully removed my hands from and kissed my knuckles as he stepped back. All too soon Joe was gone and I was left alone in my room. I sighed and crawled into bed, grabbing his leather jacket that he still hadn't taken back and brought it up to my face so I could inhale his scent. I fingered the charms on my new bracelet and smiled as I let the exhaustion of the day take over and lull me to sleep.

**_WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR_**

"Where'd you get that?" Lilly asked on Monday when I got to school and for the first time all weekend she noticed the bracelet Joe had given me.

"It was a gift." I couldn't help but smile and blush as I brought it up for a closer look.

"From who?" Lilly frowned, gently touching the dangling charms. "And when? It wasn't there on Saturday." Except it was there on Saturday, it was up in my room, it was the first gift I got on my birthday.

"Just from a friend." Except the blush on my face gave away that he was way more than just a friend. "I got it Friday night."

"From _that guy_?" Lilly demanded, her mood suddenly changed from the happy and normal she'd been on Saturday and Sunday.

"Yes, from that guy." I sighed, dropping my wrist. "He's not some villain, Lilly, he's a really great guy."

"Then why can't you tell me who he is?" Lilly glared as I opened my locker. When my back was turned I heard the tell-tale whispers and giggles that accompanied Joe Lucas' arrival at school. I turned and leaned against the row of lockers as Joe passed. I bit my lip and fingered the Graduation cap charm.

"Because it's not that simple." I ground out.

"His name starts with J." Lilly said matter-of-factly and I froze. How did she know that? If she knew that did she know anything else? Did she actually know who it was? Would she tell everyone and get Joe arrested? "It's on your bracelet." I let out a relieved breath. The letter J on my bracelet, that didn't tell anyone that I was in love with my Math teacher.

"Oh, yeah, right." I relaxed a little. Our secret was safe. For now. "Um, yeah, his name starts with J."

"So, what is it?" Lilly asked, grinning now that she had some information on him.

"I can't tell you." Because as soon as I say the name Joe she'll know it's Joe Lucas. "It's just complicated, Lilly, I swear if I was allowed to tell you I would."

"You're not _allowed_ to tell me?" Lilly raised her eyebrows, sceptical. "What? This guy you're so smitten over **forbid** you or something?"

"Damn it." I cursed myself in a whisper, that was too much information. His name starts with J and I'm not _allowed_ to say who it is, I might as well have just told her. But, I can't. I trust Lilly with my life; she's my best friend, she's like my sister, she knows the Hannah secret. But, if she accidentally slips about the Hannah secret - I know she wouldn't do it on purpose - it would only be me who was affected. If she slips about Joe then it's his life on the line, his freedom, he'd be the one that would arrested. I just couldn't risk that. I couldn't risk Joe.

"I will find out, Miley." Lilly said, glaring at me, though I could see the undercurrent of hurt behind her green eyes. "But, I hope this guy is worth it; worth losing our friendship." I watched Lilly walk off sadly and sighed, but I knew she was probably right; what if our friendship didn't survive this secret?

* * *

**1) Okay, so I've had this ready for about a week, but I was holding out, waiting for 5 or 6 more reviews for the last chapter, but they didn't come, and it became abundantly clear that they wouldn't be coming.  
2) Do you think Lilly is getting closer to the truth?  
3) What do you think she'll do if she finds out?  
4) Did you like the idea of the charm bracelet for Miley's birthday present?  
5) The next chapter starts of in Joe's Point Of View a week before Christmas break.  
6) If you don't already know I have the prologue of a Vampire Diaries story up on here as well; I don't know yet if I'm going to continue it so let me know what you think of it.**

**The Awesome List Of Awesome People this week is comprised of:  
Katie x2 (I know, I can't wait, June 3rd is marked in my calendar with a countdown attached. Though, technically for me it's the 4th of June.), Princess1459, Guest 1, PrincessJ1997 (meet Princess 1459, I have Royalty reading my stories :P), Taylah (was this the kind of fluff you wanted or something more flirty?), lifesaclimb11 and last - but certainly not least - SuJu 4 Life.**

**14 Reviews for the next chapter please? You guys were going so well, and I can see that this story is actually getting more readers to each chapter, but somehow less reviewers *_*.**

**Smiler For Joe!**

**P.S: FINALLY! MILEY'S NEW SINGLE IS COMING OUT ON JUNE 3RD! I CAN'T WAIT, I'VE BEEN WAITING FOR THIS SINCE CAN'T BE TAMED AND YOU'RE GONNA MAKE ME LONESOME WHEN YOU GO. FINALLY! APPARENTLY IT'S BEEN READY FOR ABOUT A YEAR, BUT IT'S ONLY COMING OUT NOW, BUT RIGHT NOW I DON'T CARE THAT SHE'S BEEN HOLDING OUT FOR A YEAR, I JUST WANT MY NEW MILEY MUSIC!**

**P.S.S: Yes, I am aware that was all in caps.**


	27. Chapter 26

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SIX**_

I groaned as I was forced awake. I hated Mondays. I usually like Mondays; Miley is in my first class on Mondays, I usually get to see her after a whole weekend of not having an excuse to see her, we'd usually escape during the lunch break and I'd get an hour with her, just being able to hold her or talk to her. Once again, I hate Mondays; it's a week before Christmas break, two weeks before Christmas, and Miley is in New York. She left yesterday and she won't be back on the West Coast until after Christmas. It sucks.

"Joseph, time to get up, Baby Boy." Mom knocked on my door. I groaned again and resisted hiding under my pillow. I love my Mom and all, and I know I moved back to Malibu for Mom and Frankie after Dad left, but I so don't love being woken up. Or being called a baby boy. I'm 23 for Pete's sake.

"Fine." I grumbled, when Mom kept knocking, luckily she knew better than come in without warning since she didn't want to see her 23-year-old son naked. "I'm up." I had to be up; Mom has to get Frankie up too whilst I go do my workout, then she has to get ready for work - which is why I would shower at Mr. Stewart's house because otherwise I'd have to wait for the shower and be late - and then take Frankie to school and get to work. So, if I didn't get up now I could kiss goodbye to my workout routine.

"Good boy." Mom patted my cheek when I came out of my room in my sweatpants. "Your breakfast is on the counter." When my apartment was fixed I would definitely miss living with Mom, especially her cooking.

"Thanks, Mommy." I kissed her cheek and rubbed my eyes as I went past.

"Mama's boy." Jackson scoffed at me and I rolled my eyes. Much like Miley had stayed with me that week that Jackson and Mr. S were away for Jackson's volleyball thing - well, not exactly the same for obvious reasons - Jackson was staying with me, Mom and Frankie until school lets out and he'll go to New York.

"And proud of it." I smirked, I could be as much of a rebel as I wanted, but the whole world would still know I'm a Mama's boy.

"Don't forget to shave this morning, Joe." Mom reminded me after waking Frankie. "Just because there's only a week until break doesn't mean you get to slack off."

"I know, Mom." I assured, absently running a hand over my jaw.

"Don't forget to shave, my precious little baby boy." Jackson mocked as we headed downstairs.

"At least I can grow facial hair." I pointed out with a smirk, earning a scowl from my girlfriends older brother.

"Is this how you tortured Miley when she was with you?" Jackson demanded with a frown.

"No, I just locked her in a room with the Professor during a hurricane." I shrugged casually.

"What Professor?" Jackson asked, looking totally confused. I got up and went back to my room where I'd gotten a tank and habitat for the Professor.

"Professor Judgey Pants." I let the little 8-legged guy crawl off my hand when I got back to the kitchen.

"Spider!" Jackson screamed like a little girl, jumping up and running halfway across the room in the blink of an eye.

"Dude, even your sister didn't react like that." She was naked and she screamed, but she didn't run and her scream was nowhere near that loud.

"What happened?" Mom ran into the kitchen. "Who's hurt?"

"No-one's hurt, Mom." I rolled my eyes.

"I heard a scream." Mom insisted, scanning the room before her eyes landed on Professor Judgey Pants. "Joseph, what have I said about taking that thing out of it's tank?" Mom scolded when she connected the dots.

"Judgey won't hurt anyone, Mom, he's perfectly harmless." I defended, picking the Professor up again.

"It's a poisonous spider, Joe, and it's not allowed out of the tank while it's in this house." Mom scolded and I pouted, but went back to my room to put Professor Judgey Pants away. I don't understand why everyone hates him. I mean, sure, he just stares and judges, like he knows all of my secrets - which he actually does - but he doesn't hurt anyone, and whenever him and Miley are in the same it's a surefire way to get Miley in my arms.

"Tough break, Bro." I shook my head and he just stared at me. "If you want people to like you maybe you should stop being so judgey." I suggested to the spider; I knew he always judged me about Miley, I could see it in his eyes. Judgey walked away and over to the side of the tank that was near the list I'd framed next to my bed of the reasons I should avoid Miley; the things I could be charged with, how long I'd be in jail, what he father and brother would do to me if they found out. "Shut up." I growled, shutting the tank harder than I really needed to. "You think I want to be in love with a sixteen-year-old?" I glared at the spider before I realise he'd gone to that corner because that's where its web was with a freshly caught cricket for Professor Judgey's breakfast. "Sorry, Professor." I apologised, I'd had Frankie and a couple of his friends catch some crickets and other insects to put in the tank for the Professor to catch and eat when he gets hungry. "See you later, Buddy." I sighed, but Professor Judgey Pants wasn't paying attention anymore.

"Who were you talking to?" Frankie was still half asleep when I came out of my room.

"Professor." I shrugged, Frankie was the only one who didn't completely freak around my spider.

"Who's sixteen?" Frankie asked and I froze. Oh, shit.

"What?" I knew I was pale when I spoke; how long had he been listening? Did I say Miley's name? Did he know our secret now?

"You said you're in love with a sixteen-year-old." Frankie explained, eyeing me. Even half asleep he had me cornered. Shit, I should be more careful.

"You must have heard wrong." I denied, swallowing thickly and shaking my head.

"You said sixteen, Joe." Frankie said bluntly, scratching his head tiredly.

"I don't know what you're talking about." I denied again, though I knew I was pale, and my hands were feeling clammy. God, I'm screwed. "I have to go workout and you need to go to school." And with that I quickly fled, grabbing my bag with my suit for school and running out of the house without a second glance.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Joe, can you get the door?" Mom called from the kitchen. It's Christmas Eve now and she's happy to have the majority of her sons at home; I'm here, Frankie can't go anywhere yet, and Nick came home from college for the Holidays. The only one missing is Kevin, but he's with his wifes family on the East Coast for the Holidays this year since he came home last year. "If it's carollers listen to at least one song and there's donation money in the bowl." She instructed and I rolled my eyes. God, I hope it wasn't carollers, she always made me listen to at least one song; there are only so many times I could listen to Silent Night in a week before I went nuts.

"Okay, Guys, anything but Silent-" I started when I opened the front door before I cut myself off when I looked up and saw who it was. "What are you doing here?" My asshole of a father was here. Only seven months after he left my Mom for Frankie's babysitter/my ex-girlfriend from high school.

"Is that any way to greet your father?" Dad frowned at me. Even before Dad and I had never been close; I was always a Mama's boy and he always thought of me as some colossal disappointment.

"It is when you left Mom for someone half your age." I glared, stepping out of the house and shutting the door behind me. "What? The sex wasn't all you thought it'd be so you came crawling back to Mom?"

"I came to see my sons on Christmas." Dad said stiffly. "Stella is at the hotel."

"You brought her here?" I demanded in a hiss. "You are one sick, insensitive bastard."

"Don't you talk to me like that." Dad ordered, looking angry, but not nearly as angry as I felt. I haven't even heard from him in seven months since I graduated and he sent me the whiskey and wedding invitation. I tore the invitation up without a second thought or any regrets. "I am still your father, Joseph."

"As far as I'm concerned I have no father." I hissed, clenching my fists to keep from attacking the man. "Because no-one I share blood with could ever be as insensitive and deplorable as you were to Mom."

"Then I guess I only need to see Nick and Frankie." Dad sneered, as if that should hurt me.

"Why don't you go somewhere you're actually wanted?" I suggested, resisting the urge to punch him. "Like maybe Hell."

"I was already there, with your _mother_, that's why I left." Dad said, and I reached my hand up to punch his lights out, but I felt a hand on my arm.

"Go inside, Joe." Mom instructed and I blinked, when did Mom come outside?

"Mom-" I was still seeing red, I wanted to hurt Dad.

"I can handle this, Joe, you go inside and finish dinner for me." Mom commanded and I sighed, seeing the look in her eyes that told me not to argue.

"Love you, Mom." I kissed her cheek as I reluctantly passed, glaring at Dad hatefully.

"Who was at the door?" Nick and Frankie looked over when I came back.

"No-one." I muttered, my fists still clenched in anger.

"Why'd Mom go out? She looked pissed too." Nick persisted, looking concerned and confused.

"No-one important." Because the asshole who abandoned Mom and Frankie isn't important, he's a dick. "Frankie, put your games away, we're decorating the tree after dinner." I ordered with a sigh before heading to the kitchen.

"Who is it?" Nick followed me as Frankie started packing up his game console.

"Dad." I forced the word out and Nick gasped.

"Dad's here?" Nick looked excited, happy even; it was disgusting.

"You do remember he's the asshole who left Mom seven months ago for Stella Malone?" I reminded, taking the potatoes out of the oven and turning them. "He's the bastard that was cheating on Mom and got a woman half his age pregnant."

"He's still Dad, and I haven't seen him in months." Nick shrugged, like that could forgive everything Dad did.

"Leave." I ordered, clenching my fists again. It's Christmas Eve, I shouldn't be angry, but I couldn't help it.

"What?" My little brother looked confused.

"I don't want to fight, Nick, so just leave before I hurt you." I reiterated through clenched teeth.

"Whatever, Man." Nick rolled his eyes before he left.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Love you, Mama." I murmured as we cleaned up before bed. She'd been almost silent all night since she spoke to Dad. I don't know what happened out there and she refused to talk about it; she'd just told us that Dad was going to be here at noon tomorrow if any of us wanted to spend Christmas afternoon with him and Stella.

"I love you too, Joseph." Mom smiled, patting my cheek softly. "Now, aren't you going to tell me about this girl?" I froze for a second, the plate I was drying almost fell from my hands. "I know when my little boy is in love, you may be trying to hide it, but I know about the calls and the sneaking around, and how you're always walking on clouds when you come back." I put the plate down and just stared ahead; I knew I wasn't being careful enough when Frankie overhead me talking to my spider about a 16-year-old three weeks ago. Thankfully he seemed to have forgotten about it, but I needed to be more careful.

"There's not a girl." I tried to deny, but I knew it was hopeless, Mom knew me better than anyone.

"It's either a girl or drugs, Joe." Mom raised an eyebrow and smirked at me. "So, do I need to send you to rehab or are you going to tell me who she is?"

"It's complicated." I sighed, giving up and sinking into a chair at the table.

"Do you love her?" Mom asked, sitting opposite me and holding my hands across the table in a way only a mother could.

"Yeah." I smiled softly; I love Miley, there's no doubt about it.

"Does she love you?" Does she? Or is it the thrill of doing something wrong? She's only just turned 16, what if another boy catches her eyes.

"Yeah." I blushed and looked down at the table. I knew it when I looked into her eyes when she said it. I knew it when she smiled at me. I just knew it was love in the beating of my own heart.

"So, it's kinda serious?" Mom persisted and I nodded silently. It had to be serious, our situation made it serious. "So what's the complicated? Does she have a boyfriend?"

"No." Though the little bastard actor boy Jake Ryan had been hanging around like a whining puppy since the Hallowe'en dance. But, according to the rumors he was going to be leaving soon, so that was an upside.

"Girlfriend?" Mom raised an eyebrow again and I couldn't help but groan at the image that popped into my head. Miley and another faceless nameless girl. Together. Naked. It was way too much to think about when I was talking to my Mom.

"No." I breathed out evenly, forcing that particular image from my mind and storing it away for later.

"You can tell me, Joe, you know that, right?" Mom assured and I smiled, I always knew I could trust Mom. But, I wasn't quite sure I could actually say it; she wouldn't approve, she'd think it was wrong, that I was no better than Dad for praying on an innocent 16-year-old girl who was my student. Even a badass like I'd been in high school and college, I hated disappointing my Mom.

"I know, Mama." I took my hands away reluctantly. I couldn't do this tonight. "But, not tonight. I don't want to ruin Christmas." I kissed her cheek as I passed by and headed up to my room.

* * *

**1) Sorry for the long wait again, this has been written and waiting since the day after I posted the last chapter.  
2) I think the next few chapters are going to cover Christmas/New Years and more of Joe's home/family life.  
3) The depressing moment when I'm in a room full of people and I'm the only one who was alive when the first Harry Potter movie was made...  
4) Who do you think should be the first person (if any) to find out about Miley and Joe?**

**The Awesome List Of Awesome People!  
Sara (because I've decided to wait until I get the requested reviews before I update :D), SuJu 4 Life, Hayley (they will, don't worry ;D), Katie x2 (review as many times as you want :P), Guest 1, lifesaclimb11, Taylah, Jonasmiler, Guest 2, Lebanese Guest, Simar, and CrossWiresInMyHead23.**

**14+ reviews for the next chapter :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**

**P.S: ONLY A WEEK UNTIL WE CAN'T STOP COMES OUT! CAN'T WAIT FOR MILEY'S FIRST SINGLE IN YEARS! #PSYCHEDFORJUNE3RD!**


	28. Chapter 27

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-SEVEN**_

"Joe." Mom pulled me aside just before noon on Christmas morning. Presents had been opened, everyone was happy, food had been eaten; Dad was going to be here in ten minutes and my plan was to isolate myself in my room so I didn't punch his lights out. "I need you to do something for me." The timing of being pulled aside wasn't entirely coincidental.

"Yeah?" I ran a hand through my hair; Frankie and Nick were getting ready to go with Dad, I knew that. Frankie I didn't blame, he's just a kid, he still needs a Dad, but Nick's a traitor. He knew what Dad had done, he'd been here when he left Mom, but he still wanted to see the asshole again. I wouldn't though, I wanted to stay with Mom on Christmas. In an ideal world I'd be with Mom and Miley, but that wouldn't be possible for two and a half years.

"I need you to go with your brothers." Mom said and I tensed.

"Mom-" I started, I wanted to deny, to refuse, to stay here with Mom and not be anywhere near the bastard who broke her heart.

"It's okay, Baby Boy, I want you to keep an eye on your brothers." Mom cut me off, I heard a car door slam outside, Dad was early. "And at the very least see that... Child." Mom looked physically pained to say, I'd forgotten; Dad had left Mom when he found out Stella was pregnant, she was three months pregnant seven months ago. The baby would definitely have been born by now; I have a new baby sibling.

"I don't want anything to do with either of them or-" I started to say angrily.

"Joe." Mom interrupted again, her voice soothing and stern at the same time. "Go with Nick and Frankie to see Tom."

"What about you?" I looked down, I couldn't just leave Mom alone on Christmas.

"I'll be just fine, Baby Boy, I'm the parent, it's my job to worry about you." She smiled sadly, I'd always been closest to Mom, even when I was rebelling, even when the cops brought me home more than once when I was in high school, I'd always be a Mama's boy. "Now, go." She instructed as Frankie and Nick ran down, all ready to go see Dad and my ex-girlfriend and their child. "I love you, Boys." She smiled at each of us, three of her four sons. Next year I would make sure Kevin was here too. I understood that Kevin and his wife alternate the holidays they spend with their respective families each year, but Mom needed us this year and Kevin is on the other side of the country.

"Let's go." I muttered dejectedly, ushering my little brothers out of the house when we'd said our goodbyes.

"Nick, Frankie, my boys." Dad grinned when we got outside. I ignored him and he ignored me as I got in the back of his car.

_Merry Christmas xxx_

I sent a quick text to Miley, I would have called her, but it's Christmas and she should spend time with her Dad and Jackson. At least her Dad wasn't a total asshole like mine; her Dad loves her unconditionally and would do anything for her.

_Merry Christmas, Baby  
Love you xxx_

Miley sent back not even a minute later and I smiled, sending my love back to her as Dad started driving. I couldn't wait until Miley got back; only a week and a half now, she's performing in New York as Hannah Montana on New Years Eve. I was planning on watching, just so I could see her, and hear her singing. I would never get tired of her voice. And then I'd get her back in L.A on January 2nd next year.

"Merry Christmas, Boys." Dad let us into his suite at the hotel. There was hardly a surface in the main room that wasn't covered in gifts or toys. Pristinely wrapped gifts for Nick and Frankie, and toys. So many toys. For the baby. The baby that was crying. The baby that was crying in Stella's arms.

"How does it feel, Dad." I couldn't help but smirk at him as Frankie and Nick went to open their presents. Dad was clearly trying to buy their love.

"What?" Dad barely glanced at me as I watched Stella as she tried futilely to calm the baby down.

"My sloppy seconds." I just felt the need to rub that in his face; I'd had Stella first, I'd fucked her first, and I knew Stella, she'd definitely make comparisons.

"Joe!" Stella looked up from the screaming infant when she realised I was here, a wide grin overtaking her features.

"Stella." I hated her now just as much as I hated Dad; she was the one who helped my Dad cheat, she was the one who broke up our family, who caused Mom's heartache.

"I've missed you, it's been so long." Stella continued, though she faltered a little under my glare.

"About six years since I dumped your ass." I reminded, I'd dated her for about two months when we were 17. Stella faltered again, going silent for several minutes whilst the baby kept screaming and Frankie and Nick were talk in the background.

"Give me the baby, Stel." Dad commanded when it kept screaming. As the baby was passed from the slutty bitch who broke my family to my bastard man-whore father who broke my family I caught a glimpse of it; a tiny thing with signature Lucas dark curly hair, an intense frown for such a small baby, and a little blue jumpsuit that told me it was a boy. Another Lucas brother.

"What's his name?" I found myself asking. That's my baby brother, despite how much I hate his parents, he's still my baby brother, and he's innocent in all of this.

"Matthew." Stella responded almost immediately. "Matthew Adam Lucas." I raised my eyebrows in surprise, he has the same middle name as me. Stella blushed as the baby kept screaming. "You wanna hold him?" She offered and despite knowing that it was probably the last thing Dad wanted I shrugged my consent. Dad grumbled, but reluctantly eased the baby into my arms.

"He's small." I mused, rocking him a little, feeling pleased when his screams started to subside.

"He didn't feel small." Stella rolled her eyes. "He was a week overdue, just under a month old now." I didn't look up from the baby as he eased into coos, blinking up at me. His cheeks were red from screaming so much, but I could clearly see his big brown eyes. "He likes you."

"Whatever." I shrugged, handing the boy over again before I could let myself get attached. I wasn't going to see him again anyway. "Listen, is this going to take long? I want to get home before sunset."

"No-one's keeping you here, Joseph." Dad glared at me and I just rolled my eyes, walking away. Mom told me to come and make sure Frankie and Nick were okay.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"I have a brother." I let out a breath as I spoke into my phone late on Christmas night.

"I think you have three, Joey." Miley giggled on the other end of the line. Frankie and Nick had stayed with Dad, Stella and baby Matthew until I made them leave at five in the evening to get back to Mom. When we got home we had dinner and watched movies whilst I tried to block out my little brothers bragging about everything Dad had bought them.

"I mean, I have a baby brother." I corrected myself, I'd needed to talk to her, to hear her voice. "Dad and Stella, they had a boy."

"Oh." Miley went silent, she didn't know what to say, but that's okay.

"I hate them, they hurt Mom, but I have a baby brother... It's just weird." I explained, laying on my bed and staring at the dark ceiling.

"Are you gonna see them again?" Miley asked and I sighed.

"No." I answered honestly. "I only went today 'cause Mom told me to, but I never want see those bastards again. Even if it means not seeing Matthew."

"Matthew?" Miley hummed questioningly.

"Matthew Adam." I scoffed a little. "Stella named her kid after me." I'd taken a picture of baby Matthew when he was laying in his crib. The only picture I'd ever get of him.

"You had a thing with her?" Miley sounded surprised, a little hurt even.

"When we were seventeen, I dumped her when she got clingy." I shrugged even though she couldn't see. I was never that attached to Stella, I just liked to taunt Dad with knowing I had her first. "She doesn't mean anything to me." I assured, I never wanted Miley to doubt that I love her.

"But, you mean something to her; she named her son with your father after you." Miley pointed out, I wished she was here so I could her and assure and tell her I'll love her forever.

"I don't care, I love you, Miley, only you." I guess that was the best I could do over the phone. "I can't wait to see you again."

"I miss you too, Joe." I could hear the sadness in her voice. "But, I'll see you next year."

"Don't say that." I whined, "next year sounds like so long away. I want you back now."

"I got you a souvenir from New York." Miley changed the subject and I could hear the shyness, I could picture the shy little sexy smile on her lips.

"You?" I guessed hopefully and she giggled.

"Okay, I got you two things from New York." Miley amended and my heart rate sped up at the thoughts of having Miley could mean. But, I would never want to do anything that she didn't want or that would make her uncomfortable. "But, you have to wait until Jackson has his volleyball competition in February." Before the hurricane Jackson got through to the national championships, which would mean two weeks in Hawaii in February where he would be competing for the national title. And Mr. S. already asked if Miley could stay with me for the two weeks.

"Are you trying to tease me to death?" I accused, my mind running wild with all the possibilities of two with Miley. So much happened last time and it was only a week, and I was all over the place trying to stop myself from giving into my feelings for her. Now I already knew I was screwed so I was done fighting how I feel, and we're going to to get two weeks together. Alone. I'll have my apartment back by then too.

"Why would I want to kill you?" Miley giggled in that seductive way she does. "I love you, Joe, I want to show you that in February, killing you is the furthest thing from what I want to do."

"God, Miley." I groaned, feeling my dick get hard, just thinking about everything that could happen. I could kiss her, hold her, touch her without the fear of being caught. I could run my hands all over her body, feel the delicious curve of her breasts in my palms. I could touch my lips to every inch of her body and taste every single part of her like I'd been longing to do since October. "I need you here so bad, Babe, it hurts."

"So make it feel better." Miley's soft voice seduced me. Holy Hell! Was Miley suggesting what I think Miley was suggesting? "Remember that night in your apartment, it was storming and you let me sleep in your bed." I couldn't help myself as I reached into my sweats and started massaging my half hard dick to a full on erection.

"Touch yourself." I moaned out, my eyes fluttering closed as I remembered the night, waking up to Miley in my arms, touching herself in my bed. "Do it. Now. I want you to touch yourself, Miles."

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Morning, Mommy." I smiled lazily when I got to breakfast the day after Christmas. "Where is everyone?"

"Still sleeping, Joe." Mom rolled her eyes as if it were obvious. I guess it was, but I was energised. Last night on the phone with Miley had been amazing, I couldn't stop thinking about it; the sounds of her moans in my ear as I coaxed her to touch herself, imagining her small, soft, warm hands around my cock as I stroked myself to orgasm. It just made me anticipate her getting back to Malibu even more. "By the way, Honey, no mother wants to hear her son having phone sex."

"Oh, God!" I paled and almost dropped my coffee.

"I know it's natural and all that." Mom started as I wish the floor would just open up and swallow me whole. I know I'm close to my Mom, but there are just some limits to a parent/child relationship that should not be crossed. Talking about phone sex is one of those limits. "But, if you could keep it down I would really appreciate it."

"Sorry, Mommy." I flushed, looking down. Could this morning get any more mortifying? Oh, God! Another thought occurred to me, if she could hear me did she hear me saying Miley's name? This time I did drop my coffee. The smashing at my feet brought me back and I mumbled another apology as I hurried to clean up the coffee and ceramic pieces.

"What's the matter, Joe?" Mom turned serious as I sat at the table, horrified and terrified at the same time. "That was a bit of a delayed reaction to the start of the conversation." Even Mom blushed, it was as hard for to talk about her son masturbating as it was for her me to talk to my Mom about it.

"How much did you hear?" I forced the words out of my mouth, unable to look at her, I just stared at the table in front of me. What would she do if she knew the truth?

"This is about the complicated part of this girl isn't it?" Mom guessed and I nodded, unable to speak. Would my Mom turn me in to the police? No, she's not that cold hearted. But, she would most likely make me stop seeing Miley. Probably make me move away so I wouldn't even be near her. Probably make me quit teaching in case she thought I'd go for another student. "It can't be that bad, Joe." Mom tried to sooth, but it wasn't working. It wouldn't work because it was that bad. It was worse than that bad. "You can tell me."

* * *

**1) How do you like this chapter?  
2) Is there anything you want to see in upcoming chapters?  
3) Thank-you to everyone who reviewed :D  
4) The last part of this chapter was another episode in the ongoing saga of this story; That Awkward Moment When.**

**The Awesome List Of Awesome People:  
Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, SuJu 4 Life, Katie, Jonasmiler, PrincessJ1997, Guest 4, Marianne, Guest 5, lifesaclimb11, Simar, DisneyFanFics25, and finally Guest 6!**

**14+ reviews for the next chapter :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**

**P.S: 2 Days, 4 Hours and 35 Minutes until WE CAN'T STOP COMES OUT! FINALLY NEW MILEY MUSIC! CAN'T WAIT!**


	29. Chapter 28

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-EIGHT**_

"No, I can't." I denied, not looking up. I couldn't, I couldn't tell Mom what the 'complication' was, I couldn't tell Mom who the girl was. I couldn't even tell her why I couldn't tell her. "I'm sorry, Mom, I can't tell you, I can't tell anyone." Was it worth it; pushing everyone away because we might get caught, always living with the fear that someone could find out?  
As soon as I had the thought I knew the answer; yes. Miley is worth it, she's worth the risk, worth the consequences, worth everything. I love Miley and I'd give up anything and everything for her.

"When you're ready..." Mom began and I was grateful, she always knew when not to push me for too much information. "You know I won't judge you, Joe." She says that now, but if I told her about Miley that would really test the limits of that statement.

"Love you, Mom." I forced myself to smile, getting up from the table and finding another cup for more coffee; this was too much of a conversation to have without coffee.

"Love you too, Baby Boy." Mom smiled sadly as I retreated back up to my room. I knew I was pale, and I was shaking, I had to be more careful. I couldn't talk to Professor Judgey Pants in case someone overhears like Frankie did three weeks ago. I couldn't get my rocks off because I can't help but say Miley's name and someone could overhear. I couldn't talk to my girlfriend because someone could hear me say I love her and her name and then I'd be screwed.

"Mom." I was back in the kitchen, scared and unsure. "Did-did-" Did I say her name? Did she hear me say Miley? "How much did you hear?" My hands were shaking with the fear of what losing Miley would do to me; I love Miley.

"It was muffled, Joe." Mom said in a soothing tone, assuring me. "And I was trying not to listen." She added pointedly and I nodded, still tense, that didn't mean she didn't hear me say Miley's name. Mom knew Miley, she'd lived across the street from us for six years now; Miley was the daughter I knew Mom always wanted in a house full of boys. "How bad is it, Joseph?" Mom persisted to ask, even after I said I couldn't tell her. But, judging from my reaction she knew it was something big.

"Really bad." I muttered and she sighed.

"I'll always be here, when you're ready to tell me." Mom reiterated what she'd already told me. I swallowed thickly and nodded, but I knew I could never tell her.

"I know." I sighed, she knew I wouldn't tell her either, but it was a nice gesture. I went up to my room and just wanted to go back to bed; to pretend it was still last night when Miley and I were talking each other to orgasm and I was still oblivious to the idea that Mom might have heard and could have possibly known that I was in love with my 16-year-old student.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

I shifted uncomfortably; every year on New Years Even our parents - just Mom this year - would have a small gathering at the house with their closest friends. Usually that would include Mr. Stewart, Jackson and Miley, but they're in New York. And I was stuck in a house with a few other families from the street. One of which was apparently the Addison's... As in Amber Addison. Miley didn't like the girl, and quite frankly she was a bitch. But, she was a good singer so she was down to the final three in the call backs for the band - I should really get the band together and finalised since the battle of the bands school thing is in April.

"So, what do you like to do, Mister Lucas?" Amber smiled flirtatiously at me and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Not much." I shrugged, how had I been cornered by a 15-year-old girl in my own house? "Hang out with my girlfriend." I said pointedly, but that didn't seem to deter her.

"Where is she?" Amber asked, batting lashes at me, but it didn't have the same effect as when Miley did it.

"New York." I muttered, looking for an escape route. "With her family for the holidays."

"So you're all alone?" Amber pouted, pressing a little closer to me on the couch, to which I inched myself away again. "You have no-one to kiss at midnight?"

"I'm not really into that." I denied, though if Miley was here I'd want to... I wouldn't be able to because her father would probably have me arrested on the spot, but I'd want to kiss her at midnight.

"Is there anything I could do to convince you?" Amber pouted at me in a way I'm sure was seductive to 16-year-old boys, but I'm not a teenaged boy, and only one 16-year-old old girl could make me insane enough to risk the next 25 years of my life because I'm in love with her.

"No." I got up quickly when she tried to corner me into the edge of the couch. "Uh... Happy New Year, see you at school on Monday, and uh... I have to go... Check on my spider." I lied, fleeing before she could try and hit on me again. At the very least if I couldn't see Miley when she gets back on Thursday - currently Tuesday - then at least I would see her at school on Monday. "Hey, Professor." I retreated to my room and flopped on my bed whilst turning on the TV. Great, I realised as I flipped through the channels to find the live feed from New York where Miley was going to be performing as Hannah Montana, I've become the creepy teacher who shuts everyone out and is in love with one of his students. "How 'bout this for a New Years resolution, Professor, I'll stop being in love with my sixteen-year-old student." I muttered, scoffing at the end. I knew it wouldn't happen, Judgey knew it wouldn't happen; I couldn't just stop loving Miley, loving her wasn't a choice I'd just made, I had no control over falling for Miley. "Okay, how 'bout a real resolution?" I suggested, laying back on my bed and lazily watching the TV. "I won't make Miley cry anymore. And I won't get caught being in love with her so she doesn't have to suffer through me being arrested and put on trial."

"_Coming up soon; Hannah Montana!" _An official sounding voice over voice said as the countdown show went to an ad break. I sighed, I was going to work on not getting caught then I'd need to stop being the creepy guy in his room watching a teenager on TV whilst there's a party going on in his house.

"Sorry, Baby, I'll talk to you later." I muttered sadly, switching the TV off again.

"Where were you, Joe?" Mom asked when I got back downstairs.

"Checking on the Professor." I shrugged, it was better than saying I'd been planning on watching a 16-year-old on TV because I'm in love with her. "What's happening down here?"

"Could you run to the store an get some more sparklers for the kids?" Mom asked with a smile.

"Can't Nick go?" I whined and Mom shot me a look.

"Nick has been drinking." Mom replied and I rolled my eyes. "It's a special occasion and a controlled environment." She explained, though she didn't need to explain it to me. So, Nick has had a couple of drinks on New Years Eve; I was a rebellious dick getting drunk every other weekend when I was younger than him. "And I haven't seen you with a single drink all night."

"Okay, what do you need?" I sighed, resigning myself to being the dork out shopping half an hour before midnight.

"The kids have gone through all the sparklers, we just need some more for midnight." Mom told me and I nodded, grabbing my keys.

Ten minutes later I was wondering through an all night store, looking for the sparklers. I checked my watch; Miley would be on stage now. The TV in the corner of the store even showed the concert in New York in grainy black and white. I ran a hand through my hair and looked at the shelf of party supplies in front of me.

"Joe!" I looked up at the call of my name, surprised that anyone I might know would be here. I tensed when I saw the bottle-blonde head coming my way. "What are the odds of seeing you here?"

"I live three blocks away." I replied bluntly, grabbing a couple of boxes of sparklers.

"Oh, yeah, right." Stella nodded, blushing. "So, what are you doing for New Years?"

"Spending time with my _Mother_." I hissed at her as I headed for the check-out.

"Oh... How is she?" Stella asked and I rolled my eyes. Seriously? Stella helped my Dad cheat, she'd just as culpable for breaking Mom's heart as my asshole of a father is.

"That's none of your fucking business, Whore." I swore at her and she looked shocked. I knew what I said was harsh, but I had no love for her, she broke up my family.

"Matthew misses you." Stella changed the subject and I noticed that she had the baby with her. My baby brother.

"He's a month old; he can't tell the difference between you and a pot plant." I scoffed, though I did keep my eyes on the baby. He was sleeping, his big brown eyes closed, an intense look of concentration on his tiny face even as he slept.

"I named him after you, Joe." Stella said, following me out of the store.

"I know." I rolled my eyes, it was kind of obvious. "That would have pissed the bastard off." I couldn't help but smirk a little.

"He looks like you." Stella persisted and I gripped my keys tighter.

"What do you want, Stella?" I finally turned to her when I was at my car, ready to leave.

"I want you to know I still care about you, Joe." Stella looked at me with wide brown eyes. "I never stopped caring about you." She put her hand on my arm.

"Yeah, well, I never cared about you." I shrugged her hand off my arm and glared at her. "And you have some shitty way of showing you care; fucking my father and hurting my mother." With that I glared one last time at her frowning face and got in my care, ready to go back home. I picked up my phone and idly dialled.

"Hello?" My heart thumped when I heard her voice, a party clearly blaring around her.

"Hey." My blood cooled down from the rage Stella invoked at the sound of her voice. "What's up?"

"I wish you were here." I could almost hear the smile in her voice, imagine the bright sparkle in her blue eyes. "It's so beautiful."

"Only because you're there." I told her and she giggled, I loved that sound.

"Sweet niblets, you're so corny, Joe." Miley accused.

"Only for you, Baby." I stopped at a set of lights. "I wish I could be there with you too." I sighed wistfully, more than that I wish Miley was here, right now, in my arms. "I have no-one to kiss at midnight."

"I'm sure you've had plenty of offers." Miley said in a way that I knew meant she was rolling her eyes.

"No good ones." I denied, Amber hadn't been the only one to corner me tonight. "The one I want is wearing a blonde wig in New York."

"She wants you too, Joe." Miley murmured, God I miss her. "But, I'll be home in two days."

"Counting the minutes." I let out a breath.

"How many days?" Miley asked, I parked out the front of Mom's house and turned off the car, though I didn't get out.

"Eight hundred and eighty-six." I ran a hand through my hair; in 886 days Miley would be eighteen and no longer my student. In 886 days I would be able to kiss Miley and not have to worry about being arrested for it. "Eight hundred and eighty-six days until I'm allowed to love you, but I've never been one for following the rules."

"Yeah?" Miley asked shyly.

"Yeah." I agreed with a smile. "I love you."

"I love you too, Joe." I would never get tired of hearing that; I revelled in the words every time they passed Miley's lips.

* * *

**1) We Can't Stop finally came out... What does everyone think of it?  
2) Sorry if I disappointed anyone by not having Joe tell his Mom the truth.  
3) What's been your favourite part so far?  
4) How could Joe shave his head? How could he do that to me? Doesn't he know what a weird fascination I have with wanting to touch his hair?**

**Thank you to the Awesome List of Awesome People.  
Molly Grahm, Katie x2, Jonasmiler, Guest 1, SuJu 4 Life, Guest 2, Hayley, PrincessJ1997, Taylah, Guest 3, lifesaclimb11, ellie Gilmore, Simar, and Lemonecake!**

**14+ Reviews for the next chapter? Pretty please?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	30. Chapter 29

_**CHAPTER TWENTY-NINE**_

I watched my first class on Monday morning file into the room with dark eyes. I hadn't been able to see Miley since she got home on Thursday;I'd seen her in passing, and I'd see her staring when I ran past her house when I was working out, but I hadn't been able to talk to her for more than a couple of words without it looking suspicious. And it was going to be even harder for the next few weeks as well because I'm moving back to my apartment this weekend. Fortunately though, I get two whole weeks with her in February when Jackson and Mr. S are in Hawaii for Jackson's volleyball competition. But, that felt like so long away.

"New Year." I grinned at my students; the classes were all mixed up since it was a new semester everyone got new schedules. luckily Miley was still in Math first on Mondays. I don't know what I'd do if I had to wait to see her. "New class." No Amber Addison in this class, or Jake Ryan. But, I did have Ashley Dewitt, Amber best friend, and Miley's best friend, Lilly. "New seats." I decided, picking up the roll call. "Let's sort by your GPA this semester." I mused, leaning against my desk, earning groans from the class. I scanned the room, looked at my register and went to the back of the room, staring on the side closest to the windows. "Charlie, Katie, Lizzie, Melissa, Miley." I tapped each desk as I passed it, starting with Charlie in the back row, Melissa in the front row by the window and Miley in front row second from the window. It was really no surprise to me that four out of the top five students in Math were girls; all the girls' grades had improved almost drastically since the start of the year. I smiled at Miley as I passed and she smiled back shyly, her cheeks tinting an endearing pink as I let my fingers brush against hers on my way past. "James, Cindy, Rico." The last one in the next three was a boy who was two years younger than the rest of the class because he'd skipped ahead. At the beginning of the year he'd been in the top five of the Sophomore class, but the girls had really started to take over. Especially since that little stripping stunt I did in November. "Chris-" I choked a little at his name; Chris Matthews. It's not all that special, but it reminded me of baby Matthew.

"Mister Lucas?" A soft voice called me back to reality when I'd been standing in the middle of the class room, just starring the name Matthews. I was never going to see my baby brother ever again, and as much as I hate his parents, he's still my baby brother and I'm still going to miss him.

"Yes, Miley?" I forced my eyes away from name and smiled at her.

"You spaced." Miley commented, though I could see the concern and knew she wanted to say something else.

"Right, sorry." I shook my head and looked back to the roll. "I must still be in holiday mode too." I joked, forcing myself not to look at Chris' last name. Unfortunately there are at least twelve Matthew's in this school, so it's not going to be an easy task. I got the rest of the class seated and looked around; Miley was still in front row, Ashley Dewitt was near the back of the second row from the door, so she couldn't cause me any trouble like Amber had, and Lilly was diagonally to the right behind Miley; centre row, second from the front. I could worry about them talking during class, but all I could do when I stopped at them was stare at Miley. Someone cleared their throat and I sighed. "Okay, I know you don't really want to jump right back into learning after Christmas, so let's not."

"Can we ask you questions?" I guess I was wrong if I thought Ashley wouldn't be able to disrupt class from where she was sitting. The girls all tittered happily at the suggestion.

"In exchange for info on yourselves." I shrugged my consent. "I'm pretty sure you've asked me every possible question though, so it's going to be very repetitive." I eyed Miley who was biting her lip and blushing. "And for the questions you ask me you better be prepared to answer the same question in return." I gestured to Melissa in the first row and she sat silent for a moment.

"Who did you kiss on New Years?" Melissa bit her lip and acted all shy, but I found it was only a turn-on when Miley did it.

"No-one." I denied with a smirk, that was the whole truth. "Who did you kiss?" God, it felt weird to ask a student that."

"Scott Carter." Melissa mumbled, flushing red. "But, I'm still single." She blurted out and I resisted the urge to roll my eyes.

"Miley." I moved onto her desk.

"Did you _want_ to kiss someone?" Miley asked and my breath hitched at the look on her face; pure devilish seduction.

"Fuck yes!" I couldn't stop myself from staring into her eyes and swearing. "But, she was out of town."

"I wanted to kiss someone." Miley said without prompting, her bright blue eyes still staring into my gold-brown ones. "But, I was in New York... He's a really good kisser too." I almost choked on my breath at that, especially when I felt Miley's foot touching my calf.

"I'll bet." I grumbled, reluctantly moving away from Miley's desk, acutely aware of Lilly glaring in our direction. "Dean."

"Who was the last person you fucked?" Dean asked, with a challenging smirk, expecting me not to answer. But, I had to, Hell the whole school knew my favourite sex position and how many people I'd had sex with, this shouldn't matter should it? Except Miley was here, looking at me with wide eyes. When I'd had sex last I'd been thinking of Miley whilst she'd been heartbroken over me rejecting her. Again.

"I don't know." I muttered, turning away from Miley's sad blue eyes. "I was drunk, I don't remember her name." I clenched my fists, this whole question thing was stupid, it was hurting Miley. "And I don't want to either." I glanced at Miley and she was looking down at her desk. "Now you answer."

"Stacey Stiles." I rolled my eyes at his overly proud answer; Stacey was one of the popular girls from Senior class; notoriously known for sleeping with anyone.

"Congratulations." I walked away from him. "Don't forget to get tested for STD's... Ashley."

"Do you have a girlfriend?" She batted her lashed flirtatiously.

"Yes." I couldn't help but grin. "For almost three months now, and I love her." I stared straight at Miley as I said that; she was looking down at her desk, still upset about the last question, until I mentioned love, then she looked up and gave me a half smile.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Mister Lucas?" I was in the music room with my computer, trying to figure out what song I'd get the kids to practice for the final call backs for the band.

"Hey." I couldn't help but smile when I saw Miley standing in the doorway shyly. I set my computer down and went over to her, leaning past her to look into the hallway before I yanked her into the music room and locked the door behind her. "I missed you, Miles." I hugged her tightly, burying my nose in her hair.

"I miss you too." Miley mumbled, hugging me back. God, I missed having her in my arms. I pulled back slightly and smiled down at Miley, reaching up and brushing her hair back from her face.

"I want to kiss you." I told her, cupping her face gently.

"Please do." Miley hummed, her eyes fluttering closed as she leaned up into me. Without further ado I touched my lips to hers, feeling the ache in my heart lessen. Miley moaned a little against my mouth when I touched my tongue to her bottom lip. The second that sound reached my ears I lost control; any semblance of going slow flew out the window with that one sexy little sound. I made an animalistic sound as I pushed Miley against the locked door, kissing her harder, more passionate, more demanding. Miley melted in my arms, her hands falling limply onto my chest, she arched up to me and kissed me back just as passionately as I was kissing her.

"Fuck, Baby, I love you." I groaned, nipping her bottom lip as we parted for air.

"I love you too." I let my eyes fall open and was greeted with the sight of the most beautiful girl in the world; her lips red from being kissed, her cheeks flushed, her eyes half-lidded and a dark, hazy blue.

"You're so gorgeous." I pecked her lips as I marvelled at her. How could she only be sixteen? How could this feel so right, but be so illegal and wrong?

"If that's how you react when I come back I should leave more often." Miley joked and I scowled, I didn't want her to go far away from me for too long.

"Babe, that's how you _always_ make me react." I pecked her lips again before letting her go.

"What are you doing in here anyway?" Miley asked, going over to sit on the desk I'd been using.

"Choosing a song for final auditions." I shrugged, sliding into the seat of the desk Miley was sitting on. "I should probably at least have the band chosen if we're gonna get into the school band competition in April."

"Choose something good." Was all Miley said and I rolled my eyes at her.

"I already did." I grinned at her, moving her feet from in my lap to either side of me. "But, falling for you has nothing to do with choosing a song." I moved my hands to hook under her knees and pulled just enough that she slid forward into my lap.

"Well, it shows that you have good taste." Miley teased, linking her hands around my neck lightly and batting her lashes. I leaned forward and kissed her, both of us still smiling.

"I may have the best taste in women." I licked my lips with a lazy smirk. "But, Baby, you're the best tasting woman."

"God, you are so corny." She giggled, a rosy blush covering her cheeks. "Anyway, what was up with you in class earlier?" Well, that was a complete change of subject.

"Nothin', just still on holiday time." I muttered, trying to act casual, but I knew she could see through it.

"You're always on holiday time, _Mister Lucas_." Miley raised an eyebrow, I groaned, why did it have to sound so hot for her to say my name like that? "I mean, you stripped in front of your Sophomore class for good grades, dang flabit. You're hardly the epitome of professionalism."

"And here I thought I was going to win teacher of the year." I joked, my fingers idly squeezing her thighs. "It's nothing, Miley, just... One of the names made me think a little."

"Chris?" Miley frowned in confusion, that was when I spaced out this morning, when I got to Chris' name.

"Chris _Matthews_." I corrected with an odd feeling in my chest. "It happens sometimes, something completely random will make me think of Dad and Stella's kid Matthew. I don't want to see either of them every again, but he didn't do anything wrong, he's a baby." I twirled a lock of her chestnut hair between my fingers. "And I'm never going to see him again, the only thing I'll have to remember him is one picture."

"He's related to you, so I bet he's adorable." Miley said in a matter of fact tone.

"As much as I hate to admit it because his parents are assholes, he is kinda cute." I couldn't help but agree, fishing my phone out of my pocket and going through to find the picture.

"Awe." Miley cooed when I showed her the picture; Matthew sleeping in his crib with three fingers stuffed in his tiny mouth and his other hand clenched next to his head. "He's so cute, he looks like you."

"He looks like any other month old baby, Miles." I rolled my eyes, why did people always think newborn babies looked like one person or another?

"He's still cute." She pouted, making herself look downright adorable. "And you're cute."

"I'm a man, Miles, I'm not cute." I whined, earning a laugh. "Men a hot, sexy, handsome, but not _cute_."

"Well, you're my man, and I say you're cute." She said petulantly and I grinned. "Why are you grinning like that?"

"I like the sound of that." I hummed contentedly.

"I thought you didn't like cute?" I rolled my eyes at that, shaking my head burying my face in her hair.

"I like when you call me yours." I elaborated into her hair, she smelled like vanilla. "All possessive and shit; it's hot. And when you call me Mister Lucas, that's fucking sexy."

"We're in school, Joe." Miley whined, "you can't say things like that and make me feel all hot when lunch ends in ten minutes and we have class. Separate classes."

"I hate school." I grumbled, earning another laugh. "I really just want some time with you when I don't have to worry about anything except making you feel good."

"Me too." Miley sighed, I wanted to just stay in this room; I wanted to be the creepy teacher locked in the music room with the Sophomore student for the rest of the day. I missed Miley, I hadn't seen her in weeks, and even then it felt like I never got enough time with her. "But, I need to keep a B average, and you're the only Math teacher in this school."

"I'll give you an A plus if you stay here with me." I bribed with a grin.

"That's great in Math, except I need help in Biology not Math." Miley frowned and I raised my eyebrows.

"Oh, Baby, the things I could teach you about Biology." I growled, leaning in to nip at her earlobe.

"Hmm... Private tutoring, I think that could get us some time alone." Miley pecked my lips before getting off my lap despite my protests.

* * *

**1) Wow! 16 reviews in 1 day. You guys are awesome!  
2) How did you guys like the great Miley/Joe reunion?  
3) How far do you want or think Miley and Joe should go when she stays with him in February?  
4) I can't be the only one here that would seriously LOVE a private tutoring session with Joe Jonas on Biology... Can I?  
5) The next letter in the A-Z series is almost done too... So give me an idea for the K?**

**El Awesome-o List-o of Awesome-o People!  
Cat, Jess, Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, Guest 4, Guest 5, Guest 6, Guest 7, Guest 8, PrincessJ1997 (actually, it's just the nick thing... To be honest, We Can't Stop is nowhere near Miley's best work.), Ellie Gilmore, SuJu 4 Life (I thought about doing that, but then I realised that the chapter before I said that Joe dumped Stella 6 years ago, so it would have been a Hell of a long pregnancy :P), Simar, Lauren, and lifesaclimb11**

**14+ reviews for this chapter?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	31. Chapter 30

_**CHAPTER THIRTY**_

"Why is _she_ here?" Amber Addison sneered in Miley's direction. I clenched my jaw and tried not to glare at the girl. I'd arranged for the final auditions on Friday in the Gym at lunch and Miley was sitting next to me.

"Because she's the one that let us borrow the instruments and equipment, her Dad was a musician so she grew up in the music business and she helped choose the song." I listed and Amber pouted. "Okay, guys, whenever you're ready." I prompted, sitting back and waiting for them to start playing.

"I can leave if you want." Miley offered as the drummer counted the band in.

"I don't want you to leave." I threw my around Miley's chair casually. I wanted to kiss her, but there was three dozen people in the room.

"They're good." Miley mumbled about a minute into the song.

"They'd be better if you were playing with them." I huffed, no matter what I said she wouldn't be in the band. "Come on, Babe, you don't even have to audition." I tried to bribe.

"I already have my spotlight." She rolled her bright blue eyes, that's what she always said, but it didn't make me try and get her in the band any less; she's half the reason I wanted to start a band for the school, so it wouldn't look weird to spend so much time with one of my students. "As much as I hate to admit it Amber is a good singer."

"I don't think she's gonna make the cut." I muttered and Miley raised a single eyebrow at me.

"What if we were, like, BFF's or something?" Miley questioned and I shrugged.

"Depends if she was still such a bitch." Two of the boys in the band shared an eye roll when Amber went off on a series of carried notes, clearly trying to show off. "Okay, let's get the second group up here." I called when the first group finished the song, not giving them any other comments. "I don't really want to spend any extra time with someone who spreads more gossiping and bullying others than on her grades."

"Trust me, if you knew them before high school you would think what Amber and Ashley do now is tame like a kitten." Miley shuddered, I wrote down a couple of notes on the band that was playing.

"What did they do before?" I asked curiously, feeling my blood boil at the possibility that they could have hurt my Miley. God, when did I become so possessive and protective.

"Worms in lockers, dork and dorkier signs, poison oak, and that stupid cool list." She listed with an adorable little pout.

"Cool list?" I hadn't heard anything running through the school about a cool list.

"They tried to do it last year, but the upperclassmen totally tortured them." I couldn't miss the little smirk on her lips and I felt the urge to kiss her again. "How do you like this group?"

"They're good." I shrugged non-committaly. "I liked the first drummer more." As I said it I wrote it down.

"Hi, Mister Lucas." Amber fluttered her lashes as she came to sit on my left.

"Hey, Amber." I shifted a little, moving slightly closer to Miley.

"So, how did I do?" Amber leaned into my side.

"Uh, pretty good." I muttered, feeling uncomfortable.

"So do you think I made the band?" Amber persisted and I glanced over to see Miley glaring with a very predatory look in her eyes. "We could get together after school to rehearse."

"I don't know." That's actually why I wanted Miley to be in the band, to spend more time with her, not Amber Addison. "I need to hear everyone else." I pointedly gestured to the second group who were still playing, Amber huffed petulantly next to me, but didn't move. Unfortunately.

"I'm going to use the bathroom." Miley muttered after a minute when the second group finished.

"You know what." I jumped up, glad for an excuse. "That's a good idea; fifteen minute break everyone." I called to everyone else gathered for the auditions before I followed after Miley. "Hey." I grabbed her wrist when we were through the doors of the gym and in an empty hallway.

"What?" Miley frowned which made me frown.

"I love you." I hummed, I didn't want her to think I might like Amber, or anyone else.

"I love you too." Miley smiled shyly and I let out a breath. "I just hate how everyone else keeps flirting with you."

"Well, I only want to flirt with you." I glanced around before gently pushing her against the wall. "Does that get me any brownie points?"

"It gets you something better than brownie points." Her bright blue eyes flashed with daring.

"And what would that be?" I had one hand on her hip and the other next to her head.

"Something. Like. This." Miley hummed, moving us closer together with each word before she finally pulled my head down and kissed me. Her lips were soft and she tasted so sweet.

"Much better than brownie points." I nipped my teeth against her bottom lip as I pulled away.

"I never understood brownie points." Miley mused, I tucked a lock of hair behind her ear. "I mean, what do they do? What do they get you? How are they recorded?"

"Never really thought about it, Babe." I shrugged, brushing my thumb across her cheek, feeling and seeing a pink blush rise under my touch. "I kinda prefer to think about you."

"You are so corny." She giggled.

"Only for you, Miles." I grinned, pecking her lips lovingly. "Corny and horny, that's what you do to me."

"Less of the first one." Miley pit her lip and peered up at me through her lashes. "More of the second one." God, what this girl does to me should be illegal... Actually, it kinda is illegal. I kissed her again instead of thinking about that, pressing her into the wall. Making out with Miley wasn't like any other girl I'd been with, she may not be the most experienced kisser, but fuck, she's good at it; everything she does, the way her tiny hands can't stay still and roam my body, the little moans and sighs she lets out when our tongues first touch, the way her sexy little body pushes into me, it all just drives me insane. I could feel my dick getting hard in my boxer briefs and groaned; I'm 23-years-old and I couldn't stop myself from getting a boner when I'm making out with my 16-year-old student/girlfriend.

"Fuck, Miley!" I broke away and swore when I felt her hand between us, cupping my hard dick through my pants.

"It feels big." Miley whispered, not removing her hand. "Does it hurt?"

"Baby, that feels fucking awesome." I moaned and unconsciously thrust my hips against her hand. Miley moved her hand gently against my clothed dick, massaging it lightly. I dropped my head onto her shoulder and tried not to lose control. Jesus, I should be able to control myself around a girl at my age. I kissed her neck lightly, tasting her soft skin as she massaged my hard cock.

"Mister Lucas?" I was about three seconds from coming in my pants when I heard the voice. I jumped back from Miley and we were both panting.

"Yeah?" I forced the word out despite wanting to curse and swear my way through the alphabet. I wanted to orgasm so bad, I could feel my dick leaking in anticipation.

"It's been fifteen minutes." The voice said, and I knew it was just around the corner.

"I'll be there in a minute." I dismissed, eyeing Miley who was still pressed against the opposite wall; the red flush to her cheeks, her slightly swollen lips, the hardened peaks of her nipples that were straining through her bra. God, she's sexy.

"Okay." And the footsteps started retreating.

"So, _Mister Lucas_." Miley started, I whined, I needed to orgasm so bad and that voice she was using wasn't helping. "I think I might need a tutor in Biology... Could you recommend anyone?"

"I've got someone in mine who would **love** to help you." I growled out, readjusting my pants. "Meet me after school." I told her and she nodded before I sent her back to the gym. I went to find the bathroom, I couldn't go back in there with a boner like this, as soon as I was in a stall I shoved my hand down my pants and groaned.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Hey, Mrs Lucas." Miley smiled at my Mom, it was Saturday now and I was moving back into my apartment this weekend. Mr. Stewart was at a meeting for Hannah Montana, but he'd volunteered Miley and Jackson to help me move again. Except with Mr. Stewart not there to force him Jackson had skipped out, not that I minded. The insurance had come through to fix the apartment, which wasn't actually that badly damaged; just the windows, the flooding and some minor damage to the walls and stuff. "Mister Lucas." Miley smiled shyly at me; I wish we were alone, but Mom, Frankie and Nick - his semester at college doesn't start for another week yet - were helping as well.

"Look at you." Nick smirked from the kitchen where he was supposed to putting away all the food I'd just bought. "You certainly grew up _very_ well, Miley."

"Nicholas." Mom scolded whilst I wanted to punch him. "Show some respect."

"Don't be a douche, Dude." I glared at my brother as I let Miley in.

"I'll, um... I'll start in the bathroom." Miley muttered, her cheeks a light red. I flushed a little as I remember the last time Miley unpacked my bathroom stuff; the condoms. Hell, even just the last time we were in that bathroom together; the kisses, the way she tasted, fingering her tight little pussy...

"If she were a few years older I would love her for a daughter-in-law." Mom mused after all of us watched Miley walk into my bathroom... Though I'm pretty sure she was the only one not checking her out since it was not secret that Frankie was crushing on her, and now nick had just said she looks hot.

"Mom!" I choked, I did not just hear that.

"I know you have Miss Complicated, Honey, but a mother can dream." Mom dismissed, if only she knew that Miley was Miss Complicated. I'd be dead. "I always wanted a little girl in a house full of boys."

"Mom!" I flushed again, hoping Miley couldn't hear, but knowing she probably could.

"And remember when you thought she was just the most adorable little girl?" She persisted, earning a snicker from Nick and Frankie. "She's still a cute girl, Joe."

"Mom." Could this get any more mortifying? "She's my student." This was all kinds of awkward. "And I was eighteen, you can't hold it against me when it was five years ago." I picked up a box off the floor that had towels and other bathroom stuff in it and started towards the bathroom. "Hey." I leaned against the doorway and watched as she carefully arranged everything.

"Hey." Miley flashed a smile back at me.

"So, uh, how much of that did you hear?" I asked, setting the box on the edge of the bathtub, the tub I'd slept in with Miley in my arms during the hurricane.

"I was just the most adorable little girl, huh?" Miley smirked, throwing a jaw of hair gel at me playfully that I easily caught. "I mean, your Mom already told me you said that, but it's still cute."

"You had that whole big blue eyes thing going on, it's still kinda adorable, you know." I tried to play it casual, but it was still embarrassing.

"Wanna know what I thought about you five years ago?" Miley started unpacking the box I'd brought in.

"Yeah?" I grinned a little at the blush that rose on her cheeks.

"I thought you were the prettiest boy I'd ever seen." She flushed and I did too, my girlfriend thought I was pretty. "Now you're the hottest man I've ever seen."

"Can't argue with that." I said cockilly, earning a roll of those big blue eyes.

"Hmm..." She hummed when she was finished unpacking the towels.

"What?" I frowned at the disappointed/amused look on her face.

"No condoms this time?" She bit her bottom lip and I choked a little. "Extra large, right?"

"Uh, yeah." I shifted against the doorway. "I-I didn't want you to feel pressured or anything."

"You should get some before February."

* * *

**1) How does that last line make you feel?  
2) The next 5 chapters are from Miley's point of view.  
3) You guys are seriously amazing! 21 reviews in 1 day!  
4) Sorry I didn't update this morning, I was working early this morning and busy all afternoon.**

**The Awesome List Of Awesome People is especially Awesome this chapter!  
lifesaclimb11, Katie 1 x2, Lac97, Becca, Guest 1, LisaCassi, Guest 2, Alexa, Jess, Katie 2, Guest 3, Ann, Guest 4, Lauren, SuJu 4 Life, Guest 5, Jonassmiler, Sam, Guest 6 and FINALLY Ellie Gilmore.**

**Because you guys are some awesome how about 15+ reviews for the chapter?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	32. Chapter 31

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-ONE**_

I smirked at Joe as I stepped past him into the open part of his apartment, leaving him in the doorway to the bathroom. I picked up one of the boxes of clothes and moved to where Mrs. Lucas was in the closet.

"So, Miley, meet any cute guys so far this year?" Mrs. Lucas asked with a sly smirk. Ever since we moved to LA she'd been the one constant mother figure in my life; Aunt Dolly, Mam'aw and Grandma Ruby are great, but they're not here all the time if I just want to talk.

"Not really." I lied, and I knew it was obvious because I could feel the heat of a blush on my cheeks.

"That blush says otherwise." Mrs. Lucas smirked again and I felt my blush deepen.

"Okay, there is this one guy, but it's complicated." I admitted, resisting the urge to look out of the closet at Joe.

"Complicated." I looked up at Mrs. Lucas to see her rolling her eyes. "That's what Joe says about the girl he's in love with." My eyes widened. Crap. I hope that didn't give too much away. I bet if she found out about me and Joe she'd stop thinking I was the sweet girl across the street. "So, why is your guy complicated?"

"Well, he's older." Which is technically true, Joe is over seven years older than me. "Dad barely let me go out with a guy a fifteen-year-old when I was fourteen, no way would he approve of this guy." I forced myself to roll my eyes, but I knew if Dad ever found out about us he'd probably murder Joe and lock me away until I'm 30. "And he has a girlfriend." That should throw some suspicion off if she had any; and technically it's the truth, it's just that I am the girlfriend."

"That is complicated." Mrs. Lucas agreed and I resisted the urge to let out a relieved breath. "But, is he cute?"

"Oh yeah." I flushed, if only she knew we were talking about her son... Actually, that would make this a thousand times more awkward. "He's the hottest guy I've ever seen."

"Well, if it doesn't work out at least he's something to look at." Mrs. Lucas tried to cheer me up and I giggled. "And remember, Sweetie, there are plenty of boys who would be lucky to get ten minutes with you let alone a date."

"Hey, uh, I'm gonna order some take out for lunch, you wanna help choose, Miley?" Joe appeared, staring intently at me from the doorway of his closet.

"Sure." I agreed with an innocent smile.

"You." Joe muttered in my ear when no-one was looking, finding a bunch of take out menus. "Are evil." He accused and I flushed; the condoms. The look on his face had been somewhere between turned on and hopeful and shocked. It was so cute and kinda hot that I was the one that made him go like that. "And just so you know, Babe, if we were alone right now I always have back up protection in my wallet." He kissed the side of my head lightly and handed me a couple of menus. "How do you feel about chinese?"

"Huh?" I shook my head and tried to focus on food instead of the condom in his wallet in his back pocket right now.

"You're right, maybe pizza?" Joe smirked at me, acting completely normal whilst I was flushed and all hot and bothered.

"Pizza." I forced the word out. "Good?" Great, now I sounded like an idiot.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Pop quiz!" Mr. Lucas announced on Monday morning. I wasn't the only one who whined, we'd only been back at school for a week. I love the man, but did he have to give us a Math quiz now? "Come on." He pouted in that sexy way he does. "What about a little incentive?" He offered and my ears perked up. The last time he'd offered incentive he'd taken of clothing for every perfect score. "Let's see..." Mr. Lucas looked at me intently and I flushed. "What should I offer?"

"Strip!" One of the girls in the back practically screamed followed by a bunch of whistles and cat calls.

"Are you kidding, I'd probably get arrested if anyone found about the last time." Joe shook his head and I could see a light pink blush on his cheeks too. "What about if the first two rows get perfect scores... No-one in the school gets Math homework for a month?" He offered and I still heard some of the girls grumbling. "And I'll leave my shirt unbuttoned next lesson." He bribed just for the girls which seemed to appease them as he handed out papers. "On the count of three you have until the end of the hour." He glanced at the clock. "One." His eyes fell on me. "Two." Mr. Lucas leaned against his desk and smirked out at the class. "Three." Almost as one everyone looked down at their test. They realised that the whole school's homework was dependant on this test... Though only for the first two rows, which included me and Lilly.

"Mister Lucas, I need help with a question." I looked up and over to the voice; of course, if it wasn't Amber in this class than it had to be her little minion Ashley.

"Which question?" Mr. Lucas sounded sceptical, crossing his arms over his muscled chest.

"Uh... Question one?" Ashley made it sound like a question.

"Question one is your name, Miss Dewitt; if you can't spell it do I need to have you moved back to kindergarten?" Joe smirked and I couldn't help but giggle. He started walking up and down the classroom between the desks, surveying everyone as we worked on our tests. "Sixteen over Pi." I heard a low mutter as Joe passed by me, his fingers dancing across my arm lightly in a way that gave me goosebumps.

"Huh?" I looked up in confusion, was he helping me with my test?

"Sixteen over Pi." He repeated with a little smirk before he moved on.

"So, how do you think you did?" Lilly asked when we got out of Math, I'd finished my test with about five minutes to go, but I'd seen a few people still scribbling down answers when the bell rang for the end of class.

"Hopefully good." I shrugged non-committally. "I mean, no homework for a month and Mister Lucas will unbutton his shirt? I'm hoping everyone got a good mark."

"He is not like most teachers, is he?" Lilly mused as we headed for our lockers.

"Thank God, can you imagine if Mister Corelli offered that deal?" We both shuddered at the thought. "The whole school would be flunking Social Studies."

"Yeah, but everyone is passing Math." Lilly pointed out with a little grin that she got every time she thought about Mr. Lucas. "Hell, the school GPA probably went up three points when he walked in the door." I leant against the locker next to hers as she changed her books for her next class. "What are you doing after school? There's a shoe sale at the mall."

"Oh." I bit my lip, I wanted to be with Joe after school today. "Uh, n-no, I'm busy."

"With _him_ again?" Lilly's whole demeanor changed, becoming cold and angry. The Him being my boyfriend I refused to tell her about. Also known as our Math teacher. "The mystery J for Jackass?"

"He's not a jackass, Lil." I defended, clenching my fists around my books. "And no." Well, technically yes. "I'm meeting someone." That couldn't be anymore ambiguous if I tried.

"Who?" Lilly persisted, furrowing her brow.

"A tutor." I let out a breath, feeling my cheeks turn pink as I remembered Mr. Lucas offering to tutor me in Biology. "I need help if I'm not going to fail Biology and get my Hannah privileges revoked." Which was true, I was barely scraping a C- in Biology and the deal with Dad was at least a B in every class.

"Oh." She frowned a little. "Okay." And she didn't say anything more until we parted in the hallway for our next class; I had English and she had History.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

I was standing outside the door to Joe's apartment, biting my lip nervously. Mr. Lucas said he'd be here at four so we could spend some together alone, and without the fear of getting caught. I'd been standing outside his apartment for a whole two minutes now. Just when I was contemplating leaving and calling Joe later the door opened and I dropped my bag in shock.

"Hey." Joe grinned sheepishly, standing in front of me, still dripping wet, and wearing nothing more than a fluffy white towel. Sweet niblets, the man is hot.

"Hey." I mimicked back, my mouth suddenly dry.

"Uh... Come on in." He stepped back, running a hand through his dark hair. "Sorry I didn't answer before, I was in the shower." He explained needlessly, it was quite obvious he was in the shower, and I was not complaining. Not one single bit.

"Trust me, this view definitely makes up for it." Even as I said I blushed bright red.

"Well, then I think I should stay like this." Joe grinned whilst I absently licked my lips. "Just to make sure I'm forgiven.

"Oh, you are way more than forgiven." I followed him like a lost puppy as he moved further into his apartment, shutting the door after me. "But, I certainly wouldn't complain if you stayed like this."

"Yeah?" He suddenly turned and I found myself stuck between a wall and a hard place. I quite liked the hard place too. "I think I could agree to that... For a price." I could feel Joe's eyes on my lips, hungry and dark.

"What's the price?" I whispered, licking my lips again.

"You." Joe rumbled before connecting his lips to mine. His lips were hard and soft at the same time, kissing me with a gentle dominance that I couldn't help but comply to, opening my mouth to him at the first touch of his tongue.

"Good price." I mumbled when we had to break away for breath. "I'm totally willing to pay it."

"How long do we have?" Joe's hands gripped my hips tightly and I forced my eyes open to see him staring at me.

"A few hours." I assured, I didn't have anywhere to be except in his strong arms. "Dad and Lil think I'm with a Biology tutor."

"Biology. Now that's something I could help you with." He grinned devilishly at me and I couldn't help but blush. "Let's see if I know my biology..." He leaned in and I closed my eyes when I felt his lips just barely ghost across my forehead, down my cheek, along my jaw. "Lips." Joe kissed me tenderly, pulling me away from the wall. "Neck." He grabbed my hands and guided me to his bed, laying me down right in the middle. "Two perfect little hands." Which he reached up to link around his neck, I could feel the warm water on his skin and in his hair. He was dripping on me, but I didn't care. "Mmmm." He nuzzled down against my chest lightly.

"Joe." I moaned, feeling his lips on my skin, his tongue lapping out against me occasionally.

"Now let's see if we can find the heart." Joe nuzzled around a little, his hands roaming up the sides of my body and grazing the sides of my breasts through my bra. "There it is." I could feel him smiled at the top of my left breast. "Can you feel it?" He hummed, his voice filled with marvel.

"Oh, I feel somethin' alright." I muttered, my voice husky and full of want.

"Can you feel it, Baby? That's my heart." Joe continued and I smiled, he could be so sweet sometimes it just made all the secrecy worth it. "When your heart beats it's making sure mine does too, Miley, 'cause I'd die if anything happened to you I love you so much."

"I love you too, Joe." I opened my eyes and smiled down at him, seeing him looking up a me from my chest with so much pure love in his golden brown eyes that it made me want to cry. "So much you'd never believe it."

"I believe it, Miles, 'cause I feel it too, Baby."

* * *

**1) Sorry for the wait; it's 1:34 and I literally just finished this chapter right now because you guys went above and beyond and gave me 22 review in one day for the last chapter which makes over 50 reviews in the last 3 days.  
2) I know the ending is sucky, but I wanted to get this up for your guys 'cause you're awesome.  
3) Hmm... I guess Miley's "marks are getting so high"... ;)  
4) Is there anything anyone wants to happen in the next 4 chapters of Miley's point of view?**

**The Aw350m3 l!5t 0f Aw350m3 P30pl3!  
Jonasmiler, Taylah, Guest 1, Marianne, PrinceeJ1997, DisneyFanFics25(I actually didn't even notice that, I kinda just forgot that I'd written Nick into that scene :P), Guest 2, Cat, LisaCassi, Guest 3, Guest 4, Lauren, lifesaclimb11, Guest 5, Ellie Gilmore, Guest 6, Hayley, Katie 1, Simar, Guest 7, Guest 8 and LASTLY SuJu 4 Life!**


	33. Chapter 32

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-TWO**_

"Why does Jackson get to go to Hawaii?" I whined petulantly like a child, following Dad around the house with crossed arms.

"Because it might get him into a good college." Dad replied, looking for his keys. He'd been looking for his keys for the last half hour so him and Jackson could leave for the airport. It was Friday, February 14th. Valentines day. It was after school and Jackson has to be at the registration for his volleyball competition at 9:00 AM on Saturday so they had to leave on the first flight after school. Not that I was complaining, it meant I got to go to Mr. Lucas' tonight. But, I couldn't let Dad know I was excited so I had to acted upset at being left here while they went to Hawaii. "Now, Bud, I know that the last time you stayed with Joe the weather wasn't ideal." I scoffed at that, slight rain is not ideal, that was a freaking hurricane. "But, the weather reports for the next two weeks are perfectly clear, and at the first sign of a storm he's going to bring you back to his Mom's house or Lilly's so you'll feel better until w can get back.

"Well, why can't I just stay with Lilly then?" I forced myself to huff in annoyance.

"Because I know the two of you would overpower Heather by five o'clock tonight and the poor woman would probably end up hiding in the basement for two weeks." Dad rolled his eyes, finally finding his keys; they were in the same place they always were, the key bowl on the table with the legs. "I know he's your teacher, Mile, but Joe isn't that bad."

"Fine." i grumbled, rolling my eyes.

"Now, come on, we've got to get to the airport." Dad gestured me out to the car, he was going to drive me the three blocks to Joe's apartment before going to airport with Jackson.

"Hey, Mister S." Mr. Lucas grinned, meeting us outside his building.

"Thanks again for doing this, Joe." Dad told him.

"Trust me, it's no problem." Joe assured, glancing at me with a little smirk that made me blush. "I'll take good care of her, I promise."

"Thank you so much, Joe." Dad said again before turning to me. "And you be good, Mile."

"I will, Dad." I rolled my eyes. "Love you."

"Love you too, Bud." He kissed my forehead. "FINALLY!" I announced when Joe and I got up to his apartment and the door was shut behind us.

"Hey, your Dad's a pretty cool guy." Joe defended.

"Yeah, but I can't exactly do this in front of him." I stepped closer to Joe and that hot little smirk was back as he let me pull his face down to meet mine and kissed him.

"Yeah, definitely can't do that in front of him." Joe agreed when we parted and I giggled. "So, I'm hoping there's gonna be a lot less tears when you're here this time." He said conversationally, I rolled my eyes, it's not like I'd been absent for the last month; I managed to get away with the tutoring excuse once a week where I could my Joe time. It wasn't nearly enough and it always left me wanting more, but at least it was better than kissing in janitors closets or the music room.

"Depends, have you gotten over the crisis of being born seven years too early?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Not for another eight hundred and forty-one days." Joe denied and I winced, it always sounded like so long. "And who says I was born seven years early? Maybe you were born seven years late." He challenged.

"Me. I say so." I said straight-forward.

"Okay then." Joe nodded after a minute and I giggled. "Come on, I'll help you unpack and then I can finally get to hold you and do something normal with the girl I love."

"I don't wanna unpack." I whined as he picked up my suitcase - Dad had limited me to one - and started up the stairs to the bedroom.

"Well, I do." He countered, already halfway up the stairs so I had no choice but to follow.

"But, it's so boring." I flopped on the bed in the small room, stubbornly refusing to help as he opened my suitcase. "And it's Valentines day."

"I know, Baby." He sighed, sitting next to where I was laying. "But, can we at least wait until your Dad is at the airport after he left you in my care before I start completely betraying his trust?"

"Fine." I grumbled my consent, how could I argue with logic like that?

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Don't fall asleep, Baby." Joe commanded lightly. I don't know how long we'd been here after we finished unpacking; here being just laying on my bed talking. Talking about everything; the future, running away together, the places we could see... Even things like homework and our families. But, it was slowly lulling me to sleep. I'm falling asleep on my boyfriend on Valentines day. Probably the only Valentines we could spend together in the next two years and I was half asleep.

"Okay." I yawned and he chuckled, pecking my lips lightly.

"Wake up, Beautiful, I've got a surprise for you." That made my eyes fly open and earn another chuckle from Joe. "Just stay here and come downstairs in about five minutes." He told me. "I love you."

"I love you." I parrotted back with a sleepy smile before he kissed my lips lightly and got off the bed. I liked it, it felt normal here, these two weeks were probably going to be the only normal time in our relationship. I realised then that I liked normalcy, I'd never had much of it - which had been by my own choice in the last four years - but I liked it. When I was little my Dad was famous, and we'd go touring with him sometimes or stuff like that, and then I decided to be Hannah Montana which added a whole level of complexity because not only do we have to deal with the fame, but also trying to hide my real identity. Maybe I could stop being Hannah and just curl up in this bed with Joe until I graduate, then we could finally be normal like everyone else.

I realised it had been five minutes and got up, straightening myself out and quickly fixing my hair before I opened the door. The first thing I saw when I stepped out was darkness, the whole apartment was dark with the giant wall window letting in the lights and the moon and the stars from outside. Then I saw Joe standing at the bottom of the stairs near a small table set with a cluster of glowing candles in the middle, a single white rose held in front of him as he smiled at me.

"Joe." I gasped, taking in the sight, it was beautiful.

"Happy Valentines day, Princess." Joe smiled when I got to the bottom of the stars, handing me the rose.

"This is amazing, Joe." I marvelled, smelling the delicate rose as Joe led me to the table, holding out one of the chairs for me.

"I had to do something special for you." He explained, kissing my temple lightly before he went to the kitchen and came back with two plates. "Because I love you."

"I would have been happy to cuddle on the couch and watch TV." I fingered the petals of the rose and smiled. "But, this is amazing, Joe, it's romantic and perfect."

"Yeah, well, I don't know when I'll get to do something like this for you again so I want to spoil you while I can." Joe sat in the other seat on the opposite side.

"I wish I was older so you didn't have to hide." I frowned down at my plate; a pasta with white sauce and chicken.

"Don't." Joe said sternly and I looked up to see him half glaring at me. "Don't think you're doing something wrong; I'm the adult here, I'm the one that should know better, I'm the teacher that's pervertedly in love with his student."

"I'm just as responsible as you." I insisted, jeez, how did I turn this from a romantic dinner on Valentines day to who's responsible in our relationship.

"No you're not, I should have just stayed away when I first started to see you as something more than my student." He sighed and looked away, I felt horrible, I should have just said thank-you and shut up. "You were a fifteen-year-old kid and I was fantasizing about you like a pedophile, because that's what I am when I give in and let myself do things to you."

"You're not a pedophile, Joe, I'm sixteen, not six-"

"That's not how the courts will see it; they'll see it as you're under eighteen and I'm your fucking teacher." I flinched back when he swore. "I'm sorry." He shrunk down a little too. "They're my demons, I shouldn't bring them up when I finally get to be with you."

"I should have just not said anything." I whispered, looking down to my rose. "You made a nice romantic dinner and I ruined it."

"You didn't ruin it, Baby, I just can't let you blame yourself for me having absolutely no morals." I looked up again to see Joe staring at me. "I didn't mean to make you feel guilty." I picked up my fork and absently picked at my food. What happened to our happy, romantic mood from before?

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

After dinner Joe and I were laying silently on his bed. Dinner had been almost silent, and now everything was just awkward, why did I always have to ruin a perfectly good moment? I looked around, I came here every Wednesday - since I didn't have Math on Wednesday's - but I never really paid attention to the actual apartment except when I helped him unpack. We usually just spent our time making out, or talking, or even doing school work.

"What's that?" There were two frames on his bedside table; one was a picture of me that made me blush and the other was a list.

"Nothing you need to worry about." Joe shook his head next to me, he looked half asleep, laying on his side with one arm lazily draped across my stomach.

"'Sexual activity with a minor, one year.'" I read out loud, frowning at the frame. I sat up and picked it up, reading it more closely. "'Sexual activity with a minor fifteen or under, four years.'"

"Miles." Joe whined, sitting up as well.

"'Sexual assault in the first degree, twenty-five years." I felt sick as I kept reading, Joe could get up to 25 years in prison because of me?

"Miles, it's nothing you need to worry about." He carefully took the frame from my hands and put it on the opposite bedside table.

"You going to jail for twenty-five years isn't something to worry about?" My voice got a little high and I raised my eyebrows at him.

"That's the worst case, not a guarantee." He shook his head, running a hand through his hair. "It was what kept me from you, I needed it to remind me what could happen if I gave in to my feelings for you."

"What's the guarantee then?" I swallowed a lump in my throat.

"Miley-"

"A fine and that's it?" I hoped, cutting him off; I needed to know what he was risking for me. 25 years, if he got sentenced to 25 years it would be over half of his life.

"Four years." Joe muttered reluctantly and I gasped. "But, that's not going to happen. I promise."

"How can you be sure?" He was risking everything, his job, his reputation, his life. What was I risking? Nothing.

"Because I won't leave you unless you tell me to." Joe said simply, as if that solved all the problems of the world. "We won't get caught, Miley; the list might tell me what could happen in the worst case scenario." I winced, if that happened then he'd hate me, he wouldn't want anything to do with me because I ruined his life. He shouldn't want anything to do with me now, knowing what could happen. "But, you see that picture?" The one of me that was still on the table next to me; it must be from when we did that mini photo shoot for the flyers for the band - that totally failed. "That reminds why I keep coming back, because I love the girl in that picture and she makes the penalties worth risking."

"But-" I started to argue, how could I let this keep happening, knowing what could happen if we're caught? I mean, I always knew it was bad, but I never actually knew the penalties, and knowing just made it so much worse.

"But, nothing, Miley, I love you, and I'm saying I'm willing to take the risk to be with you." Joe cut me off. "Even if I only get one afternoon a week, or a couple of weeks in the year when your Dad is out of town. It's my risk to take, and I say you're worth it." I bit my lip, trying not to cry. "Come on, Babe, I already went through the mental breakdown, now let me be happy with my girlfriend for two weeks before I have to give you back to the world."

* * *

**1) Okay, I have no excuse for not updating this last night; my mind just went blank with this story and I only just finished this chapter.  
2) I know it sucks and it's all over the place, but I promise the next one will be better.  
3) I don't know if those are the actual penalties for those crimes in California or not, I was basically just taking a wild guess.  
4) I know it's a big jump from January to middle of February, but I didn't know what else to have for the in between and I didn't want to just keep dragging this on, so I skipped ahead; it may be happening more and more as we go on with this story.  
5) I know it's a shaky start to the two weeks, but it will get better, I promise.  
6) I know I'm a little late on this; but what the HELL did Joe do to his hair? Doesn't he know about my unhealthy obsession with wanting to touch his hair? It broke my heart when I saw the picture. :'(**

**The Awesome List Of Awesome People who waited longer than they should have for an update.  
Guest 1, Taylah, Jonassmile, Guest 2, Guest 3, Jesss, Guest 4, Katie 1 (Your wish is my command :D), Katie 2 (I'm not sure if this was the two different Katie's or the same one?), PrinceesJ1997 (don't tell anyone, but that's where I got it from.. f anyone asks I came up with it on my own :P), Ellie Gilmore, lifesaclimb11, Ally, Guest 5, SuJu 4 Life, Cat, Guest 6, and LASTLY Simar!**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	34. Chapter 33

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-THREE**_

"Now be good, Professor." I woke up to a voice talking softly and a tickling sensation on my stomach. "You want her to like you. 'Cause if she doesn't you know you end up back outside where you've got to find your own food and hide from bigger animals." I felt tiny legs on my and resisted the urge to shudder, it was his spider; Professor Judgy Pants. "Relax, Miles, I won't let him hurt you." I guess he knew I was awake.

"There is a spider on top of me." My voice was groggy and thick with sleep, but still managed to sound panicked. "How am I supposed to relax when there is a giant spider on top of me?"

"Okay." Joe sighed before I felt warm hands on my stomach, one holding me firmly in place and the other picked up the eight-legged monster on me. "You gotta work on people skills, Dude." I heard Joe say as he stepped away a little bit to where I knew the spider tank was "Okay, Babe, Judgy is in his tank and he can't get out." Joe said when he laid down next to me again.

"It feels icky." I whined, covering my stomach with my shirt again. "Like hairy things crawling all over you."

"I wouldn't mind you crawling all over me." Joe smirked, making me flush.

"You calling me hairy?" I raised my eyebrows at him, pushing myself so I was sitting, rubbing my eyes tiredly and stretching.

"Just saying, you can crawl on me any time." He laid next to me before he pulled me against him so I was half on top of him. "How'd you sleep, Beautiful?"

"Good." I smiled, resting my head on his chest, I could feel his heartbeat and it was comforting. "Your bed is really comfy."

"Good. I like waking up with you in my arms." I felt him smiling against my hair. "Even when you were little and you drooled on me, I liked to hold you."

"And it's not even storming." I murmured, yawning at the end whilst Joe chuckled.

"You go shower and wake up, Princess, I'll make us some breakfast." Joe instructed and I whined, rolling onto my back. "I love you."

"Love you too." He kissed the corner of my mouth before I felt him get off the bed. "Can't I just stay here and enjoy the view?" I smiled lazily, watching as Joe stripped off his shirt from last night through half-lidded eyes. He didn't put another shirt on, instead staying in his pants from school yesterday and nothing else. It occurred to me that I was still in my clothes from yesterday too, we had just fallen asleep in bed after dinner and the fight we'd had. I liked this morning a lot better, it felt like the fight was just forgotten.

"Go for it, Princess." He smirked, heading for the kitchen. I watched him for a minute, just enjoying seeing an unnaturally sexy man half naked in his kitchen, starting to cook breakfast. Sweet niblets; he's sexy, sweet, smart, so very talented with his mouth and hands, he cooks, he's perfect. And he's mine. I got up reluctantly, I knew I had to shower, and slipped into the bathroom after one last glance at half naked Joe Lucas in the kitchen dicing onions. In the bathroom I stripped down and looked around; so much seemed to happen in bathrooms for me and Joe. Standing under the scalding spray of the shower I smiled, imagining Joe in this shower; naked.

When I got out of the shower I smelled like Joe because I'd used his body wash and his shampoo. It was when I was drying off that I realised I didn't bring fresh clothes in. I wrapped one of his fluffy white towels around my body, peeking out the bathroom door. Joe was in the kitchen still - still gloriously half naked - cooking something that smelled really good. He looked up when I opened the door and I blushed. I looked down shyly and ran out of the bathroom, darting up the stairs to my room.

"Hey." I blushed when I stepped out of my room fully dressed, my hair brushed, and smelling of Joe's body wash and shampoo mixed with my perfume. I liked knowing I smelled like Joe, sort of like I was marked as his.

"Hey." Joe grinned at me as I walked down the stairs. "Come and taste this." He gestured me over, holding up a spoon.

"What is it?" I asked, leaning into his side when he put one arm around me.

"Hopefully a hollandaise sauce." He spoon-fed me the creamy custard-colored sauce.

"It's good." I assured, licking my lips.

"Good. You go sit down while I finish this." Joe commanded, nudging me lightly out of the kitchen.

"You're kinda perfect, you know?" I mused out loud, obediently sitting at the table and watching him from there.

"Perfection ain't got nothing on you, Babe." Joe brought over two plates with toast, poached eggs drizzled with the hollandaise sauce, bacon, mushrooms mixed with onions, sausages.

"Exactly how many people were you cooking for?" I raised my eyebrows.

"I wasn't sure what you liked." Joe shrugged sheepishly, presenting me with juice and a flower as well. Where did he keep these flowers?

"Well, it was very sweet, thank-you." I kissed his cheek when he sat next to me at the table.

"Anything for you, Princess." I swear when I looked into Joe's eyes I could actually see hearts dancing in them.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"What are you doing?" I watched Joe, sitting on the couch with a stack of papers.

"Grading." Joe answered with a half shrug.

"How am I doing?" I perked up a little and he chuckled.

"I'll let you know when I finish with the Seniors." He said, showing me the name on the front of one of the papers. "But, I'm pretty sure you aced it."

"If only that could help me in Biology." I scrunched up my nose. "Pretty soon Dad is gonna wanna know why I've been seeing a so-called tutor, but my grades aren't getting any better."

"You'd ace it if was a practical." Joe grinned at me devilishly and I blushed. "So, what exactly is you problem with Biology?" He asked when my blush had receded a little.

"I don't know, it's hard." I whined, earning a roll of Joe's beautiful brown eyes. "There's, like, a million bones and muscles and everything else. It's hard to remember it all."

"You can remember all the songs you have to sing, why not the names of two hundred and six bones?"

"Bones are boring." I shrugged defensively, making Joe throw his head back and laugh.

"I love you, Baby, don't ever change." He shook his head at me in amusement. "Why don't you start studying and I'll help you when I'm done with this homework?" He suggested with a sweet smile.

"Fine." I sighed, getting up to find my backpack. I tried to study, honestly, I did. But, the book was so boring, I didn't even get a page into it before I lost interest. I tried to keep reading, but my eyes started wondering and I caught sight of Joe instead. He was sitting casually on the couch with the Seniors' homework, the look of concentration on his face looked so adorable I couldn't help but stare. He bit his lip and furrowed his brow after a couple of minutes, I wanted to bit his lip for him he, he tasted yummy.

"I know you're staring at me." Joe commented after another couple of minutes, not looking up from the homework.

"You're more interesting than Biology." I explained as if it were obvious, to me it is obvious. I could spend forever just staring at Joe. "Prettier too."

"I am not pretty." Joe looked horrified at the thought and I giggled. "I'm a man, Miley, I'm hot, sexy, handsome, anything but pretty."

"What about cute?" I smirked, he always said that men weren't cute either.

"What is your obsession with immasculating me, Woman?" Joe growled playfully at me.

"It makes you all defiant and demanding and sexy." I giggled, tossing my Biology book to the side.

"So, you admit I'm sexy?" He grinned, putting the papers on the coffee table in front of us.

"I thought you were sexy when I was nine and didn't know what sexy was." I rolled my eyes, that was obvious. "But, you're still cute and pretty."

"Miley..." Joe whined, looking at me with wide gold-brown puppy dog eyes.

"That only makes you look cuter." I pointed out.

"I'll show you how cute I am." He growled, leaping at me and I squealed when he was suddenly on top of me.

"Still cute." I sang, hearing a low rumble erupt from his chest.

"Cute this." That didn't even make sense, but I didn't have long to dwell on it, nor did I care; Joe pressed me into the couch and kissed me hungrily. His tongue pushed into my mouth making me moan against him. Before I knew what was happening Joe was pulling his lips away from mine and my shirt was being tugged over my head. Instead of dwelling on it I reached up and demandingly brought his mouth back to me. "How cute am I now?" Joe grumbled against my lips.

"Downright adorable." I teased, earning another growl as he suddenly picked me up, cradling my body with one hand under my butt and the other on my back as I wrapped my legs around him for extra stability as he carried me.

In the same motion as Joe laid me down he somehow managed to also unhook my bra so that when my bare back hit his bed he was left with my in his hands. I gaped at him for a second, how did he do that? Was it magic or something? But, then I didn't really care how he did it because he was staring at me with a possessive, hungry look that made my insides do acrobatics and made heat and moisture pool in my most intimate place. Joe licked his lips and crawled up his bed, climbing on top of me so he was braced over me by the strength of his hot, muscled arms. Instead of the hungry kiss I thought he'd give me he tenderly touched his lips to mine in a way that I couldn't help but moan to.

"You're gorgeous, Miley." Joe whispered huskily when he tore his mouth from mine, causing me to blush what I'm sure was a bright shade of red. "I want to worship your body." He said in a way that sounded like a question, like he was asking my permission. "I want to kiss every inch of your skin." As he spoke one of his hands trailed a single finger up from where my jeans started to my breast, circling my nipple and making it stiffen. "I want to taste every part of you. Again and again." Joe kissed the corner of my mouth, my jaw, my neck; he kissed every few centimetres until he reached my chest, stopping just above my breasts, where his hand was now lightly tugging and rolling my nipple. "I want to feel your beautiful, naked body quivering in my arms as I make you orgasm." He breathed against my chest, his hot breath giving me goosebumps.

"Please." I whined, in that moment wanting nothing more than for to do anything and everything he wanted to my body.

"Yesss." Joe hissed, starting to kiss my body again, his open mouth leaving warm, wet spots as he kissed his way to my left nipple. He lapped at it lightly, making me moan before he sucked in between his lips. My fingers threaded through his short, slightly curly black hair, my back arched up, pushing my breasts into him more. Joe let go of my left breast with a slurpy lick and a moan that made me tingle before he paid the same attention to my right breast, moving his hand that had been there down to my jeans. He fingered the button on m y jeans slowly, as if he was contemplating undoing it, but wasn't sure. I pushed my hip against his hand and let out an impatient whine. "Okay, Baby." He chuckled against my breast, easily and swiftly undoing the button and zip. He did it so fluently I couldn't help but wonder how many times he'd done it before, but I didn't stop to think on the subject because his body heat was off of mine.

"Joe." I whined, missing having the pressure of his body over me. He was tugging my jeans off, tossing them away carelessly.

"I'm not going anywhere, Babe." Joe assured, moving back on top of me, but only halfway. He rested his forehead on my stomach for a moment as I panted. "Tell me if you want me to stop, Miley." He said, peppering soft kisses against my tummy. "Anytime. Just tell me." He stopped hissing to look up at me with serious brown eyes, waiting for a response.

"I promise." I confirmed, earning a dazzling Joe Lucas smile. He didn't say anything else, just resumed his kissing; soft, open mouthed warm kisses everywhere between my breasts and my underwear. I moaned and arched up when he started tracing his tongue across my skin, but he placed a strong hand on my stomach to keep me still as his tongue moved along the hem of my panties, wetting the fabric, my skin, and my vagina.

Joe's tongue dipped under the waistband of my panties and traced back the other way half way until he was right in the middle. I felt a tug on my pants before Joe started moving down, taking my underwear with him. In his teeth. I forced my eyes open to look at him and he was smirking around my panties and staring right back. I dropped my head again and let my eyes flutter shut, enjoying letting Joe just play with my body. Once I felt my panties slip over my feet and I low groan and then felt lips on my ankle, starting back up my legs. I guess Joe was seriously determined to kiss every inch of my skin. Not that I'd complain. Strong, slightly calloused, yet still soft fingers pried my legs apart gently as he moved my higher, his kisses moving to my inner thigh.

"You smell so sexy." Joe's voice was more growl than anything as he inhaled at the apex of my thighs. "I always hated to do it before, but you smell and taste so perfect I never want to stop." I could feel his warm breath ghosting over the moist skin of my vagina, I was so turned on I didn't even care that he's just mentioned doing this with other women. "They tasted so bad, but you taste so..." He trailed off and I gasped, bucking my hips up when he swiped his tongue over my vagina once and groaned. "Perfect." He ended finally.

"Joe..." I moaned desperately and that was all it took for him to bury himself in my vagina, my fingers in his hair, desperately not wanting him to leave his place between my legs.

* * *

**1) A slightly longer, slightly better chapter than the last one :P  
2)What does it mean when I have 32 GB's of space and I don't fit all of my music on it? My brother seems to think it means I have too much music.  
3) I'm running out of good stories to read; can any of you recommend anything good on here?  
4) Do you have a favourite part of this story so far? What is it? Why is it your favourite part?**

**In Magnam Elenchum De Magnam Populo! (who can guess what that means in what language?)  
Guest 1, Guest 2, Lauren, Guest 3, Guest 4, Lisa, Guest 5, Ellie Gilmore, Katie 1, Cat, Guest 6, Simar, SuJu 4 Life, lifesaclimb11, and firstly PrincessJ199(just for the niley thing we can no longer be friends :P)****!**

**15+ reviews for this chapter?**

**Smiler For Joe (I need to change this, anyone have any good suggestions?)**


	35. Chapter 34

_**CHAPTER-THIRTY-FOUR**_

"See you after school." Joe grinned, kissing my lips; we were parked a couple of blocks away from school on Monday after what could only be described as a very satisfying weekend.

"See you in class." I kissed him again, after a whole weekend of no restrictions it was going to be torture to go back to pretending he was just my teacher.

"See you now." Joe challenged, easily unbuckling my seatbelt and lifting me into his lap from the passenger seat.

"We have school now." I reminded, reluctantly tearing my lips from his. "You're the only Math teacher, and I have to beg Miss Kunkle for an extension on my Biology homework." Because oddly enough I hadn't gotten around to studying between Joe reducing me to whimpers and mush with his hands and mouth alternately.

"Check your Bio book, you don't need an extension." Joe muttered, trailing his nose along my hairline and down to my neck.

"Huh?" I pulled back a little to stare at him, earning a puppy-like whine from him.

"I didn't want you to fail." Joe shrugged, as if it were nothing. "Sophomore Biology was easy for me." He explained, his eyes glittering with mischief. "Especially this Sophomore's biology." He brought me to him in another kiss that effectively shut me up. "Now get out of here before I decide to take you home and never let you out." Joe ordered dramatically, throwing an arm over his face as I giggled and opened the drivers door, sliding off his lap as I got out. He leaned over to th passengers floor and handed me my school bag. "See you tonight, Baby. I love you."

"Love you." I leaned down and pecked his lips one last time before I left.

"Where were you all weekend." Was how Lilly greeted me when I stepped into Seaview High. "I tried calling, but it went straight to answering machine every time."

"Sorry." I shrugged, heading for my locker. "I lost my phone charger." Which was actually true, and Dad had been in a panic for half of Saturday when he'd been trying to call me until he called Joe and found out everything was fine. I could have just used Joe's charger since they were the same, but I liked the peacefulness of not having to answer my phone and devoting all my time to him. It didn't happen often enough and I wanted to savor it while I could.

"Oh." Lilly frowned for a second. "Well, you wanna got to the beach after school?" As she spoke Mr. Lucas walked into school and I couldn't help but stare. Neither could every other girl. One might think that after five and a half months the girls would be used to him and the novelty of his sexiness would wear of... It hasn't. I don't think it ever would. I licked my lips and leaned against my locker, watching Mr. Lucas pass; all ruffled hair, glittering eyes and sexy smirk.

"Um, I can't." I denied, biting my lip and trying to think of why. "I don't have my phone and since Dad's out of town I'm staying with a friend of his and I don't them to get worried." There, that's a good excuse, and I didn't even say it was Mr. Lucas.

"So, I'll come with you." Lilly said brightly and I suppressed a wince, I hadn't thought of that.

"NO!" I half shouted, feeling my eyes widened. "I-I mean." I blushed, Lilly and a couple of other people were staring at me. "I mean I think one teenage girl in his apartment is enough, I don't think he'd want more us than was necessary."

"So you come to my place." Lilly shrugged, seeming to ignore my odd behaviour. "You can call him from there."

"O-okay." I agreed reluctantly, I didn't have an excuse not to agree to that. "Let's get to Math."

"You know, you look different." Lilly commented making me flush. "Like, glowing..."

"Oh, uh... New body wash." I lied, I'd been walking on clouds all weekend, I slid into my seat in the front row and smiled at Mr. Lucas.

"Good morning." Mr. Lucas grinned brightly when the bell rang and everyone was in their seats. "I had a great weekend, how was everyone elses?"

"What'd you do, screw a porn star?" One of the boys scoffed as everyone else yawned or grumbled.

"Better." He smirked, picking up a marker. "I kissed and licked every single inch of the most beautiful woman in the world; she tastes like Heaven." I blushed and looked down at my desk whilst the boys cheered and made crude remarks. "Best weekend ever." He smirked before he started writing on the whiteboard.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

I bit my lip, pacing outside Mr. Lucas' classroom waiting for him to finish talking with one of the other teachers during lunch hour. I couldn't come up with an excuse not to hang out with Lilly today; it's not that I don't love Lilly and I don't want to hang out with, but I can be with Lilly any time, I only get two weeks with Joe. Mr. Carson - one of the teachers from the English department - came out of Mr. Lucas' classroom and looked at me oddly for a second before he just rolled his eyes and walked away, muttering something about infatuated teenagers under in his breath.

"Hi." I approached the door and smiled nervously at Mr. Lucas.

"Hey." His face instantly lit up. "What's up, Beautiful?"

"What are you doin' in here?" I moved in and leaned against his desk.

"You didn't get your Bio homework done, I didn't get my Sophomore's homework done." He shrugged and I blushed; I may not have gotten my homework done, but Joe did it for me.

"Well, you'll have time for homework after school today." I winced as I said it, especially with the way Joe's face fell and he looked like someone had just kicked his puppy. "Lilly wants to hang out and I ran out of excuses."

"Oh." Joe pouted a little. "I guess I can share you, just as long as I get you back."

"I'll always come back to you." I smiled, resting my hand on his desk conveniently right next to his. "Just try and stop me."

"Why would I want to stop you?" Joe smiled, holding my hand. "I'll be the one begging you to stay."

"Awe... Joey wants to beg, that would be so cute." I cooed, making Joe take on a sour look.

"I don't _want_ to beg." He denied, I saw him glance out the classroom door before he tugged on my hand and pulled me closer to him. "And how many times are you going to emasculate me before you admit I'm a hot, sexy, handsome man-beast?"

"Another three at least." I decided casually, earning a glare that made me giggle. "So, did you grade my homework yet?" I turned to his desk to look at the papers he had.

"I'll give what's in front of me an A plus." I could hear the smirk in his voice and it made me blush.

"Perve." I accused, glancing back at him to see him staring at my butt.

"Appreciator." He corrected matter-of-factly. "I'm not perving." He denied with a smirk. "I am appreciating a fine, A grade ass."

"Well, you'll have to appreciate in your mind 'cause we're in school." I chastised, earning a low whine. "Oooh, I got an A." I cheered when I finally found my homework in the marked stack.

"Of course you got an A, Babe." Even though I wasn't looking I knew he was rolling his eyes. "You've got crazy smarts in that pretty little head of yours."

"How come you can call me pretty, but I'm not allowed to call you pretty?" I pouted, turning to face him finally.

"You're a girl, Miles, girls are meant to be pretty." Joe rolled his eyes, "and you're the prettiest woman in the world."

"I wish we weren't at school." I sighed wistfully, moving to my eyes to the door, anyone could come in at any time. The 25 year maximum sentence flashed through my mind.

"Me too." He huffed, sitting back. "You should get back to your friends." Joe suggested, though he was frowning. "I'll see you tonight."

"See you later, Mister Lucas." I moved away from his desk and smiled when I got to the door, giving him a small wave.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"So what were you doing all weekend?" Lilly asked after school. "I mean, I get that your phone was dead, but we usually hang at the beach or the mall or stuff."

"I-I-" I was busy letting our Math kiss, lick and touch me anywhere and everywhere he wanted until I was a quivering mess in his arms. "Dad's friend that I'm staying with didn't want me to go out without a phone in case something happened." I lied, hoping she didn't dwell on the way I faltered in the beginning. "I just did stupid stuff, like homework and watch TV."

"That's boring." Lilly scrunched up her nose and I rolled my eyes.

"I know, so what did you do this weekend?" I changed the subject, thinking about my weekend made me feel all hot and bothered.

"Well, since you weren't answering I had to got to the sale at the mall with my Mom." She made her sour face again and I laughed. "I mean, I love her and all, but it's been, like, fifty years since she was a teenager."

"At least your parent doesn't run out of the house at the first mention of something girly." Like when I first got my period, Dad went all pale and ran out of the house, then he came back half an hour later and marched me over to Mrs. Lucas' house.

"No, she tries to familiarise." Lilly shuddered, as if that was worse. "So, what happened to that Jackass guy?" She changed the subject and I groaned.

"He's not a jackass, Lil, he's a really great guy." I insisted, just like I did every time.

"Then why did he forbid you to tell anyone who he is?" Lilly raised an eyebrow at me. 25 years flashed in my mind again.

"He didn't forbid me to do anything, it's just really complicated." I winced, complicated didn't cover it. I felt bad lying to Lilly, or deceiving her, but if it meant I got to keep Joe then I'd do it a million times. "I don't want to talk about it, Lilly."

"So, he's such a perfect guy that you can't talk about it?" She scoffed, why did all our conversations lately seem to end in a fight? "Sounds really great?"

"God, why do you always have to question it?" I snapped, glaring at my best friend. "I mean, he makes me happy, shouldn't you be happy for me even if I don't want to tell you every single detail of my life?" I let out a frustrated sound before I grabbed my bag. "I'm going home, I'll see you at school tomorrow."

* * *

**1) I know the ending sucks, I just wanted to have a little Lilly/Miley interaction and lengthen the chapter a little more.  
2) I promise the next chapter will be better, I have something big planned for really soon.  
3) I just wanna say thank-you to everyone who's stuck around and read this from the start :D**

**The Awesome List is up!  
lifesaclimb11, Schmexy101, Guest 1, Guest 2, Lauren, Cat, Katie, Guest 3, PrincessJ1997, Simar, Guest 4, Priscilla ALongo, SuJu 4 Life, Taylah and Ellie Gilmore!**

**15+? :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	36. Chapter 35

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-FIVE**_

"Where are you going?" I yawned and watched Joe through sleep-blurred eyes.

"Go back to sleep, Princess, I'll wake you when I get back." He commanded lightly, pulling the covers of his bed up over me. Even when we didn't do anything more than cuddle I liked to sleep in Joe's bed, because it meant I got to wake up in his arms. And his bed is a lot mor comfortable than mine.

"But, where are you going?" I asked again,, rubbing my eyes a little as they adjusted, it was still dark outside, and freaking cold.

"I gotta get up earlier 'cause I can't just go from your house to school." Joe yawned as he explained, scrubbing a hand over his face tiredly. "Gotta go work out."

"Stay." I whined, curling into Joe's side when he sat down to put his shoes on. "You're sexy enough, and you're a really good cuddler."

"I stay this way 'cause I work out, Babe, now go back to sleep." He brushed my hair back from my face before leaning down to kiss my forehead. "You usually sleep until I get back."

"You've done this before?" I pouted, I hadn't noticed him leaving before. "Why don't you wake me?"

"'Cause you look so cute when you're asleep." Joe grinned tiredly.

"But, I could come home with you and we could both go to school from there and you could sleep more." I suggested, looping my arms around his waist and laying my head in his lap, not willing to let him go. "Now come back to bed."

"You go back to sleep, Princess, I like getting up earlier, then I get more time with you." Joe shook his head, gently unlinking my arms and I whined when he moved back onto a pillow instead of his lap.

"What about my cuddles?" I was desperate not to let him go. Instead of answering Joe moved around a bit and then I felt something small and furry. Beary Bear. Joe had laughed when I brought him down, he said it was cute that I still the teddy bear I had when I was nine, then I'd told him I had it when I was three.

"I'm sure Beary misses getting his Miley cuddles." I could hear the teasing smile in his voice. "He's probably sad I've been stealing his cuddles from the most awesome girl." Joe kissed my forehead lightly and laid next to me. "Go back to sleep, I'll be back to wake you up." He murmured softly a while later when I was already half asleep again. I whined and snuggled into him, but he just pecked my lips and got up, a few minutes later I heard his apartment door click shut.

"I love him, Beary." I sighed with a contented smile.

All too soon I found myself awake again. I could feel lips. I smiled sleepily, feeling light fingers tugging the blanket away from me as the lips moved across my upper chest. Joe nipped lightly at the top of my right breast and I felt him smiling. Slowly the warm blanket was peeled away from me and every inch of blanket he took away he kissed. I moaned a little and I felt him smile again. Warm fingers pulled at the tank top I'd worn to bed, I lifted my arms over my head and let Joe take it off me. I think I like being woken up this way!

"Good morning, Gorgeous." Joe said, his lips moving back to my body, kissing a trail between my breasts down to my stomach.

"Well, it is so far." I replied, Joe chuckled against my belly. "You gonna kiss me good morning, or just my stomach?" He chuckled again and moved back up my body. I opened my eyes when he was over me and smiled, I would certainly love waking up to this every morning.

"Hi." Joe smiled almost shyly, his golden brown eyes light and happy, his hair still wet from his shower and he smelled like freshly showered man - the best smell in the world - fresh cologne, he was freshly shaved, and best of all, only wearing a dark blue pair of boxer briefs.

"Hi." I mimicked feeling suddenly shy as well. Joe pecked my lips and I smiled, threading my fingers into his hair and bringing him down to me in another kiss. "Do we have to get up?" I pouted, cradling Joe to me, his head nestled in my shoulder.

"Not for another half hour; you looked so sexy in my bed I just wanted to taste you before school." Joe hummed against my neck and I flushed.

"Well, you're looking especially yummy, maybe I want to taste you." I batted my lashes and Joe's head instantly shot up. I felt a twitch from the Bulge in his boxer briefs at my words, making me blush more, but I didn't back down. I took one hand from Joe's hair and moved it between us, finding his Bulge outside his boxer briefs. "Maybe I want to taste this." The Bulge is big, I've held it before, stroke Joe to orgasm with my hands, but I'd never tasted him before. I kind of wanted to, but I was too shy.

"Oh, Baby." Joe groaned, his eyes fluttering as he unconsciously thrust his hips against my hand. I moved my hand up and down, feeling the Bulge harden more before I pushed my hands into the boxer briefs. "Fuck!" He swore, his eyes going wide. I pulled my hand out of his underwear and pushed lightly until he rolled off of me. I sat up and moved over, straddling him whilst he just stared at me with wide brown eyes.

"I-I-" I became nervous, crossing my arms across my chest self-consciously and biting my bottom lip.

"Don't do this, Miley." Joe said seriously and my eyes flew to his in surprise. "Don't think you have to do something. Please don't do something because you think you have to. Don't be pressured."

"I'm not pressured." I shook my head. "I want to do it." I blushed darker, embarrassed. "I just don't know how." I admitted and Joe hissed in a breath.

"You really know how to turn a guy on, Miles." Joe half grunted.

"By not knowing what to do?" I raised an eyebrow, skeptical.

"By being so innocent and perfect." He corrected, his hands gripping my hips before one moved up my body and cupped my neck, pulling me down to kiss him. "It's sexy." I remembered way back in September when I came here to help with the band and I accidentally saw the porn on his computer; it was a school girl video and he said he liked the thought of corrupting the innocent girls.

"Will-will you show me what to do?" I blushed harder as I spoke.

"First." Joe held my wrists tightly and tugged my arms away from my chest. "You're gorgeous, Baby, don't be embarrassed." He moved his hands and laced his fingers with mine, smiling at me reassuringly. "Second; do whatever you want, at this point anything you do would feel good." I nodded shyly and bit my lip. I kissed him again, then I kissed his jaw, then his neck. God, he tastes good. I kissed down to his chest, all hard muscles and tanned skin, I was afraid I'd drool. "Fuck yes!" Joe groaned when I kissed lower on his chest, his Treasure Trail smattering of hair. I liked when he didn't wear a shirt and I could his Treasure Trail, leading into his pants, into his underwear, teasing me with what was inside.

I nervously reached up and tugged his underwear down, feeling his breath hitch. I kissed his inner thigh and looked at the Bulge. It wasn't just a Bulge anymore, it was a very large, gloriously hard penis. I kissed the other thigh and Joe groaned, I looked up to see his eyes squeezed shut and his fists clenching the sheets. I held Joe's penis in my hand and slowly stroked it. Joe was experience when he pleasured me, everything I did with him was new to me and I didn't want to disappoint him.

"I-I don't know what to do." I was face to face with his penis and I didn't want to do something wrong.

"Kiss it, lick it, suck it, do anything you want with it, Baby." Joe said in a strained voice, sounding needy and wanting.

"O-okay." I hesitantly kissed the head...

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"I think Mister Lucas is high or something." Oliver announced when he joined me and Lilly at lunch.

"What?" I almost spit my drink out and I felt my eyes go wide.

"He was like, way too happy, and he said everyone got an A on their homework just because he was in a good mood." Oliver explained, I don't have Math today.

"Maybe he's just in a good mood." I blushed, looking down at my lunch.

"An A on our homework today, plus no more homework, plus he was practically dancing around the classroom." Oliver said with wide eyes and I felt mine widen too. Mr. Lucas was dancing in his apartment this morning too as he made breakfast, of course I had the advantage of him only being in his boxer briefs. He had been in an exceptionally good mood after... I blushed just to think about it; after I gave him a blow job. I didn't even think I was good at it. "And when one of the guys asked him if he was okay 'cause he was acting seriously weird, he just kept mumbling under his breath about singers and gag reflexes." I'd made this mistake of taking a bite of my lunch before Oliver said that and I choked. Sweet niblets, I didn't know it was such a big deal that I didn't have a gag reflex!

"What does that mean?" Lilly frowned in confusion, she had Math later today and I was kinda bummed 'cause Wednesday is the only day I don't have Math. Of course if I did I'd probably be bright red the whole time. "You're a singer, Miles, do you know what it means?" She turned to me.

"N-no." I flushed, looking down to my lunch. I don't think I could eat any more.

"No homework on Monday 'cause he got lucky with his girlfriend, now this; as hot as he is, I think the guy is high or something." Lil shook her head.

"Shouldn't we just be happy we're not getting any homework?" I suggested with a weak shrug.

"Oh please; you get straight A's and you don't even study for Math." She rolled her big green eyes. "If he didn't have a girlfriend I'd say he's still got the hots for you."

"Lilly." I hissed, sounding annoyed, but on this inside my heart started racing in panic.

"Actually, no-one's ever seen him with this so called girlfriend, maybe he is just getting high?" Oliver spoke up thoughtfully.

"Come on, Miles, it's a little weird, you never study for Math, but you're like one of the best in our grade, and I see him staring at you in class sometimes." Lilly pointed out, I felt myself pale a little.

"I do study." I said defensively, hoping it wasn't showing how panicked I was. "We're not together all the time, and I just find Math easier than the other subjects." I swallowed nervously. "And I've never seen him staring."

"You also say he wasn't gonna hit on you at the beach that day."

"Come on, Lil, that was five months ago." She was never going to forget that. The bell rang for the end of lunch and I sighed, another round of classes before I could go home and play house with Mr. Lucas. "I'll see you guys tomorrow." I grabbed my bag as I got up.

"What about after school?" Lilly frowned.

"Tutoring." I reminded, once again thankful for the excuse, especially since for the first time since I'd started seeing the supposed 'tutor' I got a grade higher than a C in Biology for my homework - Joe doing my homework got me an A. "Later!"

"Later!" Lilly and Oliver chorused as the three of us went in different directions.

_**WHA I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Joooeee..." I whined sleepily. It was Friday now an I'd just woken up. Except I didn't want to be awake. I shoved a pillow over my head and tried to go back to sleep, Joe must be at his work out, so why was I awake? I wasn't cold, I wasn't too hot snuggled up in Joe's blankets, it was still dark outside, dang flabit. "Let me sleep." I whined even though no-one was here to hear me. I stayed under the cocoon of blankets and pillows for a minute, trying to go back to sleep. "Ugh..." I through the pillow across the bed and sat up, rubbing my eyes. What was that noise? It was a loud, weird, muffled sound and I hated it because it's what woke me up. I looked around the apartment, it was creepy here when it's dark and I'm alone. "Stupid noise." I grumbled, getting out of bed and stretching as I yawned, determined to find whatever was making the sound and shut it up.

Professor Judgy Pants was still in his tank, it wasn't the TV, or Joe's phone that he left here during his workout because it would be impractical to take and leave on the beach when he went for his swim. I went to the fridge to get some juice since I couldn't find that stupid noise so I wouldn't be going back to sleep any time soon. I frowned at the front door as passed,; the noise was louder there. Were the neighbours doing something? I scoffed and rolled my eyes, Joe had the penthouse which was the whole floor, the closest neighbours were downstairs. I finished my juice and sighed, tip-toeing over to the door, contemplating opening it; what if it was an axe murderer? I peaked through the peephole and frowned deeper, I couldn't see anything.

I cracked the door open and was assaulted by the sound; loud, obnoxious wailing, like a baby. That was too loud and too close for it to be one of the neighbours downstairs. I look around the dark hall with squinted eyes until they finally landed at my feet.

"Sweet niblets!"

* * *

**1) Okay, so I had two possible twists in mind and I'm pretty sure you would have loved both of them. I was quite literally warring over which one to use all night before I chose this one.  
2) No, I won't tell you what the other one is because I might still use it later. But, please feel free to guess, it'll be enlightening.  
3) What did everyone want for the big twist?  
4) Was anyone expecting this? What does everyone think 'this' is?**

**The Awesome list!  
Katie 1 (I like it, it tells me what you guys want to see and how to make it a better story), Jess, Cat, Guest 1, Katie 2, Guest 2 (that's a good idea, I may just have to use that :D), Guest 3, lifesaclimb11, PrincessJ1997, Lauren, Ellie Gilmore, Guest 4, SuJu 4 Life (Oh, I know I want to tell, but it's just too much fun to watch you guys speculate and guess :P), Simar, Jonassmiler, and Katie 3.**

**15+**

**Smiler For Joe (Someone suggest a new sign off, please?)**


	37. Chapter 36

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-SIX**_

I felt a second of panic when I got back to my apartment after my workout on Friday; the door was unlocked. I always made sure to lock the door so no-one could get in and hurt my Miley, but it was unlocked now. I carefully opened the door, holding my breath, praying Miley was okay. I let out a relieved breath when I saw her standing in the kitchen with the baby; Miley is fine. Wait... What baby?

"Joe!" Miley looked up at me with panicked blue eyes. "It was just on the doorstep when you were gone." She explained as I stepped over to her slowly. That was definitely a real live baby. A tiny little thing with a shock of curly black hair and olive skin that was sleeping in a baby carrier on the kitchen counter. "I couldn't just leave it out there, it's cold."

"It's okay, Miles." I assured, running my hands up and down her arms soothingly.

"He wouldn't stop crying and he just fell asleep and I don't even know where he came from." Miley was close to tears herself.

"It's okay, Miley." I pulled her into my arms despite the fact that I was hot and sweaty from my work out. "It's okay, you didn't do anything wrong." I kissed the top of her head and stared at the sleeping baby. I felt her clam down and slowly let her go, returning my eyes to her to smile reassuringly before I went to the baby.

"Th-this was pinned to him." Miley picked a piece of paper up off the bench and I took it before crumpling it when I read it.

_Joe  
Tom is gone. I couldn't handle it.  
Stella_

Stella had just dropped her kid on a doorstep in the middle of February. She got herself knocked up and decided after three months of having the kid that she couldn't handle it? And what did it mean Tom is gone? Dad left her? Well, after the bastard left Mom I wouldn't put it past him. I looked at the baby; why the Hell would Stella put him on my doorstep? How the Hell did she even know where I lived?

"It's Matthew." I heard myself say dully and I shook myself back to reality. "Dad and Stella's kid, my baby brother."

"What's he doing here?" I didn't miss the way Miley flinched a little when I said Stella's name, she was still jealous I had a thing with her six years ago.

"I don't know." I shook my head, I had to call someone; the police, the hospital, Dad, Stella, Mom. Someone. "Was there anything else with him, a phone number? Anything?" Should I call the police? What would the police do?

"Diaper bag." Miley gestured to the floor near the kitchen counter. A giant bag that looked to be stuffed to the seams. I picked it up and rifled through it, getting frustrated when I couldn't properly look, so I overturned the bag and dumped everything on the bench. Diapers, bottles, diapers, a pacifier, diapers, a bib.

"dammit, Stella." I growled, pushing everything away, trying to find anything that would give me more information than a two sentence note. I found an A4 envelope with my name on it and didn't hesitate to tear it open. "Fuck!" I swore, seeing the title of the first page and glancing over the papers inside; a transfer of custody. In my name.

I grabbed my phone and dialled.

By the time the police got there I was pacing around my apartment cursing Stella and Dad. What kind of person leaves their kid on a doorstep at five in the morning in the middle of February?

"Which one of you found the child?" Officer Diaria of the LAPD asked.

"Me." Miley spoke up from the couch, she was pale and shaking. God, she was probably cold and scared.

"I see, and you are?" Officer Diaria eyed her and then me; there was another officer here calling through to the police station about the custody papers.

"M-Miley Stewart." She looked up fearfully; I swear if the cops found out about me and Miley because of Stella I'd hunt her down and kill her myself. "Mister Lucas' student."

"And why do you have a student in your home in the middle of the night?" Diaria looked at me; I knew Diaria, he'd been one of the cops I used to deal with when I was drunk or doing something stupid when I was a teenager.

"My Dad is out of town and he asked him to look after me." Miley provided, at least one of us said it instead of me just standing here hoping I didn't get arrested.

"Is there anyone who can confirm that?" Diaria asked, making a not in his notepad. How did this get from someone leaving a three month old baby on m y doorstep to this?

"My Dad? He's in Hawaii with my brother, you can call him." Miley suggest and Diaria just nodded.

"The kid checks out." The other officer - not Diaria's old partner Ed - came over after hanging up his call. "Unless the mother comes back and opens a case with the courts the kids is yours."

"What about his father?" I demanded, running a hand through my hair.

"Mister Thomas K. Lucas?" The officer asked after looking at his notepad.

"The jackass is a bastard, but it's his kid too." I insisted desperately.

"Thomas Lucas was found dead in his hotel room on Tuesday from a heart attack induced by overdosing on Viagra." Dad is dead? I mean he's a douche and he hurt Mom so I kinda hate him, but he's still my Dad. "Mrs. Stella Lucas was the baby's sole guardian."

"So find her." I snapped; now I have to deal with a baby on my doorstep and my Dad being dead. Did my brothers know? If they did one of them would have called me right? I didn't want to be the one to tell my brothers that Dad is dead.

"Joe, I know this is a lot." Officer D started and I rolled my eyes. "But, right now if you don't take the baby he goes into foster care... Do you want that?"

"So I have to take him? I don't know what to do with a baby; I'm a highschool teacher 'cause I can't deal with anyone under four feet tall." I panicked; I hadn't changed a diaper in ten years, since Frankie was a baby. "Can't you find Stella? Make her take him? Not that she's much better, she left him on a doorstep. God, what if something happened to him? She left him on a doorstep, if Miley wasn't here anything could have happened to him because I wasn't here." I felt myself rambling.

"Joe." Diaria stopped me from pacing again. "We'll see if we can track the mother, get some answers, but for the right here, right now the baby is either with you or children's services."

"Fuck!" I swore, feeling like I needed to throw something. "Fine, whatever, I'll keep him. He's my baby brother."

"Okay, Joe." Officer D. nodded. "Come on, Jerry." They started to leave and I panicked.

"Wait!" I called, wide-eyed and they stopped. "What do I do with a baby?"

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Okay, Kiddo, don't make a sound." I instructed the baby boy. He was sitting in his baby carrier, staring at me. Just staring with wide brown eyes. Jeez, he's worse than Professor Judgy Pants. Matthew let out a coo and stared at the brightly colored objects I'd tied to the handle of the baby carrier in his eyesight. Okay, so it's probably not normal for there be a highlighter pen, a tennis ball, and my house keys on a babies play thing, but I was desperate and it was all I had.

"How is he?" I looked up to see Miley.

"I have no idea." I shook my head. I'd agreed to keep Matthew until the police could find Stella and get some God damn answers from her, but I wasn't prepared for it. It was a Friday and it was too late to call in to the school and say I couldn't come in, so I'd resorted to bringing Matthew with me. The girls all fell completely in love with him the second they saw him and were cooing all class. "It's been over ten years since I spent this much time with a baby. I'm a little out of practice."

"He looks happy." Miley observed, looking at Matthew who was staring back at her.

"Hell of a morning, huh?" I sat back in my desk chair. "I wouldn't blame you for leaving."

"Leaving?" Miley's voice got high and her eyes got wide.

"It's not like you signed up for my asshole father and whore ex-girlfriends baby when you decided to get involved with me." I looked away from her, not wanting to see her agree.

"I signed up for you, Joe." Miley whispered, she opened her mouth to say something else, but the rest of the class started to arrive. The bell rang and I sighed, another class. The bell ringing also upset Matthew - every single time - so I had to pick him up and rock him.

"Okay, for the inevitable questions." I sighed, patting Matthew's little back to calm him down. "Good boy." I cooed, putting his pacifier in his mouth, though I didn't put him back in the baby carrier. "Yes, this is a baby. Yes, he is staying. Yes, I know he's adorable." The girls all awed, I picked up the carrier and set it on my desk, this was my last class of the day anyway. "No, he's not mine. End of story."

"What's his name?" Lizzie asked as I carefully laid Matthew down.

"Matthew." He blinked at me when I said his name, like he already knew his name at three months old... Was he three months? He was less than a month at Christmas, but I don't know how much less so he's somewhere around two and a half months I guess.

"Why is he here?" Another one of the girls question.

"Because he can't change his own diaper if I leave him alone." I rolled my eyes.

"Whose is he if he's not yours?" It was the same questions I'd gotten all day, but I'd just ignored them before and I knew they'd keep coming if I kept ignoring them.

"A dead asshole and negligent whore's." I muttered, looking down at the baby; there was no mistaking him for another Lucas brother, but his life was so screwed up already and he doesn't even have teeth yet. "It's a personal matter, but the baby is here because he's my responsibility right now and I couldn't leave him at home alone." I said out loud, making sure baby Matthew was okay before I turned to the white board.

Half way through the class - that no-one was paying attention to - I heard a coo and then a sigh. I glanced at the baby to make sure he was still content with staring at the keys. Then I smelt something. I scrunched up my nose and sniffed a little closer to the baby. I gagged and stepped back, acutely aware of everyone staring at me. The baby cooed again, acting all innocent, but the smell just got worse.

"Dude." I groaned and glared lightly at the baby. "You eat milk all day, how the Hell do you poop so much?" I asked, not expecting an answer, he's a baby for Christs sake. "Oh, man." I stepped back and stared wide-eyed at the baby. "Okay, who-ever changes the baby gets an A for a month." I bribed to the class. I'd been doing it all day; so far five different students were getting A's for a month. "Come on, it's an A for a month; tests and quizes included." I continued, how could one tiny person who survived solely on milk create such stinky poop and so often?

"Fine." I let out a relieved breath - another successful avoidance of changing a diaper - and looked up to see Miley getting out of her seat. "It can't be that hard, can it?" She rolled her big blue eyes. "Oh, God, what are you feeding that baby?" Miley stopped three feet from my desk when the smell hit her.

"I gave him milk; how does milk even make poop?" I pushed the carrier to the edge of the desk. "There are apparently instructions on changing babies in the disabled bathroom where there are change tables." One of the other girls had said that this morning. Not surprisingly it had been all girls that had ended up changing the baby; none of the boys would be caught dead doing it. "And that, ladies and gentlemen." I said when Miley was gone with Matthew. "Is how you avoid changing a babies diaper all day." Score one for me. I turned back to the board and continued explaining the problem I'd written on it; going through each step and making sure everyone understood it before moving onto the next step; that's something Miss Ungermyer didn't do. When I was a student under Miss Undermyer she just went through the problem once and if you didn't understand it than too bad because she wasn't doing it again. "Okay." Miley came back after twenty minutes looking pale. I'd finished with the problem and there was only ten minutes of class left for the day. "Let's call that a wrap and you guys can either stay and gawk at the baby or cut our early." I shrugged, sitting back in my chair. All of the boys and half of the girls shot up and were out of the room within the second, but the rest of the girls stayed to coo over the baby.

"Why do you have him?" One of them asked and I sighed, checking that he still had his pacifier.

"Because he was left on my doorstep at five o'clock this morning." I replied and they gasped.

"Are you sure he isn't yours? He looks like you?" Why did people keep saying that? He's a baby, he doesn't look like anything.

"I'm sure; I hadn't seen his mother in six years when he was born. Hell of a long pregnancy if he is mine." I rolled his eyes, I never even liked Stella that much when I was 17; she'd been Frankie's babysitter at one point and that was it. "And besides, I'm always protected." The girls all blushed, no doubt thinking about sex now. I glanced at my watch and winced. "Okay, Girls, I gotta get the little monster out of here before the bell rings or he'll start screaming."

* * *

**1) Congrats to Jonasmiler for being the first one to guess correctly what the twist was and who it belonged to.  
2) I was going to update this just after the Jonas livechat but I fell asleep an hour before I started because I'd been awake for over 24 hours. If anyone watched it did Joe say anything important?  
3) Do you want Stella to be found?  
4) Who else think Joe would a totally adorable domesticated man?**

**Awesome List time!  
Guest 1, Guest 2, Guest 3, Hayley x2, Guest 4, lifesaclimb11, PrincessJ1997, LovingIsMyGame, Ellie Gilmore, SuJu 4 Life, Katie, Taylah, Jonasmiler, Guest 5, Guest 6, Simar.**

**15+**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	38. Chapter 37

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-SEVEN**_

"I gotta go home, you wanna come?" I asked Miley as we both tried to figure out how to buckle the carrier seat into the car. This morning I'd ended up just using the seatbelts to literally buckle the baby in, but that didn't seem too safe. "Or you wanna go back to the apartment or hang with your friends."

"Wednesday is tutor day." Miley reminded with a half smile. "Do you want me to come?"

"I'm scared you'll leave." I admitted instead of answering, looking down and my eyes landed on Matthew who was having a nap during all the buckling we were trying to do. "I doubt you wanted to get involved with a baby when you got involved with me."

"I didn't." Miley agreed and I winced, fearing the worst. "But, _this_ doesn't mean my feelings for you have just **gone**." I looked up hesitantly. "I still love you, Joe."

"I love you too, Miles." I couldn't help but smile at her.

"I just don't know how your ex girlfriends baby fits into _us_." Miley handed me a strap to buckle in and suddenly the carrier seat was secured. Huh.

"You know, I resolved that I wouldn't even see him again when I first saw at Christmas because I didn't want to get attached." I mused, looking at Matthew, blissfully asleep. Did he even know that he father was dead and his mother had abandoned him this morning? "Then again, that's also what I kept telling myself about you." I quirked a half smile and Miley giggled.

"Come on." She slid out of the back seat and into the passenger seat in the front. "Let's get to your Mom's house before he wakes up and poops again; I am so not reliving that." She shuddered and paled a little just at the thought.

"It can't have been that bad." I winced, hoping it really wasn't. Surely it couldn't be worse than when I used to change Frankie's diaper when he was a baby; the first time I tried I had to run of to vomit.

"Right, 'not that bad'." Miley rolled her eyes as I started driving. "Is that why you bribed everyone else to do it all day?" I stuck my tongue out at her childishly and she giggled. "What are you gonna do when we get to your Mom's house?"

"I don't know." I sighed, shrugging and stopping at a red light. "I mean Dad left Mom 'cause he knocked Stella up, so taking the baby near her is pretty much the worst idea ever, but I don't know what else to do." I started driving again.

"I'm sorry about your Dad." Miley spoke softly, I looked at her in surprise.

"Why would you say that?" Anyone else who knew the way I talked about him wouldn't have.

"He may have been a douche, but he was still your Dad for over twenty years before he showed it." Miley shrugged, looking down and picking at imaginary lint on her jeans.

"He was always a douche to me." I muttered, it was true; while Mom loved me unconditionally Dad always seemed to resent me.

"You still lost a parent." Miley pointed out. I swallowed thickly, I'd been avoiding thinking about that. Dad was dead. I remember once, when I was about fourteen or so, Dad was gonna take Nick to baseball game, but Mom made him take all of us. It was a boys day, the four Lucas men - even though Frankie was only three - at a baseball game. He even let me try some of his beer for the first time. He acted like I wasn't a total disappointment to him that day.

"Thanks." I whispered, pulling up to the curb outside Mom's house. Her car wasn't here yet. I stared at the house for a minute, when was the last time my whole family was there? When was the last time we were all happy together? "I should call Kevin and Nick." I decided, grabbing my phone and getting out of the car. I went to the back to check on baby Matthew before I leaned against the window and stared at my phone.

"I'm sure it won't hurt to wait a couple more hours." Miley told me when she got out as well and I'd just been standing there for a few minutes.

"Nick is probably in class, wouldn't want to get him in trouble." I mused, still just staring at my phone. "I should call Kev, he'd know what to do." He's the oldest, it's in the job description isn't it? The oldest has to know what to do when everything in life goes to Hell. I pressed call before I could chicken out.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Joe! Joe! Joe!" The young teenage voice of my second youngest brother sounded through house signalling Mom and Frankie were home. Not that I hadn't already known that by the car pulling into the driveway and the doors slamming.

"What? What? What?" I mocked playfully as he ran into the sitting room where me and Miley were sitting with baby Matthew.

"Coach said I get to play at my basketball game next week, so you have to come watch." Frankie said excitedly before his eyes fell on Miley and he blushed. I didn't blame the kid, Miley is awesome, he'd be stupid not be crushing on her.

"Way to go, Baby Bro." I grinned, grabbing and pulling him to me, ruffling his hair as he tried to escape.

"I'm not a baby." Frankie denied, his cheek flaming and I couldn't help but chuckle, he was trying to be all manly for Miley.

"No, but that is." Mom commented from the doorway as Frankie got all shy around Miley.

"Uh... Yeah..." I said lamely, glancing at Matthew. "That's a baby." I confirmed, feeling like an idiot.

"Are you going to tell me why there's a baby in the sitting room when there hasn't been one in twelve years." Mom asked pointed and I gulped.

"Hey, Frankie, why don't you explain the whole basketball thing to me?" Miley suggested helpfully. "I never understood, why can't you run when you're holding the ball?" She led him out of the room and I let out a breath. At least I could spare Frankie for a little longer.

"Joe?" Miley asked, softer, sitting on the couch. She knew it was something serious. Fuck, I had a baby with me, it had to be serious.

"It's Matthew." I muttered, sitting next to her and staring straight ahead with my elbows on my knees. "Dad and Stella's kid." Saying Stella's name left a bad taste in my mouth. "I went for my workout this morning and when I got back Miley said he'd been crying outside my door." Mom just sat there, a look of shock on her face, not saying anything. I wish she'd say something. "Stella left a thing saying she gave up custody of him to me and then just dropped her two and a half month old kid on a doorstep." I shook my head; what kind of mother would do that?

"What about Tom?" Mom finally spoke, her voice strained and I looked down, resting my head in my hands for a second.

"I called the cops when I got home... Officer D. said Dad died on Tuesday." I ran my hands through my hair and tried to keep my voice straight. Dad is dead. Kevin was on his way back from New Jersey on the first flight he could get, and he'd agreed to call and tell Nick - after I'd begged him to 'cause even after he left Mom for someone half his age Nick still idolised him. "He OD'd on Viagra and had a heart attacked." I scoffed and rolled my eyes, finally lifting my head out of my hands. "I just-" I struggled to find the right words. "I-I just-I don't know what to do, Mommy."

"It's okay, Baby Boy." Mom sighed, gathering me into her arms and just holding me. Baby Boy; I hadn't been the baby of the family since Nick was born over 18 years ago, but she still called me that. Now I'm responsible for a baby boy. "It's okay." Her voice soothed me like only a mother could and I relaxed. "What do you want to do?" Mom asked calmly after a few minutes.

"I want to hunt Stella down and-" I sighed and shrugged. "I don't know; if she leaves a two and a half month old baby on a doorstep she clearly shouldn't have a kid, but that doesn't mean I want him." I looked at Matthew, just sitting in his carrier without a care in the world. "But, Officer D said if I don't take him then he'll go to Children's Services." Mom let me out of her arms and I just stared ahead, thinking. Matthew cooed in that way babies do and I moved my gaze to him. "Kevin is coming, maybe he could take the baby?" I suggested weakly.

"What are you going to do?" Now that was a completely different question to what I wanted to do; and it had a completely different answer too.

"I'm gonna keep the kid." I muttered, we both knew I would. I wouldn't be able to just abandon a helpless baby; even if it is to my big brother, it'd make me no better than Stella.

"I think we still have some baby things in the attic that you'll need." Mom said, getting up, all composed and normal. Just like I knew she would, even though I could see that she was hurt. Over 25 years of marriage with my Dad didn't just go away because he became a bastard. "What do you have for him?"

"Uh..." I scratched my head as I followed Mom upstairs; I could hear Frankie talking a mile a minute to Miley in his room as we passed. "I think there's one bottle and a bunch of diapers left... And the baby."

"And where is the baby?" Mom raised her eyebrows pointedly.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Goodnight, Joe." Miley half smiled after we'd gotten back to my apartment and set up all the old baby stuff Mom found in the attic; a crib; changing table, some clothes. Mom said I'd need to get new ones because they were two and a half decades old, but it was all we had for right now.

"Where are you going?" I frowned when started towards the stairs that went up to the bedroom. Miley had been staying with me since last Friday and she hadn't slept in her bed the entire time.

"Bed?" Miley replied, looking confused.

"Right." I nodded, watching sadly as she went upstairs. As if everything hadn't already gone to Hell today when I found out my Dad is dead and a baby was left on my doorstep; now I wasn't going to get to hold Miley as we slept tonight. "Thought you were supposed to make girls like me?" I muttered to the baby, he blinked his wide brown eyes and yawned. All the kid seemed to do was sleep, eat and poop. "Jut don't scare her off, Buddy, I love her." I sighed, setting him in the crib; the same one Kevin slept, I slept in, Nick slept and Frankie slept in. Now all five Lucas brothers had slept in. I know Miley is barely sixteen, babies should be the last thing on her mind, but I can't lose her. "Sweet dreams, Baby Boy." I kissed his tiny forehead.

"You'd make a great Dad." A voice commented and I turned to see Miley. She was standing awkwardly in the middle of the room in a pair of sweats and a tank top.

"What makes you say that?" I asked, stepping away from the baby that was now sleeping; his crib was on the other side of the half wall between the bedroom area and the kitchen/dining area.

"You've had him for a day with no prep like normal people get and you're already so sweet and tender with him." She explained with a shrug.

"I thought you were going to bed?" I glanced at the stairs that led up to her room.

"If-if you want me to." Miley looked down shyly and I let out a breath.

"I want you to stay." I said quickly, nodded so fast I felt like a bobble head. "I was just scared you were leaving."

"I told you, Joe, I love you." Miley blinked at me, like it should be obvious. "I don't know how to fit a kid into what is already the most complicated relationship in the world, but I still love you."

"I wouldn't blame you for leaving." I grabbed her hand and tugged her to the bed, sitting on the edge and pulling her onto my lap. "I'd do anything to keep you, but I wouldn't blame you for leaving."

"Let's just sleep." Miley suggested, crawling off my lap and up to the head of the bed.

"I love you." I told her, getting up to strip down to my boxer briefs before getting into bed next to her. It was going to be Hell when she had to go home next week.

An hour later Miley was sleeping peacefully, but I couldn't sleep. I just laid in bed holding Miley, staring at her, memorizing her. I was scared that she'd leave. Just because she loved me didn't mean she wouldn't leave me. She'd probably be better off if she left; no more secrecy and lying to her friends and family, no more constant fear that we'd get caught. I lost my Dad, I gained a tiny dependant little baby brother, I couldn't stand it if I lost Miley on the same day. I held her closer and kissed her temple.

* * *

**1) OH MY GOD! I GOT 500 REVIEWS ON THIS STORY!  
2) I was out all day or this would have been up this morning.  
3) Who else saw the music video for Miley's song We Can't Stop? I'm pretty sure everyone involved in the making of that video was high the entire time.  
4) The next chapter is already written and waiting; though I haven't started on 39 yet.**

**The Awesome List of Awesome People!  
Guest 1 (It will all be explained in the future, I promise.), Guest 2, Guest 3, Guest 4, Katie, Guest 5, Guest 6, Lauren, Guest 7, Jess, PrincessJ1997, Katie 2, SuJu 4 Life (I wanted it to be something vain and not something you hear all the time.), Jonasmiler and Simar.**

**15+ reviews please?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	39. Chapter 38

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-EIGHT**_

"It looks like you." Kevin commented, I rolled my eyes.

"No he doesn't." I denied, all of us - for the first time since my Graduation from college last May - were together. Except last time we were celebrating me leaving school - only to return four months later as a teacher - and this time we were mourning the death of our father. Well, we were supposed to be, Kevin , me, Nick and Frankie were all just gathered around the crib in my apartment staring at Matthew.

"He has that same frown you have." Nick said from my other side. "Look, he's doing it now." He said to Kevin.

"Hey, you're right." Kevin nodded with a smirk.

"He doesn't look like me." I muttered, picking the baby up when he started to fuss; he was probably hungry since he hadn't eaten in about three hours.

"Oh, please, go stand in front of a mirror." Kevin ordered, eyeing me and the baby.

"Why does everyone say he looks like me?" I huffed, annoyed; if Matthew looks like me than apparently half of the babies in the world look like me. I started towards the kitchen, Mom had helped me find baby formula and baby clothes and baby wipes and baby _everything_ yesterday. I heard the shower shut off and held my breath. My brothers had gotten here when Miley was in the shower and I couldn't very well tell them to get out because I had a 16-year-old student naked in my apartment, especially the day after we found out our Dad died.

"Because he does." Nick pointed out, all three of them following me. I grabbed a pre-made bottle out of the fridge - because Mom had made up a bunch before letting me leave the house yesterday saying that the baby actually needed to be fed - and stuck it in the microwave. "He's like your clone." Matthew huffed in my arms, getting impatient for his milk so he could just poop it out later, and I knew he'd start crying soon if he didn't get it.

"Which is weird 'cause we thought you took after Mom's side." Kevin said and I rolled my eyes, though it was true, I looked more like Mom's side of the family than Dad's.

"He looks like a baby." I grumbled, still not convinced. The bathroom door opened and as one all of us turned to watch as Miley stepped out. Never had I been so conflicted in my life; seeing Miley in nothing but a fluffy white towel was such a turn on it almost hurt, but on the other hand three other horny guys were watching my girlfriend in nothing but a towel as well.

"Oh." Miley went wide-eyed and blushed when she saw it was just me here. "Um... Hi." I wish I could have warned her they were here. I should be the only one to get to see her like this. "I forgot clothes." She explained, burning even redder. She always 'forgot' clothes when she went to shower, I think she just liked to tease and taunt me. I was acutely aware that all four us turned with every step Miley took and watched her tiny, sexy body walk up the stairs to her room.

"She certainly does **not** look like a baby." Nick said when the door upstairs clicked shut behind her.

"She's sixteen, Dude." I muttered, snatching the bottle out of the microwave. I should be the only one who gets to ogle Miley. The way Kevin, Nick and Frankie were staring as well, I wouldn't be surprised if baby Matthew was too. I wouldn't blame him, I didn't blame any of them, she's gorgeous and sexy, but she's _mine_.

"I wouldn't mind teaching that a few things every day." Kevin grinned.

"Aren't you _married_?" I snapped and he just laughed.

"I can still look, Man."

"At my sixteen-year-old student?" I shook my head, though I was being kind of hypocritical.

"She was naked!" Frankie blurted out and the rest of us turned to stare at him, he had wide and a wondered look on his face. "She was naked except for the towel!"

"Dude, Frankie's first naked girl!" Nick cheered, ruffling our younger brothers hair.

"Okay, yeah, that's a big deal." I agreed with a smirk. I glanced around just to make sure there weren't any real responsible adults before I went to the fridge. "What do you guys say we celebrate the kids first hot naked girl with a couple of bottles of our own?" I suggested, kicking the fridge open since my hands were full holding and feeding baby Matthew.

"Joe, that's gross." Nick shook his head in disgust.

"So, you admit she's hot?" Kevin half-yelled in triumph.

"I'm not blind, Man, it's just inappropriate, she's my student." I rolled my eyes. "And two things Nick; one he's on bottled stuff 'cause do you see any usable boobs around here. And two, I was talking about beer."

"Seriously?" Frankie perked up, the blush on his cheeks slowly receding.

"It's controlled, we were pretty much the same age, and you just saw a naked girl... With a towel, but still naked." Kevin acquiesced.

"I mean, how would you feel if I went and said someone seven years younger than you was hot?" I made a face as I gestured for Kevin to grab a few beers.

"Like you're a pedophile because she'd be, like, eleven." Nick shuddered, except the awkward moment when it was actually true; Miley's sixteen so technically I am somewhat pedophelic.

"I have to see her every day at school, I try not to notice that she's hot." I went to sit on the couch. "Or that she has one of those sun tattoos - you know, where they make a mark in their tan by covering it with something - of lips on her hip." I grinned a little, remembering kissing that spot several times and the sounds she made when I did.

"Which one?" Kevin hummed, my brothers sitting next to me as I positioned Matthew so I he was nestled in the crook of my and I was feeding him with one hand - almost like he was sitting just like the rest of us.

"Right." I answered automatically, all of us groaning at the thought. Five minutes later that's how Miley found us; all five Lucas brothers sitting on the couch enjoying a bottle - four beer and one baby formula - and fantasizing about a girl. Miley was blushing and nervous when she came downstairs, hair brushed, all dressed and beautiful.

"Hi." Miley flushed, looking all embarrassed.

"Hey." The four brothers that could speak replied in uncanny sync. I longed to pull her into my lap and lay my claim on her.

"What are you guys doing?" Miley asked, biting her lip.

"Brother bonding over how hot you are." Nick answered easily. Mine, Miley's and Frankie's jaws dropped open. Well, gotta admire the way he says what's on his mind.

"Dude." I nudged him and felt my face heat up too.

"Uh..." Miley swallowed and looked away.

"Don't mind Nick, he has no filter." Kevin dismissed with a wave of his hand. I actually kinda like that about him, he just spoke, sometimes it could be a pain in the ass, but at least he's honest.

"I'm gonna go try and study." Miley decided after an awkward, long minute.

"What are you studying?" I hummed, setting my beer and Matthew's empty bottle down when he finished and started to whine.

"Biology." She made a face and I sighed.

"Need any help?" Nick grinned, wagging his eyebrows suggestively.

"Yes." Miley groaned without thinking. "It's so hard; there's like fifty million things in Biology."

"Bring it down here, we'll help." Kevin offered, taking both of us by surprise. "Hey, three of us have finish high school Biology, and I'm sure it wouldn't hurt Frankie to learn something."

"Come on, Bro, I thought we were having fun." Frankie whined.

"It's fine, I can do it on my own." Miley shook her head, embarrassed.

"I'll help a hot girl with Biology." Nick smirked. Miley looked at me, pleading with me, but there wasn't much I could, as much as I wish I could.

"Kunkle seriously needs to cut back on the homework." I grumbled, seeing no way out of this.

"That's what I tell you, I still have to twenty problems to do for your homework." Miley said, exasperated.

"Here's some math for you." Nick smirked when Miley gave in and went up to get her homework. Well, I could see no way this could go wrong; studying Biology with my illegal 16-year-old girlfriend/student with my brothers. "Me plus that ass equals one happy afternoon."

"She's got a boyfriend you know." I snapped, feeling jealousy and rage bubble inside me. "Gets real jealous too, I hear." I sighed and got up. "Take the baby, I'm going to make sure you guys didn't completely mortify her." I muttered, easing Matthew in Kevin's arms. "Miles?" I knocked on her bedroom door before entering. "Hey."

"Don't make me go back down there?" Miley begged, "I should have just stayed up here until they were gone."

"Trust me, Nick would have waited for you to come down before he left." I rolled my eyes. "I'm sorry, Baby." I closed the door behind me and stepped in to hug her. "You wanna go hang out with Lilly instead? It'll get you away from four horny brothers and a baby for the afternoon." I offered.

"Four and a baby, huh?" Miley asked after a minute, looking up at me.

"You really know how to turn a guy on." I nodded, pecking her lips.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"What do we do about Dad?" Kevin was the first one to bring it up twenty minutes after Miley left. I'd spent a good fifteen minutes in her room, getting to hold her and kiss her before I got her to go downstairs and shooed her out of the apartment.

"Funeral?" I shrugged, out of the four of us I was the one that never got along with Dad. And now I'm raising his fifth kid. "What about Mom?"

"Mom didn't die too did she?" Nick blurted out, looking wide eyed.

"No, you moron, but she was married to him for a quarter of a century." I hit Nick upside the head. "Even if he's a jackass she's still upset."

"When did the police say he died?" Kevin interrupted before a fight could break out.

"Tuesday." I sat back and crossed my arms. "It was a heart attack, hotel staff found him when they went to clean the room on Wednesday." They didn't know that he OD'd on a sex drug. I didn't even want to know that. "Three days later a baby turns up at my door with a note pinned to him and custody papers in my name."

"Where did Stella go?" Frankie asked, poor kid was just that; a kid. He shouldn't have to deal with this.

"Fuck if I know." I shook my head, "the cops are looking for her though."

"So the funeral should probably be soon?" Kevin suggested, getting back on topic and away from my hate-fest for Stella Malone. "I mean before the body starts to you, you know..." Decay.

"Yeah." Nick nodded solemnly. "What do we need to do?"

"Find a spot?" I suggested, resisting the urge to shudder; I never really thought I'd have to take part in choosing a cemetary plot. "Headstone, coffin."

"What do we put on the headstone?" Kevin swallowed and I saw him discreetly rub at his eyes.

"I probably shouldn't be the one to decide that." I shook my head and got up. "Come on, Frankie, I'll take you home." I gestured for the kid to get up.

"I don't want to go." Frankie frowned stubbornly. "He was my Dad too, I should be involved in this."

"No, you're a fourteen-year-old kid." I denied, grabbing my keys. "You should still be going to baseball games with Dad, not planning his funeral." Frankie looked down sadly.

"He's right, Frankie, go home and be with Mom." Kevin agreed, making Frankie frown. The drive to Mom's house was silent until I parked in the driveway.

"Frank." I said before he could get out.

"What?" He glared at me, angry at being forced out.

"It's okay to cry." I told him, I may not have been close to Dad, but Frankie was. "I know you're not a kid anymore, but we still want to protect you. Crying doesn't make you any less of a man, it makes you brave enough to admit you get sad."

* * *

**Awesome List Of Awesome People!  
PrincessJ1997 (Sorry it took so long, I've had a busy few days, hopefully this will make you happy), Guest 1, Anon, Guest 2, Taylah, Guest 3, LaurenB14 (I know, right, it just looks like everyone involved was high the entire time. What happened to Miley? I used to love her so much. D:), Ellie Gilmore, Simar, Guest 4, lifesaclimb11, Guest 5, Guest 6, Guest 7, Katie, SuJu 4 Life.**

**15+ reviews!**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	40. Chapter 39

_**CHAPTER THIRTY-NINE**_

I watched baby Matthew sleep, like he didn't have a care in the world. He's not even three months old, of course he doesn't have a care. He doesn't know his father is dead, or that his mother abandoned him, or that the person taking care of him was seriously considering giving him away; practically abandoning him again. I'm not fit to be a parent; the last time I was tasked with caring for a minor I ended up molesting her and breaking her heart.

"Joey?" A sleepy voice hummed and I looked away from the baby in the crib and stepped around the wall to see the teenager in my bed.

"Hey, Babe." God, she's beautiful, laying in my bed with her hair fanned out like a halo.

"I can't sleep, come back to bed." She pouted and I smiled.

"Okay, Beautiful." I got back in bed next to her. "What are you thinking about?" I hummed, brushing a lock of hair from her face.

"Babies need to sleep through the night so you don't have to get up and I can sleep through the night." Miley mumbled, making me chuckle. "It's gonna be so hard to go home and not get to sleep with you."

"I know." I frowned, when she goes home in a week I won't have her here to assure me that she wouldn't leave me. "But, at least we'll have Wednesday's, right?" I needed the assurance. My heart froze when Miley didn't answer, but I looked down to her see her sleeping. I sighed sadly, continuing to stroke her hair lightly. "I love you, Princess."

The baby started to fuss in the crib and I groaned; I'd only just gotten him to sleep when Miley woke up, and he hadn't even been asleep for ten minutes. I threw an arm over my eyes and hoped he'd go back to sleep, but he kept fussing and the louder the baby got the more I was worried Miley would wake up. Miley stirred and I held my breath, waiting for her to settle again before I kissed her temple and reluctantly disentangled myself from her. Baby Matthew was in the crib with a look on his face that was very disgruntled for such a young baby.

"What's the matter, Dude?" I asked, looking down to him through the dim light coming from the giant window wall. Matthew let out a short cry in response. "Woah, come on, Kid, Miley's trying to sleep." I picked Matthew up and cradled him gently. He fussed and squirmed in my arms for a minute before settling down; he let out a yawn and his eyes shut almost immediately. "Seriously? All that just to fall asleep on me?" I rolled my eyes and went to put him down, kinda annoyed that he'd gotten me away from Miley for nothing. Matthew's eyes shot open the second I put him down and I groaned. "Needy little thing." I grumbled, picking him up again, not that I really blamed him. He's less than three months old, he's allowed to be a needy little thing; it's actually kinda cute on him. "Okay, let's got to bed, Kiddo." I smiled tiredly and tucked his blanket around him as I got back in bed. "You're gonna get me some serious cute points with Miley, Mini Dude." I mused, alternating between watching Matthew sleep in my arms and Miley sleep in the bed next to me.

I love Miley so much, but I adore baby Matthew and he needs me; realistically I know I can't keep them both.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"I don't know what to do, Kev." I sighed, running a hand through my hair tiredly; I'd barely slept last night.

"Do you want the kid?" Kevin asked, like that would answer everything.

"Does it matter?" I scoffed, rolling my eyes; Kevin and I were waiting for a meeting with a funeral director for Dad and I'd admitted I was torn about Matthew. "I can't just abandon him, he needs me."

"He needs someone, sure." Kevin agreed with a nod. "But, that doesn't have to be you, Joe, you only just graduated college, you still have random drunken sex, are you ready for a kid."

"No way in Hell." I denied, that was for sure. "I mean, on Friday I bribed six students with an A grade for a month so I wouldn't have to change a diaper."

"Nice." Kevin nodded in appreciation.

"But, what else can I do? I can't just abandon him like Stella did." The thought alone made me sick. "But, if I keep him I won't ever sleep again, I'll probably screw his life up too, and it'll probably scare off my girlfriend."

"Woah, wait. You have a girlfriend?" Kevin looked surprised and I rolled my eyes.

"Yes." I confirmed patiently.

"Like, you guys actually give each other labels like girlfriend and boyfriend, hold hands, do Valentines... Like, a serious girlfriend?" Kevin teased and I nudged him. It's not like I'd never had a girlfriend before.

"Yeah, it's serious." I grinned just thinking about Miley, she was out with her friends today, hopefully having fun. My smile dropped though when I remembered that I couldn't baby Matthew and the love of my life.

"So, what's her name, when do we get to meet her?" Kev questioned, I gulped, he couldn't meet her... Hell, at the end of the week there probably wouldn't be anyone to meet.

"Doesn't matter." I shrugged, feeling depression starting to creep up on me. "It's not like she signed up for Matty when she started dating me." Baby Matthew was with Nick and Frankie and Mom today; if it was just my three little brothers alone I'd be worried, but I knew the baby would be fine with Mom around. "She'll probably leave me by the end of the week."

"If she leaves 'cause you inherited a kid then she's not worth your time, Man." He shook his head and even though he was trying to be a supportive brother I still felt a little angry at the insinuation that Miley wasn't worth my time when I was the one that wasn't good enough for her.

"You don't know her, Kev, she's amazing, she's perfect." I sighed and he just stared at me with a smirk. "And I wouldn't blame her, I'm not ready for a kid, so she's definitely not, she's still in school." I gasped when I let that slip, fuck, I might as well have told Kevin that I'm dating my 16-year-old Sophomore student.

"Yeah? What's she studying?" Kevin asked, not even batting an eye and I realised he thought she was in college.

"Music." I answered easily, the first thing that came to mind.

"Cool, so I get that's not ready for a kid, but that doesn't mean she's gonna leave." He tried to assure, but I just shook my head. What the Hell is taking the funeral director so long? I didn't know this was optimal funeral season.

"If she doesn't I'll make her." I muttered, jeez, now I was really starting to get depressed and it had nothing to do with the fact that we're planning a funeral for our father. "I love her, Man, I don't want this for her just because it was dropped on my doorstep."

"You love her?" Kevin seemed surprised, even when I'd had girlfriends before I'd never said I loved a girl before.

"Yeah, Kev, I do." The door to the office opened and we both stood up. "But, you know that saying; if you love someone let them go..."

"Mister Lucas and Mister Lucas?" Mr. Caldwell asked, his face a mixture of expectant and sympathetic. I idly thought it would have been funny if Nick and Frankie came; then it'd be Mr. Lucas, Mr. Lucas, Mr. Lucas and Mr. Lucas. And when he grows up Matthew is going to be another Mr. Lucas.

"That's us." Kevin confirmed, shaking hands with the man.

"I understand you recently lost your father?" Mr. Caldwell said, leading us into his office. "I'm very sorry for your loss."

"Thank-you." I said politely, sitting in one of the uncomfortable chairs in the office. One might think that there would be more comfortable chairs for people who are grieving.

"I know it's a difficult subject, but have you decided on a plot or place for the service?" How many times had he said that before?

"Um, we're going with cremation so the service will probably be at our house." That way we could each keep a part of him. It was kind of creepy, but I could understand the sentiment behind it.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"How was the baby?" I felt tired when I got to Mom's house two hours later. Who knew planning a funeral could be so draining?

"I raised four of you boys, Joe, a baby for a few hours is easy." Mom rolled her eyes, gesturing to where the baby was laying on a blanket in the living room.

"Yeah, easy." I muttered, repressing a yawn, between the funeral planning and not getting more than ten minutes of sleep at a time last night I was ready for bed now. And it's only four in the afternoon.

"Have you made a decision?" Mom asked, handing me a cup of coffee.

"No." I sighed sadly; choosing between Matthew and Miley was going to be the hardest decision I would make. And Mom didn't even know the Miley part of the equation. "Can't you just tell me what I should do?"

"Not this time, Baby Boy." Mom shook her head sadly. "I can only tell you to do what you think is right; for you and for the baby." She advised in that way only a Mom can.

"The right thing for the baby is to find someone else to take him, even if it feels like I'm abandoning him." I shrugged, that was easy to determine, I don't even know why the Hell Stella left him on my doorstep when there were a tonne better options for raising her kid.

"And what's the right thing for you?" Mom asked as we watched Baby Matthew play on the floor.

"To run from that kid or I'll never sleep or get a single minute to myself or get to stay with the woman I love." I looked away from the baby and put my coffee down. "Maybe I can talk to Kev and Dani?"

"Okay, Baby Boy." Mom kissed my cheek before walking away and I was left with a feeling of emptiness.

"So, why are you talking to Kevin and I?" Dani came into the room almost immediately after Mom left.

"Oh, hey, Dani... Uh, how much did you hear?" I rubbed a hand through my hair, suppressing another yawn.

"Just that you want to talk to us." Dani assured and I let out a breath. "So, what's it about?"

"That." I gestured over to Matthew. "You guys wouldn't happen to want a kid, would you?" I winced at my wording, but Dani just laughed.

"Kevin and I already talked about this, Joe." Dani said, becoming serious. "It's up to you, but we can take him if you want."

"Great." I let out a breath, but somehow I didn't feel like it was so great on the inside.

* * *

**1) Yes, I know it's short, but I just wanted to end it there.  
2) There are two different versions of this chapter that would lead the story in two opposite directions; this one and one that changed at the talk with Kevin.  
3) When I started this story it was only meant to be twenty or so chapters, now it's almost double that!  
4) Once again I realised I mixed up the ages in this:  
Kevin - 25  
Joe - 23  
nick - 18  
Frankie - 14  
Matthew - around 2.5 to 3 months  
Miley - 16**

**Now for the list of people who awesomely reviewed the last chapter.  
PrincessJ1997, Guest 1, Stace, Guest 2, Lauren, Jessss, Guest 3, Guest 4, Ellie Gilmore, Taylah, Cat, Guest 5, lifesaclimb11, Katie, Guest 6 and finally Simar!**

**15+ Reviews please?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	41. Chapter 40

_**CHAPTER FORTY**_

"I don't want to go to school." Miley whined, laying splayed out in my bed on Monday morning. I'd just gotten out of the shower and she refused to get out of bed.

"I know, Babe." I ran my towel over my hair one last time before tossing it aside. "But, you know you have to."

"But, I don't wanna." She pouted, her bottom lip stuck out cutely and I just wanted to kiss her. So, I did. I was in my apartment, just me and my girl, I was allowed to kiss my girl.

"I love you." I smiled lazily against her lips. "Come on, get that sexy ass outta bed and I'll make breakfast." I prompted with one last kiss before I got up and went to the kitchen.

"Fine." Miley agreed petulantly, rubbing her eyes as she got out of bed. "Good baby." She smiled at the crib where Matthew was sleeping, he must have had a big day yesterday because he only woke up once last night. "You keep sleeping like a good baby and we'll get along just fine... Especially since your so cute like your big brother Joe." Matthew is moving to Mom's house with Kevin and Dani this afternoon.

"Go get ready for school, Princess." I ordered, grabbing some eggs from the fridge. I still hadn't called in to school to say I couldn't come in, so I had to go as well, not that I wouldn't welcome the distraction.

"Is Matthew coming to school today?" Miley questioned, hopping up onto one of the bar stools instead.

"No." I denied with a sigh. "I'm dropping him off with Kevin and Dani on the way." And then after school I'd be taking the rest of his things to them as well. Miley pouted, but didn't say anything as I started cooking. "I, uh... I'm leaving him with Kevin and Dani." I admitted softly.

"Well, duh, I didn't think they were gonna come babysit at school." She rolled her big blue eyes, not understanding what I meant.

"No, Miles." I looked away with a sigh before looking back to her. "It's what's best; for everyone. Kevin and Dani are gonna take Matthew... And keep him."

"Oh." A cute little frown formed on her lips. "Why?" Her brow was furrowed in confusion.

"Because it's what's best for everyone; he's a baby, he needs more than I can give him. But, Kev and Dani can." I shrugged, like it was no big deal. But, I still felt weird every time I thought about giving him away. Let's face it, though, giving baby Matthew up is the best outcome for everyone involved, especially the baby. Miley didn't say anything, she just got up and started towards the stairs.

"I thought you needed each other." Miley shrugged when she was half way up the stairs and I just stared after her as she disappeared from sight. What did that even mean? I looked at Matthew for a moment before I turned back to the eggs.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

I stood awkwardly in the entry way of Mom's house on Wednesday dressed in a black suit identical to all my brothers, even baby Matthew. It turned out Wednesday was the best day for the funeral to be held; Nick has to get back to college, I only miss one day of work, and it was the soonest day the funeral director had free. People I hadn't seen in months or years - or sometimes ever - would all come up to the house and tells us how sorry they were. I hated it, especially when they would say what a great man Dad was; that was a blatant lie to anyone who knew him, but I was forced to be polite and bite my tongue.

"I'm gonna go get a drink." I muttered after we'd all been standing there for at least an hour; shaking hands and having people tell us how devastating our loss must be. I wondered away from the door and into the kitchen. Why did people insist on bringing food to a funeral/wake? Every surface in the kitchen was covered in some sort of container; casserole, soup, lasagna... Someone even brought a freaking ice cream cake. Who brings ice cream cake when someone dies? And they didn't even put it in the freezer. Just because someone died, doesn't mean we all become invalids. And what's the point of bringing it here; I have my own apartment, Kevin lives on the other side of the country, Nick lives three hours away at college. It's just Mom and Frankie here, they'd never be able to eat all of this food. judging by the smell of some of it, they wouldn't want either.

I went to the cupboard and searched around in the back for the whiskey I knew was there. That was one thing Dad and I had in common, we both favoured whiskey and scotch. I found a bottle and looked at it; just over twenty years old. I grabbed a tumbler and retreated to my old bedroom upstairs. I poured a couple of fingers and just sat at my old school desk. It was the same as when I was a teenager; band posters, pictures of naked girls, toys from when I was a kid, photos of my friends and family scattered everywhere. One from when I was fourteen stuck out as I looked around; it was from the day Dad took us all to the baseball game, just a man and his four sons. It occurred to me that there would never be a picture of Dad and his five sons. I took a gulp of my whiskey and settled back.

"Hey, Bro." Frankie was the next one to leave his post at the front door.

"Hey." I raised my glass in greeting.

"What are you doing?" Frankie sat on my bed and looked around.

"Couldn't stand being down there." I rolled my eyes and took another drink. "It's stupid; why do people think they need to bring food? It's not like a lasagne is gonna stop Dad being dead."

"One of them brought a cake." Frankie said, his eyes wide. "Who brings cake to a wake?"

"It was ice cream cake." I told him conversationally.

"Chocolate and vanilla ice cream cake." Nick corrected, coming into my room as well. Great, is my room the new gathering place now? I'm gonna be pissed if people start coming up here with their food and fake apologies about Dad being dead. I wonder what they'd say if they knew he died because he was trying to get a boner. "People keep asking Kevin how old the baby is. They think it's his."

"Two and half months, I think." I shrugged, I was sure we'd have to know his birthday sooner or later. "Maybe three months."

"So, what are we doing up here?" Nick glanced around my room, not-so-subtly eyeing all the pictures of the naked girls. What can I say; I was a horny teenager.

"I don't know about you guys, but I just couldn't stand to be around those ass kissers anymore." I finished my drink and reached for the bottle to pour another one.

"They don't even know our names." Frankie grumbled from the bed. "Some guy called me Andrew... Who the Hell is Andrew?"

"Boys." Mom was the next one to invade my room, and as always she frowned at the naked pictures everywhere. "I know you don't want to, but you boys should be downstairs.

"Come on, Mom, I've never even seen half of those people." I whined, drinking more whiskey. "And they don't know who we are either."

"I don't care, he's your father, and you should be at his wake." Mom frowned, taking the whiskey bottle and screwing the lid on.

"Fine, come on, Andrew." I finished my second glass and beckoned my little brothers after me.

"Who's Andrew?"

"Apparently I am." Frankie piped up as we headed back downstairs. Right when we were reached the bottom of the stairs - with Mom holding my alcohol hostage - the open front doorway was filled and we all froze.

"Hmph." Was all Mom said, pushing past from the back of the group and heading to the kitchen.

"What are you doing here?" I glared, crossing my arms.

"You thought I wouldn't come to Tom's funeral?" She looked hurt, her brown eyes wide and sad.

"Didn't think you'd have the guts to show up here." I said stiffly.

"How is the baby?" Stella asked making me growl.

"You don't get to ask that." I stomped down the rest of stairs and pushed past her. "Kev." I found my older brother in the living room.

"Hey, Joe, you okay?" Kevin greeted, shooting me a grateful look when the person who was talking to him left him alone.

"Where's the baby?" I looked around, Stella was still in the entry way.

"Dani went to change him." Kevin said and I nodded. "I don't know how something so small makes so much poop from just eating milk."

"I know." I shuddered, leading Kevin further away from the majority of the people. "Kev, don't let Dani bring Matthew back, Stella's here."

"Why not? That's great. she can-" Kev lit up, like it was the best thing in the world.

"She can go fuck herself." I snapped, maybe a little too loudly from the looks I got. "She's not getting near that kid again, she left a two and a half month old baby on a strangers doorstep in the middle of February, she shouldn't be anywhere near babies."

"She's still his mother, Joe." Kevin insisted with a roll of his eyes.

"Not since she signed over custody of a defenceless baby to me and left him on a doorstep." I denied, watching as Stella walked into the living room.

"Joe, Kevin." Stella came over to us, I scowled, couldn't she understand that she wasn't welcome here? "How are you doing?"

"Why bother pretending that you care about anyone with the name Lucas?" I scoffed, Kevin nudged me reprimandingly.

"I do care about you, Joe." Stella insisted softly.

"Just not about my Mom because you slept with her husband, or my Dad because you left him dead in a hotel after a heart attack to be found by the cleaners, or your own son who you abandoned on my doorstep."

"Joe, calm down, you're making a scene." Kevin hissed, but I ignored him.

"Fuck this." I hissed angrily. "I'm not staying in the same house as her." I stormed away from them and about ten seconds later slammed the front door after me. I had to get away from there before I did something that would get me arrested.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

I was sitting on the bleachers by the football field at school when the first person found me. Nick just came and sat next to me for half an hour before the bell rang in the school and teenagers started streaming out.

"The reading of the will is in half an hour." I looked over when Nick spoke.

"Yeah." I nodded, getting up, and brushing my suit off.

"I get that you hate her, Joe, but don't let her get to you." He advised and I rolled my eyes.

"Yeah, because it's that easy." I muttered as we started towards my car. Back at home I was reluctant to go inside, but Nick get pushing me. Literally.

"Is everybody present?" Dad's lawyer asked when we were gathered in the dining room. "Good." He opened a file when he saw all of us; I was in the corner as far away from Stella as I could be whilst still actually being in the room. "Where are the children?"

"All here." Kevin said and I could hear the roll in his eyes. "Five boys."

"And his wife... Stella?" I ground my teeth together angrily when she confirmed her presence. "And the ex-wife?" Mom was the only one left in the room. "I understand the children all have trust funds to be available on their twenty-fifth birthdays, currently held in Tom's name." Kevin was the only one old enough to have his trust fund, I'd get mine in about a year and a half. "The will stipulates that upon his death all of your trust funds will become available to all children under the age of trust."

"Seriously?" Nick asked, his voice full of wonder, now he didn't have to wait seven more years for his trust. The will reading continued, going through the more valuable things Dad owned; I was surprised when Dad left me his alcohol collection; whiskey, scotch, bourbon, wine. Dad and I never got along, if it weren't for Mom we probably would have beaten the crap out of each other when I was teenager. The fact that he left me anything other than my trust fund - which my grandparents set up for all of us - was a shock, especially since Dad was practically in love with his alcohol.

* * *

**1) The Stella confrontation is next; and it's in Miley's point of view.  
2) Final chance to say if you want Joe to keep the baby before Kevin and Dani leave with him.  
3) Lauren; Happy Birthday! :D  
4) I'm running out of things to say here :P**

**Thank-you to everyone who reviewed for the last chapter!  
Lauren, Guest 1, Guest 2, Hayley, Guest 3, Guest 4, Jesss, Guest 5, Guest 6, SuJu 4 Life, PrincessJ1997, Katie, Ellie Gilmore, Jonasmiler, Marianne, Simar, lifesaclimb11, Cat**

**15+ reviews please?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	42. Chapter 41

_**CHAPTER FORTY-ONE**_

I was sitting in the living area of Joe's apartment trying - and failing miserably - to do my homework. It was Joe's Dad's funeral today so he wasn't at school... Except he was at school, I saw him out of the Science class window, across the football field sitting on the bleachers with one of his brothers. I wondered why he was there, but by the time I got ou of the school he was gone. I stared at my History book, trying to focus, but the words just kept staring back at me, taunting me. I tapped my pencil against the side of the book and looked at the clock. I know Joe didn't like his Dad, and he was always saying bad things about him, but it's still his Dad. The front door burst open and I watched silently as Joe just went and flopped down on his bed face first, not even taking off his suit jacket. He just laid there, completely still, to the point where I was actually worried.

"Miles?" I let out a breath when Joe rolled onto his back, but otherwise didn't move.

"Yeah?" I closed my History book, there was no point in pretending I was still studying.

"I want a hug." I could hear the childish pout in Joe's voice and it made me smile sadly as I got up and went to him. As soon as I close to the bed he reached over and pulled me down, making me yelp in surprise, but he just wrapped his arms around me and got comfortable.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I offered, my head on his chest, I could feel his heart beating, strong and steady.

"No." Joe answered simply, reaching up to loosen his tie. "Not yet." He amended with a sigh. "Stella showed up." He said after a minute. I froze, I'd never met the Stella person, but I hated her already. I don't know what I'd do if I ever did meet her... Probably hit her. She hurt Mrs. Lucas by stealing her husband, she hurt Frankie by taking his Dad away, and Joe hates her too. "I can't believe she'd have the balls to show up after everything she did." Joe shook his head scornfully. "She even tried to act like she cared and wanted to see Matthew." Joe's baby brother Matthew wasn't here anymore, he'd been with Kevin and his wife for three days now and Joe said he wasn't coming back.

"What did you do?" I asked softly.

"Yelled at her, called her out on being a bitch and then left, I couldn't stand to be around her." Joe shrugged, like it was just something he did everyday. "Kevin probably let her see the kid, but I swear she's not getting him back even if I have to keep him myself."

"Why didn't you keep him?" I frowned a little, I liked Joe having the baby; he looked all cute and domestic. Plus, as much as he didn't want to admit it, Joe had gotten attached to the baby, he needed him, I could see it.

"It was best for everyone." Joe said with a slight groan to his voice. "It's not like I can take a baby to school everyday, and if I kept him then it would have made it a million times harder to get to be with you."

"You gave up your baby brother because of me?" I sat up, frowning, suddenly feeling horrible.

"No. That's not what I meant." Joe struggled out, his eyes wide. "I-I just meant that Kevin and Dani are stable; they're married, they have a good life in New Jersey, it's best for Matthew to be with them. If he was here I couldn't exactly take him to school every day, I'd probably screw him up a million different ways, I wouldn't sleep for the next year at least, and we'd never get any time alone together if there was a baby here." He let out a breath at the end of the mini rant.

"But, he needs you." I whispered, guilt pooling and twisting in my stomach.

"He needs an adult-two adults who can take care of him." Joe corrected, trying to make me lay down again, but I wouldn't go. "Who's better than his own brother?"

"You're his brother." I pointed out petulantly.

"But, not the brother he needs." He looked away, showing he didn't want to talk about it anymore.

"You need him too." I mumbled before laying down again.

"I need you, Miley." Joe spoke after a minute of silence. "The baby is gonna be fine."

"Okay." I agreed simply, not wanting to upset him any more; it was his Dad's funeral today, I didn't want to make him even more upset.

"I love you, Miley." Joe said after another moment of silence.

"I love you too." I smiled, at least that was an easy subject. I love Joe, he loves me, simple as that. I especially liked getting to be with him for the last week and a half... I only have till Sunday now until Dad comes back and I have to go back home, it's going to be Hell to not get to sleep with Joe every night.

"Good, now can we take a nap? It's been a long day." Joe pouted in the way that only he could that seemed to both adorable and sexy.

"Okay." I stretched up and pecked his cheek as he settled on the bed and closed his eyes.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

I was watching Joe sleep. He looked so boyish and cute in his sleep, like he didn't have a care in the world. Once he'd fallen asleep I'd tried to get up and go back to my homework - reluctantly - but he held me tightly and whined in his sleep, not letting me go. Not that I was going to complain. So, I just sat up and Joe sleepily nuzzled his head into my lap with a happy sigh. I threaded my fingers through his silky hair, noticing that it was longer than the start of the school year - obviously - and was starting to curl a little. I don't know how long I sat with Joe's head in my lap as he slept after his fathers funeral, just marvelling in his beauty. Because he really is a beautiful man, it's the only word to describe him sometimes.

The next thing I know there's a knocking on the front door. Joe startled in his sleep before mumbling something I couldn't understand, then nuzzled into my lap again. I giggled and massaged my fingers through his hair. The person knocked again and I figured if I didn't want Joe to be woken up then I'd better answer it. I carefully maneuvered Joe's head off my lap and kissed his cheek before I went to the door. I looked through the peephole and gasped. What was she doing here? What am I supposed to do? She knocked again and I looked at Joe; should I wake him? He got so adorable and cranky when he was woken, but I think if it was for her he'd just be pissed off.

I bit my lip and turned to open the door slowly, coming face to face with the woman Joe hated so much for the first time.

"Who are you?" She looked down her nose at me and sneered, like she was better than me.

"What do you want?" My voice sounded more confident than I felt.

"Excuse me?" She scoffed, crossing her arms. "Do you know who I am?"

"Yes." I said plainly. "I also know what you did."

"Who are you?" The woman repeated, narrowing her eyes at me.

"None of your business." I jumped at the sound of Joe's voice, when did he wake up?

"Joe." We both said before I shot her a distasteful look.

"Like I'm leaving you alone with _her_." Joe explained with a shrug, like it was a perfectly reasonable excuse for him to have woken up and become alert and angry in the single minute it took me to open the door. "What do you want?"

"I wanted to talk." Stella said, I recognised her from when I used to see her at the Lucas house in the last couple of years, supposedly babysitting Frankie. "And see my son."

"Well, you came to the wrong place for both." Joe glared, discreetly trying to nudge me behind him, as if the woman would attack me.

"He's my son, Joe, you can't keep him from me." Stella frowned and I couldn't help but scoff.

"He stopped being your son the second you signed him over to me and left him on my doorstep at five in the morning." Joe snapped and Stella at least had the decency to look ashamed.

"I didn't think you'd take him otherwise." She defended, like that excused her actions.

"And what if Miley hadn't been here? Anything could have happened to him." Joe clenched his fists angrily. "The least you could have done when you abandoned your infant son was make sure I was home; if you'd done it any other week that baby could very well have been dead because of your negligence." His voice cracked a little at the end and I could tell he was horrified at the thought.

"Is he okay?" If I didn't know any better I would have thought Stella actually cared.

"Not that it's any of your business, but he's perfectly fine despite having spent two months with you." I saw him glance over to where the crib used to be and his frown deepened. "Why did you leave him here?" I knew it was the question that had been haunting him since Friday.

"I couldn't do it." Stella said simply, as if that excused her abandoning her baby. "He wouldn't stop screaming and crying and he always needed to be fed or changed. I just couldn't do it."

"That's generally what having a baby means, Stella. They're needy little things that never let you sleep, but they're babies and if you couldn't do it then you shouldn't have fucked my father." flinched back a little, I'd never seen or heard Joe so angry before, and even though it wasn't directed at me it was still scary. "If you could stop being a slut and stopped fucking my father not only would you have not the baby and then abandon him, but Dad wouldn't have died trying to get a hard dick."

"I didn't mean for anyone to get hurt." Stella looked close to tears, but oddly enough I didn't feel any sympathy.

"And yet my father is dead now and my brother has to raise your son because you're nothing but a cowardly whore." His jaw twitched and I could see the muscles in his arms clenching from the pressure of his fists.

"Your brother?" Stella looked confused and it made Joe do a double take. "I chose you, Joe, I'll always choose you."

"Go inside, Baby." Joe murmured to me, nudging me back slightly. I stepped back and went to the couch, watching Joe carefully, worried.

"Who is she?" I heard the bottle blonde ask even though I couldn't see her anymore.

"A thousand times the woman you could ever be, that's who she is." Joe snapped and despite myself I couldn't help but smile. "Now why the Hell would you abandon a newborn baby on a virtual strangers doorstep?"

"You're not a stranger, Joe, I've loved you since we dated."

"We dated for two months when we were seventeen." Joe sounded freaked out, I would be too, that was six years ago. "You were a clingy, creepy ass bitch then too."

"It was three and a half months." Stella corrected, I felt like being sick, she sounded crazy.

"You're fucking crazy!" Joe said, clearly thinking along the same lines as me. "Get away from me." He started stepping back. "And stay the Hell away from Matthew, he's mine now, I'll get a restraining order if I have to, but stay the Hell away from us. Get yourself some serious mental help." He slammed the door in Stella's surprised face. "She's nuts." Joe turned to me with wide eyes. "Completely nuts."

"Are you okay?" I bit my lip, he looked angry.

"No." Joe grumbled, walking back over to his bed and just fell down on top of it. "I'm going back to sleep until this whole stupid ass day is over." His voice was muffled by his pillow so I could barely understand him. "You're here, so I guess the day can't be all bad." He turned his head away from his pillow to look at me, I got up and sat next to him on the bed.

"I'm not going anywhere." I assured as Joe moved his head into my lap again.

"Good." Joe huffed, looking up at me with frustrated eyes.

"I love you." I felt like he needed to hear it, and I always liked to say it. Joe sat up and smiled weakly at me.

"Love you too." He kissed me, his lips soft and tender, but his hands were holding me desperately close to him.

* * *

**1) Sorry it took longer than usual, I kept getting distracted when I was writing this; it's current half past two in the morning and I just finished it.  
2) How did you like the confrontation with Stella?  
3) Don't hate me if the next chapter takes an extra day or two to get up.**

**A special thanks to:  
Guest 1, Guest 2, PrincessJ1997, Guest 3, Hayley, SuJu 4 Life, Cat, Guest 4, Guest 5, Lauren, Simar, Katie, Jessie. Is. Awesome, Ellie Gilmore, XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo, and finally Tiff!**

**16+ reviews pretty please?**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	43. Chapter 42

_**CHAPTER FORTY-TWO**_

Joe's lips were impossibly soft against my own, but his fingers gripped my hips almost painfully. I felt myself being pressed down into his soft bed with his warm, strong body over me. Joe's kisses tasted like ice cream and something faintly woody as his tongue invaded my mouth. I moaned into him and threaded my fingers through his hair before sliding them down to cup his face, pulling away gently. Joe Lucas has the prettiest eyes I have ever seen, I marvelled, staring into the darkened pools of chocolate mixed with gold and deep emerald green that could only be seen from this close up.

"You have pretty eyes." I blurted out, feeling myself blush when I realised it. Joe just chuckled, a low husky sound.

"You have pretty everything." He retorted, reaching up and twirling a lock of my hair between his fingers. He turned serious again, a slight frown forming on his lips and it took everything in me to not try and kiss it away. "It's been a really sucky day." A sucky day is missing the alarm clock, or forgetting my phone when I leave in the morning; today was a lot worse than that for him. "Can I just-..." Joe leaned down and nuzzled his nose against mine lovingly. "Can I just... Touch you so my day gets better?" Instead of answering with words I brought his face down to mine and kissed him again.

All too soon for my liking Joe's lips left mine again, he chuckled lowly when I whined at the loss, but I didn't have to dwell on it; he was kissing me again, just not on the lips. He really is quite talented, the way he knew just where to kiss and what to do with his lips and tongue and teeth to get me all breathless and moaning like I was. I felt warm, calloused fingers on my stomach, gently massaging their way up my torso, taking my shirt with them. Joe lifted his lips and looked at me questioningly - almost shyly for someone of his age and experience - waiting for my nod before proceeding, ever the gentleman. A second later I was laying on my Math teachers bed and my shirt was on the floor as I felt my whole body flush and tingle under his hungry gaze.

"You know what would make your body even better?" Joe's voice rumbled slightly, I felt my heart jolt; he doesn't like me anymore. The thrill is over for him. I shook my head mutely, afraid to trust my voice, feeling despair start to creep over me. "If there was less clothes." Joe said and my heart skipped. "You're gorgeous, Miles, I'll never stop wanting to see more of you." He assured, as if he knew what I was thinking. He kissed my lips tenderly and I could feel the love in the soft touch, reassuring me without the words. "I love you." The words were a whispered secret that only we would get to hear.

"I love you." I smiled back, in this single moment, I was happy. Joe kissed me again and I could feel his hands, warm and strong, cupping my breasts through my bra. I bit my lip in anticipation when his fingers roamed under me to my back as he stared into my arms. I felt a tickle when he ran one finger along my spine before my bra loosened. How did he do that without me feeling it?

My bra was peeled away and I didn't even get a chance to feel embarrassed before Joe's lips were touching me again; kissing everywhere he could reach. He seemed to take great interest in a spot just under my left breast that made me shiver and let out a noise that sounded embarrassingly like a pur. Light fingers made quick work of undoing my jeans before them and my panties seemed to disappear of their own accord. I felt warm breath on my inner thigh, and after a moment I forced my eyes open when he didn't do anything else. Joe was grinning at me wickedly, clearly he'd been waiting for me to open my eyes, because the second our eyes connected he leaned down. I dropped my head back and felt my eyes roll back a little. Joe was nibbling and licking my inner thigh, so close to my vagina that I could feel the stubble on his jaw against my pussy lips. Then his lips slowly moved from that spot to the place I wanted him most.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"So." Joe started, it was late at night, long after Joe and I had pleasured each other, and we were just laying in his bed together.

"So." I giggled back, it was odd being naked in bed with a man, but oddly I wasn't nervous or embarrassed.

"You certainly know how to make a guys day go from sucky to sensational." He commented casually making me blush. "You hungry?" He asked after a moment, leaning up on one hand to look down at me. "I didn't feed you today." Joe frowned and I rolled my eyes.

"I'm sixteen, I can feed myself." I muttered, huffing in a way that only made Joe chuckle.

"I like cooking for you." He said thoughtfully, kissing my lips lightly. "It's something normal that I get to do for my girl." Another reminder that what we have isn't normal. I watched as Joe slipped out of bed, I blushed when he was standing in front of me in all his naked glory.

"You know what I like?" I hummed, Joe raised a questioning eyebrow and I felt my blush deepen. "The view I have right now."

"My view is pretty good too." Joe grinned wickedly, God I love that grin. I was laying in his bed, naked, with only a thin blue sheet covering me. "Now stay here and let me feed my woman." He commanded, a possessive growl in his voice, but that only made him sexier. I pouted when Joe pulled on a pair of boxer briefs, but I stayed silent as he went to the kitchen. I watched Joe in the kitchen, moving about with ease and before I even realised he was cooking I could smell something yummy.

"I'm gonna shower." I decided after watching Joe being almost naked and cook me food.

"Why? I'm just gonna make you dirty again." Joe smirked.

"I feel all sticky." I wrinkled my nose, getting up.

"You look all sexy." He retorted, I blushed and looked down shyly before darting into the bathroom. The icy water from the shower helped me to cool my hormones, my whole body felt like it was singing after Joe's ministrations. He really is a talented man. When my skin started to turn pink from the cold water - because a hot shower wouldn't cool my tingling skin - I figured it was time to get out, that and the smell of Joe's cooking coming from under the door, making my stomach rumble. I stood in front of the mirror and stared at myself, trying to figure out what Joe saw. I mean, I'm not vain or anything, but I know I'm pretty, and I'm in good shape, but I wasn't anything worth risking 25 years in prison for. Even though that was the maximum penalty in the worst case and Joe said it wouldn't happen, it still haunted me. My eyes wandered and I saw an unopened black box in the back corner of the bathroom bench, behind the toothbrushes and a bottle of cologne. I blushed when I realised it was a box of condoms; the one I told him get in anticipation of me being here for two weeks. I realised I still hadn't shown him the gift I got him from New York and I was only here for a few more days before I had to go back home and we wouldn't get to be together so much anymore.  
"Dinner's ready, Princess." Joe called, knocking on the bathroom door.

"'Kay." I secured my towel around me and opened the door.

"_Hello_, Sexy." Joe grinned when he saw me in nothing but a towel.

"I have to go get dressed." I muttered, moving to step past Joe, still in nothing but his boxer briefs, but he caught my arm before I could get more than two steps from the bathroom.

"No you don't, you need to stay where I can ogle you." He pulled me over to the bed.

"Joe." I blushed, trying to get up, but he wouldn't let me.

"Nope." He smirked smugly, holding me tightly from behind and kissing my neck. "You stay sexy and naked." Joe pulled a plate, seemingly from nowhere, and set it in front of me. "Eat." He ordered, my stomach rumbled again, telling me that I was going to obey and stay here and eat naked. Whilst I started eating Joe took interest in my wet, tangled hair, combing it out, first with his fingers before he found my brush.

"If you're not careful, I could get used to this." I warned, closing my eyes as he massage my scalp gently.

"Good." Joe kissed my shoulder and I could feel him smiling. "I want you to get used to it, it means you won't leave me for some douche like that pretty boy actor."

"I'd never leave you, Joey." I assured, turning in his lap to see his handsome face. "Especially for Jake Ryan."

"What about if you meet a boy you like who is your age?" Joe worried, what brought this on? Did I do or say something to make him doubt my feeling for him?

"Why would I want a boy when I have the perfect man already?" I pecked Joe's cheek and relaxed back into his arms.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Clavicle." Joe grinned, his lips tracing the bone and nipping lightly with his teeth. This was his idea of helping me study Biology on Thursday afternoon. "And what's this one?" His lips moved to my jaw, I was finding it hard to concentrate.

"Umm..." I gulped, trying to think, but Joe was distracting me.

"Come on, this is an easy one." He prompted, moving up to my ear, nibbling on my earlobe.

"Uhh..." I tried to remember the names of the bones. "Spatula?" Even as I said I knew it was wrong.

"That's in the kitchen, Baby." Joe chuckled, a low husky sound that sent moisture straight down to my most intimate area. I should remember the bones from when Dad and I did that bone dance thing, but Biology was my least favourite subject, so remembering it wasn't one of my top priorities. "You know it, Princess, starts with an Mmmm sound." He moaned in my ear and I gasped at the sound.

"M-m-mandible?" I guessed hopefully.

"Good girl." Joe cooed in my ear, so I guess that was right. "What's here?" Light fingers traced my shoulder blade.

"Talented hands." I muttered out before I could stop myself.

"Be good, Baby." He scolded, "what is it?" I licked my lips, ending in biting my bottom lip until Joe kissed me and then pulled away, tugging my bottom lip between his teeth as he did so.

"Scapula." I blurted out. Joe nudged me over so I was on my stomach and he straddled my legs.

"Very good." He praised, brushing my aside and starting to tenderly massage my scapula. I moaned lowly, I could certainly get used to this type of tutoring.

"Oh, that feels good." I smiled lazily.

"What does this one feel like?" Joe asked, tracing his fingers along my spine. "Starts with a V." As he said he traced a V on my lower back, just above my butt. "You know how I like your V's."

"Vagina." The world flew out of my mouth and as soon as I realised it I blushed, but Joe just laughed.

"That's my favourite V, Baby, but not the right V." I let out a groaned when he pressed his fingers against my spine and pressed upwards, creating a purely amazing feeling.

"Vertebrae." I said, at this rate I'd be getting an A in Biology. Well, I would if this was the test, in an actual classroom I might not be able to remember.

"Humerus, radius, ulna." Joe leaned down and kissed down my arm from my shoulder to just before my wrist before he nudged me to turn over again. "Now your turn."

"Radius." I gulped, feeling his lips on my other arm. "Ulna." Who named these bones anyway, they were so weird. "Humerus."

"Perfect." Joe purred, I let my eyes flutter open just in time to see him lick his lips.

"You're a really good teacher." I marvelled.

"A teacher's only as good as his materials." He grinned wickedly, openly ogling me. "And Miles, you're the best material." He sat up and eyed me with a smirk. "You have no idea how much I want to suck those perfect tits." I blushed at his crude bluntness. "If only I knew what the bone was called and where it was?" I whined at the overly innocent look on his face. I was going to murder this man if he kept teasing me.

"Sternum!" I almost shouted and Joe broke out in a grin.

"See." He said with a smug little grin. "Biology is easy if you really want it."

"Joe..." I whined and that seemed to be all the encouragement he needed to lean down and take one of my nipples between his lips, grazing his teeth against the hardened peak lightly.

"Good lesson, Baby." Joe murmured, moving to my other breast. "Now it's my turn." He lapped his tongue all over, almost like a cat, leading down to my hip bone, then he kissed inwards towards my sacrum and coccyx. Then he kissed down...

"Joe..." I moaned, throwing my head back when he licked at my pussy. Joe let out a hungry growl, parting my willing legs further, and going in to lick me more until I was a whimpering, wet mess for him to do with as he pleased.

* * *

**1) I just thought you guys deserved a chapter of nothing but Miley/Joe togetherness.  
2) How long should this story be? How long is too long?  
3) I already have a plan set in place for a while at least, but what do you guys think is going to happen in the upcoming chapters?  
-Hint 1; someone finds out, guess who!**

**El Awesome-o List-o!  
Guest 1, PrincessJ1997, Ellie Gilmore, Guest 2, Guest 3, Anon, Guest 4, Guest 5, Guest 6, Jess, Leah, Guest 7, Jessie. Is. Awesome, XoXoAnimeAddictionXoXo, Guest 8, Simar, Guest 9**

**15+**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	44. Chapter 43

_**CHAPTER FORTY-THREE**_

"I don't wanna go to school today." I pouted as I reluctantly tore myself out of his bed.

"You never wanna go to school." Joe rolled his eyes, holding my hands and helping me up, bringing me close to him.

"Then why do you make me go?" I huffed, burying myself in his arms.

"Because if I have to go then so do you." He kissed the top of my head. "And before you say it, yes, I do have to go. I'm the teacher, remember?" He removed my arms from around his waist and brought my hands up, holding them together and pressing his lips to my knuckles. "If I could I'd stay here alone with you all day for the next three days, but unfortunately the public demands us."

"Fine." I sighed dramatically, earning a laugh from Joe. "But, I want it on the record that I voted for staying home until Sunday afternoon."

"Duly noted." He nodded.

"And you're making breakfast." I demanded with a frown even though Joe always made breakfast. And dinner. And lunch on the weekends; he said he likes to cook for me, and I wasn't going to pass it up, he's really good at it. Like so many other things he'd good at.

"Deal." Joe agreed, pecking my lips when he started to pull away. "Now go get that sexy ass dressed."

"Yes, Mister Lucas." I stuck my tongue out at him, heading up to my room... Well, more like my wardrobe since I only used it for my clothes and stayed down here with Joe.

"Tease!" Joe yelled after me, I giggled, I don't know why, but he always said it was a big turn on when I called him Mr. Lucas.

"Not for long..." I sang under my breath, not that he could hear me behind the closed door. An hour later Joe stopped his car a couple of blocks away from school like he usually did. He stared at me with dark brown, hungry eyes.

"You look cold." Joe said, frowning at me, though the hungry look stayed in his eyes.

"Not the look I was going for." I mumbled, feeling my face heat. I'd chosen to wear a plaid skirt and a slightly more than slightly revealing white button-up shirt with knee socks. Basically a typical school girl outfit, but it's not like it showed too much or I was dancing on a pole or anything.

"It's still Winter, Miley, I don't want you to get sick." Joe said as if I didn't even speak.

"I thought you'd like it." I looked away dejectedly.

"Yeah, me and every other guy in that school." He rolled his eyes before sighing. "God, Miley, you have to know you look hot, every guy in that school knows it too, they don't need to be reminded of it."

"I wasn't dressing for them, or the weather." I snapped, getting out of the car with a frown. I'd wanted to look hot for Joe, and I could see in his eyes that it worked, but he only seemed to want to tell me off for my outfit; or at least that's all he'd been doing since I came downstairs this morning.

"Woah, Miles!" Oliver stared at me with wide eyes. "Please tell me this is not a dream."

"Unfortunately not." I grumbled, if it was a dream then Joe would have reacted how I wanted him to instead of scolding me all morning.

"Well, uh... You look _really_ good." Oliver grinned, waggling his eyebrows at me.

"Thanks." I shrugged, not that I cared anymore. Why couldn't Joe admit that he liked my outfit? He had to know I wouldn't dress like this just because it was a hot day, or to impress anyone else.

"What? Dressing up for Jackass? Did he transfer here or something?" Was Lilly's comment when she saw me.

"Who says he hasn't always been here?" I shot back, not bothering to correct about calling Joe a jackass. I was mad at him right now.

"Wait? What?" Lilly went wide eyed, I guess she'd been working under the assumption that he went to a different school. I panicked for a moment, thinking she'd made the connection to our Math teacher. "Is it Johnny Collins?" She asked after a minute and I let out a breath, she didn't make the connection; she'd probably go through every guy starting with J in the whole school by the end of the day, but she hadn't made the connection to our teacher. "Jack Paver?" I rolled my eyes, he was a total douche.

"So, uh, why _are_ you playing out just about every guys fantasy in that outfit?" Oliver piped up after Lilly had gone through three more names. I flushed and looked down, feeling ashamed and self-conscious, I guess this was what Joe was talking about, but I just wanted to tease him, not the whole schools male population.

"Yeah, Miley." Lilly frowned, getting back on topic. "I mean, that's practically a porn star outfit."

"Gee, thanks, Lil." I huffed, stopping at my locker.

"Sorry, but come on; that's a teenage fantasy." Lilly snorted as I opened my locker.

"I always wear skirts like this." I defended weakly, I'd wanted it to be a fantasy, but the person it was for just told me off. When he first saw me coming down the stairs this morning his jaw had literally dropped; I'd never actually made a guys jaw drop, so I kind of expected him to at least kiss me, but he just told me off.

"Not in the winter." Lilly pointed out, she herself was wearing long pants, a sweater and beanie. It's not even that cold, we're in California. "And never with a shirt like that that doesn't even button up."

"It buttons." I muttered, I mean, sure it was kind of tight, but that was the point of trying to seduce Joe.

"Barely." Lilly replied as I closed my locker.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Miss Stewart, a word please?" Mr. Lucas said at the end of Math class. I reluctantly stayed sitting at my desk as everyone else left. During class Mr. Lucas had alternated between glaring at everyone and everything and staring at me with dark brown eyes. "What's going on, Miley?" His voice was soft, but I watched his eyes trail across my body. "What brought this on?"

"I thought you'd like it." I muttered, it was the truth, despite everyone else staring and that the girls would start calling me names, I'd wanted to impress him.

"Like it?" Mr. Lucas scoffed, rolling his eyes. "Miley, I more than like it, you have to know that, but I'm not the only one." He got up and came to stand in front of my desk, leaning down with his hands on it so we were face to face. "I'm a very possessive man, Miley, I don't like when others ogle what's mine." He growled out, his voice suddenly low and dangerous.

"Then why didn't you say that this morning?" I demanded, still upset despite the arousal that was growing with his proximity and words. "I wanted to dress so that you'd like it and you just told me off for it."

"God, Miles, you don't have to dress like this for me to like it; I like you in anything. What I don't like is other people staring at you when I'm not allowed to beat the fuck out of those little bastards who say things about you." I felt nausea at the the thought of boys saying things about me. "I don't like to share, not even fantasies." He stood back up and stepped away, seeming to realise we were in school. "You should get to class, we'll talk when we get home."

"Fine." I frowned, it was clear that was a dismissal, but I'd barely gotten to be mad at him. Why did he get to be the only one that's mad? I'd tried to impress him and got yelled at for it because he's possessive.

"Miley." Mr. Lucas said when I'd grabbed my books and was almost out the door.

"What?" I demanded, turning back to him.

"You look sexy, by the way." He shot me a lopsided half grin that kinda reminded me of a puppy. I blushed and looked down, biting my bottom lip as I left, smiling. See now, that wasn't so hard. I didn't have time to stop at my locker after Math - I never did anymore - so it was a good thing I already had my books for English.

"You're in a better mood." Lilly commented when I got to English - she had Science when I have Math on Friday's.

"Huh." I shrugged non-committally, though I was in a better mood. I knew from the way he looked at me that he liked the outfit, but it was reassuring to hear him say it. "Don't know why." I lied, I found myself doing that a lot lately; lying.

"Maybe it has something to do with the hot Math teacher checking you out." Lilly suggested and I choked on the air I was breathing. "Hey, how hot would that be? If the hot teacher had a school girl fetish and he really was checking you out?" I let out a breath of relief; this whole conversation was just part of her conspiracy theory that Mr. Lucas has the hots for me... Which he kinda does, but she doesn't know that for certain, or have any proof of.

"It'd be creepy." I forced myself to say. "He's, like, old." I shuddered, though he's only 23, and I'm 16 now. In two years I'll be 18 and he'll be 25 and we wouldn't have to worry about anyone finding out about us anymore.

"Not that old. And he's hot. Doesn't matter how old he is when he's that hot." Lilly said matter-of-factly. "There's like a whole chart for it; the hotter he is the less everything else matters."

"But, what if he, like, the hottest guy on the planet, but he's really creepy, or he has some really weird fetish like he likes to dress up as giant vegetables or something?" I argued, scrunching my nose.

"Okay, so there's a limit." Lilly conceded and we both giggled. "But, come on, the hot teacher having a school girl fetish would be awesome." She continued earnestly. "Just imagine; you could be the naughty girl who was cheating on a test, and he'd keep you back after class to punish you, and he'd bend you over his desk and-" the ringing of the bell cut her train of thought off, but she'd already gotten far enough for me. Now I was imagining Mr. Lucas bending me over his desk and having his way with me, and it was turning me on like crazy.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

I bit my lip nervously and stared at myself in the mirror. I'd modified the school girl outfit, I undid some buttons and found one of Joe's ties, tieing it loosely around my neck. I was also wearing a shorter skirt and had gotten rid of the knee socks. After all the scolding I'd gotten for what I wore to school I wasn't as sure about this plan as I was this morning. But, no-one else was here to see it, so Joe had no reason to be so angry and reject me. Hopefully.

"You can do this." I told my reflection, who told it to me at the same time. "He won't reject you." I assured, though I don't think I'd ever stop being scared of that; he'd rejected me before, why wouldn't he do it again? Or what if he found someone he liked who he didn't have to hide for fear of being arrested? What if he just got bored of being with me? "He loves you." He said it enough that I had to believe him; the way he looked at me, smiled at me, held me, kissed me. I took a deep breath and opened the bathroom door, stepping out.

"So are you ready to tell me why you decided to give half the school boners today?" Joe asked from where he was sitting on the couch with a stack of homework that needed to be graded. He didn't even look up. I shifted my weight from foot to foot nervously, not answering, but instead biting my lip again. "You know I'm possessive, Miley, Jake Ryan should have proven that to you, but..." He finally looked up and when he did he stopped talking, his jaw just sort of dropping open. "That skirt is shorter." He finally commented, moving the papers he was grading to the coffee table and getting up. "I like it." His voice had that sexy growl to it that made my knees weak.

"I'm sorry." I looked down shyly, absently playing with the bottom of the tie. "About school, I mean." I amended, "I only wanted you to like it, I wasn't thinking about everyone else."

"So you just wanted to give your perverted Math teacher a perpetual boner, huh?" Joe accused, I saw his fingers twitch at his sides as he moved towards me slowly, like a predatory cat. "Naughty little tease."

"Not anymore." Those two words made Joe stop and when I finally chanced a glance up at him his eyes were wide and hungry; a mix of disbelief and lust. "No more teasing." I reached for his hand and stepped back towards the bed, sitting on the edge. "Nothing but you and me, Joe." I looked up through my lashes, I could feel the redness all over my body. "I want it to be you. Today." There was no question as to what the 'it' was. 'It' was losing my virginity, Joe being my first lover - hopefully my last. I didn't want to sound childish and inexperienced when I said it, but I didn't know how to phrase it, what else to say that wouldn't cheapen the experience. I hoped it wouldn't be just sex for Joe as well.

* * *

**1) I am so sorry! I know it took over a week, and I'm really sorry. :( Please don't hate me?  
2) Also, if you don't want to read the sex scene, consider this your warning that it's going to happen next chapter.  
3) Plus, I'm going to be moving house this weekend, but hopefully that won't affect being able to post this.  
4) I'll try and get the next one up as soon as possible to say sorry for making you wait so long for this.  
5) If any of you are still here after over a week; then you guys are awesome!**

**Hint 2: You haven't seen the last of Matthew!**

**Speaking of awesome...  
Guest 1(I'm okay, just super busy), Cat (I know, sorry for taking so long; the next one will be up within a day. Two max), Katie 1 (Didn't die, you guys still have to put up with me and my writing :P I've been at work mostly.), MakeJoeMine (name one person who wouldn't want Joe to tutor them like that? :P I think I'd fail Biology so he wouldn't have to stop tutoring me.), Angel, SuJu 4 Life, Anon, Liz, Guest 2, Guest 3, Jess 1, Ellie Gilmore, PrincessJ1997, Guest 4, Guest 5, Guest 6, Guest 7, Katie 2, Lifesaclimb11, Simar, Jess 2...  
You guys are all awesome for reading, for reviewing, and for being worried about me :)**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	45. Chapter 44

_**CHAPTER FORTY-FOUR**_

"I want it to be now." I told Joe, feeling shy and inexperienced, and especially childish in the school girl outfit.

"Miley." Joe's voice was a strained warning when he spoke. I peaked up through my lashes and he was just standing there, staring. "Don't do this because you think you have to." He actually looked pained to say it... Or maybe that was because of the Bulge. I was sitting and he was standing right in front of me, giving him a clear view down my top and me a clear view of the Bulge.

"I'm not." I assured, swallowing thickly. "I want to, Joe. With you. Now."

"Forget what I said about teasing, Miley, I was just joking, I don't want you to feel pressured." Joe said desperately. I frowned and stood up, stepped closer to him and standing on my toes to kiss him.

"I'm not pressured, I'm not pressured now, and I wasn't pressured two months ago when I decided I wanted to do it this weekend." Joe inhaled sharply, his fingers suddenly gripping my hips. "I want to, Joe, I promise." I kissed him again and he slowly kissed back.

"If you want to stop you have to tell me." Joe said when we parted, gently pushing me back to the bed. "Promise you'll tell me if you get uncomfortable or it hurts or you just don't want to?"

"Promise." I assured, sitting back on the bed. "I want to do this."

"God, I want this too, Miles." Joe laid me down on his bed and moved on top of me. "But, I want you to be happy more than anything."

"I am happy." In this moment I was, and in several thousand moments after this I knew I would be too. Joe bent his head, pressing his lips against mine firmly. He always knew when to be gentle and caring, his lips just barely parting and brushing his tongue across my bottom lip. Joe tasted like something spicy and honey... When did Joe have honey? Warm hands touched my stomach under my shirt before deft fingers started unbuttoning.

"You've been driving me crazy all day." Joe muttered against my cheek, kissing everywhere he could get his mouth. "I don't like other people staring at what's mine." He licked at a spot just below my jaw. "You're mine, Miley."

"I guess I should leave seducing you to home?" I blushed, feeling shy, Joe inhaled sharply at my words.

"Babe, you don't have to seduce me." He nipped his teeth against the spot under my jaw. "But, if you do, nowhere where anyone else can see you would be fucking fantastic." He finished undoing the buttons on my shirt and started to push it off my shoulders.

"I didn't mean to make you mad." In the back of my mind I wasn't even sure how I could form a coherent sentence right now.

"You made me feel like a freaking hormonal teenager." Joe grumbled, his fingers gliding over the tie around my neck, but not undoing it or removing it. "I was mad 'cause you made every other male in the school get turned on too." He lifted his head to look at me, his pretty brown eyes were dark and lazy. "But, I love you, and right now you are far too sexy to stay mad." And with that he kissed me again. The spicy taste in Joe's mouth was also alcoholic; had he been drinking when I was procrastinating in the bathroom? Why was Joe drinking? In the next moment I didn't care because those strong, yet soft hands of his hand found my breast. Joe sat up and looked down at me whilst I blushed, I was wearing a lacy dark blue bra and panty set. "Mine." He growled, ducking down again, his mouth immediately finding my right nipple, starting to suck - even through my bra. "These are mine." I let out a low moan when he nuzzled between my breasts, his hand reaching under me to undo my bra, causing me to push my chest further into his face. "These are mine." He moved back up and kissed my lips chastely. "All of this is mine." He licked his lips before starting to kiss me everywhere; my cheeks, my forehead, my neck, shoulders, down each arm to my wrists, my breasts... Everywhere he could get his lips.

"Oh, God." I moaned, fisting my hands on the blankets under me.

"Not God, Babe, just Joe." He smirked up at me from my stomach. "But, I see how you could get confused."

"Cocky much?" I leant up on my elbows to look down at him.

"I think you know I'm plenty cocky." Joe said and I blushed, from my new vantage point I could see his Bulge straining against his paints as he knelt over me. "Speaking of which..." He frowned thoughtfully, getting off of me which made me frown. "Wait here, Babe, I gotta get something before I forget." I huffed and pouted as he left. I was trying to seduce my boyfriend and he just left me half naked on his bed! "Ow, fuck!" I heard him swear in the bathroom followed by some clattering. What was he doing in there.

"Joe?" I started to sit up, but before I could he appeared again with his finger in his mouth.

"I got a paper cut." He whined, showing me his finger with a small little cut on the tip. "Will you kiss it better."

"You are such a baby." I teased, getting up and gently pressing my lips to the tip of his finger.

"Well, if that's how you feel, maybe I should put this back?" I felt my eyes widen when I saw the reason Joe went into the bathroom; a condom. I licked my lips, this was really going to happen; I'm going to lose my virginity to my Math teacher who I'm in love with. "Miles?" Joe became serious again and I snapped back to reality. "We don't have-"

"No, I want to." I insisted, stepping back to the bed. "I think you're over dressed though." I hummed thoughtfully, smoothing my hands up Joe's chest over his shirt and pushing his jacket off as my hands went over his shoulders.

"I always think you're over dressed." Joe rolled his eyes and I giggled.

"Are you always this much of a horn dog?" I raised an expectant eyebrow at him.

"No." He shook his head, pressing me into the bed again. "You just do that to me."

"You know what you do to me?" I bit my lip, finger Joe's belt buckle for a second before I started my hands up his chest under his shirt.

"What?" His voice rumbled out lowly, I glanced up to see his eyes closed and a small smile on his lips.

"Anything you want." I whispered, nipping my teeth at his earlobe. Joe groaned lowly and unconsciously thrust his hips down against me so I could feel his Bulge. I pushed lightly until he complied and laid on the bed, letting me straddle him, then I started unbuttoning his shirt, leaning down and kissing his chest after every button. I felt hard muscles twitch when my fingers skated over them followed by my lips kissing them. I wanted to kiss him all over like he did to me; he just looked so yummy, I was resisting he overwhelming urge to drool right now. I finally reached the top of his pants, kissing along the hemline as my fingers stumbled over the buckle.

I felt two strong hands cradling the back of my head and looked up once I'd finished undoing Joe's pants; he was laying back on his bed with his eyes screwed shut and a needy look on his face. Joe threaded his fingers into my hair and I smiled, feeling heady that I could make such a perfect man react this way. I bent my head again and kissed his navel before I started to awkwardly pull his pants down. That's when Joe seemed to change again. I yelped in surprise and panted, out of breath, when I suddenly found myself on my back and Joe on top of me. He kissed me. Hard. As he pulled away he bit my bottom lip almost a little too hard. My eyes flew open when I felt Joe get off me, but then I didn't care anymore when I saw why; he was standing next to the bed, practically falling over his own feet as he tried to strip off his pants.

"Ow!" I giggled when he fell over and landed on his butt.

"You okay, Joey?" I asked, but he just glared at me before getting up again, his pants now safely removed. My giggles stopped abruptly when I was faced with Joe in nothing but his boxer briefs with his Bulge prominently hard.

"Here's a tip, Babe." Joe sat on the edge of the bed, an adorable making his bottom lip stick out. "Don't laugh at a guy when he's got a boner, it does nothing for his ego."

"Awe... I'm sorry, Joey." I gave him my own pout.

"I'll make you sorry." He grumbled, launching himself at me. I squealed with laughter when he started tickling me, begging for mercy. "Say you're sorry for laughing." Joe demanded playfully, his fingers dancing across all my ticklish spots. "Say it." He dared as I giggled and squirmed.

"I'm sorry." I finally relented and just like that he stopped tickling me; leaving me a panting mess underneath. I didn't even have time to catch my breath before he was kissing it away again.

"Now, I think you're the one who's over dressed." joe mused when he pulled away again and surveyed me.

"Wanna fix that?" I offered, still breathing unevenly and my heart was racing.

"With pleasure." Joe grinned wickedly, licking his lips. Joe was a lot more coordinated than I was at stripping him. He tugged lightly at the tie still around my neck and kissed me again. I felt his hands on my thighs, sliding up my skirt before he froze. I worried my lip between he teeth as he sat up and looked down, raising his eyebrows. I had taken my panties off in the bathroom when I was getting ready. The lacy blue pair to match the bra I'd worn. "That's an A plus, Miss Stewart." I blushed as he pulled my skirt off and just sat there for a minute, staring at me. "You're so beautiful, Baby." He murmured tenderly. He laid next to me this time and just stared at my face, tilting my chin up when I looked away. "So beautiful." He repeated in a whisper, kissing me. I smiled against his lips. This was perfect.

Joe's hands were soft and gentle as they glided over my body; cupping my face, brushing my hair back and tucking it behind my ear, feeling my pulse racing at my neck, caressing my breasts and lightly tugging at my hardened nipples. He massaged my stomach before skipping down to my thighs, I could feel him tracing patterns, but I couldn't concentrate enough to know what they were. I sighed contentedly and cradled Joe's face against mine, still kissing him; soft and languid kisses that felt lazy and loving and perfect. Before I knew his fingers were at my most intimate place, spreading my legs gently and stroking my sex. I moaned at the feeling when he pushed first one and then two fingers deep inside me, his thumb pressing against my clit. I arched my back, but Joe was quick to use his other hand to hold me down as his fingers pleasured me. I knew I was wet; so very wet and ready for him. For this.

"Joe..." I mumbled out a moan, reluctantly tearing my mouth away from his, but that didn't deter him, just buried his face in my neck and kissed along my shoulder gently. I could feel his fingers inside me, curling every time they pulled out, and his finger on my clit applying just the right amount of pressure to bring me up to the brink of orgasm slowly. "Sweet niblets, Joe." I felt my hands scratching to find something to hold onto. Joe let out a sharp intake of breath when I scratched his back, but didn't say anything. "Joe... Oh... Hmmm..." I moaned, Joe lifted his head from my shoulder and nuzzled his face against mine lovingly as my orgasm washed over me. "Oh, wow." I marvelled, it was always a million times better when Joe made me orgasm than when I did it myself. "I love you." I smiled lazily, letting my eyes blink open to see Joe staring at me.

"I love you." He mimicked back with a smile and a chaste kiss. "Do you want to stop?" He worried, serious and caring. "Just tell me, Miley, you don't have to do anything."

"I know." He was always so caring like that. "I want to." I assured, kissing his lips lightly. "I love you, Joe, I want to." I repeated and he nodded. I felt a little cold when he got up and his body heat wasn't there to keep me so blissfully hot. I watched as he stripped off his boxer briefs and his Bulge sprang free to be a very large erection. I licked my lips and watched as he opened the condom package and stroked his length a few times. Joe shot me a shy look and blushed when he saw me staring, it was cute; even though he's older and way more experienced he was still a little shy. I bit my lips as he rolled the condom on and stroked himself again and then he was back with me.

"Tell me if it hurts too much, Baby."Joe murmured, his beautiful brown eyes worried. I nodded and he kissed me, slow and loving. After years of dancing and horseback riding, and more recently my sexual exploits with masturbation and Joe I didn't have a hymen, but I knew it might still hurt to lose my virginity; I'd never had anything bigger than Joe's fingers inside me. I felt the head of his penis at my vagina, rubbing up and down between my lips a couple of times before he positioned at the opening and started pushing slowly. I inhaled sharply and he stopped, completely freezing on top of me.

"It's okay." I whispered, seemingly unable to get my voice any louder. "Keep going." I assured.

"I love you, Miley." Joe's eyes were shining as he started to push into me again.

"I love you, Joe." I smiled at him. He ducked his head and kissed as he pushed in more, making sure to go slow so he didn't hurt me. And then I felt his body pressed completely against me; no air between us as we were finally together. Joe stayed still for a minute, just buried inside me and cradling my whole body against his. I hugged him to me tightly with both my arms and my legs, never wanting to let go of this.

* * *

**1) Once again sorry for the wait :)  
2) The sex may or may not continue into the next chapter because I need certain things in the story to be in Joe's point of view and next chapter will still be Miley's.  
3) How was the 'scene'? I was going for a little playful and flirty, but mostly loving, especially at the end.  
4) Turns out we're moving a day earlier than I thought, but it still shouldn't affect the writing or updating of this. :D**

**The awesome list has one especially awesome person today :P  
Hayley (who reviewed 8 times :D) Joleylover13, MakeJoeMine, PrincessJ1997,, Jess, Guest 1, Guest 2, Anonymous,, Katie, Simar, Guest 3, Jonasmiler, SuJu 4 Life, Cat and Guest: Thank-you all for reviewing. And thank-you Hayley for being impatient and emotional and reviewing 8 times! You're totally Grawesome! :D**

**Smiler For Joe!**


	46. Chapter 45

_**CHAPTER FORTY-FIVE**_

"Are you okay, Baby?" Joe murmured, his voice strained, but his eyes were loving. I couldn't seem to break eye contact with him - not that I'd ever want to - and neither did he.

"Yeah." I breathed back, loving the feeling of the man I love not only holding me and being all around me, but now he was also inside of me. "I'm okay, you can keep going." I assured, reaching up and brushing his hair back with a smile.

"I'll try and go slow." Joe said, starting to moving. I winced a little, still getting used the feeling of something so big being inside of me. "I love you, Miley." He laced his fingers with mine and held both of my hands next to my head. He groaned as he pushed his length back into me.  
Joe groaned and let his eyes flutter shut, dropping his head into the crook of my neck. I could feel him breathing against my shoulder. The sting of the initial penetration was now a slow ache as he moved, I could feel the restraint he was fighting to keep in the way his hands gripped mine; flexing every time he pushed into me. I hummed and kissed Joe's temple gently, enjoying the fullness inside of me and the fact that I could feel Joe mouthing words of love against my shoulder.

I think it was the fact that I love Joe and I know he loves me that made it so special to me. The act of sex wasn't exactly all that pleasurable the first time, but I knew from Health class that I probably wouldn't orgasm when I lost my virginity. But, doing it with Joe and hearing him tell me he loves me more than made up for it. It may be a cliché, but it was special to me to lose my virginity.

"How do you feel?" Joe asked a few minutes after he'd pulled out of me for the last time, disposed of the condom and had been laying with me, just holding me in his strong arms.

"Good." I smiled, snuggling into him, he smelled like sex, but I didn't care because I did too.

"Are you sure?" Joe worried and I rolled my eyes, not that he could see from where my face was resting on his chest.

"Pretty sure." I giggled a little., peaking up at him. He looked different... Less tense I think.

"Are you hurting?" I moved my head back to a pillow so I could just stare at him.

"Not much." I denied, earning a deep frown from Joe.

"But, you are hurting? Even if it's a little bit?" He persisted, his brow furrowed intensely.

"A little bit doesn't matter, Joe." I insisted, but he kept frowning. "It's almost gone anyway." Joe sighed, but the frown slipped away; at the same time his hand slipped between the miniscule space between us and moved between my thighs. I was surprised when he started to tenderly rub my upper thighs, nothing more, just a gentle massage. "Was it good for you?" I asked after a moment, feeling heat rise on my cheeks. Joe laughed; he actually laughed! I mean, I knew I wouldn't be the best he ever had, but he didn't have to laugh.

"Miley." He pecked my lips when he saw me frowning. "It was perfect, Miley." He smiled lovingly. "I never knew it could be so emotional." So it wasn't just me who felt that? "It's never felt like this before. No-one else ever made me feel the way that you do." Joe absently twirled a lock of my hair between his fingers. "I think... I think instead of just sex, I made love for the first time." Joe mused, kissing me again. "I'm happy I got to experience that with you."

"Me too." I moved my head back to his chest and kissed it with a smile before settling in. "I love you." I told him, as if he already didn't know.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Fuck!" That's what I woke up to the morning after I lost my virginity. "I thought you were staying till Monday?" Joe wasn't next to me, he was across the room on his phone; clearly distressed. "Yeah, I guess." Now he sounded dejected. "You should get the custody forms before you leave." Custody forms? Baby Matthew! "I'll come over and sign them before ou leave." And then he hung up and let out a sigh. I guess his brother Kevin and his wife were going back to the East Coast earlier than Joe expected, and they were taking the baby with them. I still didn't understand why Joe didn't keep the baby, I could see that he was completely infatuated with him, and he'd been kind of clingy and sad since he'd given the baby to his brother. Plus, he told me he felt guilty because he felt like he was abandoning him like Stella did.  
"Miley!" Joe must have seen that I was awake. I yawned and sat up, rubbing my eyes tiredly. "How are you feeling, Beautiful?" He sat next to me and tenderly cupped my cheek, looking into my eyes.

"I'm fine." I assured, I swear he was more concerned about me and my virginity than I was.

"You'd tell me if you weren't, wouldn't you?" He worried, his bottom lip sticking out a little in an adorable pout.

"Yes, I promise." I confirmed, turning my face in his hand to kiss his palm. "What about you? Why are you upset?"

"Kevin and Dani got an earlier flight, they're leaving today instead of Monday." I kind of figured that out from his half of the phone conversation, but I didn't say that. "I mean, it's only been three days since the funeral and he's already leaving?" It felt like a lot had happened in three days. "I have to go over and sign Matthew's custody papers. so they can take him with them."

"Do you want to?" I questioned softly and he looked at me sharply for a second before deflating.

"Does it matter? I have to." He shrugged like it was no big deal.

"Of course it matters, he's yours, Joe, it matters if you want to keep your baby brother." I insisted, Joe climbed onto his bed fully and laid next me, burying his face in my side.

"It doesn't feel like it." He mumbled, turning his head at the end to look up at me. "It feels like I have to abandon him and be no better than Stella so he can live a good life with Kevin and Dani, or keep him and screw him up."

"What about a third option?" I suggested, earning a snort of derision from him. "What about if you keep him like you want and he grows up happy and healthy? I grew up the last six years with just my Dad and I turned out okay." I pointed out.

"Except Mister S. is a good Dad, I'm a Math teacher who fell in love with a student." Joe groaned, moving his head into my lap. "A baby needs someone who won't screw him up."

"He needs someone who will love him, Joe, and anyone can see that you're crazy about him." I combed my fingers through his hair. "I don't want to make it harder for you, I'm just saying giving him up isn't the only option."

"I love you." Joe smiled up at me weakly. "Are you still sore?" He turned back into worrying Joe.

"I'm fine, Joey." I rolled my eyes.

"Just so you know, you only get to call me that 'cause I love you." Joe grinned, tilting his head so he could kiss my stomach. I was still naked after last night, except for the thin blue sheet on Joe's bed, so it was easy for Joe to manipulate himself under the sheet. "I really want to show you how much I love you right now." He looked up at me with big brown puppy dog eyes. "You need to get some clothes on before I give in."

"You may need to let me go for that." I teased, but he kept his head in my lap.

"Fine." Joe groaned, rolling onto his back and flinging his arm over his eyes dramatically. I giggled and leaned down to peck his lips before getting up. "Now get that sexy ass outta sight." I was acutely aware of a pair of hungry brown eyes following me as I dashed into the bathroom to shower. I stood in the bathroom and looked at myself in the mirror; did I look different? I don't think I looked different. Dad always said he'd know if I had sex before I was 30, but how could he possibly tell? I shook my head and turned on the shower to scolding before getting in.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"You look different." Lilly commented as we sat in her room doing our nails. Joe had dropped me off half a block away from Lilly's house before he went to his Mom's house where his brothers were staying for the week.

"Like how?" I asked, trying not to blush; could it be true that you could tell when I person had sex for the first time? I hoped not or Dad was gonna go nuts tomorrow when he gets home. "

"Like I don't know... Different." Lilly shrugged, frowning at me in confusion. "Did you get new extensions?"

"No." My hair as the same as when she saw me yesterday at school.

"Huh." Lilly mused, "so, where have you been the last couple of weeks? I mean, I get that your Dad is away with Jackson, but who's this neighbour he stuck you with that won't let you out of the house?"

"Just some guy." I tried to play it cool, but I knew if she asked too many questions I'd start blushing and give it away. "He used to live near us, then he went away to college and now Dad suddenly thinks he's a good guardian since he came back."

"So, wait; it's a young guy?" Lilly perked up. "Is he hot? I always wanted to date an older guy."

"Ew, Lil, he's, like twenty-three." I tried to make a grossed out face, but it was hard to do when I was thinking about Joe.

"Yeah, I guess that's kind of old... Does he have a younger brother?" She asked this time and I rolled my eyes.

"I didn't get his whole life story, Lil, but yeah. Three younger brothers, and one older." The older one is going to be taking the youngest one to the other side of the country. Joe said the earlier flight they'd gotten was around one in the afternoon today. Which was in about half an hour. Then Joe was going spend time with his Mom and other two little brothers. I liked that he was such a Mama's boy, it was cute how he'd always go visit her and call her Mommy when she called.

"Cool, so are any of them hot?" Lilly grinned, finally choosing a color. "Like, on a scale of Dandruff Danny to Hottie Lamatti where would they be?"

"I don't know, I haven't exactly spent any extended periods of time with them; they're my weirdo babysitters little brothers." Frankie is two years younger than me and Nick just seems to be a typical teenaged boy; aka a total perve, although he wasn't anywhere as bad as Jackson, and he wasn't as sexy as Joe - I don't think anyone was - but he wasn't a total lost cause in the looks department either.

"Oh." Lilly deflated and went back to her nails. "So, when does your Dad and Jackson get back so we can start hanging out again?"

"Tomorrow." I hummed, trying not to appear too upset at the thought. Who knows when Dad would go out of town next, or if he'd take Jackson when he did so I could stay with Joe.

"Finally." Lilly muttered, holding her hand out and waggling her fingers so I could see the color.

"Hello?" I answered my phone twenty minutes later without even looking at the caller ID to see who it was.

"Miles?" I froze when it was Joe's voice on the other end, becoming worried when I realised how panicked he sounded. "I did something stupid, Miles."

"What did you do?" I tried to sound calm, but the tone of his voice was making me a little scared too.

"Who's that?" Lilly asked, looking up curiously.

"Kevin and Dani left." Joe said, I bit my lip, it had to have been hard for him to watch the baby go, especially since I knew he wanted to keep him so badly. "I couldn't do it, Miles, I'm an idiot and I screwed up again."

"What are you talking about? What did you screw up? It can't be that bad." I was already getting up and grabbing my bag, ready to run out an find him.

"I couldn't do it." Joe repeated as if that should explain everything, but it just made me more confused. What couldn't he do? "I couldn't sign the papers, Miley. I screwed up and kept the baby."

"Oh." I paused at the door to Lilly's room, unsure of what to do. "That's not so bad, is it?"

"Not so bad?" Joe's voice got unusually high. "Miley, I let myself get attached and kept the baby instead of doing the right thing and giving him to Kevin. Who cares if it felt like I was abandoning him like Stella did, at least he would have been happy and healthy."

"I have to go, Lil, I'm sorry." I winced to my best friend who now looked concerned, confused and annoyed all at the same time.

"Yeah, whatever." She rolled her green eyes at me before turning away.

"Where are you?" I asked Joe, shooting a sad look at Lilly's back before I left.

* * *

**1) Okay, so the move actually went well... And then I got sick. :(  
2) If this chapter doesn't make all that much sense it's because I wrote the first half before I got sick and the second half when I was sick and was seeing everything in triplicate.  
3) Are you happy about the baby or not?  
4) I originally planned to have someone find out about them at the end of this chapter, but there just wasn't enough time for anyone to find out before Miley goes back to her Dad.  
-I'll give you a hint; it's one of Joe's family who is the first to find out, not Lilly... And baby Matthew doesn't count since he already knows and he's a baby.  
5) Also as a proud Queenslander I am happy to say that the Maroons of Queensland won their 8th straight State of Origin Championship!  
-The last time the blues won the State of Origin... Facebook wasn't available in Australia!**


	47. Chapter 46

_**CHAPTER FORTY-SIX**_

I was sitting on the couch in my apartment when Miley got there and I realised I'd left her stranded so she had to walk here. I was sitting, just staring at the baby in the carrier on the coffee table. What had I done? The right t hing to do may have felt sucky to me, but it was to give my baby brother to my older, it was best for everyone involved. So why the Hell was the baby with me and Kevin and Dani on a plane? I screwed up, that's why.

"Joe?" Miley's voice soft and hesitant when she got home.

"Sorry I left you deserted." I finally looked away from the baby.

"Are you okay?" Miley deflected instead, coming to sit next to me, cupping my face and making me look at her. I'd been so happy when I woke up this morning; I made love to the woman I love for the first time last night. Like actually made love, as pussy and wimpy as it sounds I just couldn't bring myself to call it sex and cheapen it like that. And now I have my baby half brother again. instead of him being where he's supposed to be, on a plane to the other side of the country.

"He is gonna hate me when he's older and he finds out he could have had a normal life." I mused, looking away from her eyes, so soft and caring.

"Don't beat yourself up." Miley huffed, my eyes fell to the baby in his carrier, he was clenching and unclenching his tiny little hands experimentally. "There's nothing wrong with being raised by one parent; Dad raised me and Jackson, your Mom is raising Frankie, and you are going to raise Matthew." She made me look at her again and her pretty blue eyes were filled with determination. "And you're going to be great at it because anyone can see that you adore that baby."

"I'm not the parenting type, Miley. I mean, the first time I babysat Nick and Frankie alone Nick ended up with a broken arm." I shuddered at the memory, I was 13 at the time and Nick and Frankie were 8 and 4 respectively. I'd ended up in the emergency room after two hours; Frankie was covered head to toe in paint and Nick had a broken arm.

"No-one is the parenting type when they're that young." Miley rolled her eyes. I felt a sick feeling in the pit of my stomach; I was 13 then, Miley is only 16 now. She was saying herself that someone that young isn't the parenting type, how much longer would be it be until she realised she couldn't be with someone who had a three month old baby?  
Everything would be so much better if I hadn't screwed up and fallen in love with a 16-year-old.

"Dad says as long as you love him and can keep him warm at night then that's the most important thing." Miley said in a matter of fact tone that I couldn't help but smile at. She was so innocent it was cute.

"I love you, Princess." I shook my head and kissed her temple. If there was one person who could make me feel better about screwing up my baby brothers life it was Miley. "Sorry I dragged you away from Lilly."

"You needed me." Miley shrugged, like it didn't matter. It occurred to me then that no matter what Miley would drop everything she was doing and run to my side the second I called her. That didn't sit right.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"I never gave you your gift from New York." Miley announced with an air of realisation a few hours after she got home. I just settle Matthew in the crib for a nap; Mom said at the airport that it was obvious I was going to keep the baby because 1 that's just who I am apparently, and 2 I'd only had the baby for three days and he'd been with Kevin for a week, but I'd kept the crib in my apartment instead of giving it back.

"I'm pretty sure you did." I rolled my eyes and tried not to think about what I'd end up doing tomorrow; it was the right thing by Miley.

"That wasn't your gift." Miley blushed and looked down to her fashion magazine shyly.

"Pretty sure you gave me something really special." Her virginity. It was something she could never get back and I'd taken it from her. In a few days when she regrets it - or even weeks or months or years - she's going to be the 16-year-old student and I'm going to be 23-year-old teacher who took something from her that she can never get back.

"You gave me something special too, Joey." She said softly, a small smile tugging at her lips. "But, that wasn't your gift." She jumped up and ran up to her room. Whilst she was up in her room rummaging around I got up and went to check on Matthew. I think I'd always doubt that this was a good idea, but I'd already done it, and now all of us had to live with the consequences.

"When you's older try and get a girl like her." I advised the sleeping baby. "Just don't screw it up like your big brother." I shook my head. I always knew I couldn't have both of them. Miley or Matthew.

"Okay, close your eyes." Miley commanded, coming back down the stairs with something behind her back. I sat down again and obediently closed my eyes. I wouldn't hurt her now. I couldn't, I'm a coward, I wanted at least one more day with her before ruining everything and making us both miserable. Especially the day after we'd made love.

"Miley." I hummed, feeling her sit next to me. "I love you." I had to tell her as much while I still could. "I always will, Beautiful."

"I love you too, Joe." Miley pecked my lips lightly. "Now open your eyes." Once again I found myself a slave to her whims and opened my eyes to see Miley looking shy and holding a thin silver chain that lead down to a pair of dog tags. I took the tags and held them lightly as I looked at them; one had my initials JL engraved in gold on one side and Miley's initials of MS on the other, and the other tag had a picture of the New York skyline at night on one side and Friday, June 3rd, 2016 with a heart around it in the same gold engraved writing.

"June third?" I furrowed my brow, Miley flushed and bit her lip.

"It's the day I graduate." She explained and my eyes widened. Just over two years from now. By the time Miley graduates Matthew is going to be two and a half years old. "The day we can be together." If she still wants to after tomorrow. "D-do you like it?"

"I do." I confirmed, dropping the chain over my head. "I can't wait for June third twenty-sixteen, Baby." Hopefully she would have forgiven me by then.

"Me too." Miley kissed my cheek before seeming to find the natural place she belonged' in my lap.

"Our last night." I mused thoughtful after a moment. "What do you want to do before I have to give you back."

"Nothing." Miley mumbled, "I'm happy right here."

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

I'd been up half the night with Matthew again; he was being clingy again and wouldn't let me put him in his crib half the time so I ended up having to stay up and hold him so he could sleep. And then when he slept he woke and wanted a bottle and to be changed and more attention. By the time he let me actually put him down for a sleep the sun was starting to rise and I just rolled into bed with Miley. Thankfully she'd mostly slept through the night, only waking up a couple of times because she was cold.  
Unfortunately we were both sleeping in my bed together when my Mom decided to come over and check to make sure everything was alright. Mom had a key and she thought Miley would be sleeping up in her room and I wouldn't have a girl over when I had Miley and a new baby here, so she didn't see any problem with letting herself in. I wasn't interested in anything about the waking world until I smelt the coffee coming from the kitchen and it lulled me awake.

"Mmm... Baby." I smiled, thinking Miley had gotten up and made me coffee so I could function today. "Love you."

"Shush." A groggy voice muttered and suddenly I wasn't so tired anymore. "Sleeping."

"Babe?" I became aware that her perfect sexy body was still in my arms, her back still pressed against my front and my morning erection snug against her tight little ass.

"Hmm?" Miley replied, I heard movement in the kitchen again and panic heightened.

"Stay in bed, Baby." I commanded softly, hoping the person in the kitchen hadn't noticed her yet, or that we were awake.

"'Kay." Miley agreed, more than happy to oblige.

"Miles." I shook my head a little, she wasn't understanding. "Someone's here, you can't let them see you." That made her body freeze against mine, going stiff as a board. "Just get to the bathroom as quick as possible."

"Don't bother trying to hide her, Joseph." A voice from the kitchen scolded.

"Fuck." I swore, it wasn't just anyone in my kitchen, that was when I realised that it was my Mom!

"How could you bring a girl here now, Joe?" I could hear the disappointment in her voice, but I couldn't move, frozen in horror. "With Miley upstairs and the baby?" Mom still thought Miley was upstairs. "Now regardless I think it's time I meet this girl." Shit! I'd been raving to Mom about Miley for the last two months without actually mentioning a name. Now I had the girl in question in bed with me and Mom wanted to meet her.

"Mom." I sat up and rubbed a hand over my face, I'd had far too little sleep to deal with this. "Now isn't really a good time." Thankfully Miley stayed down so Mom couldn't see her yet. Fuck! I was so screwed.

"It was a good enough time for you to make a booty call last night." Mom said with that disappointed tone again. God, I hope she doesn't call the cops. She wouldn't do that right? To her own son?

"Mom, please?" I begged desperately.

"I came to make sure you were okay." Mom said with a sigh, coming closer. "You were acting so down on yourself yesterday." I flinched, she was only trying to be nice, but I needed her to leave. Now!

"I know, I'm sorry, Mom." I felt guilty, but I was afraid too. "I just-... Please? Now is really not a good time."

"I promised at Christmas I'd always be here if you needed to talk." Mom said, I felt horrible; she was trying to be supportive and nice, but I was trying to kick her out for it. I'm a horrible son. And a shitty boyfriend, and a total fuck up of a teacher

"This is more than just talking, Mom." I looked down at Miley sadly, her face was buried in the pillow. "This would be begging you not to have me arrested." Miley tensed and Mom sucked in a breath. Miley turned her head and looked up at me with tears in her eyes, I didn't even want to know what was going through her mind right now because she probably felt like I was betraying us, betraying her. I love her. "I'm sorry, Baby." I forced myself to look away because I knew now after the arrest comment that Mom wasn't going to leave until she found out why. The two most important women in my life were about to hate my guts.

"Joe?" Once again I knew I hadn't had nearly enough sleep to be dealing with this. And it wasn't going to get any better.

"It's Miley, Mom." I couldn't look at her as I said it. I couldn't look at either of them, instead focussing on a spot at the end of my bed. "The girl is Miley Stewart because I'm the royal fuck up that fell in love with his sixteen year old student." Miley turned her head away again. Mom gasped.

"You what?" Mom asked, as if she hadn't heard right. Probably thinking that I hadn't spoken clearly and she'd heard the wrong name.

"Miley." I bent to kiss her bare shoulder, probably the last time I'd get to kiss her. "I'm sorry." I whispered to her, I could feel my voice crack with emotion. I got out of bed and just stood there.

"Miley Stewart?" Mom asked for clarification. "The sweet little girl from across the road?" I flinched at that description, feeling like a predator.

"Yeah." I nodded.

"I think you should both get dressed whilst I'm still in shock or I don't know what I'll do." Mom advised softly.

* * *

**1) Okay, yes this chapter is all over the place again.  
2) Yay! Princess Katherine and Prince William's baby was born... on Twitter Voldemort made a prophecy that said the half blood Prince would be born as the 7th month dies :P And to name him Weasley so that in the future when he's King we can all say Weasley is our King :P  
-But in reality, congrats to them :D  
3) I just spent all day watch the first season of Glee over... Not to be disrespectful to Cory Montieth (May he rest in peace) but it just reaffirmed my opinion that Finn is a douche.  
4) Are you happy that Sandy Lucas found out? Or who else would you have prefered to find out first? What do you think will happen next?  
-Support or shunning?  
5) Oh... And you guys are all awesome! :D**


	48. Chapter 47

_**CHAPTER FORTY-SEVEN**_

Miley was sitting on my couch after getting dressed, curled into a ball and trying to be as small as possible, but as small as she was I could still see the heartbreaking tears in her beautiful blue eyes. Meanwhile, I'd chosen to sit on the couch in a pair of jeans with my head in my hands, looking everywhere but at Mom who was pacing in front of us like a cat waiting to pounce.

"Joseph, explain this to me." Mom finally said after a good ten minutes of silence. Miley whimpered and I longed to hold her, but Mom glared every time we got too close together, which currently resulted in us sitting on opposite ends of the couch. "Explain just how you could be so stupid. Just because I said I liked Miley did not mean you had to go out and molest the poor girl."

"He didn't molest me." Miley blurted out, ever defiant about that, she was always fierce and fiery about that, she didn't want me to blame myself, but I do. I'm the adult, I'm the teacher, I'm the one that could get arrested if Mom decides to tell. "Sorry." She mumbled, looking down, her cheek flushing pink when both of us turned to stare at her. "But, he didn't."

"Miley, you are sixteen, he is twenty-three, the two of you were in bed together." Mom said patiently as if she were a toddler.

"I know, but he didn't molest me." Peaking up over her knees with her wide blue eyes and speaking in such a small voice really showed how young she is. "I love him."

"How long has this ben going on?" Mom ran a hand through her hair and looked between us, I felt like when I was a teenager and got caught drinking for the first time, except this was a lot worse.

"Since the first time she stayed here." Mom gaped at me when I spoke. "I, uh... I liked her since the Summer though."

"Really?" Miley peeked over to me with a shy smile.

"Yeah. I saw around the neighbourhood when I got back here and I didn't know who you were yet, but I couldn't stop following you around." God, first a perverted pedophile, now I sounded like a stalker. "Then school started and I saw you in my class on Monday morning and I just felt sick for thinking about you like that."

"Well, I guess that isn't a problem anymore?" Mom snapped, bringing us back to the situation. "What were you thinking, Joe? She was fifteen. You're her teacher."

"I know, Mom." I looked down again, if she'd just come to check on me tomorrow instead of today then none of this would have happened; Miley would still be crying and I'd still feel like someone had ripped my heart right out of my chest, but at least no-one would know. "I didn't mean to, I swore when I found out she was fifteen and my student that I'd stop, but we just kept... Things just kept happening." Like Miley seeing me naked and me getting a boner from it, accidentally hitting on her at the beach, flirting with her. "And Mister S. asked me if she could stay with me for the week he was away with Jackson and what was I supposed to say? No because I'm falling in love with your daughter?" My voice choked at the end, I rubbed my eyes roughly and tried not to look like a total pussy. "I know I messed up, Mommy."

"Don't you Mommy me, Joseph, this isn't underage drinking, this is molesting an underage girl." Mom scolding making me flinch.

"I love her, Mom, I know I'm an idiot for it, but I love her." I glanced at Miley, she had her knees tucked up to her chest and tears sparkling in her eyes.

"This is way past idiotic." Mom shook her head. "She's sixteen, she was fifteen when you started this thing."

"I know, Mom. You think I want her to be sixteen? You think I planned to fall in love with her? I tried to stop, I tried not to feel anything, I tried not to act on it." I snapped back, glaring at my Mom. Fuck, I'm glaring at my Mom. That's not exactly going to win me any brownie points.

"Miley?" Mom turned to her now. "Say something to convince me my son isn't lying when he says he loves you?"

"I love him, Mrs. Lucas." Miley's bottom lip quivered, she was trying not to cry, anyone with eyes could see it. "I know I shouldn't, but he's sweet and kind, and he knows what to say to make me smile, and I love Joe." Miley looked over to me and gave me a small smile. "And I know he loves me."

"I do love you, Baby." I cooed, scooting to her side. I couldn't stay away anymore, I had to hold her. "I do love her, Mom."

"Okay." Mom said decidedly. "Here's what's going to happen; you're going to take Miley home, and then you and I are going to have a serious talk, Joseph." She told me and I nodded obediently. "I won't call the police, but you're going to have to do some serious talking to convince me that _this_ is okay on any level."

"Okay, Mama." I agreed, though I couldn't bring myself to let Miley go.

"Now, Joe." Mom prompted and I sighed, I kissed Miley's temple before urging her to stand up.

When we were sat in my car Miley finally broke and the tears that had been in her eyes started to fall, leaving tracks on her flawless skin. I didn't start the car, I reached over and pulled Miley into my lap again as she cried. Except I wouldn't be here to hold her later today when she was crying. Not that she'd want me to be near her this afternoon. I was going to be the reason she'd be crying.

"I'm sorry, Princess." I hummed, brushing her hair back from her face and looking into her tearful blue eyes. "I'm sorry for everything. I love you, Miley, no matter what I need you to remember that, okay, Beautiful?"

"'Kay." Miley sniffled, moving back to the passenger seat.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

I'd parked my car outside Miley's house and had taken her suitcase up to her room where we were both now sitting on her bed. I knew I had to leave, Mom was literally right across the road waiting for me. I couldn't bring myself to leave, I couldn't bring myself to speak just yet. Because if we're silent then I don't have to hurt her again.

"I can see your Mom's car." Miley spoke after at least ten minutes.

"I know." I didn't have to look out the window to know she was there. I guess one thing to be thankful for was the fact that she wasn't going to call the cops and have her own son arrested. "Listen, Beautiful, we need to talk." I forced myself to speak; this was for her. I had to remind myself. I wanted both Miley and Matthew, but it wasn't fair to Miley to force her to be a part of my struggles with a baby when she's only a kid herself.

"No we don't." Miley shook her head, tears coming to her eyes again. Everyone knows what comes after the words 'we need to talk'.

"This is for you, Miley." I couldn't look her in the eyes and see that hurt and betrayal. "You're sixteen, you're not supposed to be dealing with a baby-"

"Please don't." Miley cut in, begging.

"And I really fucked up by telling Mom, you don't deserve to be put through this-"

"Joe." She whimpered pleadingly.

"I'm sorry, Miles, I'm already a complete screw up, I don't have to bring the woman I love down with me too." I swallowed thickly, I scrubbed my eyes, I couldn't be the one crying when I was hurting her. "I love you, but we can't be together anymore."

"Don't I get a say in this?" Miley demanded and I couldn't avoid her anymore. "There's two people in this relationship; don't I get a say? What if I don't care? I don't care that you kept the baby, or what your Mom says. I love you. Doesn't that count for something?"

"It's just another reason why this has to end; you're too selfless, staying with me means a baby and Mom and you're willing to do it, it's just more proof that I need to get you out of this. Because you deserve better."

"I don't want better, Joe, I want you." Miley insisted.

"I'll see you at school." I kissed her forehead before dropping my head and turning away from her beautiful tear stained face.

"Then you might as well take this along with my heart." I heard a jingling and then a soft thud against my back. "Maybe you can find someone you can stand to be with instead of the stupid Sophomore who was just a quick fuck." I flinched as I turned, finding the charm bracelet I'd given her on the floor at her feet.

"That wasn't fucking, Miley." I muttered, picking up the bracelet, the chain around my neck felt like lead. "Or sex. That was love." I put the bracelet on her dresser, but she refused to look at me. "I meant every second of it."

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Dude, I don't know what you did, but Mom's pissed." Frankie said when I walked into the house. I'd stayed outside Miley's door listening to her cry for ten minutes before I forced myself to leave. It was best for her, I had to keep telling myself, she deserved better than me and my messed up life. "Are you crying?" He paused after a second, I rubbed my eyes again and turned away heading up to my old room without answering.

"Hi, Mommy." I kept my head down when I got to my room and saw her there with baby Matthew.

"How could you, Joseph?" Mom asked, the disappointment clear in her voice as I flopped down on my bed. "She's sixteen... Fifteen apparently when you got involved; did you not think of that at all?"

"Of course I did." I replied dully, I'd never stopped thinking about it since the second I saw her in my first Math class in September.

"What have you done now?" Mom noticed I wasn't the same as before.

"What I should have done last week when the baby turned up on my doorstep." I looked at him, I didn't resent him, it's not his fault Stella is a selfish bitchy whore who didn't have a mothering bone in her body. "What I never should have had to do because I shouldn't have given into my stupid emotions."

"You broke up with her." Mom said, stated more than asked, as she sat on the edge of my bed.

"Don't say you're not happy, you were gonna make me anyway." I pointed out bitterly. "She'll be better off without me."

"That won't get you out of talking, Joe." Mom didn't move, but I felt her hand on my back, supposedly to offer some sort of comfort, but it didn't do any thing. "Do you have any idea what could have happened if it was someone other than me who found out? You could have been arrested, you'd have to register as a sex offender, you'd never teach again, you could even go to prison because the judge wouldn't care that you love her; he'd just see a twenty-three year old teacher being inappropriate with his sixteen-year-old student."

"I know, Mom." I turned away from her and reached into the bedside table where I knew nothing had changed; I had more than just the framed picture of the possible consequences and one of them was in the bedside table. "That's the charges and maximum sentence for each charge." I handed her the paper and laid back with an arm over my eyes to hide the hot moisture that kept gathering no matter how many times I wiped it away.

"One year... Four years... _Twenty-five years_." Mom read, her voice going high.

"She's worth it." I just muttered. I remembered when Miley and I had 'talked' about the consequences when she found the list. I told her I wouldn't leave unless she told me to, I'd just broken that promise, and it was only two weeks ago.

"She's worth risking twenty-five years in prison? Are you insane, Joe?"

"She's worth a hundred years in prison to be with her for even a minute." I swallowed and turned away. "But, I couldn't keep her when it's just gonna tie her down and keep her from her dreams because of me. It'll hurt for a while, but she'll get over it eventually, and she'll find some douche that actually deserves her."

"Come see me after school tomorrow." Mo said, getting up from the bed. "You're clearly not mindful enough to have a conversation right now." She said with a sigh before I heard the door click shut. I waited a minute before I got up and went to the window. My eyes automatically flew to Miley's window across the street. Miley was there, standing there, even from this distance I knew she was crying. I hated it.

"I'm sorry." I muttered even though she couldn't hear and turned away, drawing the curtains shut. I unbuckled baby Matthew from his carrier seat and laid back on the bed, cuddling the baby. I really needed a cuddle right now.

* * *

**1) Sorry to those of you who didn't want Joe and Miley to break up, but I promise I have a plan.  
2) How do you feel about the way Sandy is reacting?  
3) I just finished the next chapter if that's any incentive to review...**


	49. Chapter 48

_**CHAPTER FORTY-EIGHT**_

I dug around in the back of my closet in my Mom's house; I knew there was something here from when I was a teenager. Jackpot! I grabbed the neck of the bottle and pulled it out, immediately unscrewing the cap. Baby Matthew made a noise and I looked at him; school starts soon so I have to get going, and since I hadn't found anyone to watch the baby when I'm at school I had to take him with me.

"Fine." I grumbled, screwing the lid back on without drinking any. I wouldn't put the baby in danger. "Let's go, Kid." I picked up his carrier and went downstairs. Mom had to force me into the shower this morning and actually laid my clothes for the day out on my bed when I was in there.

"Straight here after school, Joseph." Mom ordered as I left without even so much as a wave goodbye. I strapped the baby in the back and got into the drivers seat before finally giving in and looking over to Miley's house. Her Dad and Jackson had gotten back late yesterday afternoon and I'd been waiting for Mr. S. to come and kill me for breaking his little girls heart ever since, but he never came. The house didn't look any different, it looked exactly the same as any other day, but it wasn't the same. I'd done what I always promised I wouldn't do again and I'd broken Miley's heart.

"I see you have the baby again, Joe." Mr. Fisher noted when he stopped by my classroom just seconds after I'd gotten there myself.

"Yeah." I shrugged looking at the baby, he's a generally good baby; he never makes much of a fuss unless he wants to be held late at night. "He's my baby brother, he's in my custody now."

"And you think bringing him to work with you is a good idea?" I rolled my eyes and settled baby Matthew on the desk.

"I didn't really have another option, I'll figure something out as soon as I can." I wasn't really in the mood to do deal with people. Class was going to start in a few minutes and hat meant Miley was going to be sitting right in front of me. I suddenly felt myself regretting the seating arrangements.

"Why don't you stop by my offuce after school and we'll discuss some options." Mr. Fisher suggested and I nodded before he took the hint and finally left me alone. Once he was gone I reached into my bag and pulled out the bottle. I wasn't going to drink before I drove with a baby in the car, but I certainly couldn't face Miley without a little help. Three gulps later and a third of the bottle was gone, I had a numbing buzz and the bell for the start of school had rung.

"I hope most of you had a better weekend than me." I didn't even look at the class as I spoke because I knew if I did that I'd look at Miley. "If not I don't really care." I turned to the blackboard and reached for a piece of chalk, finding myself staring at two of them. I must have drunk more than I thought.

"Mister Lucas, are you okay?" A voice asked when I was trying to decipher which piece of chalk was real.

"No, but that's not gonna change any time soon, so let's not dwell on it." I finally just made a grab for the chalk and actually picked it up, surprising myself. "Now, just shut up and learn something." I grumbled. "Not that anyone is gonna use this shit, or any of you care." I dropped the chalk and shook my head, it felt fuzzy. Jeez that stuff works fast. "You know what, do whatever the fuck you want, I don't care." I sat back in my chair and the kids started to mutter amongst themselve about how I was acting.

"Hey, Miles, you live across the street from him, right? Do you know what happened?" I heard Lilly ask over the hum of voices. I chanced a peak up and found myself locked into Miley's teary gaze, pleading with me.

"His Dad died, he's probably just confused." Miley whispered in response, looking away. She still held hope that I'd change my mind.

Just before the end of class I stood up and made another wild grab for the chalk, once again surprising myself when I grabbed it. 822 I wrote the large numbers in the top right corner of the blackboard. 822 days until Miley graduates. The class started buzzing again, but I ignored it in favour of holding my head in my head with my elbows propping me up on the desk. I felt water stinging my eyes for the millionth time since I didn't let Kevin and his wife take Matthew like they should have. I rubbed my eyes roughly and turned my back to the class as the bell for the end of class rang. Finally! Now I wouldn't have to see Miley until tomorrow, and then after tomorrow I get all of Wednesday free until I have to see her again on Thursday. I made it sound like a chore to see her, but the problem is I never want to stop seeing her, but that's counter-productive to setting her free to get away from me and my always screwed up decisions.

"Go ahead, I'll catch up with you." I heard when the room was mostly empty and peaked up to see Miley shooing Lilly out with the rest of the kids. Then the door clicked shut and I was alone in a room with the girl I'm in love with. "Joe?"

"I don't like hurting you, Miley." I looked away from her pretty blue eyes.

"Then don't." I flinched, it wasn't that simple. "I told you a week and a half ago, a baby doesn't change the fact that I love you."

"And that doesn't change the fact that I'm doing this for you, Miley, because I can't be the reason you stayed and played house to my baby brother instead of following your dreams. You're sixteen, you should be worried about shoes and fashion and whatever it is that girls worry about, not me and my baby brother." I was trying to beg her not to make this harder on either of us.

"What if I want to worry about you? What if you are my dreams now?" Miley's bottom lip stuck out in a pout that I had the overwhelming urge to kiss away. "Isn't it my choice if I want to be with you?"

"Not for another eight hundred and twenty-two days." I looked away. "Just believe me when I say I wish I was seven years younger and good enough to deserve you."

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

"Where were you?" Mom demanded when I walked into her house an hour late. Principle Fisher had 'suggested' - more like ordered - that I take a few weeks off to get myself sorted out and figure out what to do about Matthew when I'm working.

"School." I muttered, unbuckling the baby from that damned carrier seat and lifting him out. "Don't worry, Miley wasn't there." I rolled my eyes.

"Are you ready to talk now?" Mom crossed her arms.

"No." I held Matthew so he was sitting up on my knee and he stuck his hand in his mouth. I smiled at his cuteness, at least I had something good left. "But, just get it over with."

"How could you ever be so stupid, Joe?" Mom asked with a sigh.

"Because I'm an idiot who let my emotions win over my head." I replied monotonously. "It's over now, Mom, I'll just have to wait another eight hundred and twenty-two days and hope she doesn't completely hate my guts for breaking her heart... Again."

"Eight hundred and what?" Mom looked confused.

"Eight hundred and twenty-two days. June third, twenty-sixteen... The day she graduates; she'll be eighteen and she won't be my student anymore." I explained with a shrug, my free hand going to the chain the girl in question had only given me two days ago, but felt like so much longer.

"So, what are you going to do on June third in two years time?" Mom asked, sounding more curious than disaproving.

"Turn up on her doorstep with a two-and-a-half-year-old and a guitar and hope like Hell she doesn't beat me to death with it." I looked up at Mom who was frowning thoughtfully. "I know I should have waited until she graduated to do anything and I'm an idiot for risking over half my life in prison, but... She's worth it, Mom, I love her."

"I know, Baby Boy." Mom sighed, getting up. "I didn't call the police because you're my son, but I wanted to listen to you explain it because anyone could see that you love her." She kissed my forehead as she passed. "Why don't you and the baby head home? You look like you could use some rest." She advised softly. I looked to Matthew on my knee and he was looking all innocent; it's not his fault I was too stupid to sign the custody papers over to Kevin and Dani thereby choosing between him and Miley.

"It's okay, Kiddo." I forced myself to half smile. "Just me and you for a couple of years, I guess." I held him closer as I got up. "I don't blame you." I whispered after I kissed his chubby little cheek. I felt like I needed to tell him that, just to make sure.

I strapped the baby in again and went back to my car to go home. I looked up from my car and froze after buckling the carrier seat in. Miley was standing across the street at the Stewarts' mail box frozen as well. Miley took a step towards the road as if she was going to come over here, a car sped past - going way too fast for a residential area, I mght add - and she paused. I hoped she wouldn't come over; as much as I always wanted to see her, couldn't she see that this wasn't exactly easy for me either? I was just trying to do the right thing by her for once. Miley stepped back and dropped her head, slowly turning around and heading back to her house with her mail. I sighed and slumped into the drivers seat. The next 822 were going to be Hell to try and stay away from her. I mean, fuck, I couldn't even make it two months away from her at the start of the year. Now I know what it's like to be with her and I have to make myself stay away for over two years.

"You gotta distract me, Matty." I turned to look at him in the backseat, my fists clenching the steering wheel. "You gotta keep me from ruining her life too." Matthew blinked at me innocently, like he didn't have the future of an innocent girl on his shoulders. "Let's get you home before I go over there and get her Dad to kill me." I started my car and began the short drive home.

"Hello, Joe." When I got into the elevator of my building I was greeted by the older woman who lives under me, Mrs. Gunderson.

"Hi, Mrs. Gunderson." I made myself smile politely and hoped it didn't look too much like a grimace.

"How was work today?" Mrs. G. persisted, ever the friendly old neighbour.

"Not too good, Mrs. Gunderson." I denied, trying not to dwell on it. "How was your day?"

"Well, these old bones can't complain." She smiled sympathetically at me and looked down to the baby. "I'm just a floor away if you ever need a babysitter, Joe." The elevator dinged at her floor.

"Thanks, Mrs. Gunderson." I nodded politely as she left before the doors closed to send me and baby brother up to my floor. "I guess it's just you, me and Professor Judgy Pants for the next three weeks, Bro." I sighed when I got inside. I hadn't been here since I left to drop Miley off at her house yesterday; the whole place suddenly felt cold and unwelcoming, I wish it was yesterday morning again so I could just wake up with the woman I love in my arms... That's not going to be happening for a while... Or possible ever again if she grows to hate me.

* * *

**1) I hate the internet right now  
2) You haven't seen the last of Stella O.o  
3) What's been everyone's favourite part of the story so far?  
4) Is 48+ chapters too many?**


	50. Chapter 49

_**CHAPTER FORTY-NINE**_

_1 Week_

"Professor, watch the baby." I ordered my pet spider when there was a knock on my apartment door. Baby Matthew was on a blanket on the floor with some soft that I'd been playing with with him, and I'd let Professor Judgy Pants out of his tank to walk around on the coffee table next to us. Matthew cooed at the sound of my voice, but that was the only reaction I got from either infant or arachnid. "Mom, I'm fine." I said as soon as I opened the door, knowing who it was because she'd been coming over every day for the past week. Sometimes in the morning before work, sometimes after work, Hell sometimes even during her lunch break.

"I'll be the judge of that." Mom dismissed, walking into the apartment and looking around. I'd made my bed today - the first time all week - the kitchen was clean, the dirty laundry wasn't _visible_. "You still haven't shaved, I doubt you've bathed, when was the last time you had a haircut? And the baby was wearing that yesterday." Mom listed with an air of disapproval.

"I'm fine, Mom." I repeated, going back to sit with Matthew on the floor. "And so is Matthew."

"I'll believe that when I can actually see my sons face." Mom shook her head and started shooing me to the bathroom. "Now go shave yourself or I'll have to do it for you." She threatened with her hands on her hips. "And put that spider in it's tank."

"Sorry, Professor." I rolled my eye picking up the 8-legged little guy and taking him back to his tank.

"Whilst you're in there shower as well." Mom called, already holding the baby and sniffing him as if I didn't change his diaper or bathe him. I take care of him, I just can't be bothered to do anything for myself. "I raised a son, not an ape." I heard her mutter as she shut the door behind me, so I didn't get a chance to argue.

I stared at myself in the mirror for a minute, she was right, I guess; I did need to shave, and I wasn't even willing to sniff and see how bad I stink. Self grooming and bathing were things I'd been doing for years, long before I met Miley - even the first time around when she was 9 - but I didn't seem to have any will to do them right now. I couldn't even remember the last time I ate something that Mom hadn't shoved down my throat. After a minute I reluctantly stripped and sat myself in the bathtub under the scolding spray of the shower. I don't hate Matthew - in fact I'm pretty sure I love the little guy - but I can't help but wonder... What if Dad hadn't died and he'd kept his kid? What if Stella wasn't a completely selfish bitch who abandoned her son? What if I'd done the right thing and let Kevin take him? Mom wouldn't have come over that morning to check on me so Miley and I wouldn't have ben found out, I wouldn't have Matthew so I wouldn't have a reason to break up with Miley so I wouldn't be tieing her to a domesticated life that she didn't want, I'd probably still be shaving on a regular basis, and keeping myself clean. But, I love my baby brother, and I guess that old saying about setting something one loves free is true; if she comes back to me in two years I'm never letting her go.

In the meantime I had to stay away from Miley so she didn't resent me when she realised I stole her childhood. Fuck, it sounds so bad; her childhood, because she's still a child. What a difference a day makes...

I got up and forced myself out of the tub, standing in front of the mirror again; only this time dripping wet. I knew Mom was serious about me shaving or she'd do it herself so I grabbed me razor. I love Mom and all, and I know she's just trying to make sure I'm okay, but doesn't she understand that I just want to be alone? Mom told me before that she didn't call the cops on me because I'm her son, but she kept trying to get me to explain how I could do something so stupid and morally wrong because she knew I wouldn't do it without a reason. Except there wasn't a reason, the only one I kept repeating every time she asked was that I love Miley.

"Another day." I shook my head when I was done, opening the door to face the music. Mom was sorting through the laundry with the baby sitting in a bouncer next to her and there was a sandwich sitting on the kitchen counter.

"You're not just looking after yourself now, Joe, you need to be more responsible." Mom frowned at me.

"I know." I rolled my eyes, sitting on my bed. "I'm taking care of the baby, Mom, I just need a few days."

"Don't think I haven't seen you sitting outside Miley's house almost every afternoon." She said, I looked down guiltily. "That's not a healthy way to end a relationship, Joe."

"I know." I knew going to Miley's house every afternoon when school ended and sitting in my car was stupid, but I couldn't stop. I needed to see her, even just a little bit.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

_1 Month_

It was my first morning back at school and I was suffering withdrawals. The school day hadn't even started and I was moping at my desk missing baby Matthew. I'd had to enroll him in a nursery school a couple of blocks away two days a week. Mom had offered to look after him for another two days when she wasn't working. And I'd almost had a heart attack when Mr. Stewart offered to babysit Matthew once a week.

The bell rang for the start of class on Monday morning. I let out a slow breath, Miley was in this class. Surprise registered on the students' faces when they saw me, some of them welcoming me back, a couple saying they missed me. Then Miley came in. I looked up from the notes the substitute teacher had left at the sound of a surprised yelp followed by grumbling. One of the boys was frowning as he walked around Miley who was frozen in the doorway.

"Good morning." I greeted the class as a whole quietly once the last student was inside and the final warning bell had rung. "I'm sure you'd all love to know why I've been gone for three weeks, but that's gonna have to wait for another day because according to these notes you guys haven't learnt a thing all month and there's only two months of school left." The class groaned and I smirked a little. "I know it's not fun, but I'd like for everyone to pass with at least a B this year."

By the end of class I had four crescent-shaped cuts in the palms of each of my hands because I pressed my nails into my hands painfully every time I looked at Miley. And it certainly didn't help that Miley was just staring at me for the whole class, I'm not even sure if she blinked because every time I let myself look at her our eyes met and I had force myself to quickly look away. I welcomed the low buzz of kids leaving the classroom and the hum out in the hallway, feeling the pressure of being locked in a room with her slowly lift. Then the door clicked shut and I looked up, the door was usually open between classes, when the noise ceased.

"Miley." I gulped, Miley was leaning back against the door that she'd just shut and looking at me

"Joe." She looked just as nervous as I felt about being alone in a room with her. "Where were you?" She absently started to chip at her nails and fidget, drawing my attention to her hands; she was wearing the bracelet I gave her again. "I saw you outside my house, but then you stopped and you weren't here, I thought you left." Miley admitted in a small voice that just made me feel a million times worse.

"Fisher made me take time off to get things sorted out with Dad's estate and the baby." I muttered, after about a week and a half I'd stopped going to Miley's house... More like Mom made me because she said it wasn't healthy.

"Why did you do it, Joe?" She looked on the verge of tears, but I could tell she was trying to keep herself together and have an actual conversation with me. "You promised you wouldn't hurt me anymore."

"I know." I winced and looked away from the girl I love.

"Why did you?" Miley asked again, almost begging.

"Because I couldn't be the reason you gave up everything." I tried to breathe evenly. "Because if I was selfish and I didn't break up with you, you'd throw away your teenage years; friends, parties, shopping, the mall, whatever it is girls do; you would have just turned it away because of me and Matthew and you'd resent it later. You've got your whole life ahead of you, school, college, Hannah Montana, concerts, movies... I didn't want you to hate me when you realised that I was the reason you didn't get all that, because you were playing house with me and my baby brother."

"But, I love you." Her bottom lip trembled dangerously. "Doesn't that count for something? I told you that the baby doesn't change the fact that I love you."

"And I'll always love you." I admitted, looking back into her sparkling blue eyes. "Besides, you're young, you're only sixteen, you could fall in love again." I swallowed thickly, it made me feel sick just to think about it. "If you haven't... I'll still be waiting on June third." I promised quietly just before the classroom door opened and we both jumped.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

_2.5 Months_

I watched in horror from the wings backstage as Miley settled into her seat in the concert place; it was currently the night of the school band competition that could potentially bring a music program back to Seaview High. Half of the school was in the audience, but what horrified me wasn't that Miley was sitting in the front row, or that my drummer kept losing his drum sticks, or even that my lead singer had laryngitis so I had to get Amber Addison to fill in. The thing that made me feel sick to my stomach was that Miley was sitting there with some guy and was holding his hand; and not just in a friendly way either, in a couple-y way.

"Mister Lucas?" I turned away from the curtain, the show hadn't started and it was going to be in alphabetical order so since we were Seaview we were near the end.

"What?" I frowned at Amber who was the one that had called for me.

"Freddie lost his drum sticks again." The girl reported and I rolled my eyes.

"So find them." I ordered as if it were obvious, which it should have been. "And tell him if it happens again I'll tape them to his hands." I dismissed, turning back to the curtains, I really shouldn't be torturing myself like this, but I couldn't help it. I looked out again and Miley and that guy weren't holding hands anymore. Instead she was talking to Lilly and Oliver in the row in front and the guy - not from Seaview or I would have recognised him - had his arm over the back of her chair so that when she sits back his arm will be around her shoulders.

The lights dimmed, the background music turned off, the crowd hushed, the show was about to start. I kept staring at Miley like some sort of weird creeper, she leant back in her chair and then looked at the guy she was with, said something; I almost cheered when he slowly removed his arm and sunk back in his chair. Strike 1.

First up was the Armadillo's from Anaheim who started the concert off with a gut-wrenching version of _Edge Of Seventeen_. Ouch. I stepped back and decided not to listen as the Bakersfield Wildcats took to the stage. I found a quiet spot and my fingers automatically dialled old Mrs. Gundersons phone number. Mom was here tonight with Frankie so they could see what I'd been working on so hard at school after I'd thrown myself into the band for the last two months, so she couldn't babysit Matthew, and the baby couldn't very well come to a concert like this. And Mr. Stewart had a date tonight so Mrs. Gunderson from downstairs offered to look after my baby brother. It's not that I didn't trust Mrs. Gunderson with a baby - she had three grown kids and at least seven grandkids - but I still worried about my little guy. He was just past five months old now - I found out his birthday when I ordered a copy of his birth certificate - and even though he was still so little and tiny he'd grown so much in the almost three months since Stella had left him on my doorstep.

"The baby is fine, Joe." Was how Mrs. Gunderson answered the phone.

"I know." I sighed, hitting my head back against the wall I was leaning against. "Is he asleep yet?" Who would've thought four months ago when I saw him at Christmas and swore to myself not to get attached that this is where I'd be now? "Could I talk to him?"

"You called at the right time, he's just enjoying a nice bounce before he falls asleep." I smiled, he sure did love that bouncer thing, almost as much as he loves his crib - the old one that all of us used as babies starting with Kevin - because I'd gotten a new one, but he cried every time I tried to put him in it.

"Thanks, Mrs Gunderson." I stood by the wall and listened to baby Matthew make cute little baby noises, and I talked to him a little, assuring him I'd be home soon even though he didn't understand. The Bedford Hornets were just getting off stage when I hung up so we still had a while to wait before we would perform after the San Fernando Fighting Frogs.

"Uh, Mister Lucas..." Freddie the drummer came up to me after a few minutes looking all sheepish.

"Damnit, Freddie." I grumbled, he'd lost his damn sticks again. "Becky, go find some duct tape." I ordered the bass player - the girl the kids at school called bucktook Becky, but she was the best bassist in the school.

"Hey, Mister Lucas." I looked up from under a table at the two voices to see that Lilly and Oliver were accompanied by Miley who was silent and looked uncomfortable.

"Hi, Guys." I waved a little awkwardly.

"We thought we'd come and wish you guys good luck." Lilly chirped, batting her lashes at me flirtatiously.

"Yeah, Mister L. Good luck." Oliver nodded, watching a girl from another school walk by in a pair of tiny shorts and a tank top.

"Thanks, Guys, hopefully we'll actually have a chance at winning." I smiled at them, though my eyes were on Miley who still hadn't said anything.

"Great, so we'll be cheering for you." Lilly started to leave, but Miley didn't move. "You comin', Miles?"

"Yeah, I'll be there in a minute." Miley waved her off.

"Gonna wish us luck?" I asked Miley softly.

"Even with the way Amber runs on you don't need it." She half smiled.

"Remind me to talk to her about that." I rolled my eyes, we only had three and a half minutes on stage, not the ten minutes Amber tended to run her notes for. "We'd be better if we had you." I said honestly, but there was also the underlying double meaning of I'd be better if I had heer; I'm sure it hadn't escaped anyone at schools notice that I hadn't been the same since February, I'd been moody, abrupt and I tended to have a very short anger fuse.

"I'll definitely audition next year." Miley murmured.

"I wish you wouldn't." I looked away from her crystalline eyes. Because I wouldn't be able to say not if we were together like that all year.

"If I gave up that easily I wouldn't be the youngest _Booty_ winner ever." I couldn't help the way my eyes drifted down to her ass; a perfect little ass that fit just rght in my hands. "Or in the final negotiations to start filming _Indiana Joanie_ this Summer." My eyes widened and my heart stuttered.

"I'm sure you boyfriend is proud." I finally said, looking away sadly. Two things that I should both be happy about; she had a boyfriend and she was going to be shooting a movie, it was incredible feat, but I couldn't help but feel sad that she wouldn't be here all Summer.

"Who?" Miley looked genuinely confused.

"That pretty little rich boy you were holding hands with." I tried not to sound too bitter, but I don't think it worked.

"Trey? He's not my boyfriend." Miley denied, making my eyes fly back to hers. "Lilly set us up, he's actually kind of a douche, we've been here half an hour and he's always trying to touch me and he calls me Cupcake, like he wants to eat me or something." She shuddered, I couldn't help but grin a little. "Besides, you should know I prefer men to boys."

"Men prefer you too." We both knew I was talking about me. I prefer her. "Cupcake." I smirked and she giggled. "I'm happy for you." I finally told her. "For the movie, you'll be great."

"Thanks." She blushed shyly. "I should get back to my seat before Lilly sends out a search party." She made a face and I nodded, that meant she was going back to the douche. "I will audition, Mister Lucas, I promise." In other words she was saying she wouldn't give up on us.

"Seven hundred and sixty-three." I replied with a sad look before I turned away. Not that the whole school didn't know that by now; I had a count down to the day Miley graduates in the corner of my blackboard so everyone knew it, they just didn't know what it meant.

* * *

**1) I am so sorry I haven't updated in 7 days!  
2) I swear I won't let it be so long for the next chapter.  
3) On the upside I found pictures and videos of when Joe Jonas was in The Velveteen Rabbit stage production when he was about 12 and since I didn't know how to download that particular type of video you can check it out on youtube under nicholasJBroadway who downloaded it for me and uploaded it to their account. They even credited me too :D  
4) Once you've watched the video; isn't Joe a kind of adorable kid with a great singing voice?  
5) Hopefully I'll have the internet up at the new place soon so I can stop feeling like I'm missing everything in the world.  
6) Go watch 12-year-old Joe because he's just kind of adorable.**

**And I just realised I haven't been doing the awesome list late, so here it is; back by unpopular demand. The Awesome List Of Awesome People Who Awesomely Review!  
Liz, Guest 1, Guest 2, Katie, Cat, Guest 3, Anon, Guest 4, PrincessJ1997, Simar, Guest 5, liesaclimb11, Guest 6, Katie 2,, Jess, and last but certainly not least; Ellie Gilmore!**

**Kind Regards  
Sarah J.**


	51. Chapter 50

_**CHAPTER FIFTY**_

_4.5 Months_

Graduation day, finally! Except it wasn't Miley's graduation, just her brother Jackson and the rest of the 2014 class. I slumped down in my chair in the teachers row and looked around at the masses; parents hugging their graduates, all looking so proud, pictures being taken with everyone and their dog, just a typical graduation. And in two years instead of 6-month-old Matthew sitting my lap I'd have a two and a half-year-old and I'd be sitting at Miley's graduation with the plan to turn up on her doorstep later that night and hope she wouldn't tell me to go to Hell.

"He got big." I glanced over at the musing voice to see Miley had sat next to me and was staring at baby Matthew.

"Yeah." I agreed, whilst the baby just sat in my lap and sucked on his pacifier. "He can sit all on his own, it's probably not long until he starts crawling."

"He's gonna be a heartbreaker when he grows up." Miley said after a moment. "Just like his big brother." She whispered and I flinched internally.

"No he won't." I denied, even as the baby became curious about the other person with us and started to reach for Miley. "I won't let him hurt anyone like I hurt you, no-one should have to be hurt like that."

"Then why did you do it to me?" Miley asked as Matthew started squirming more, trying to get to her until she finally just reached over and took him.

"So you wouldn't end up like that and hate me for it when you realised you could have a life that was a million times better than being with me." I watched her hold Matthew, letting him play with her necklace and hair.

"Just because it's different doesn't mean it's better." She muttered, frowning at me. "It just means you're taking away my free will and making decisions for me."

"You're sixteen and you want to play house with your Math teacher and his baby brother; you clearly need someone to make decisions for you." I let out a sigh as Miley's blue eyes widened. "And I'm not taking away your free will, that's what I'm trying to give you."

"What I want is for the man I love to stop rejecting me." Miley stood up and handed Matthew back to me before walking away, but not before I saw the tears in her eyes.

"Yeah. He'd like that too." I muttered, bouncing baby Matthew as he started to whine. "Make sure you fall in love with a girl your own age, Buddy." I told the baby, but he just kept whining for Miley. "_Your_ age, Matty, she's got sixteen years on you." But, that didn't seem to matter as whining turned into full on crying. "It's okay, Baby Brother, Joe's here, I've got you." I held him close and rocked him, patting his back soothingly. "I love her too." I hummed, my eyes finding Miley in the stands on the football field with her Dad and grandparents. "I know it hurts." I kissed Matthews little head as I rocked him until he calmed down, right in time too. The rest of the teachers were coming to take their seats, the new graduates were tittering excitedly in the rows of chairs on the grass, Principal Fisher stepped forward to start the proceedings. "Just two more years, Matty." I cooed in his ear as he took interest in playing with the tags around my neck that Miley got me.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

_5 Months_

I was sitting in Mom's living room with all of my little brothers; Nick was home for Summer vacation, Frankie was out of school as well, and Matthew and I came as a package deal. We were supposed to be spending brother time together or whatever, but I wasn't really paying attention as Nick and Frankie played video games. Miley was leaving today to start filming her movie. I didn't even know where she was going, just that she wouldn't be back until the beginning of September.

"Hey, Joe, check it out!" Frankie exclaimed, drawing my attention back inside the house. I'd been watching Miley's house all day, they were starting to take suitcases out to the car so I guess they were leaving soon.

"That's cool, Frank." I praised half-heartedly, he'd just won a race in the game they were playing.

"Why are you so whacked, Man?" Nick asked, seeing that I wasn't really into it.

"Hey, where's Miley going?" Frankie had looked out the window to see what I'd been looking at.

"Vacation, I guess." I lied with a shrug, trying to be casual. They didn't know about Miley being Hannah, and I hope to God Mom hadn't told them about me being in love with her.

"What? That sucks! She always goes somewhere else on vacation." Frankie huffed petulantly. "Why can't she stay here and, like, go to the beach in a bikini instead?"

"I don't know." Miley came out of her house and looked over to ours. She stared for a moment and I wondered if she could see us watching her, but then she continued to her car.

"Dude, she's hot for me." Nick announced when her Dad and Jackson came out as well and they started to leave.

"How do you figure that?" I rolled my eyes as their car drove away.

"She was totally checking to see if I was here, she wanted to roll in hay with the Nickster before she left." I clenched my fists at that and tried not to punch my little brother.

"No way, she sees me more, and she calls me cutie sometimes." Frankie argued as they went back to their video game. "If you spend enough time together she's bound to be attracted to me.

"Hello, Morons." I shook my head at them teasingly. "I'm the one that sees her four days a week." I reminded them.

"Yeah, but you're her teacher." Nick dismissed, like he needed to remind me. "I mean, that'd be, like, kinky hot if she was into the whole school girl-teacher thing-" I was never going to tell him about the school girl outfit. "-but, just face reality, she wants a piece of the Nick Dick." He said cockilly.

"Oh, Dude, that's gross." I shook my head, grabbing a controller for the game. "I don't want hear about your dick, Man, I'm a guy, talking about other guys' junk is just creepy, especially when your my brother."

"You got no problem with Matthew's junk." Nick taunted.

"Matthew is seven months old, he doesn't have any junk." I rolled my eyes, "and it's kinda different when I've gotta change his stinky ass diapers."

"Hey, the baby is gonna start talking soon, right?" Frankie piped up looking thoughtful.

"Yeah, in a few months, I guess." I shrugged, most babies usually said their first word between ten and fifteen months, so Matthew still had at least three months to go.

"And you're, like, raising him and stuff like a Dad would, so is he gonna call you Joe or Dad?" I froze at that, I'd never thought about that before. I mean, I'm his brother, not his father, but would it really be that weird if he did call me Dad.

"I don't know." I tried to play it cool, but I'm pretty sure both Nick and Frankie could see through me.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

_6 months_

I hate my life. I decided that after a solid two weeks of living with a teething baby. Matthew was inconsolable and cranky; he couldn't sleep, he'd barely eat, and worst of all the little guy was in pain and wouldn't stop crying. I just wished there was a way I could make him stop hurting. Especially at night. Just when I'd gotten used sleeping through the night again I'd gone back to getting about three hours of sleep a week.

"Come on, Buddy, just stop crying." I begged as Matthew screamed, his little face red. Some days were better than others, but today wasn't one of those days. "I know it hurts, Matty, but you're gonna get a nice little tooth at the end." I held him close, he rested his little head on my shoulder and slowly quieted. "Aren't you gonna be happy when this is over?" I cooed, wishing I could just make it stop for him. "I know I will be."

"We all will be." Nick muttered, reminding me I wasn't alone with the baby. "Exactly how do you expect to score tail when you've got a screaming kid all the time?" I rolled my eyes at him.

"I can't exactly score anything without a babysitter." I said as I carefully set Matthew in his high chair at the kitchen table at Mom's house. The baby started to whine agin when I had to pull the collar of my shirt from his mouth, but it quickly stopped when I got him his teething ring. "And you try finding someone whose willing to stay with a temperamental, teething eight-month-old so I can go clubbing with my brother and get laid."

"So get Mom to do it, or Frankie." Nick suggested... More like he demanded, he'd been trying to get me to go out with him for almost a month now; mainly because he's not twenty-one yet and he figures he's less likely to get carded if his over 21-teacher-so-he-couldn't-possibly-do-anything-wro ng brother is with him.

"Oh, no!" Frankie denied, going wide-eyed at the table. "The last time I was alone with him he bit me." He said defiantly, holding up his finger for emphasis. "Find someone else to babysit the cannibal."

"So ask Mom." Nick persisted desperately.

"Ask Mom what?" Mom came into the kitchen as well right then.

"Go ahead, Nick, I want to see how you do this." I prompted with a smirk, heading to fridge to find something for lunch. Mom's house always had better food than my apartment.

"Joe wants you to babysit the cannibal." Nick blurted out, making me roll my eyes. Honestly, he bites a couple of people in the last couple of weeks and now suddenly our baby brother is a cannibal.

"Joe never said that." I denied, sniffing the ham I found. It certainly smelled better than the ham in my fridge.

"Mom." Nick said in his negotiating voice. "We are a pair of virile, young brothers. As young men there are certain things we need; things we can't get when one of us is stuck with a screaming baby."

"I see." Mom nodded as I made one and a half ham and cheese sandwiches. I cut the half one up into little pieces for Matthew as I watched the spectacle of Nick trying to convince Mom to babysit so we could go out.

"So Joe was thinking-"

"Who was thinking?" I raised my eyebrows at him.

"Okay, _I_ was thinking." He amended, "that since you're all about the whole brother bonding thing that you could babysit tonight so Joe and I could hang out tonight and chat and share brotherly experiences together."

"Just chat, huh?" Mom asked, clearly she knew that Nick wanted to go out clubbing and pick a girl or two, and she was just teasing. "Why can't you do that here?"

"Because, uh, you know, we could walk around town and stuff, maybe meet some old friends or something?" Nick suggested, making it sound like a question.

"Just don't let him get arrested, Joe." Mom sighed to me, Nick cheered and pumped his fist.

"I won't, Mama." I kissed her cheek in thanks.

"How is the teething going?" Mom asked, looking sympathetic. I guess after going through it four times already she had a certain amount of sympathy; even if it was her ex husbands baby with another woman.

"It won't shut up." Nick whined before I could talk.

"Today's not one of the good days." I frowned, I think this was the longest he'd been quiet in two weeks. "And he's not eating, he just chews and then spits it out." I gestured to the scattered mush that had started out as a sandwich was on his high chair tray, he'd just chewed it to mush and then abandoned it again in favour of his teething ring.

"You were just the same, Joe." Mom shook her head. "You started teething around seven or eight months and three weeks later you had your first tooth. Meanwhile, Kevin started at four months and didn't get his first tooth until he was eleven months."

"Seven months?" I choked out. "I can't do this for seven months."

"Impatient as ever." She teased me, I rolled my eyes. "But, don't let impatience win, Joe, don't do something you'll regret in two years."

"I won't, Mom." I assured, a little shocked that she'd warn me. I guess she really did believe that I love Miley and was serious about waiting for her.

* * *

**1) 50 chapters! And we're not done yet!  
2) What do you think of Sandy's warning?  
3) The next chapter is already half done :D  
4) The next chapter shows us Miley's thoughts on the break-up.**

**The awesome list of awesome people!  
IAmMyWords (that is a very profound moniker), Ellie Gilmore, nileyJiley, lifesaclimb11, Joleylover13 and finally Simar!  
Plus also special thanks to Lennice and Matty for reading the first two chapters of my book as my first ever - in my life - beta readers.**

**Smiler For Joe!**

**ONLY 5 DAYS UNTIL JOE JONAS' 24TH BIRTHDAY!**


	52. Chapter 51

_**CHAPTER FIFTY-ONE**_

It was Joe's birthday today. I tried to call him before I went to filming this morning, but he didn't answer. It was like he let it ring out so he could pretend he missed the call; the call connected, it rang three times, he saw it was me, and he pressed to decline the call. That alone was almost enough to make me want to cry, but I'd cried enough, I couldn't cry anymore. Joe thinks he's being gallant or something by breaking up with me; he says that if we stayed together one day I'd realise that I could have had a better life and resent him for it. Couldn't he see that I didn't want a better life?  
I'd lived most of my life seeing how people lived 'better', ever since I was a child and Dad was the one singing on stage, or Aunt Dolly, instead of me. But, most of the time I only ever saw misery; Dad was miserable because he couldn't be with his family as much as he wanted, Aunt Dolly was upset because even when she was surrounded by people she felt alone because she was so busy she couldn't be with the people that really mattered. I was miserable because Joe thought that I deserved more than him when he was all I wanted.

"Mile." Dad knocked on my door, probably to tell me it was time to go to set.

"Yeah, Dad, I'm up.' I called back, flicking the screen of my phone back to the home page instead of just staring at Joe's number. He'd broken up with me, broken my heart - even though he promised he wouldn't hurt me again - started giving me mixed signals again, rejected my call. What would I do if he sent back the birthday gift I'd sent him? He insisted it was for me, but didn't I get a say in my own life?

"Okay, Bud." I heard Dad turn and walk away, he knew something was wrong, he'd seen the change in me and I knew it confused him, but I couldn't tell him why I was like this. I couldn't tell him about the man that I gave everything to right before he broke my heart - again - or about the reason Joe thought he was protecting me.

It was just after we'd finished a scene for the movie and I was sitting in my chair in the make-up trailer, reading through the next scene when my phone beeped. I just wasn't in the mood today; It was only nine months ago at my birthday that I'd snuck out at midnight to see Joe for my 16th birthday. Now it was his birthday and he was ignoring me. 24. Joe Lucas is 24-years-old now, and I'm 16, it's back to being 8 years between us. 8 years, a couple of thousand miles, one baby, and Joe's insistence that because I'm 16 I don't know what I feel or want.  
The beeping was for a new text message; my breath caught when I saw it was from Joe. Just one word, that's all it was. Just one six letter word followed by one little letter that made my heart skip. First he declined my call this morning and now he was sending me messages like this; it frustrated me to no end, but worst off it hurt when he sent me mixed signals.

_Thanks x_

One word and a virtual kiss. I could almost feel his lips on my cheek and it made me smile. I guess Joe had gotten my gift, and he hadn't sent it back at least. If the virtual kiss was anything to go by than I think he even liked it.

"With a blush like that it must be a boy." One of the girls doing my make-up commented with a knowing smirk in my direction.

"Not a boy." I denied, typing just two letters and sending them back to Joe. Two virtual kisses for the one he'd sent me. "He's a man." I blushed, the night we'd made love flashing through my mind. He said he'd never felt like that before, but then two days later he broke up with me. "It's his birthday." I admitted softly.

"Lucky guy." The girl commented. I wish it were true, but right now I felt lucky to get just one a one word text from Joe. Why couldn't he understand that even when he chose to keep the baby that I still love him and that's not going to change?

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

I stared at myself in the mirror. I looked like a stranger. I felt like a stranger. Dad and I figured that since I was shooting the _Indiana Joanie_ movie as Hannah that it would be easier if I just dyed my hair for the Summer. It was usually only, like, every other weekend or something like that that I looked in the mirror and saw Hannah staring back at me. Now it was every time I looked at something shiny she was there.  
Sometimes I just felt like I was a part of Hannah's flashy and glamorous life instead of her being a part of my life.

"What's up with you lately, Mile?" I was surprised to see my Dad in the background of my mirror.

"Huh?" I looked away from Hannah's blond hair and turned to him. My Dad. I knew he felt confused and left out of my life over the last year. He'd told me as much. And I felt guilty for it; for leaving him out, for lying to him, for acting so hot and cold without any explanation other than 'the walrus sings at midnight'. But, I couldn't tell him about Joe, 'cause even when he hurts me and he makes me feel so bad I just wanna die, I still love him and I still won't tell anyone our secret so he'll be safe.

"You've been different." Dad said, looking concerned.

"I know, Dad." I let out a sigh, sitting on my bed. "It's just-" what could I say to stop him worrying? "-I just-... I promise I'll try to be better, Dad." It's all I could do when I couldn't explain anything.

"I don't want you to be better, Miley, I want you to be you." Dad frowned, making me feel worse. "I want my little girl back, not this girl who's got secrets and is always brooding in her room."

"I'm sorry, Dad." I looked away. "This is me now, I guess." I shrugged lamely. "I don't mean to brood, but I can't tell you some things, Dad, even if it means you think I'm not me anymore."

"I guess I'll leave you to it then." Dad frowned, walking out of my temporary bedroom, that only made me feel worse.

"I love you, Dad." I told the closed door he left behind. I let out a sigh and looked away, even the my room felt like it was Hannah's room instead of mine, with all the pink and animal prints and shiny stuff. I wanted my old room back, with my old clothes, my old hair color and my old boyfriend... Mostly I just wanted Joe back. "When did my life turn into a soap opera?" I whined, falling back on my bed and staring at the ceiling as if it might have all the answers I needed in my life.

_**WHAT I GO TO SCHOOL FOR**_

I only had two weeks of shooting left of the movie and I was about to go stir crazy. I was having an identity crisis; it was okay when I had my normal life and my Hannah life separate, I could go to school and the beach and the mall and have my 'normal' time before. But, now I couldn't do anything without causing a riot, and I get called Hannah more than Miley now because as far as everyone involved with the movie except Dad and Jackson is concerned that's who I am... Hell, even Dad called me Hannah when we were at home yesterday; he was calling me and Jackson down for dinner and he called me Hannah. And he didn't even notice that he called me the wrong name when we were all alone!

I was actually starting to miss the wig I usually used to be Hannah, just so I could rip it off and burn it. Maybe Hannah should go into retirement for a while after this? I think she'd like, I could say she went somewhere tropical like Cabo, Hannah would like Cabo. Sweet niblets, now I'm even considering where a non-existant person would like to go on holiday! Besides, it's not like I could send Hannah away - even for a while - she has to do promotion for _Indiana Joanie_, and Dad is already planning Hannah's next album for some time in the next few months, which will mean she'll have to do promotion and tours for that as well.

It was all good when I was twelve and thought that a double identity would be cool - I could be like Clark Kent and Hannah would be Superman - but in hindsight I wouldn't recommend it to anyone.

"Hello?" I answered my phone when it started ringing without even checking the caller ID. The day on set had ended and I was in my room, once again staring at the blonde hair attached to my head. Blonde, not brown.

"Miley..." My eyes widened, my heart skipped a beat and then went into overdrive, I let out an involuntary gasp.

"Joe..." My voice was just as soft as his. I was surprised, he'd been avoiding me for months... He'd been avoiding me for six months. Almost half a year. Half a year when I'd been begging and pleading with him to talk to me, to listen, to give me another chance... Now he was calling me. After 24 weeks. 174 days. That's how long we'd been broke up; how long I'd been broken hearted, how long he'd been avoiding me. And now he was calling me.

"I miss you." Joe's voice cracked and I noticed the way he trailed on the S. He's drunk. "It hurts to not get to be with you."

"Yeah." I agreed softly, it does hurt, a lot.

"It's been forever." I don't know what he was doing, but I heard a smash in the background followed by a 'whoops' from him.

"Six months." I said monotonously. Joe hissed in a breath, then spluttered and coughed for a second.

"Only a year and..."

"A year and nine months." I muttered when he went silent trying to figure it out. "Six hundred and forty-nine days." He wasn't the only one who kept up a count.

"Wow." Joe breathed out. "I don't want to wait six hundred and that many days." He said after another silent moment. "I want you back now, I feel good when you love me." It was my turn to hiss in a sharp breath.

"You don't get to say that." I choked out, swallowing thickly. "You broke my heart, you don't get to say I don't love you when you're the one who left me crying in my room."

"But, I feel sick and yucky when I hurt you... It hurts me to hurt you." Joe said, his voice quivering and he sniffed at the end. Sweet niblets, was he drunk and crying and calling me?

"Than why do you keep doing it?" I demanded, "if you hate it so much then why do you hurt me even more every time I tried to talk to you in the last six months? Why do I cry myself to sleep at least once a week because you made me think you loved me and then broke up with me two days after we were together?" I heard another sniffle and a choked out sob.

"'Cause I love you." I blinked rapidly, trying not to let myself cry over him again. "I was selfish when I started the band, I was selfish when I told your Dad you could stay with me, I'm selfish every time I go out with Nick, I was selfish when I kept Matthew; I'm a shellfish person, Miley-" I didn't miss the way he mention crustations instead of self involvement. "-but-..." Another sniffle, the sound of liquid in a bottle, a loud swallow. "But, I can't be selfish with you... Not anymore."

* * *

**1) Okay, I've decided that I'm going to do this in years; Sophomore (10th grade) Junior (11th) and Senior (12th) with the possibility, though NOT a guarantee, for a short epilogue showing after high school.  
2) Happy 24th Birthday Mr. Joseph Adam Jonas.  
3) The next chapter will be the first chapter of the Junior year and will begin with the first day of school.  
4) What has been everyone's favourite moment of this story?  
5) Favourite chapter?  
6) Is everyone okay with me splitting this story up?**

**HAPPY 24TH BIRTHDAY JOE JONAS!  
Jeez, it feels like just last week he was running around on stage with Miley singing a cover of Busted (Year 3000 and What I Go To School For are both Busted songs that have been covered by the Jonas Brothers).**

**HAPPY 24TH BIRTHDAY JOE JONAS!  
Did anyone else notice that the instagram of his birthday cake came with a caption that - hopefully UNcoincidentally - quoted the song Decisions by Borgore featuring Miley Cyrus?**

**HAPPY 24TH BIRTHDAY JOE JONAS!  
Now, just remember how to shave because I like to see your face not covered in hair, and everything will be perfect :D**


End file.
